


Hooked On You

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ben uyarımı yaptım, Boşanma, Evlenme, Kai bazen çok şerefsiz olabiliyor, M/M, Mpreg, Ona göre okuyalım, Rahatsız edici ögeler vardır, Yanlış anlaşılmalar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun ve Kai gençlik yıllarından beri en yakın arkadaşlardı. Basit bir ilk izlenimi anlatmak gerekirse, Sehun’un Kai’yi suçlu zannetmesi, Kai’in onu aramasına sebep oldu. Açıkça o kişi Kai değildi. Kaçınılmaz ilk buluşmaları gelecekte bir şeyler için söz vermeye pencere açtı. Uzun yıllar beraber zaman geçirdikten sonra, Kai sonunda diğerinden ayrı kalamayacağını kabul etti ki diğeri içinde durum aynıydı. Böylece, 20 yaşındaki Sehun, 23 yaşında olan Kai’yle evlenmeyi kabul etti. Ancak, evlilikleri birbirlerine duydukları aşkın yeterince doğru olduğunu kanıtlayacak kadar uzun sürmedi.6 yıl sonra, Kai’in yolunu ona eski aşkını acı bir şekilde hatırlatan bir çocukla kesişti. Yuki’nin babasının gerçek kimliğini öğrenmek için çok kararlıydı. 6 dayanılmaz yıldır Sehun’un geri dönmesini bekliyordu. Yuki’nin bunun ilk anahtarı olduğunu biliyordu. Bu yüzden, o ya da bu yolla avantaj elde etmek için azimliydi. Çoktan Sehun’un onu hiçbir şekilde reddedemeyeceği bir plan hazırlamıştı bile.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 1.Bölüm

Sehun ve Kai gençliklerinin ilk yıllarından beri en yakın arkadaşlardı. Sehun 15 yaşındayken tanıştılar. Arkadaşlıklarına Kai lisedeyken başladılar. Kai ondan üç yaş büyüktü ve Sehun kendinden büyük biriyle arkadaş olmanın imkansız olduğunu düşünüyordu ama Kai her düzgün konuşurdu, bu onun doğal yeteneğiydi. İlk adımı Kai attı ve Sehun’da işbirliği yaptı.

Sehun, Kai’yle tanıştığında henüz başlamıştı liseye. Kai boş bir sınıfta sigara içiyordu ki o sınıf Sehun’un sınıfıydı. Sehun ve arkadaşlarının o sırada müzik dersleri vardı ve müzik odasına gitmişlerdi. Ancak Sehun ders kitabını unutmuştu.

İkisi içinde çok garip bir durumdu. Kai son sigarasını bitirmek üzereydi ve çömezlerden biri tarafından yakalanmıştı. Ve Sehun kendi de ne diyeceğini yada yapacağını bilmiyordu. İlk olarak, sigara için bir sunbae serseri bir kombinasyon gösterirdi ve Kai de bir çeşit okulun asilerinde gibi bir şey olmalıydı. Sehun sonra yalnızca sırasına yürüyüp ders kitabını aldı ve hiçbir şey görmemiş gibi davranarak sınıftan kaçtı. Sehun’un kalbi hızlı atıyordu ve Kai’den korkuyordu. Görüntüsü bile göz korkutucuydu.

Kai çömezin arkasından gitmek istedi çünkü onun kendisini rapor etmesini istemiyordu ancak hareket edemeyecek kadar dehşete düşmüştü. Sonra Sehun’un çoktan gittiğini fark etti. Kai, Sehun’un onu rapor etmemesini diledi yalnızca.

Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Kai okulun asisi ya da serserisi veyahut her zaman kötü not olan her kimse onlardan değildi; aslında Kai okuldaki en zeki öğrencilerden biriydi. Stresini atmak için sigara içmişti. Stres her yerdeydi ve bu gezegende stres yapmayan tek bir insan bile yoktu. Sadece insanların onunla nasıl başa çıkmaları farklıydı. Kai çareyi sigara içmekte bulmuştu. Bunun kötü ve tehlikeli bir alışkanlık olduğunu biliyordu ama bağımlısı değildi. Yalnızca çok fazla stres altında kaldığında ayda bir yada iki kere sigara içerdi. Ve o anda öyleydi. Önceki sınav sonuçları açıklanmıştı ve notu düşmüştü. A+’dan A’ya düşmüştü. Babasının ona kızacağını biliyordu. Ve şimdi de bir öğrenci onun karanlık tarafını görmüştü, başı daha büyük bir beladaydı.

“Kim Jongin… yarın, köşeye sıkıştın.” Kötü bir hatırlatmayla kendi kendine mırıldandı.

Öyle değildi. Öyle olabileceğini düşünmüştü ama olmamıştı. Ortada hademenin aynı sınıfta sigara kokusu aldığını söyleyen bir söylenti olmasına rağmen, okul asla suçluyu öğrenmemişti. Öğretmen olay hakkında konuşurken Kai titriyordu ama okulun şüphelenmediği duyduğunda hem şaşırmış hem de rahatlamıştı. Bu yüzden okulun son ders zili çalmadan önce Sehun’u bulmaya gitti.

Sehun kaçmak istiyordu çünkü Kai’in ona kızacağını düşünüyordu ama onun yerine Kai’den bir teşekkür almıştı ve Kai bütün durumu açıklamıştı. Kai, Sehun’un durumu rapor edeceğini düşünmüştü ama Sehun korktuğunu ve Kai’in asi olduğunu düşündüğünü söyledi. bu Kai’yi güldürmüştü. Bir kavgada zar zor hayatta kalırdı o, nasıl okulun asisi olsundu ki. Minnettarlığının bir simgesi olarak, Kai Sehun’a içecek almak istedi ve yakınlardaki bir kahve dükkanına gittiler.

Kai mezun olduktan sonra, önde gelen üniversitelerden birine gitti ve iş eğitimi almaya başladı, bir gün ailesinin işini miras alacaktı. Sehun en yakın arkadaşını artık göremediği için üzgündü ama Kai ona çok çalışacağına söz verdirdi böylece üniversitede yeniden karşılaşabileceklerdi. Sehun da onu yapıyordu, kıçı çıkana kadar çalışarak lise ikinci ve üçüncü sınıfı tamamladı. Sehun da akıllı bir öğrenciydi ama o sanat ve tasarımda üstündü bu yüzden üniversitedeyken mimarlık dersleri aldı. ve Sehun, Kai’yle aynı üniversiteye kabul edilmişti.

Aynı bölümde çalışmamalarına rağmen, neredeyse her gün karşılaşıyorlardı ve Kai, Sehun’a birlikte ev tutmalarını önermişti. Kai sınıf birincisi derecesiyle mezuniyete yakındı ve Sehun bunun gibi bir şansı kaçırmak istemiyordu. Kai üniversitedeki ünlü bir öğrenciydi. Yakışıklı görünümü ve zenginliğiyle ünlüydü, oteller zincirinin tek varisiydi. The Black Pearl Hotel. Ailesi markalarını genişletmek için çok çalışıyordu ve bütün Asya otellerinin hepsinin üstünde olarak The Black Pearl’e 5 yıldız verilmişti. Sehun, Kai’in mükemmel erkek olduğunu inkar edemezdi; görünümü, parası, iyi bir geçmişi ve herkese karşı kibar davranışları vardı. Kimse ondan hoşlanmazlık ya da nefret etmek istemezdi. Sehun, Kai’in kendi seviyesinde birisi bulması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Sehun gibi olmayan birisini.

Ama bir gece her şey bulanıklaştı, Kai evdeydi ve sarhoştu bu yüzden Sehun’a ilk adımı atmasına neden olmuştu. Sehun’un öptü ve onu bırakmadı. Ağzında gevelemesine rağmen Kai, Sehun’a aşkın kelimeleri söylüyordu ama onlar Sehun’a göre samimi geliyorlardı. Sehun ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Kai sarhoştu, istediğinden başka bir söylemiyordu. Ama Kai sarhoş olduğunda idare edilmesi zor biriydi.

O gece, ikisi ilk kez seviştiler. Bu Sehun’un beklemediği şeydi, bekâretini Kai’ye vermek, hem de o sarhoşken ve oturma odasındaki koltuğun üzerinde. Sehun sabaha Kai’in her şeyi unutmasını bekliyordu ama Kai, Sehun’a karşı sevgisine devam etti ve hatta o iki kelimeyi de söyledi. Seni seviyorum.

Sehun, Kai’in önceki gece kalbindekileri söylediğini umuyordu. Kai’ye karşı aynı hisleri hissetmesine rağmen, bir gün Kai’yi kaybetmekten korkuyordu. Kai’yi sevmek risk demekti ama yine de bu riski alıyordu. Kai birinci olarak mezun oldu. Sehun öyle düşünmüştü ama Kai master seviyesini almak için üniversitede kalmaya karar vererek cüretkar bir seçim yapmıştı. Ailesi karşı çıkmak istediler ama üniversite aynı eğitimin deniz aşırı üniversitelerde de olduğunu söyledi. en sonunda, ailesinin iznini almıştı. Böylece iki eski arkadaşın aralarındaki aşk devam etmişti.

Sehun 19 yaşındayken, Kai aniden ona evlenme teklifi etmişti. Soru aniden ortaya dökülmüştü ve evlenmeye karar verdi. Sehun kabul etti ve hiç kimseye söylemeden şehir dışındaki küçük bir kilisede dünya evine girdiler. Evlilikleri yasaldı ve ikisi de gerçek sorumluluklarını bilecek kadar âşıklardı.

Ancak evlilikleri yalnızca altı ay sürdü. Kai işleriyle çok meşguldü, bazen stresten uzaklaşmaya ihtiyacı oluyordu. Sadece sigara alışkanlığı kötüye gitmedi, aynı zamanda barlarda ve partilerde içme alışkanlığı da kazandı. Haftada bir yada iki kez eve geç geliyor yada eve hiç gelmiyordu. Sehun kocasına ek stres eklemek istemiyordu ama ihmal edilmiş ve terk edilmiş gibi hissediyordu.

Sehun, Kai’yi bir barda kadınlara sarılarak içerken yakaladığında işler daha da kötüleşti. Samimi görünüyorlardı. Sehun o ikisiyle yüzleşemedi ve kalbi kırık bir şekilde eve döndü. Beklediği gibi, Kai o gece eve geç geldi, Sehun onu beklemekten sıkılmıştı.

Kai eve geldiğinde Sehun çoktan valizini topluyordu. Kai şaşırmıştı ama Sehun onunla konuşmadı ve evden ayrıldı. Sehun, Kai’in peşinden geleceğini düşünmüştü ama gelmedi, Sehun’un Kai’yle evlenmekle iyi mi yoksa kötü mü yaptığını düşündürüyordu. Olayların sakinleşmesi için arkadaşlarında kalıyordu.

O olaydan sonra, Sehun başka bir dedikodu duymuştu. Kai’in Yoona isimli birisiyle ilişkisi vardı. Yoona, Kai’in barda sarıldı kız olmalıydı ve Sehun kalmıştı öyle. Kai’yi aramak için dairelerini gitti ve yoldayken Yoona’nın daireden çıktığını gördü. Birbirlerinin yanından geçip gittiler ve Sehun dedikodunun cevabını çoktan biliyordu; doğruydu. Ama hala Kai’in ağzından duymak istiyordu.

“Yoona’yla gerçekten çıkıyor musun?” Sehun konuyu konuşurken sakin olmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun onu hala yatakta yakaladığında Kai üstünü örtme zahmetine bile girmedi. Kai kocasını görünce şaşırmıştı.

Kıkırdadı Kai. “ Neden? Kıskandın mı?”

Sehun ortalıkta oynayacak havada değildi. “ Bu evet demek, değil mi?”

Kai omuz silkti. “Sehun, rahatla- biz değiliz… Ama öyle gibi hissettirdiğini söylemeliyim… Yeni ve tazelenmiş olmak dedikoduyu bağladı.”

Sehun Kai’ye sinirle baktı. “Ne?”

“Yani demek istediğim… öyle bir şey diyorlar sanırım.”

“S*KTİĞİMİN SEN BENİMLE EVLİSİN!” Sehun akciğerlerinin yettiği kadar bağırdı. “ HATIRLADIN MI? BENİMLE EVLİSİN!”

“hey, sakin ol, herkes bilmiyor bunu…” Kai aniden parladı ve Sehun bunu duyduğunda daha da sinirlendi. Yaşlar gözlerinden akıyordu ve Kai bunu beklememişti.

“Yani kimse senin evli olduğunu bilmediğinden, herkesle flört etmenin havalı olacağını mı düşündün?! Acaba hiç benim nasıl hissedeceğimi düşündün mü? Seni her kahrolası gece bir şeye ihtiyacın olabilir diye bekliyordum ama sen eve bile gelmiyordun!” ekledi Sehun. “Artık önemsemiyormuşsun gibi…”

Kai yataktan kalktı ve Sehun’a yaklaştı. “Meşguldüm…”

“Kıçımın meşgulü!” Sehun, Kai’yi ittirdi daha da yakınına gelince. “Neyle? Partilerle? İçmeyle? Flört edip sonra diğerleriyle yatmayla? Evet, gerçekten meşgulsün…” alaycı bir şekilde küçümsedi. “Biliyor musun, artık yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum…”

“Ne diyorsun sen?” Kai’in gözleri karardı, Sehun’un dudaklarından kötü bir şeylerin döküleceğini bekliyormuş gibi.

“Eğer istediğini yapmaya devam etmek istiyorsan, durma devam et. Seni durdurmayacağım. Çünkü boşanmak istiyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai’in gözlerine bakamıyordu ya da kelimeleri söyleyemiyordu. Kai onu sevmese de artık onu hala seviyordu.

“Boşanma?” acıyla tekrarladı. İçinde bir sızı hissetti, sanki kelimeler onu deliyordu.

“Evet, boşanalım Kai. Bunu yapamam ve sen de... Yani.”

“Ya hayır dersem?”

Sehun Kai’ye baktı. “ Neden diyesin? Sonunda benden kurtulacaksın, istediğin bu değil miydi?” Sehun sorunca Kai şaşırmıştı.

Kai sinirle Sehun’a baktı. “Paylaştığımız her şeyi atmak istiyorsun-“

“Hayır, Kai, yapma.” Sehun parmağını Kai’ye götürüp onu susturdu. “Beni suçlama çünkü boşanmak istiyordum. Benim boşanmamı istememi sağladığın için kendini suçla. Kai, yaptıklarını yapmasaydı işler daha farklı olurdu.” Sehun karşı çıktı. Bu yerden ayrılmak istiyordu çünkü anılarına katlanamıyordu.

“Tamam boşanalım.” Kai söyledi. Sehun yukarı bakarak yüzünü inceliyordu. Kai garip bir şekilde sakindi. “Ama…”

“Ama?” Sehun hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı.

“Bunu güzel bir şekilde bitirelim. Kendi yollarımıza gitmeden önce son kez sevişelim.”

Sehun bakakaldı. “Ne?”

“Beni duydun. Son kez yapalım. İkimize de hatırlanacak bir şeyler ver.” Kai gülümsedi, elini Sehun’a uzattı, bekliyordu. “Eğer kabul etmezsen, senden boşanmam.”

Sehun bunu istemiyordu. Kai’ye zaafı vardı, daha önce seks yaptıklarında, Kai’ye dayanamayıp karşı gelmekten vazgeçmesinden korkuyordu. Ve Kai yatakta harikaydı. Fikrini değiştirmekten korkuyordu. Boşanmakta kararlıydı ama Kai’in böyle bir şey teklif etmesini beklememişti. Son kez yaptıklarından beri biraz zaman geçmişti.

“Hadi ama boşanmak istediğini sanıyordum.” Kai alay ediyordu ve Sehun sonunda kabul etti. Kai’in elini tuttu ve onu yatağa götürmesini izin verdi.

Sehun isteksizce soyundu, Kai çoktan yarı çıplaktı. Kai normalden biraz daha agresif davranıyordu ama Sehun çoktan ne yapacağını önceden görmüştü. Gelgitler ve vuruşlar şiddet doluydu, Sehun’un yalvarmalarına rağmen Kai nazik olma zahmetine bile girmiyordu. Sehun’u incitmek istiyordu çünkü boşanmak isteyerek Kai’yi kırmıştı ve aynı zamanda Sehun’u sömürmek istiyordu çünkü gelecek seferleri olmayacaktı.

Sehun öğleden sonra gelmişti ve akşam 8’de evden ayrıldı. Apartmandan ayrılınca topalladı. Alt bölgesi onu öldürüyordu ve Kai hiçbir şey yapmamıştı bile. Becerdikten sonra, Kai banyoya gidip duş almıştı. Belki bir yerlere partiye gidecekti, Sehun bilmiyordu. Önemli olan artık Kai’ye ait değildi.

Boşanma kağıdı Kai’in eline geldi ve kağıtları imzalama zamanını bilerek uzattı. Sehun Kai’in imzasını almak için can atıyordu böylece Kai’in resmi olarak eski kocası olacaktı ama halletmesi için Kai’in üstüne gitmek istemiyordu. Yakında mezun olacaktı ve mezun olmadan önce her şeyin hallolmasını umuyordu. Çalışmalarına devam etmek için başka bir ülkeye göç etmeyi istiyordu. Kai’in yanında olmak istemiyordu çünkü dürüst olmak gerekirse, Kai’yi unutabileceğinden emin değildi. Uzağa gitmeye ve Kai’in görüşün açısından kaybolmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

Sehun’un avukatı evliliklerinin bittiğini haber verdi ve Sehun artık özgürdü, bekar bir erkekti. Mezuniyet günündeydi, Sehun ikilemde kalmıştı. Mezuniyetten önce her şeyi hallettiği için mutluydu ama aynı zamanda, o…pekâlâ resmi olarak boşanmıştı. O artık Kai’ye ait değildi, Kai de ona.

Sehun, Dekanın listesindeki öğrencilerden biriydi ve sahnede ona da özel bir yer verilmişti, Kai’in de mezuniyete katıldığını gördü. Yalnız yanında başka bir kızı getirmişti. Sehun’un alt devresindendi, Sulli. Kai’in onu eski kocasını geri kazanmak için kullandığını fark etmeksizin seremoniye katıldığı için mutluydu. Sehun başını çevirmek istiyordu ama ne kadar denerse denesin, kafasından Kai ve Sulli’nin sarılmalarını, kıkırdamalarını ve yaptıkları diğer şeyleri atamıyordu. Sehun’u derinden yaralıyordu. Ağlamadığı ve Kai’in gözlerine direkt bakmadığı için kendiyle gurur duyuyordu. Bunun olmasını istemiyordu.

Mezuniyet partisi bittikten sonra, Sehun yakın olduğu herkese hoşça kal dedi ve uçak seyahati için eve geri döndü. Japonya’daki en iyi üniversiteye başvurusu kabul edilmişti ve bir ay içinde oraya gidecekti. Ailesiyle birlikte yaşarken zamanının kalanını çok çalışarak geçirecekti.

Boşanmadan sonrası ikisi içinde kolay değildi. Kai gittiği her yerde Sehun’un izini görüyordu. Unutmayı ne kadar denerse denesin, Sehun’un anıları hala zihnindeydi. Sehun’un onu uyandıran kibar sesiyle uyanmalıydı ama sonradan her şeyin yalan olduğunu fark etmişti. Bütün kötü alışkanlıkları durmuştu çünkü kendini eve kapatmıştı. Sehun’un nerede olduğunu ya da ne yaptığını veyahut en azında Sehun hakkında bir şeyler bilmiyordu ve bu gerçek onu delirtiyordu. Geceleri, Sehun’u özlüyordu ve bazen Sehun’un yastığını kullanıyordu ki böylece uyuyabiliyordu. Hasta oluyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Kötüleşen durumu ailesi tarafından anlaşıldı ve Kai’in deniz aşırı bir üniversiteye kabul edilmesine karar verdiler. Kai Amerika’daki bir üniversiteye katılmaya zorlandı ama ufak bir parçası bunun belki de Sehun’un unutmasının en iyi yolu olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Durumu yeniden normale dönerken, çalışmalarını iyi yapıyordu, aldığı her konuda mükemmeliyetini gösteriyordu. Yalnız yurtdışında hiçbir gözetim altında olmadığından, eski alışkanlıkları geri gelmişti. Yeniden parti yapıyordu, neredeyse her gece sarhoş oluyordu, kızlarla ilişkiye giriyordu. Bu sefer, ne yaptığını biliyordu ve bunların geri kalan hayatı boyunca Sehun’u unutmanın en iyi yolu olduğunu düşünüyordu kasten. Sehun hayatında büyük bir boşluk bırakmıştı ve Kai o boşluğu doldurmak için en iyisini deniyordu.


	2. 2.Bölüm

Sehun patronundan aldığı mektuba korkuyla bakıyordu. Mektup, Sehun’un terfi edildiğini ki bu iyi bir haberdi ama aynı zamanda merkez binada çalışmak için Sehun’un Güney Kore’ye geri döneceğini de söylüyordu. Mezun olduğundan beri, Sehun Japonya’da yaşıyordu ve Japonya’daki Güney Koreli bir inşaat şirketi onu kabul ettiğinde şans ondan yanaydı. 4 yıldır onlar için çalışıyordu ve 26 yaşındayken sonunda eve geri dönüyordu. İş için geri dönmesini söyleyen tarih 4 gün sonraydı. Eşyalarını toplamak için çılgın bir zamanı vardı, Kore’de ev bulmaktan bahsetmiyordu bile.

Neredeyse 6 yıldır ilgilenmesi gereken işlerden dolayı Kore’ye geri dönmemişti. Taşınmak ona yük olurdu. Mektup ve ofisteki eşyalarıyla eve geri döndü.

“Appa geldi!” Sehun kendi dizayn ettiği evine girer girmez duyurdu. “Yuki? Nerede benim küçük meleğim?”

Sehun 6 yaşındaki oğluyla dadısı Akane-chan’ı arıyordu, ama onları hiçbir yerde bulamamıştı. “Yuki?”

“Bööö!”

Birisi küçük elleriyle Sehun’un beline sarıldı ve kıkırdadı. Sehun eğildi ve Çığlık maskesi takan tapılası oğlunu gördü. Sehun oğlunu kaldırdı ve onu taşımaya başladı.

“Amanın, bakın burada kim varmış? Küçük bir hayalet?” Sehun sıkıca sarıldı Yuki’ye ve alnından öptü. Yuki maskesini çıkardı ve babasına parlayan bir yüzle baktı.

“Appa.” söyledi ve Sehun’un boynuna sarıldı. “Bir hayalet hikâyesi izledik… Ve… Ve Akane-chan bunu aldı bana.”

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “ Korku filmi mi izledin? Korkmadın mı tatlım?”

Yuki başını hayır anlamında salladı ve kıkırdadı.

“Korkmadın, gerçekten? Oğlum çok cesur…”

“Appa…” gülmeden önce söyledi. “Anlamadım ki… Bile.”

“Ne? Anlamadın mı?”

“Yarısında… Uyuyakaldım…” sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedi, Sehun buna eridi. Sehun onu yanağından öptü ve koltuğa oturtup yanına oturdu.

“Yuki, önceki gün transfer edilebileceğimi sana söylediğimi hatırladın mı?” Sehun oğluna mırıldandı ve Yuki meraklı bakışlarla başıyla onayladı. “Pekala, şimdi neresi olduğunu öğrendim. Nereye gideceğimizi merak ediyor musun?”

Yuki başıyla onayladı. “Evet…”

“Benim evim orası, Seul, Güney Kore’nin başkenti…”

Mutluluk saçıyordu. “Gerçekten mi? Yaşasın!!!” Yuki heyecanla ellerini çırpıyordu, gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Büyükbabam ve büyükannemi görmeye gidecek miyiz?”

“Tabi gideceğiz tatlım.” Sehun cevapladı ve oğlunun saçlarını sevgiyle okşadı. “Eğer bunun için bu kadar çok heyecanlandıysan, işleri çabucak halletmeliyiz. Acele etmezsek o zaman taşınamayız.”

Yuki babasına baktı, aniden durmuştu. “Taşınamaz… mıyız? Ne yapmamız gerekiyor…?”

“Bizim…” Sehun bilerek durdu ve gülümsedi. “… hızlıca eşyalarımızı toplamamız gerekiyor. Bana bunda yardım eder misin?”

Yuki başıyla onayladı, gülümsemesi geri dönmüştü. “Tamam, yardım edeceğim appa!”

“İşte benim güzel oğlum…” Sehun Yuki’nin alnını öptü ve ona sarıldı.

Kanalları gezerken, haberlerde Osaka’da yeni açılan The Black Pearl otelinin haberini görünce gülümsemesi silindi. Kai’in bir resmini görmüştü ama burada, Japonya’daki galada değildi, onun yerine Seul’den başarılarının kutlamasını yaparak onunla bir röportaj yapılıyordu. Kai şimdi ünlü otelin başkanıydı ve projeye ufak bir katkıda bulunuyordu. Sehun, Kai’in konuştuğu kısmı durdurdu, özlem ve boşluk hissinin onu boğduğunu hissetti. Ancak, ona acı veriyordu.

Aynı gece uyuyana kadar ağladı.

O gece müthiş bir şekilde üzgündü. Kai’yi aştığını düşünmüştü ama yapamamıştı. Ve tahmin ettiği gibi, bunu yapamazdı, özellikle de oğlu Yuki etraftayken. Yuki aslından Kai’den sahip olduğu çocuğuydu. Kai diğer babasıydı ama o Yuki’nin var olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. Seul’e geri dönmekten korkuyordu çünkü Kai’in Yuki’yle karşılaşmasını istemiyordu.

Sehun iki aylık hamile olduğunu öğrendiğinde Harajuku Devlet Üniversitesinde çalışıyordu. Çok fazla korkmuştu çünkü Kai’in çocuğuna hamileydi ve yabancı bir ülkede tek başınaydı ama birkaç arkadaşının yardımıyla üstesinden gelmişti. Yeni doğan bebeğe Yuki ismi verildi çünkü Japonya’da karın yağdığı ilk gün doğmuştu. Yuki, Japoncada kar anlamına geliyordu.

Yuki’ye bakmak çok zor olmamıştı, bazen yardım istediğinde aile fertleri yada arkadaşları ziyarete geliyordu. Annesi Yuki’ye tapıyordu, Japonya’da doğmasına rağmen Korece ismi olmalı diye hissediyordu. Bazen Yuki’ye WonBin diyordu çünkü o aktörün büyük bir hayranıydı ve Yuki’nin büyüdüğünde Won Bin kadar yakışıklı olmasını umuyordu.

Sehun’un ailesi, onun yeniden Güney Kore’ye transfer edildiğini duyunca çok sevinmişlerdi. Yuki’yle beraber yaşamayı dört gözle bekliyorlardı ama Sehun onlara kendi evi olsun istediğini söylediğinde ikisi de somurtmuştu. Sehun onlara çok sevdikleri Kore Bifteğinden ısmarlayınca her şey hallolmuştu. Sehun çoktan yaşayacak ev bulmuştu, şirkete çok yakındı ve hazır olduklarında taşınacaklardı.

Dördüncü gün gelmeden önce, Sehun ve Yuki çoktan Seul’e uçak biletini ayarlamışlardı ve saatler sonra oraya vardılar. Sehun’u üniversiteden uzun zamandır arkadaşı olan Park Chanyeol havaalanından onları almıştı. sehun ve Yuki’ye evlerinde kalmaları için yalvarmıştı ama ikisi de yorgundular ve dinlenmek için biraz alana ihtiyaçları vardı. Ancak ertesi gün ziyarete geleceklerine söz verdiler.

Park Chanyeol onları Sehun’un yeni aldığı dubleks eve bıraktı ve geri döndü. Japonya’dan gönderdiklerinden bazıları gelmişti ve geri kalanının yarın gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Yuki çoktan Sehun’un kollarında uyuyakalmıştı, oğlunu odadaki yatağa bıraktı. Ev önceki sahibinden dolayı full eşyalıydı ve Sehun buna gerçekten minnettardı. Mobilya ayarlamak yada yenilerini alamaya gitmek için işi yüzünden vakti yoktu.

Eşyalarını yerleştirdikten sonra Sehun da erkenden yattı o gün. Yapabilirse eğer yarın dinlenebilirdi. Şimdilik, yapabildiği kadar dinlenmeliydi.

Hemen sabah olmuştu ve Sehun hala yorgunluğunu üzerinden atamamıştı. Zamanını biraz daha dinlenerek kullanabilirdi ama yapacak çok şeyi vardı.

“Appa!” Yuki elinde Pororo oyuncağıyla etrafta koşuyordu. Sehun’un önünde durdu. Sehun oğluna gülümsedi. “Appa, günaydın.”

“Günaydın tatlım.” Sehun cevapladı ve Yuki’yi yatağına koydu. “Duş mu aldın?”

Yuki başını salladı. “Aldım. Appa, sen almadın, değil mi?”

“Almadım Yu..” iç çekti. “Hala yorgunum.”

“Appa..” Yuki sızlandı. “Ama… dışarıya gitmek ve oynamak istiyorum ben…”

Sehun oğluna baktı. “Oynamak mı? Kiminle?”

“Appamla tabiî ki!”

“Benimle mi….?” Sehun hesaplama yapıyordu. Bitirmesi gereken valizleri açma işi yüzünden Bir tanesiyle bugün ilgilenmek için çok zamanı yoktu. Sonra aklına birisi geldi. “Yuki, eğer arkadaşlarımı çağırırsam, onların çocuklarıyla oynamak ister misin?” diye sordu.

Yuki anlamayarak baktı babasına. “Kim?”

Sehun telefonunu çıkardı ve bir numara tuşladı. Liseden arkadaşlarıyla buluşmayı bekliyordu ve o ikisinin evlendiklerini ve ikizleri olduğunu duyunca Yuki için mükemmel arkadaş olduklarını düşündü.

Yuki babasının telefon konuşmasını dinliyordu, kulaca arkadaş canlısı geliyordu. Biraz sonra telefon konuşması sonlandı. “Yuki…”

“Efendim Appa?”

“Lunaparka gitmek ister misin?” diye sordu. Yuki durdu, düşünüyordu.

“Disneyworld?”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Yok, o Japonya’da ama burada Güney Kore’de ona benzer lunapark da var. Adı Lotte World. Disneyworld kadar eğlenceli aynı zamanda. Roller coaster, çarpışan arabalara, Vikings’e ve daha pek çok şeye binebilirsin…” Yuki dinlerken daha babasına cıvıldıyordu.

“Gitmek istiyorum!” Yuki heyecanla aşağı yukarı zıplıyordu. Sehun oğlunun istekli olmasıyla rahatlamıştı.

“Arkadaşlarım çocuklarını oraya götürecekler ve gitmek istersen onlara katılabileceğini söylediler. Bu yüzden hala gitmek istiyor musun?”

“Ya sen Appa?” Yuki sordu, Sehun iç çekti ama hala kibarca gülümsüyordu.

“Appa sana katılamaz. Appanın yapacak çok işi var. Eve geldiğinde, evimiz tamamen döşeli ve çok güzel olacak. Ne dersin?”

Yuki babasının onlara katılmayacağını beklemiyordu. Tanımadığı kişilerle lunaparkta tek başınayken nasıl hissedecekti? Appasının da gelmesini istiyordu. Yuki önceki kadar heyecanlı değildi artık.

“Sen… istemiyor musun?” Sehun sordu, oğlunun ifadesini inceliyordu.

“Appanın da gelmesini istiyorum!”

“Tamam, ama ne olduğunu biliyorsun, neden arkadaşlarımla gitmiyorsun, bende buradaki işimi bitirince gelirim?” Sehun pazarlık yapıyordu. “Hızla bitireceğim ve sizinle orada buluşacağım?”

Yuki tereddüt ediyordu ama sonunda kabul etti. “Sanırım gideceğim….ama geleceğine dair bana söz vereceksin!”

Sehun başını salladı. “Tabiki, söz veriyorum.”

Yuki üzerini değiştirmek için odasına koşturdu. Babasının arkadaşlarıyla gidecek olmasına rağmen, o hala bir çocuktu ve lunapark maceralarla ve merakla dolu bir yerdi. Kyungsoo ve Suho gelmeden önce, Sehun kendini kalkıp duş almaya zorladı.

Yaklaşık 15 dakika sonra, Suho ve Kyungsoo ikiz kızları MinA ve Sae Ra’yla beraber geldiler. Bir süre içeride kaldılar çünkü Sehun hepsi için kahvaltı hazırlamıştı ve Yuki’nin aileye alışması için biraz zamana ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünmüştü. Allahtan Yuki ikizlerden korkmadı ve onlarla iyi anlaştı. Kahvaltı ve küçük sohbetten sonra, aile ve Yuki lunaparka yol aldılar. Sehun onların gülümsediğini gördü ve nihayet valizleri açmayı bitirmesi için zamanı vardı.

Lotte World’de, Kai ve uzman takımda araştırma yapıyordu böylece otel zincirini çoğaltmak için biraz cazip fikir kullanabilirlerdi. Lunapark ve The Black Pearl Otel uzun zamandır birbirleriyle aşinaydılar ve birbirlerinin şirketlerinin hissedarlarıydılar ikisi de. Yabancı değillermiş gibi birbirlerine yardım ediyorlardı.

Kai etrafta dolanıyordu ve hayaletli evin yakınındaki bir baka oturdu. Çok fazla müşteri yoktu çünkü hafta sonu değildi. Ve sabahın çok erken saatiydi ayrıca. Oturduğunda, temiz havanın tadını çıkardı, tanıdık görünen ikizler ve solgun bir oğlan dikkatini çekti. Şu iki yetişkin aile fertleriydi belli ki. Suho ve Kyungsoo. Haklıydı, lisedeki hoobaeleriydi. Kai onları hatırlıyordu çünkü çift her zaman Sehun’un yanındaydı. Kai biraz şaşırmıştı. Bu Sehun’un nerede olduğunu biliyorlar mı demekti?”

Ayağa kalktı ve bir süre aileyi takip etmeye karar verdi. Kai’den küçük olmalarına rağmen, Suho ve Kyungsoo kendi aile işlerini kurmada başarılı olmuşlardı. Yalnız, Kai çocuğa dikkatli bakınca, ailenin geri kalanında farklı göründüğünü inkar edemezdi. Daha açık tenliydi, dudakları parlak pembeydi ve gözleri çok fazla benzerlik taşıyordu… Sehun’la.

Aile önce dondurmacının önünde durdu. Açıkça çocuklar dondurma bekliyorlardı. İki ebeveyn satın alıyordu, Kai birkaç kişinin arkasına saklandı böylece fark edilmeyecekti. Kai kendisi bile neden saklandığını bilmiyordu. Kötü bir şey olacak değildi ya.

Sonra aile yoluna devam etmeye başladı ve sonunda dönme dolabın orada durdular. İkizler ve soluk çocuk Suho ve Kyungsoo’yla bindiler, Kai kenarda durup onları izliyordu. Takipçi sapık gibi olduğunu ve aileyi takip etmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama oğlan onu cezp ediyordu.

Binişleri bittiğinde, Kyungsoo’nun lavaboya gitmesi gerektiği açıktı ve eşini bıraktı. Suho kocasını kenarda kocasını bekliyordu ve çocuklarda öyle. Suho çocuklara çok dikkat etmiyordu, Kai ikizler ve oğlan arasındaki konuşmayı dinlemek için yeterince yakına gelebilmişti.

“Neden senin ismin Yuki?” ikizlerden birisi sordu.

Kai gülümsedi, yani ismi buydu. Muhtemelen Japon’du ama gene de Koreli gibi duruyordu. Melez de olabilirdi.

Oğlan, Yuki omuz silkti. “Appa bana Yuki ismini verdiğini çünkü Japonya’da kar başladığında doğduğumu söyledi. İlk kar düşerken ben doğmuşum.” Yuki açıkladı ve Kai kasıtlı olarak dinliyordu.

“yani Yuki Japonca kar anlamına mı geliyor?”

Yuki başıyla onayladı, gözleri dondurmasındaydı.

“O zaman yarı Japon musun?” diğer ikiz sordu. Yuki başın hayır anlamında salladı.

“Hayır. Ben Japonya’da doğan saf Koreliyim.” Cevap verdi.

“O zaman senin diğer baban Koreli? Nerede o?” aynı ikiz tekrar sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Yuki cevapladı, sesi üzgün geliyordu. “Onunla hiç tanışmadım. Bunun hakkında sorduğumda, appam da üzgün görünüyor. Neler olduğunu bilmiyorum ama appamın üzülmesini istemiyorum o yüzden bende sormayı bıraktım.”

“Oh…” ikizler aynı anda dediler.

“Ama diğer babanı merak etmiyor musun?” ikizler aynı anda sordular, ürperticiydi ama ilginçti de aynı zamanda. Yuki büyülenmiş gibi görünüyordu ama soruya cevap verdi.

“Tabiki merak ediyorum.” Dedi. “siz kızların sahip olduğu gibi bir ailem olsun istiyorum ama appama sahip olduğum sürece umurumda değil. Diğer appamın neye benzediğini hayal etmeye çalıştım ancak herkes bana appama benzediğimi söylüyor.”

“Appan gerçekten kibar birisi olmalı. Neden yalnız ki?” ikizler sordu. Kai kimin kim olduğunu artık bilmiyordu, kafa karıştırıcıydılar.

“Eski iş arkadaşları bana Appamın yalnız olmayı önemsemediklerini söylediler… işine yoğunlaşmak istediğini söyledi. Bilmiyorum…. Appam neden böyle.”

“Oh…” yeniden aynı tepkiyi verdiler. Sonra Kyungsoo göründü ve konuşma bu şekilde sona erdi. Kai oğlanın hayatı hakkında daha da meraklanmıştı. Bilmek istiyordu çünkü çocuğa ne kadar çok bakarsa o kadar çok Sehun’un çocuğu olabileceği kesinleşiyordu. Yuki’nin aileyle bağlantılı olmaması da vardı.

Kai kendini cesaretlendirdi ve ailenin karşısına çıktı. Kaybedecek bir şeyi yoktu. Kesin bir şeyler istiyordu. Ailenin yanında gitti ve karşılarına dikildi.

“Merhaba.” Bütün aileyi selamladı. Suho ve Kyungsoo hayalet görmüş gibi şaşırmış görünüyorlardı. Sehun’un oğluna gizlice bir bakış atmadan önce birbirlerine baktılar. Kyungsoo korumacı bir şekilde çocuklarını kavradı sanki Kai’den uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu.

“K-Kai.. burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Sizinle konuşacaklarım var. Bana biraz zaman ayırır mısınız?” gözünün kenarıyla Kyungsoo’nun oğlanı kucaklamasını izlerken kibar bir şekilde sordu. Oğlan ona merakla bakıyordu.

Suho, Kyungsoo’ya baktı ve cevap verdi. “Tatlım, neden çocuklarla yeniden binmiyorsunuz, ben bir süre burada olacağım.”

Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı ve aceleyle çocukları yeni bir sefer için götürdü. Kai’in görüşünden çıkmışlardı. Onları durdurmak istiyordu ama yapmadı.

“Ne… neydi konu?” Suho sordu. Kai Suho’nun her zaman korkutucu bir kediye benzediğini düşünürdü. Haklıydı.

“Sehun nerede?” direkt sordu. “Burada mı?”

Suho başını salladı. “Hayır, burada değil. Neden onu arıyorsun?”

“Nedeni yok.” Kai cevapladı. “Birbirimize rastladık, belki Sehun’da buralardadır diye düşündüm. O nerede şimdi? Eğer yetişecekse onunla biraz zaman geçirebilirim.”

“Onu yalnız bırak. Sana söyleyecek ya da seninle ilgilenecek hiçbir şeyi yok. Bırak huzur içinde yaşasın.”

Kai sırıttı. “Dostum, ürperticisin, çok açık sözlüsün. Daha sonra gelecek mi?”

Suho dondu. Bunu nerden biliyordu?

“H-Hayır!”

Kai dikkatle Suho’yu izledi ve yeniden sırıttı. “Adamım, korkunç bir yalancısın. Kyungsoo’yla konuşmak istemeliydim, kolayca verirdi bilgileri.” Kai mutluydu, Suho terliyordu. Sessizce Kai’ye katıldı.

“Sen şimdi başarılı bir adamsın, büyümenin ve Sehun’u rahatsız etmeyi bırakmanın zamanı gelmedi mi sence de? Kendi hayatı ve aile-“ Suho aniden durdu, çok şey söylediğini fark etti.

“Ne?” Kai sordu. “Ailesi mi var?”

“Ben öyle demedim!”

“Demek üzereydin…yani, bir ailesi var…ne gibi? Yeniden mi evlendi?” sersemleyerek sordu.

“Hayır, başka bir şey demek istemiyorum! Ailem beni bekliyor. Seni yeniden görmek güzeldi Kai. Ve umarım bu son karşılaşmamız olur.” Hemen mırıldandı ve Kai’yi bırakıp gitti. Kai orada dikiliyordu.

Kai aileyle ne demek istediğini anlamıyordu. Sehun yeniden mi evlenmişti? Yada çocuğu mu vardı? Yuki olabilir miydi? Sehun’a benziyordu. Kai bu kadar kolay bırakmayacaktı. Sehun’u bulmalıydı yada en azından Yuki’yle kişisel olarak konuşmalıydı. Yuki’nin babasının kim olduğunu bilmek istiyordu ve Yuki’nin kaç yaşında olduğunu da. Eğer 6 yada 7 yaşlarındaysa Sehun’un olduğu doğru olurdu, o zamanda Kai diğer babaydı. Kai bu kısımdan emindi.

Suho hayatı için kaçıyordu. Ailesi hakkında çılgına dönmüştü ve onları dönme dolabın orada buldu biraz sonra. Suho birkaç insanı geçerek ailesinin yanına geldi. Kyungsoo’yu bulduğunda, karısına sarıldı, duygusal bir sahne yaratıyordu.

İkizler bezginlikle bakıyordu, Yuki ise utanmış görünüyordu. “Tatlım…” Suho düzensiz nefes alıyordu.

“Nasıl gitti? hadi ama söyle bana!” Kyungsoo, Kai hakkındakileri bilmek için aceleciydi. “Kai ne istedi?”

“Sehun’u sordu sadece…” Suho cevap verdi. “Ve sanırım Sehun’un yakında geleceğini biliyor.”

“Appa mı?” Yuki iki yetişkinin babasından bahsettiğini duyunca sordu.

Suho, Yuki’nin onu duymasına şaşırdı ve ona gülümseyip Kyungsoo’yu kenara çekti.

“Nasıl anladı bilmiyorum ama bir şekilde anladı ve Tanrı’ya yemin ederim ben demedim ona!” Suho kendini savunmak için yemin bile etti. “Kai yeni öğrendi.”

“O zaman Sehun’u uyarmalıyız! Yoksa daha sonra Kai’ye vurur.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı. “Onu arayacağım.”

Suho çocuklara bakmak için döndüğünde Yuki’yi ikizlerin yanında göremeyince dondu. Nefesi kesildi ve Kyungsoo’yu döndürdü. Kyungsoo dönünce o da dondu kaldı.

“Yuki nerede?!”

Sehun’u aramak yatmıştı. Kyungsoo ve Suho paniklediler. “Min A, Sae Ra, Yuki nerede?”

“Yuki tuvalete gitti, omma appa.” Kızlar cevap verdiler.

“Tuvalete mi? Tuvalet nerede bebeğim?” Suho hemen Kyungsoo’ya döndü.

“Bırak önce onu bulayım. Burada kızlarla kal tamam mı?” Kyungsoo cevapladı ve tuvalete gitmek için oradan ayrıldı. Yuki’yi orada güvende bir şekilde bulmayı umuyordu. Eğer öyle değilse, en yakın arkadaşına büyük bir lunaparkta oğlunu kaybettiğini nasıl açıklayacak onu bilmiyordu. Yuki buralarda olmalıydı.

Tuvalete gitti ve Yuki’nin adını bağırmaya başladı. İçerideki insanlar garip bir şekilde Kyungsoo’ya bakıyorlardı. Kyungsoo cevap alamayınca giderek endişeleniyordu. “YUKİ?!”

“Lütfen kaybolmamış olsun..” kendi kendine dua ediyordu. “Yuki, burada mısın?”

“Buradayım..” son kabinden zayıf bir cevap duydu ve Kyungsoo hemen oraya gitti.

“Yuki, içeride misin?” kapıya tıklayarak sordu.

“Evet…”

Kyungsoo rahatlamayla iç çekti. Dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve Tanrı’ya Yuki’nin kaybolmasına izin vermediği izin dua etti. Yuki sonra kabinden çıktı.

“üzgünüm çok çişi gelmişti…” özür dileyerek mırıldandı, Kyungsoo’nun nasıl panik yaptığını fark etmişti.

“Yok, sorun değil… İyisin değil mi?”

“Evet, buraya gelirken yolda bir amca bana şeker verdi. Ama sonra gitti çünkü bir toplantıya katılması gerektiğini söyledi.” Yuki cebindeki lolipopu çıkararak cevapladı. “Benimle Appam hakkında konuşmak istediğini söyledi…”

“Hangi amca?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Kai amca. Suho amcamın karşılaştığı…” Yuki cevap olarak masum bir şekilde mırıldandı. Kyungsoo lolipopa korkuyla baktı.

“O… başka bir şey dedi mi? Ne dedin ona?”

“Hiçbir şey, çünkü bana şekeri verdikten sonra birisi aradı. Sonra da toplantı için gitti… Ah!” Yuki durdu, bir şey hatırlamıştı. “Benimle yeniden karşılaşmak istediğini ve yarın buraya yeniden gelmemi istedi. Appamı da getirmemi söyledi…”

“Appanın kim olduğunu sordu mu?”

Yuki başını salladı. “Hayır, sormadı.”

Kyungsoo kafasında hesaplıyordu. Kai çoktan Yuki ve Sehun hakkındakileri biliyor muydu yoksa bir şeyler mi tahmin ediyordu?

“Başka bir şey?”

Yuki başını salladı. “Bu kadar. Bu arada Appam nerede? Daha gelmedi mi?”

Kyungsoo ayağa kalktı ve Yuki’nin elini tuttu. “Bilmiyorum, hadi önce buradan çıkalım sonra appayı arayalım tamam mı?” ses tonu sakin ve rahatlatıcıydı, tıpkı bir anneninki gibi.

Kyungsoo’nun ailesine katıldılar ve Suho Yuki’nin bulunduğunu görünce rahatlamıştı. Sonra Kyungsoo, Sehun’u aramaya karar verdi ve onu Kai hakkında uyarmak istiyordu. Telefonunu çıkardı anda Sehun onu arıyordu. Hemen cevapla butonuna bastı.

“Kyungsoo? Merhaba, omo, Lotte World’e nasıl gidileceğini unuttum bu yüzden bende taksi tutmaya karar verdim. Dostum, Seul gerçekten çok değişmiş. Yarım saatimi yolu bulmaya çalışarak geçirdim ama sonra kayboldum ve arabamı şirkete park ettim çünkü köşedeydim ve taksi tuttum. Şimdi girişim orda yürüyorum, neredesiniz?”

“Sehun, direkt dönme dolabın oraya gel ve etrafa çok bakma…” Kyungsoo’nun sesi garip geliyordu. “O burada…” telefona fısıldadı, Yuki’nin duymasını istemiyordu.

“O burada mı? Kim burada?” Sehun şaşkın bir şekilde sordu.

“Kai.” Kyungsoo yeniden fısıldadı ve Sehun tam anlamıyla donmuştu. Ayaklarının üzerinde dondu. Hemen etrafına baktı. Kai’in bir yerlerden görüneceğinden korkuyordu. Telefonunu kaldırdı ve mırıldandı. “Anladım.”

Dönme dolabın nerede olduğunu sordu ve onu çabucak buldu. Ancak çok fazla insan toplanmıştı ve Kyungsoo’yla Suho’yu bulmak zor görünüyordu. Sehun Kyungsoo’yu yeniden aradı ama Kyungsoo cevap vermiyordu. Beklide çaldığını duymuyordu. Sehun endişelenmişti, Kai’in burada olduğu gerçeği Sehun’un yakasını bırakmıyordu. hemen oğlunu bulmak istiyordu.

Sonra Suho gözüne ilişti Sehun’un, ikizlerden birisiyle konuşuyordu, Sehun onlara doğru yürüdü. “Selam millet!”

“Appa!” Yuki babasını gördüğüne çok memnun olmuştu. “Dönme dolaba binelim Appa!” Yuki, Sehun’un ellerini çekiştiriyordu, alete yeniden binmek istiyordu.

Sehun oğluna gülümsedi ve Suho’yla Kyungsoo’ya döndü. “O nerede?”

“Yuki toplantısı olduğunu söyledi.” Kyungsoo cevap verdi.

“Yuki dedi mi? YUKİ’YLE Mİ KARŞILAŞTI!?” Sehun bağırdığını fark etmiyordu ama şanslıydı ki lunapark yüksek sesli müzik ve insanların sesiyle doluydu. Ancak Yuki’nin dikkatini çekmişti.

“Evet, Appa?” cevapladı. Sehun’un dili tutulmuştu ve aynı zamanda gergindi de. Yuki korkuluğa sıkıca tutunmuştu.

“Özür dilerim Sehun…o-“

“Hadi Yuki. Eve gidelim.” Yuki ellerini bıraktı ve Sehun yürümek için döndü. Burada daha fazla kalarak risk almak istemiyordu. Mümkün olduğu kadar çabuk çıkmak istiyordu buradan. Yuki bile ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Babasının bir şeyden korktuğunu biliyordu, o yüzden sessiz kalıp itaat etti.

Suho ve Kyungsoo kızlarının elini tuttular ve Sehun’u takip ettiler. Sehun’un arkasından koşturuyorlardı, özür dilemeye ve her şeyi açıklamaya çalışıyorlardı ama Sehun hızlandı ve lunaparktan çıktı.

Sehun durması için taksiye el kaldırıp onu durdurdu. Yuki’yi bindirip hızlıca emniyet kemerini taktı ve kendisi de bindi. Suho ve Kyungsoo şaşkındılar, Sehun’u sakinleştirmek için ne yapacaklarını bilmiyorlardı. Ama Sehun’un biriciğini korumak için bu durumunu anlıyorlardı.

Taksi ayrıldı ve Suho’yla Kyungsoo iç çektiler. Suho karısını sakinleştirdi, Kyungsoo ister istemez suçlu hissediyordu. Suho da aynı şekildeydi.

Sehun ve Yuki güvenli bir şekilde eve ulaştılar. Yuki neden olduğunu bilmeden suçlu hissediyordu çünkü Appasının ne kadar gözü yaşlı olduğunu görebiliyordu. Sehun dudaklarını ısırmaktan ve oturma odasında ileri geri yürümekten kendini alamıyordu. Yuki Sehun’un yanına gidip beline sarıldı.

“Appa, özür dilerim…” özür diledi. Sehun etkilenmişti ama aynı zamanda Yuki’nin diğer babasıyla karşılaştığına inanamıyordu. Sehun eğildi ve Yuki’nin saçlarını okşadı.

“Yuki, sorun değil…”

“Hayır, lütfen Kyungsoo ve Suho amcaya kızma. Tuvalete tek başıma ben gittim. Onlara söylemedim.” Yuki kabul etti. babası tarafından cezalandırmayı bekleyerek başını eğdi.

“Bana söylediğin halde yabancı biriyle konuştuğum için özür dilerim ama seni tanıdığını söyledi ve Suho amcayla da konuşmuştu…” Yuki mırıldandı.

Sehun yeniden iç çekti. “O amca sana ne dedi?” soruyu sorduğunda, kendini en kötü cevaba hazırladı.

“Bana şeker verdi ve yeniden buluşmak istediğini söyledi. ama appamı da getirmemi söyledi. Aynı yerde yarın bizi bekleyecek. Appa, onunla buluşacak mıyız?”

Sehun ona korkuyla baktı. Kai bunu biliyor muydu? Biliyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Eğer biliyorsa, o zaman Sehun zokayı yutmuştu. “Hayır, buluşmayacağız..” mırıldandı.

“Hayır mı? Neden?” Yuki masum bir şekilde sordu.

“Yapamam. Ben… ben yarın işe gitmeliyim.” Sehun cevap verdi. “Ama Yuki, bana asla bir yabancıyla ya da o amcayla bir daha konuşmayacağına söz ver. İkiniz yeniden karşılaşmasını istemiyorum, olmadı bir an karşılaştınız onunla konuşma, tamam mı?” Sehun ısrar etti ve Yuki sadece başını evet anlamında salladı.

“Tamam, söz veriyorum Appa.” Yuki mırıldandı.

Sehun biraz gülümseyebildi. “Teşekkürler.”

Sehun, Yuki’ye duş almasını sonra da beraber öğle yemeği yiyeceklerini söylerken Kyungsoo aradı. Kyungsoo, Sehun’un onlara artık kızmadığını duyunca mutlu olmuştu. Sehun, Kai’yle neler olduğunu bilmek istiyordu.

Kyungsoo, Kai’in aniden ortaya çıktığını ve bir şey hakkında konuşmak istediğini söylediğini açıkladı. Sonra Suho onunla özel konuşmuştu ve Sehun’a Sehun’un nerede olduğu hakkında soru sorduğunu söyledi. Kai onun buralarda olduğunu anladığında Sehun’un endişesi artmıştı. Kai, Suho’ya Yuki hakkında hiçbir şey sormamıştı ki bu Sehun’u çok rahatlatmıştı. Sonra Kyungsoo, Yuki’nin Kai’yle karşılaşma hikayesini yeniden anlattı. Kai ve Yuki’nin daha fazla konuşma şansı olmamıştı ve Kai Yuki’ye babasının kim olduğunu sormamıştı bile, Sehun rahat bir nefes aldı.

Sehun Kyungsoo’dan özür de diledi çünkü öylece bırakıp gelmişti onları. Yuki’yle ilgilendikleri için onlara minnettar olduğunu söylemek istiyordu. O şekilde davranmamalıydı. Kyungsoo, Sehun’un yeniden iyi olduğuna minnettardı.

İkisi de kapatınca, Sehun koltuğa kendini bıraktı. Kai’yle nasıl başa çıkacağını bilmiyordu ama aynı zamanda onun hakkında düşünmeyi bırakmalıydı. Ancak bunu yapabilecek miydi?


	3. 3.Bölüm

Sehun her zamankinden daha erken kalktı. İşe gitmeden önce sabah halledilecek çok işi vardı. Oğlunu uyandırmak, Yuki’yi yeni okuluna hazırlamak, ikisi için kahvaltı yapmak, Yuki’yi okula bırakmak vb. gibi şeyler. Duşunu bitirdikten sonra, Yuki’yi yeni okul üniforması içinde görmek onu şaşırtmıştı.

“Tatlım, erkencisin…” Sehun oğlunu övüyordu, saçlarını okşayıp giyinmek için Yuki’nin yanından geçti.

Yuki gülümsedi ve usulca iç çekti. Yuki’nin erken kalkmaya karar vermesinin nedeni babasına zorluk çıkarmak istememesiydi. Dün gece, Yuki babasının uykusunda mırıldanmalarına ve ağlamasına uyanmıştı. Sehun zaman zaman kötü rüyalar görüyordu ve bu Yuki’yi üzüyordu çünkü babası aynı zamanda hem korkmuş hem de üzgün oluyordu. Yuki onu uyandırmaya çalıştığında, Sehun uyanmıyordu. O kötü rüyaya devam ediyordu.

Ve o gün, Sehun yorgun görünmemeye çalıştı çünkü oğlunun önünde güçlü olması gerekiyordu.

“Bugün ne yemek istersin?”

“Appa ben çoktan biraz Fransız tostu ve portakal suyu yaptım…” Yuki cevap verdi. “Seninkiler gibi güzel değillerdi ama…”

Sehun ellerini dizlerine koydu ve eğildi. “Senin içine ne kaçtı? Erken uyandın ve kahvaltı mı yaptın?”

“Appa…” Yuki gülümsemiyordu. Sehun’a baktı ve yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. “Appa, iyi misin?”

“İyi miyim? Evet iyiyim… neden sordun?” Sehun biraz gülümseyerek sordu.

“Tamam, o zaman.” Yuki de gülümsedi.

“Bugün biraz garipsin tatlım…” görünüşüne bakmak için aynanın karşısında ayağa dikildi. Turkuaz boyun bağıyla siyah gömlek giymeye karar verdi ve saçlarını da doğal halinde bırakmıştı. Ayakkabılarını giydi ve Yuki’nin elini tutup odadan çıktı.

“Bakalım ne yapmışsın…” Sehun mırıldandı ve yemek odasına gittiler. Oğlunun yaptığı Fransız tostunu görünce Sehun’un yüzü aydınlandı. Tostun hem mükemmel görünüyor hem de muhteşem kokuyordu; Yuki bunun için kendiyle övünmeliydi.

“Ah, tatlım, bu gerçekten düşünceli bir davranış.” Sehun Yuki’nin başını öptü ve Yuki öpücük sayesinde daha da parlak bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Eminim tadı kendimin yaptığından daha güzeldir…”

Yuki ve Sehun kahvaltılarını yapıp yola koyuldular. Yuki’nin yeni okulu Min Ah ve Sea Ra’nın gittiği okuldu. Sehun Yuki’yi okula bıraktı ve oğlunu öpüp hoşça kal dedikten sonra Yuki yeni okuluna girdi. Yuki tamamen gözden kaybolana kadar Sehun arabada bekledi. Sonuna kadar Yuki’yi görmek istiyordu. Sonra, yeni iş yerine sürmeye başladı.

Sehun iş yerine geldi ve ikiz kulelerin çağ ötesi yapısıyla şaşkına dönmüştü. Pozitif bir azimle şirket binasından girdi. Yeni patronunun onu 15. katta beklediğini söyleyen bir not almıştı. Sehun asansöre binde ve düşündüğünde hızlı bir şekilde 15. Kata ulaştı.

Kat çok ferahtı ve yalnızca birkaç ofis vardı. Baş yönetici Bay Huang Zitao’yu bulmak çok ta sorun olmamıştı. Odası asansörün solundaki ikinci odaydı. Bulduğunda kapıyı çaldı.

“Girin.” İçeriden cevap geldi. Sehun kapı kolunu çevirdi ve içeri girdi. Oturulacak yer gösterilmeden önce eğildi. Sehun yöneticinin önüne oturdu. Bay Huang sıcak bir şekilde gülümsemeden önce Sehun’u baştan sona süzdü.

“Bay Oh Sehun, değil mi?” diye sordu. Siyah takımı ve gri kravatıyla havalı görünen önündeki Çinli adama cevap olarak başını salladı. Bay Huang Korece’yi iyi bir aksanla konuşuyordu. Uzun bir süredir Kore’de kalmış olmalıydı.

“Son baş mimarımızdan beri yaklaşık bir ay oldu. Son mimarımız aniden öldü ve boşluğu dolduracak uygun kişiyi bulamadık. Performanslarına dayanarak yalnızca en iyi mimarlarla konuştuk ama siz seçilmişsiniz açıkça görüldüğü gibi. Yani, yeni bir aileye hoş geldiniz.” Bay Huang elini uzattığında Sehun hemen sıktı.

“Ah, anladım..”

“Yani, Seul’de en son bulunduğunuz zamandan beri ne kadar oldu? Özgeçmişinize göre, Japonya’daki mimarlık firmamızda çalışmışsınız ve orada eğitim görmüşsünüz…”

“Birkaç yıl sonraki ilk gelişim. Mezun olduktan sonra, orada yaşamaya ve çalışmaya başladım.” Sehun cevapladı.

Bay Huang elindeki kağıtları karıştırmaya devam etti. “Oh…” garipçe bağırdı ve gülümsedi. “Burada Japonya’ya gitmeden önce Yongsei Üniversitesi’nde eğitim gördüğünüz yazıyor…”

“Ah evet, mezun olmak için eğitim görüyordum…sekiz yıl önce sanırım.” Sehun hatırlamaya çalıştı. “Doğru olması gerekiyor.”

“Sanırım benim alt devremsin. Çünkü bende aynı üniversiteye gittim, sekiz yıl önce son sınıftım.”

Sehun kafasından sessizce hesapladı. “200X yılında mezun oldunuz?” Sehun sordu. Bay Huang başıyla onayladı ve ışıl ışıl gülümsedi.

“Ben olmalıyım o sanırım, evet. Mimarlık fakültesinden.”

“Sehun nefesini tuttu. “amanın, bende mimarlık fakültesindeydim. Karşılaşmış olabiliriz yada bir yerde rastlaşmış Bay Huang…”

Bay Huang sonuca güldü. “Vay canına işte buradayız, 8 yıl sonra tekrar böyle karşılaştık. Hayat iyi gidiyor, değil mi?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “İniş çıkışlarım var.”

“Herkesin vardır.” Bay Huang söyledi. “demişken, neden daha sonra öğle yemeği boyunca konuşmuyoruz?” diye önerdi Bay Huang.

“Öğle arası mı?” durdu. Yuki’yi okuldan alması ve akşam 5’e kadar onu bakıcıya yollaması lazımdı. “Bilmem ki… çok doluyum.”

“Oh gerçekten mi? Pekala, yarına ne dersin?”

Sehun gergince gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, görüyorsunuz teklifinizi reddederek kaba olmak istemem ama zamanlama gerçekten kötü. Oğlumu okuldan almam ve onu bakıcıya yollamam lazım..”

“Oğlun mu? Oğlun mu var?” Bay Huang şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Ama hala gençsin!”

“Gençken evlendim…” mırıldandı.

“Ah bekâr olduğunu sanmıştım...”

“Oh öyleyim. Ben bekar bir ebeveynim. Eski kocam ve ben, biz ayrıldık.” Cevapladı.

“Anladım…” Tao’nun sesi yavaşça değişmişti. “Ancak hayatına karışıyormuşum gibi görünüyorsa özür dilerim…”

Sehun başını salladı. “Hayır, kişisel bir şey değil.” Sehun cevapladı. “Her neyse, Bay Huang…”

“Hayır, hayır.” Tao başını salladı. “Bana Zitao yada Tao diyebilirsin. Çalışanlarımla samimi olma eğilimindeyim. Ama ben sana Sehun diyebilirim, değil mi?” endişeyle sordu. Sehun başıyla onaylayıp gülümsedi.

“Tabiki…Tao.” Sehun mırıldandı. Tao bilinmeyen bir nedenden kızardı.

“Pekala, seni kendime saklamak istemem. Neden geri kalan çalışanlarla tanışmıyoruz?” Tao yerinden kalktı ve Sehun da öyle. İlk önce onu ofisine götürdü. Önceki odasından çok daha ferahtı burası ve iç dekorasyonu Seul manzarasıyla muhteşemdi. Sehun’a, odayı 4 yıl önce tasarımcıyken Tao’nun düzenlediği söylendi.

Sehun masası odasının hemen dışında olan sekreteri Bayan Sunny ile tanıştı. Sehun, Sunny’nin de bekar bir ebeveyn olduğunu öğrenmişti, 2 yaşındaki kızına bakmak için çalışıyordu. ilk işe başladığında Yuki’ye bakmanın ne kadar zor olduğunu hatırladı Sehun. sonra, takımın geri kalanıyla tanıştı; müteahhit Chen, mühendis Baekhyun, teknisyen Chanyeol ve son olarak tasarımcı Lay.

Herkes samimi bir şekilde karşılamıştı Sehun’u ve ilk izlenimleri pozitifti. Sehun takımıyla çalışmayı dört gözle bekliyordu.

“Tamam, herkesle tanıştın. Söylemem gereken haberler var. Gelecek hafta, ortağımız BP Inc’in hazırladı bir yemeğe katılacağız, bize bir proje teklif etmek istediklerini söylediler bana. Proje Jeju adasında bir otel ve tatil yeri yapmak. Bu yılın en büyük projeleri olacak ve bizimde onlarla çalışmamız lazım.” Tao açıkladı. “Daha detaylı bilgiler yemekte tartışılacak. Yani, anlaşıldı mı?”

Hepsi başıyla onayladı. Sehun çoktan proje hakkında ve tatil yeri için dizaynları düşünmeye başlamıştı. Japonya’da her zaman tatil yeri ve oteller dizayn ediyordu ve çoğu işi Güney Kore’deki diğer insanlar tarafından özelliklede mimarlar tarafından biliniyordu. Oh Sehun genç mimarlar arasında yaşayan efsane gibiydi ve bazen Japonya’da üniversitelerde seminerlere çağrılırdı. Yeni takımı da Sehun’dan harika fikirler bekliyordu.

“Ama bu arada, henüz gelen mini bir proje var. Detayları Sunny’den bulabilirsin.” Tao ekledi. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Pekala, millet herkes işine dönebilir. Herhangi bir problem olursa Sehun, Sunny’ye çalışanlarına sorabilirsin yada direkt bana da gelebilirsin.” Sehun ona gülümsediğinde Tao son cümleyi ekledi.

“Tamam Tao.”

Sehun sandalyesinden kalktı ve ofisine gitmeden önce çalışanlarına gülümsedi. Tao dahil bütün ekip bu gülümsemeyle sersemlemişti. Birbirlerine bakıyorlardı, Sehun’un çok karizmatik olduğunu kabul ediyorlardı. Hayır, güzel ve karizmatik aynı anda. Tao’nun kalbi çoktan o gülümsemeyi kazanmayla hızlanmıştı.

Sunny, Tao’nun ifadesini izliyordu ve yaramazca Tao’yu dürttü. “Ey, Bay Tao-“ bilerek resmileşiyordu. “-az önce geldi, gözdeyi oynamayın.”

“Ne- hayır yapmadım!” Tao başını salladı. “O…şey-“

“Pekala, eğer ondan hoşlanmıyorsanız bana söyleyin. Onu baştan çıkaracağım.” Chan, keskin dilli müteahhit Tao’ya eğlenmeye başladı. Tao kırmızının koyu bir tonuna bürünmüştü, bütün takımın kızarmasına neden de olmuştu.

Tao derin bir nefes aldı. “Tamam, tamam, şimdi durabilirsiniz.” Durumun kontrolünü eline almaya çalıştı. “Hadi çalışmaya dönelim, tamam mı?”

Herkes başıyla onayladı ve saygıyla masalarına döndü. Tao rahatlamıştı ve kendisi de ofisine geri döndü. Hafif aralık duran Sehun’un kapısının önünde geçti, Sehun’un ciddiyetle önündeki dosyaları okuduğunu gördü. Tao bir saniyeliğine dondu.

Tamam, Sehun yakışıklı ve çekici bir adamdı, Tao bunu kabul ediyordu. Ve güzel insanlara bakmayı seviyordu. İnsanların ilgilerini üzerlerine çeken hale gibi çekiciliğe sahiptiler. Ama hepsi bu kadardı. Değil mi?

Sehun birisinin ona baktığını hissetti ve ofisinin dışındaki Tao’yu yakaladı. “Efendim?” yerinden kalkarak sordu ancak Tao başını salladı ve kapıdan uzaklaştı. Sehun bir saniyeliğine şaşırdı ama bunu boşverdi. Elindeki belgelere verdi yeniden dikkatini.

Öğle arası geldiğinden, Sunny, Sehun’u bilgilendirmeye geldi. Sehun zamanın ne kadar hızlı geçmesine şaşırmıştı. Yuki’yi okuldan alma zamanıydı. Sehun hatırlattığı için Sunny’ye teşekkür etti ve acele etmeliydi çünkü Yuki’nin Okulu 15 dakika önce bitmişti.

Sehun’un iş yerinde Yuki’nin okuluna araba sürüşü 10 dakikadan azdı ve şanslıydı ki trafik yoktu. Sehun yalnızca birkaç öğrencinin kaldığını görünce üzülmüştü. Yuki babasını gördüğünde hala enerjik ve heyecanlı görünüyordu.

“Appa..” sevimli bir şekilde selamladı.

“Yuki, özür dilerim- daha erken gelmeyi unuttum..” Sehun hemen özür diledi. Yuki ise başını salladı.

“Appa sorun değil. İkizleri bulmaya gittim ve onlarda gitmemişlerdi daha o yüzden onların yanında kalıp oynadım.” Cevapladı Yuki. Sehun şaşırmıştı.

“İkizler hala burada mı?” diye sordu.

“Ek dersleri varmış bugün, benimle vakit öldürdüler yalnızca.”

“ah..” mırıldandı Sehun. “Babalarının unuttuğunu sandım…”

“Appa, öğle yemeği yiyebilir miyiz?” Yuki karnını ovalarken sordu. “Acıktım…”

“Oh gerçekten mi? Tamam, ne yemek istersin?” Sehun sonunda arabasını çalıştırırken sordu.

“Umm… Pizza?” Yuki kararsızca cevapladı. Pizza ve kızarmış tavuk arasında karar veremiyordu.

“Pizza, gerçekten mi?”

Durdu biraz. “Evet, pizza. Appa, akşam yemeğinde tavuk yiyebilir miyiz?” Sehun’un reddetmesi durumunda kibar bir şekilde sordu. Sehun düşünüyordu.

“Tavuk mu? Bu kadar sıklıkta fast food yememeliyiz tatlım…” Sehun mırıldandı. Yuki dudak bükmeye başladı.

“Ama..”

“Tamam, tamam, bu akşam tavuk yiyeceğiz ama bundan fazla yok. Ne yediğimize dikkat etmemiz gerekiyor.” Sehun, Yuki’nin yeniden gülümsemesini sağlayarak konuştu.

“Tamam, eğer istersen tavuğun yanında salata yiyeceğim.” Yuki babasına ışıl ışıl gülümsedi.

“Yani, eğer istemezsem salata yemeyecek misin?” Sehun sordu. Yuki ise kıkırdadı.

“Evet sanırım.” Diye cevapladı Yuki.

Sehun sadece gülümsedi ve oğluyla kendi için bir pizzacı buldu. Yemekten sonra, Sehun Yuki’yi kreşe bıraktı işe dönmeden önce.

Çalışmadan önce birkaç siteyi ziyaret etmek istiyordu. Hongdae’ye ve ilgisini çeken birkaç yere sürdü arabasını. Sonra müşterisini aradı ve daha fazla tartışmak için buluştular. Mimar olmakta sevdiği bir şey işe arsa işiydi. Bir yerlere gidip siteleri görmeyi gerçekten seviyordu. Yorucuydu ama ofiste tıkılıp kalmak yerine dışarı işi yapmayı tercih ediyordu. Sehun resmi toplantılara pek katılmazdı. Bazen not tutması için temsilci gönderirdi. Japonya’da böyle çalışıyordu ama şimdi direkt ana şirkette çalıştığından, kurallara dikkat etmek zorundaydı çünkü müşterileri daha güçlü ve etkili kişilerdi. Çoğu iş ortağıydı o yüzden şirketin iyi imajından bir şeyler feda etmek zorundaydı biraz.

Saat akşam 7 olduğunda, eve gitme zamanıydı. Sipariş vermek için tavuk dükkanına gitti. siparişini aldı ve Yuki’yi almaya gitti. oraya vardığında Yuki uyuyordu, bu kadar süre Yuki’yi uyanık tuttuğu için kötü hissetmişti. Sonra ikisini eve götürdü. Eve geldiklerinde uyanmıştı Yuki. Sehun’un kızarmış tavuk aldığını görünce gerçekten sevinmişti.

Ne kadar çok aç olduğunu göstermek için tavuğu silip süpürmüştü. Sehun sadece birkaç tane yedi çünkü salatayı tercih ediyordu. Yuki’yi yerken izlediğinde gülümsedi çünkü yanakları şişmişti ve böyle çok tatlı görünüyordu.

“Yavaş ye Yuki. Tavuklar bir yere gitmiyor.” Sehun mırıldandı. Yuki gülümsedi sadece. Başıyla onayladı ve Sehun’a bir tane but uzattı.

“Sorun değil tatlım sen yiyebilirsin.” Sehun reddetti.

Yuki dolu ağzıyla sızlandı. Butu Sehun’un ağzına götürdü ve Sehun oğlunu memnun etmek için ufak bir ısırık aldı. Yuki gülümsedi, ağzındaki tavuklar görünmüştü.

“Yuki kapat ağzını!” Sehun oğlunu izlerken gülümsedi. Yuki izlemeye değerdi.

“Kapatmayacak mısın? Nasıl göründüğüne bir bak.” Mırıldadı ve ağzına salata doldurarak yanaklarını şişirdi. Sonra aptal gibi gülümsedi oğluna. Gördüğünde Yuki kahkahalarla güldü neredeyse boğulacaktı. Sonunda, ikisi de gülüp öksürüyordu.

Gece yemekten bittiğinde Yuki’yi yatakta sardıktan sonra sona erdi. Sehun biraz televizyon izleyerek zaman geçirdi.

*Bir hafta sonra*

Sehun artık Kai hakkında bir şey duymuyordu. Kabusunun sona erdiğini düşünmüştü. Bitirmek üzere olduğu şu anda üzerinde çalıştığı projeye odaklanmıştı. Taslağı müşteriye fakslamıştı ve derin bir iç çekti.

Bir şeyi hatırladığında şaşırdı. Bu akşam ortaklarıyla yemekleri vardı ve saat 4pm’di. Akşama giyilecek takım elbisesi yoktu ve Yuki’nin bu akşam biriyle kalması gerekiyordu. Hemen Kyungsoo’yu aradı ve bu akşamlığına Yuki’ye bakıp bakamayacağını sordu. Allahtan, Kyungsoo Yuki’ye bakmak istiyordu. Sehun eve erken gitmek ve hazırlanmak için Tao’dan izin istedi. Şanslıydı ki Tao ona izin verdi çünkü Sehun işini zamanında bitirmişti.

Sehun Yuki’yi eve getirdi ve oyuncaklarıyla eşyalarını hazırladı. Yuki olayı biliyordu ve ikizlerle yeniden oynayabileceği için şanslıydı. Sonra Sehun Yuki’yi Kyungsoo’lara bıraktı. Suho onu içeriye çağırdı, Sehun’a bir takım elbise ödünç verecekti. Birkaç. Yıl önce Kyungsoo’yla evlendiğinde giydiği takımdı. Ve evet, Sehun takımın içinde damat gibi duruyordu. Sehun çıkarmak istedi ama saatin geç olduğunu fark ettiğinde başka seçeneği kalmamıştı. Bu takımla gitmeliydi.

Yuki babasını takımın içinde görünce gülümsedi. Damada benziyordu ve havalıydı. Kyungsoo ona boyun bağı vererek Sehun’un daha az damat gibi görünmesine yardım etti ve saçlarını geriye taradı. Sehun şimdi hazırdı.

Sehun iki arkadaşına teşekkür etti ve ayrılmadan önce Kyungsoo Sehun'a şunu fısıldadı. “Umarım bu gece hoş birini bulursun…”

Sehun, Kyungsoo’ya bakıp gülümsedi. “O konuyu geçtim ben Kyungsoo. Benim için endişelenme.”

Sehun oğluna el salladı ve yemeğin yapıldı N Kulesi’ne gitmeye başladı. Trafik bugün çok yoğundu çünkü yağmur yağıyordu ve Sehun arabanın içinde endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Sıkışıklık geç kalmasına neden olacaktı ve geç kalmaktan nefret ediyordu.

Arabasını park ettiğinde, Sunny arayıp nerede olduğunu sorduğunda Sehun yaklaştığını söyledi. çoktan içeriye girmişlerdi ve Sehun’un davetiyesini resepsiyoniste bırakmışlardı. Sehun anladı ve kuleye girmek için koşmaya başladı. resepsiyondan davetiyesini aldı. beşinci kata çıkmak için asansöre bindi. Yanında başka bir davetli vardı çünkü şık bir şekilde giyinmişti. Kadın Sehun’a çok tanıdık geliyordu. Beklide bir yerde karşılaşmıştı ancak sormadı.

Asansör beşinci kata ulaştığında ikisinde aynı anda indi. Kadınında davete katıldığı doğruydu. İkisi de davetiyelerini gösterdiler ve içeri girdiler. Sehun takımını bulmak için kadından ayrıldı. Sehun biraz kaybolmuş görünüyordu çünkü daha önce hiç davete yemeğine katılmamıştı. Japonya’da davet almadığından değildi, ancak kurallardan ve kıyafetten dolayı reddetmişti. Bunlar Sehun’a göre yüktü.

Sehun birisinin kolunu kavradığını hissetti ve döndüğünde Tao’ydu. Tao’yla karşılaşmasına rahatlamıştı.

“Teşekkür ederim!” yavaşça söyledi. Tao başını salladı.

“Geç kaldın.” Mırıldandı.

Sehun gergince gülümsedi. “Üzgünüm, trafiğe takıldım.” mırıldandı.

Tao gülümsedi. “Diğerleri büfenin oradalar. Aç mısın?” diye sordu. Sehun başını salladı.

“Daha sonra yerim bir şeyler. Müşterilerle tanışmak için gerginim.” diye cevapladı.

“Evet? Bende..” Tao mırıldandı. “Umalım ki bu toplantı mükemmel bir şekilde bitsin.”

Sehun katıldığını belirterek başıyla onayladı.

“Ama burada duramayız, hadi gidip ortaklarımızı selamlayalım.” Tao elini Sehun’un sırtına koydu ve yolu gösterdi. Sehun çok gergindi, dizlerinin tutmadığını hissediyordu.

Ne yapacağını bilemeyerek gülümsüyordu. Birkaç ortakla tanışmıştı ve ne hakkında konuştuklarını bilmiyordu. Kelimeler beyninde dönüp duruyordu ama bütün zaman boyunca gülümseyip başını sallıyordu. Koreli ortaklarla konuşmak için Japon ortaklarla konuşmaktan daha gergindi. Stresin şakası yoktu.

Aynı anda, bir grup kişi yeni gelmişti. Yemeğe katıldılar ve ev sahibi olduğu için Kai’in davetiye göstermesine gerek yoktu. Diğer ortaklarla kaynaşmak için hazırdı ve kendini eğlendiriyordu. ‘Kız arkadaşı’ olacak olan Seohyun tarafından karşılandı, daha önce Sehun’la aynı asansörde olan super model. Seohyun Kai’in kız arkadaşı gibi davranıyordu çünkü çok fazla görülmüşlerdi ve bazı dedikodular nişanlandıklarını bile söylüyordu. Kai ve Sehun kol kola girmişlerdi, mükemmel duruyorlardı beraber. Güzel bir çift, insanlar onlara öyle diyordu.

Kai’in gözleri konuklar üzerinde dolaşırken, umutsuzca unutmak istediği ama aynı zamandan görmek için delirdiği tanıdık figüre takıldı. Ondan uzakta değildi, Sehun bir grup diğer ortaklarla konuşuyordu. Aslında konuşmuyordu Sehun, yanındaki uzun adama bakıp duruyordu. Kai onun kim olduğunu biliyordu, Huang Zitao LSM Mimari Şirketten birisi. Sehun orada mı çalışıyordu şu anda?

Diğerlerini selamlarken Ona yol gösterir gibi Tao’nun elini Sehun’un sırtına koyduğunu görmek Kai’in canını yakmıştı. Diğer yandan Sehun Tao’ya çok bağlı kalıyordu ve Kai buna sinirlenmişti. O ikisi arasında ne haltlar dönüyordu?

Seohyun büfeye gitmek istiyordu ama Kai hala orada dikilip diğer ortaklara merhaba derken Sehun’u izliyordu. Kai birbirine uyan turkuaz boyun bağı taktıklarını bile fark etmişti. Kai Sehun ve Tao arasındaki buzları kırmak için Seohyun’u oraya sürükledi.

“Merhaba.” Tao’nun yüzünü yumruklamak istese bile gülümsedi Kai. Sehun Kai’ye baktı, yüzünde korku vardı. Kai ona sırıttı.

“Uzun zaman oldu görüşmeyeli.” dedi Kai. Elini Sehun’a uzattı ve Sehun kabul etmek için çok fazla şoktaydı. Tao Sehun ve Kai’ye bakıyordu. Kai’in Sehun’u tanımasına şaşırmıştı.

Sehun elini kaldırdı ve belli belirsiz Kai’in elini kavradı. Sehuna göre bir el sıkışma sayılabilirdi.

“Birbirinizi tanıyor gibi duruyorsunuz.” Tao mırıldandı.

“Evet, hikâyemiz geçmişe dayanır.” Cevapladı Kai. “Bu arada, Seohyun’la tanışın.” Kai Seohyun’u tanıttı, güzel modeli diğerlerine. Sehun ve Tao’yla da el sıkıştı.

“Hey, az önce asansörde karşılaştık. Benimle beraber geldi.” Seohyun Sehun’u gördüğünde mırıldandı. Sehun önce ona sonra da Kai bakıp zoraki gülümsedi.

“Evet, hatırlıyorum, tanıştığıma memnun oldum.”

Seohyun gülümsedi ve Tao ve Kai’yle konuşmasına geri döndü. Yeniden bir şey hakkında konuşuyorlardı, Sehun yalnızca orada durup her zamanki gibi kayıp görünüyordu.

“Yani, Sehun sizinle mi çalışıyor şu anda?” Kai Tao’ya sordu, Tao’da başıyla onayladı.

“Evet, aslında o bizim baş mimarımız. Daha aramızda yeni, geçen hafta geldi Japonya’dan.” Tao usulca Sehun’un omzunu okşadı, fark etmeden Kai’in ona ters ters bakmasına neden olmuştu.

“Japonya mı? Japonya’yı severim…” Seohyun Kai’ye mırıldandı. Kai ona gülümsedi sadece.

“Japonya’yı sever misin? Eğer gitmek istersen zaman yaratabilirim.” Kai cevapladı. Seohyun bu beklenmedik davranışla cıvıldamıştı.

“Cidden mi? Beni oraya götürecek misin?”

Kai başıyla onayladı yeniden. “Eğer Sehun bizim rehberimiz olursa.” Kai gözleriyle Sehun’u delik deşik ederken söyledi. Sehun Kai’ye bakmadı bile.

Tao Sehun’a baktı ve Sehun zoraki gülümsedi. “ Eminim rehberiniz olacak pek çok tecrübeli kişi vardır Bay Kai.” Cevap olarak mırıldandı.

“Bence, sen mükemmel rehber olursunuz, yıllardır orayı terk etmediğin düşünülürse…” Tao Sehun’u şakayla dürttü ve Sehun Tao’ya döndü. Bu konuşmayı gerçekten bitirmek istiyordu böyle onun hakkında konuşmayacaklardı. Bu Sehun’u rahatsız etmişti.

“Bence ikinizin arasında bir şey var…” Seohyun anlamlı bir gülümsemeyle bakarken mırıldandı. “Çıkıyor musunuz?” direkt sordu, üç adamı da şaşırtmıştı. Kai cevabı öğrenmek için sabırsızdı, Tao kızarıyordu ve Sehun da soruyla şaşırmıştı.

“H-hayır çıkmıyoruz!” Tao inkâr etti. belli ki bunun hakkında gergindi Tao. Seohyun Kai’ye döndü.

“Ama sence de öyle değil mi Kai? Sehun Tao’ya bakıp duruyor sürekli ve Tao da ellerinin her zaman Sehun’un üzerinde dolaştırıyor…” keskin gözleri olduğunu gösteriyordu. Kai gülümsüyordu ama damarlarındaki kan fokurduyordu.

“Hayır, Bayan Seohyun biz çıkmıyoruz.” Tao Sehun’a bakarken olayı açıkladı. Sehun poker yüzünü koruyarak cevap vermedi.

“Pekala, beraber iyi görünüyorsunuz. Çıkmalısınız.” Seohyun gülümsemeyle cevap verdi. Kai bunları söylerken Seohyun’a bir süre ters bir şekilde baktı.

“Affedersiniz, lavaboya gitmem lazım.” Sehun gruptan kaçmadan önce mırıldandı. Kai’yle olan karşılaşmasını sindirmek için biraz yalnız kalması gerekiyordu ve bir süre lavaboda kaldı.

İnsanlar yanından geçerken yansımasına boş gözlerle bakıyordu ancak insanların hepsini görmezden geldi. Oradan çıkmak istiyordu ama yapamazdı. Sıkışıp kalmıştı. Yeniden yalnız kamıştı lavaboda.

Çok sürmeden arkasında bir belirmişti, aynadan Sehun’un yansımasına bakıyordu. Sehun aynada adama baktığında ona sırıttığını gördü.

“Bu şekilde karşılaşacağımızı bilmiyordum..” Kai mırıldanarak Sehun’un yanında durmak için yürüdü. Lavaboda ellerini yıkıyordu. Sehun Kai’yle yan yana durmak istemediği için bir adım geri attı.

“Öyle de diyebilirsin..” Sehun gerginlikten ellerini yıkamaya karar verdi.

“Patronunla yakın görünüyorsun.” Kai cevapladı.

“Belki.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Ama sen ve o model kadar yakın değil. Zevkinin hiç değişmediğini görüyorum.”

Kai dudak büktü. “Bende aynı şeyi demek istiyordum ama hiç Bay Huang’la bir benzerliğim yok.” Kai alaycı bir şekilde ekledi. Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Kesinlikle.” Kai’in bakmasını sağlayarak lafı geveledi.

“Efendim?”

“Neden senin gibi birini arayayım ki? Öyle olsaydı, sana takılı kalmış olurdum, öyle düşünmüyor musun?” Sehun açıkladı, Kai’in ona kızgınca bakmasına neden olmuştu ama Sehun güçlü kaldı.

“Evet, geçmişten konuşursak benimde sana soracağım bir şey var.” Kai bir şey hatırladı. Sehun ne sormak istediğini tahmin ediyordu.

“Yuki senin oğlun mu?” Kai sordu. Yavaşça Sehun’un ifadesini izliyordu. Sehun Kai’ye baktı ve iç çekti.

“Eğer öyleyse ne olacak?” Sehun geri sordu, Sehun’un kabul etmesi Kai’yi şaşırtmıştı. İnkar edeceğini düşünmüştü.

“Gerçekten senin oğlun mu?” diye sordu Kai.

“Evet benim.” Sehun cevap verdi.

“O zaman o-“

“Hayır.” Sehun sözünü kesti. “O yalnızca ve yalnızca benim. Senin değil.”

“Diğer babası kim o zaman?” diye sordu Kai. Sehun’da bunu duymak canını yakmıştı ama Sehun’un ona yalan söylediğinden emindi.

“Sen değil.” Diye cevapladı Sehun. Kai gözlerini devirdi.

“Benim, değil mi?” Kai sordu. Sehun sertçe Kai’ye baktı.

“Cesaret bile!” Sehun elini vurdu. “O tamamen benim, senin olmasını hayal bile etme!”

“O zaman kim bu siktiğimin diğer babası?!” Kai de elini yere vurdu.

“Kim olduğunu söylemek zorunda değilim, çünkü seni ilgilendirmez Kai!” Sehun tartıştı.

“Yalan söylüyorsun! Ve ben kim olduğunu bulacağım. Yalan söylüyorsan o zaman bittin sen Oh Sehun!” Kai parmağıyla Sehun’u dürttü.

“Yuki’nin yanına yaklaşmana izin vermeyeceğim Kai.” Lavabodan çıkmadan önce alçak sesle mırıldandı. Kapıyı da çarpmıştı. Sehun çok kızgındı, boyun bağını kopardı ve saçlarını dağıttı. İnatçı bir Kai’yle ilgilenmek savaş demekti.

Tao’nun çok uzakta olmadığını görünce durdu. Tao ona bakıyordu gözlerinde açıkça merak vardı. Sehun iç çekti.

“Bizi duydun, değil mi?” diye sordu. Tao ilk başta başını salladı ama sonra onayladı. Özür diler bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Üzgünüm, seni çağıracaktım ama sonra-“

“Bunun için özür dilerim. Ben-“

“Sehun..” kibarca söyledi Tao. Sehun’un yanına gelip elini omzuna koydu. Sehun’un ağlamak üzere olduğunu görebiliyordu. Sehun’a sarıldı ve onu rahatlattı. “İkiniz arasında neler olduğunu bilmiyorum ama sorun değil, içini dökebilirsin.”

Sehun ağlamaya başladı ve Tao’ya sarıldı. Olanlardan dolayı çok üzgündü ve her şeyi söyleyip rahatlamak istiyordu. İnsanlardan bazıları izliyordu ama umursamadı. Birisinin arkadaşlığına ihtiyacı vardı.

“Eğer devam edemeyeceksen, neden seni eve bırakmıyorum?” Tao kibarca sordu. Sehun gözyaşlarını sildi ve Tao’ya baktı.

“Yapabilir miyim?”

Tao başını salladı. “Müşterilerle ilgilenebileceğini sanmıyorum çünkü onların için Kai de var. Sana dememiş miydim? Bize projeyi teklif eden kişi o ve…”

Sehun yeniden ağlamak üzereydi, Tao hemen durdu. Kai’yle yeniden karşılaşırsa kendini tutamayabilirdi. Muhtemelen yarısında gözyaşlarına boğulacaktı. Duyguları çok hassastı.

“Eve gitmelisin bence. Seni bırakayım olur mu?” Tao sordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı, ağlamamak için tutuyordu kendini. Tao diğerlerini son durumu haber veren mesaj attı ve elini Sehun’un omzuna atarak onu asansöre götürdü.

Uzaktan Kai lavabodan çıkacağı sırada, her şeyi izliyordu. Sehun’u Tao’nun kollarında ağlarken ve Tao’nun onu teselli ederken görmek onun için zordu. Sehun’un neden patronuna böyle olduğunu bilmiyordu. Gerçekten o kadar yakın mıydılar? Yada Tao mu diğer babaydı? Ne zaman karşılaştıklarını söylememişlerdi, uzun zaman önce tanışmış olabilirlerdi. Kai bu konuyu da araştıracaktı. Yakınlıkları Kai’in canını sıkıyordu.

“Şimdi iyi misin?” Tao sordu. Sehun ona baktı ve gülümsedi.

“Bela olduğum için özür dilerim… Bir gün sana ödeyeceğim bunu.” Sehun mırıldandı. Tao elini hayır anlamında salladı.

“Bela falan değil. Umutsuzdun, bende sana yardım etmeliydim.” Tao gülümsemeyle cevap verdi.

“Beni ve Kai’yi merak ediyor olmalısın, değil mi?” Sehun Tao gergince gülerken söyledi.

“Pekâlâ, evet… Öyle de denebilir.”

“Bilgin olsun o benim eski kocam.” Sehun Tao’nun şaşkınca bakmasını sağlayarak söyledi.

“O NEYİN?!” Tao şok olmuştu. “Gerçekten mi?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Evet…” Tao’nun tepkisini görmek için baktı. Tao’nun gözleri ping pong topu gibi olmuştu. Gerçeği öğrendiğine şaşırmıştı.

“O adam, Kai… kocan mıydı? Yani… nasıl siz- ne oldu?” Tao cümlelerini düzenlemeye çalışırken sordu. Sehun derin bir iç çekti.

“Saçmalık oldu…” Sehun üzgünce mırıldandı. “Sadece 6 ay evli kaldık. Her şey ayrıldı. Birbirimize uygun olmadığımızı fark ettim…”

“Fark ettin mi? Kai ne dedi bunun için?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Ne düşündüğünü duymadan önce ondan boşandım.”

“Ah.. sen onu boşadın…” Tao yavaşça anlamıştı. “Bu neden sinirli olduğunu açıklıyor.”

“Bana sinirlenme nedeni o değildi.” Sehun cevapladı. “Başka bir şey var.”

“Hımm? Başka bir şey mi?” Tao masum bir şekilde sordu.

“Bir oğlum olduğunu biliyor… diğer babasının kim olduğunu soruyordu…” Sehun devam etmeden önce dudağını ısırdı. “Onun olduğunu söylemedim.”

“Oğlun, onunda mı oğlu?”

Sehun Yuki’yi öyle çağırdığı için Tao’ya sinirle baktı ama Tao’nun sadece gerçeği söylediği için yumuşadı. “Evet…”

“Yani, ikiniz boşandıktan sonra hamileydin?” Tao sordu ve Sehun sadece başıyla onayladı.

“Onunla iletişime geçmedim yada bebeğimiz hakkında bir şey demedim. İstemedim dürüst olmak gerekirse.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Yani hala bir çocuğu olduğunu bilmiyor?” Tao dikkatle sordu, Sehun’u kızdırmak ya da ağlatmak istemiyordu. Sehun yeniden başını salladı.

“Sanırım… yakında öğrenecek.” Camdan dışarıya boş gözlerle bakarken mırıldandı Sehun. “Yuki’yi kaybetmek istemiyorum, o geriye kalan her şeyim…”

Tao Sehun’a belirtti. Kaderi ve Yuki’yi düşündüğünden ağlamak üzereydi. “Ya Kai Yuki’yi alırsa benden…?”

Sehun’un sessizce hıçkırdığını gördüğünde araba sürmek Tao için çok zordu. Direksiyonu bırakıp rahatlatmak için Sehun’a sarılmak istiyordu. Sehun çok hassastı, onu kollarıyla güvende tutmak istiyordu.

Tao Yuki’yi almak için Kyungsoo’ların evine sürdü. Suho ve Kyungsoo Sehun’u evlerine bir yabancıyla geldiğini görünce şaşırmışlardı. Yuki babasını yeniden gördüğünde, bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordu çünkü Sehun’un gözleri ve burnu kırmızıydı, ağladığı açıkça belli oluyordu.

Haber vermeden geldiği için özür diledi ve kısaca yabancı kişiyi onlara tanıttı. Tao diye biliniyordu ama Sehun’un patronuydu. Kyungsoo ve Suho daha detaylı sormadılar ve Sehun’un Yuki’yi almasına izin verdiler.

Tao Yuki’yi ilk gördüğünde, onun oğlu olduğuna hiç şüphe yoktu. Sehun’un genlerinde aldığı benzerlik onu tamamlıyordu, gözleri ve küçük pembe dudakları. Yuki mini bir Sehun gibiydi. Ama aynı zamanda Kai’ye de benziyordu. Yüzünün şeklinin Kai’den almıştı. Tao söylemek istemedi çünkü Sehun üzülebilirdi. Tao ikisini Sehun’un evine bıraktı. Toplantı için geç kalıyordu.

Sehun ve Yuki’yi eve bıraktıktan sonra, Tao hemen taksi çağırdı. Sehun kibar davranışı için Tao’ya teşekkür etti ve ona bir şekilde ödeyeceğine söz verdi. Tao iyi geceler dileyip taksiyle gitti.

Sehun oğlunu eve soktu. Yuki babasını tarıyordu gözleriyle. Sehun üzgünlüğünü gizlemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama Yuki bu genç yaşına rağmen anlamıştı. Sehun muhtemelen bu gece uykusunda ağlayacaktı.

“Appa..” Yuki nazikçe seslendi. Sehun Yuki’nin oyuncalarını arıyordu.

“Efendim?” diye sordu. Yuki Sehun’a daha yakına gelmesini işaret etti ve Sehun itaat etti.

“Bir şeye mi ihtiyacın var tatlım?” Sehun sordu. Yuki başını salladı ve ellerini babasının boynuna doladı.

“Appa… lütfen üzülme…” masumca söyledi. “Ağlama Appa…”

Sehun Yuki’yi ne kadar endişelendirdiğini öğrenince üzülmüştü ancak oğlunun nezaketini sırtını okşayarak cevapladı.

“Appa iyi, endişelenme Yuki.”

Yuki yeniden Sehun’un gözlerine baktı. Babasının yalan söylediğini biliyordu ama elinden ne gelebilirdi ki? Sehun Yuki’yi mutlu etmek için yalan söylemeye devam edecekti ve kendisine saklayacaktı her şeyi.

“Hadi uyumaya gidelim Appa. Yorgun olmalısın…” Yuki cevapladı. Sehun başını sallayıp, oğluyla anlaştı.

“Evet, hadi gidelim. Ama önce, pijamalarımızı giymemiz lazım.” Yuki’yi kaldırmadan önce söyledi ve oğlunu odasına götürdü. Sehun Yuki’nin en sevdiği pijamaları giymesine yardım etti, sünger bob baskılı bir gece tişörtü ve elinde de Pororo oyuncağı. Yuki uyumak için hazırdı. Sehun Yuki’yi yatakta sardı ve oğlunun etrafına ayıcıkları dizdi. Yuki cevap olarak gülümsedi ve Sehun eğilip oğluna iyi geceler öpücüğü verdi.

“Seni seviyorum Appa.” Ciddiyetle söyledi.

“Bende seni seviyorum Yuki. Düşündüğünden daha çok.” Sehun Yuki’nin başını son kez okşamadan önce cevapladı ve odadan çıktı. Lambayı kapatıp kapıyı hafifçe aralık bıraktı. Sonra Sehun odasına gidip yatmak için hazırlandı. Takımını pijamayla değiştirdi ve yüzünü yıkadı. Aynaya bakarken, aciz görünen ve hala geçmişe takılı kalan üzgün, zavallı ve yalnız bir adam gördü. Sehun o an kafasına bir şeyin dank ettiğini hissetti.

Şimdi Kai onun müşterisi olacaktı, bu da demektir ki proje bitene kadar iletişim halinde olacakları ve ki bu da en az 1 yada 2 yıl sürerdi. Otel ve tatil yeri dizayn etmek kolay bir görev değildi. Sehun emindi ki Kai işleri Sehun için asla kolaylaştırmayacaktı.


	4. 4.Bölüm

Yuki bütün hafta birkaç geceyi rahatsız geçirmişti. Uykusunda bir sorunu yoktu ama Sehun’un vardı. Babasının ağlama ve inleme sesleri Yuki’yi uyandırıyordu. Gece kabusu Sehun sanki deliriyormuş gibi sarsılıp hareket etmeye başladığında daha da kötü oldu. Babasını öyle görmek Yuki’yi korkutuyordu. Bazen Yuki de ağlıyordu çünkü Sehun’u o şekilde izlemeye dayanamıyordu. Gün boyu, Sehun yüzüne Yuki için mutlu bir ifade kondurup acısını saklamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu ancak uyuma zamanı geldiğinde tam tersi oluyordu.

Yuki Sehun’u yeniden mutlu görmek istiyordu ama nasıl olacağını bilmiyordu. Hem de babasının neden her gece kâbus gördüğünü de bilmiyordu. Sehun ona hiçbir şey söylemiyordu.

Sehun her zamanki gibi Yuki’yi okuluna bıraktı. Yuki babasına hoşça kal öpücüğü verdi ve Yuki’nin her zaman onu mutlu görmek istediğini hatırlatan birkaç şey söyledi, Sehun gülümsedi ve oğluna teşekkür etti. sonrasında sıkışan kalbiyle ofisine gitti. Sunny The Black Pearl Otel’in temsilcilerinin saat 12’de taslakları görmeye geleceğini söyledi. Aman ne güzel.

Sehun müşteriye yani Kai’ye teslim etmeden önce son taslağı da bitirmişti. Toplantı zamanı geldiğinde Kai ve sekreteri gelmişti. Sehun’un ofisinde buluşmuşlardı ki Sehun hemen bundan pişman olmuştu. Kai’in sekreteri orda olsa bile Kai’yle yalnız kalmak gerçekten garipti.

“Taslakları bitirdim. Bakıp düzeltilmesi gereken yerleri bana söyleyebilirsiniz.” Sehun mekanik ve ruhsuz sözleriyle son taslağı sunmaya başladı. Kai uzattığı taslakları aldı ve ona yeniden baktı. Sehun onunla göz teması kurmak istemiyordu çünkü hala Kai’in etrafında olmaktan rahatsızdı. Kai hala göz korkutucu bir auraya sahipti.

“Eğer istersem yeniden yapacak mısın?” Kai sordu.

“Evet.” Diye cevapladı Sehun.

“O zaman,” Kai tatil yerinin girişi gösterdi. “Duvarların dizayn edilme şeklinden hoşlanmadım. Bunu yeniden yapın. Ve tavan ihtiyacımız olandan daha yüksek olsun çünkü büyük bir avize koyacağım ve de aslanağzı heykelleri istiyorum. Mümkün müdür?” Kai isteklerini sıralıyordu ve Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam. Hepsi bu kadar mı?” diye sordu.

“Ah, zemin hakkındaki fikrimi de değiştirdim. Her katta 40 oda istiyorum, 45 değil.”

Sehun Kai’ye baktı. “45 oda düzenledim Bay Kai.” Dişlerini gıcırdatarak söyledi.

“O zaman onların hepsini düzeltmeniz gerekiyor.” Kai yüzündeki sırıtmayla cevap verdi.

“Ana binanın da tamamen yeniden yapılacağını fark ettiniz mi?” Sehun inanmayarak sordu.

“Gerekliyse eğer, yeniden yapın.” Kai kısaca cevapladı.

Sehun Kai’ye küfretmemek için kendini tuttu. “Tamam, eğer her şeyin düzenlenmesini istiyorsanız, benim için de sorun yok.”

“Harika, yaparken, binada 80 kat istiyorum ve ana bina 85 kat olmalı çatı katı ve iki büyük havuzuyla beraber. Teras katı gibi yapın.” Ekledi Kai. Sehun zihninden küfrediyordu. Kafasında çoktan üç kez öldürmüştü Kai’yi.

Sehun gülümsemeye zorladı kendini. “Hepsi olacak mı?”

Kai durdu, düşünüyordu. “Kaç tane balo salonu olacak?”

“Sekiz.” Cevapladı Sehun.

“On tane yap.”

“alan çok geniş olmayacaktır.”

“O zaman geniş yap Sehun. Dünyaca tanına bir mimarsın, aklında bir şeyler olmalı mutlaka.” Kai yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirdi, Sehun çoktan zihninden ona çakıp yüzlerce yumrukladı.

Sehun sinirle Kai’ye baktı. “Büyülü bir şekilde alanı genişletip genişletemeyeceğimi görelim bakalım.” Alayla söyledi. “Belki de Harry Potter’dakini tercih ederim.”

Kai açıkça alaylı bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “Evet, onu yap.”

Sonra Sehun’un telefonu çaldı. Sehun affedersiniz deme zahmetine bile girmedi ve Kai’yi kızdırmak için telefonu cevapladı. Onu görmezden geldiği için Kai Sehun’a sinirle baktı. Arayan Kyungsoo’ydu.

“Alo?” selamladı.

“Appa!”

Sehun saatine baktı ve öğlen iki olduğunu görünce nefesini tuttu. Yuki’yi almak için geç kalmıştı. Lanet olsun!

Sandalyesinden kalktı ve Kai’den uzaklaştı. “Yuki… hala okulda mısın?” endişeyle sordu.

“Hayır, Kyungsoo Amca ikizlerle beni okuldan aldı. Appa, neden geç kaldın?”

“Yuki, özür dilerim. Hala işteyim. Toplantım var…” özür diledi. “Yuki, seni alacağım tamam mı?”

“Sorun değil.” Yuki cevapladı. “Appa, Kyungsoo amca şimdi beni ofisine götürüyor çünkü kreş bugün kapalı. Sorun olur mu?” diye sordu.

“Geliyor musun? Bekle-“ Sehun aniden durmak istedi çünkü Kai yanındaydı ancak hat aniden kapandı. Yuki suratına kapatmıştı. Geri aramak istediğinde, Kai Sehun’a hala orada olduğunu hatırlatmak için yüksek sesle boğazını temizledi.

“Hala toplantıda mıyız?” Kai sordu. Sehun isteksizce yerine geri oturdu ve Kai’in ekşi suratıyla yüz yüze geldi.

“Değiştirmek istediğin başka bir şey var mı?” Sehun sordu. Hoşuna gitmemişti açıkça.

Kai ona baktı ve Sehun’un ruh halini anladı. “Neyin var senin? Oğlunla kavga falan mı ettin?”

Sehun sinirle Kai’ye baktı ve gözlerini devirdi. “Eğer başka bir şey yoksa o zaman gidebilirsiniz.”

Kai kıkırdadı. Sekreterine döndü. “Bayan Lang, lütfen dışarıda bekler misiniz, Sehun’la konuşmam lazım.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Olmaz, konuşmayacağız. İkinizde gidebilirsiniz.”

Kai sekreteri itaatkar bir şekilde odadan çıkarken Kai yerinde kaldı. Sehun sinirle gözlerini devirdi.

“Ne?” Sehun elini vurdu.

“Rahatla Sehunnie…”

“Bana öyle deme!” Sehun hırladı. “Gitmen gerektiğini biliyorsun, bundan sonra misafirim var. Lütfen güvenliği çağırmadan git.”

“Neden benim gibi birini kapı dışarı attırasın ki? Şirket hisselerinin yüzde 20’sinin benim olduğunu biliyorsun… Riske atmayacaklardır, değil mi?” Kai kendini beğenmişçesine konuştu, rahatça sandalyesine yerleşti ve Sehun’a sırıttı.

“Ne istiyorsun Kai?” Sehun sordu, Yuki gelmeden önce işleri halletmek istiyordu.

“Nasıl gittiğini sormak istedim sadece. Dün gece hakkında çok konuşmadık.” Kai gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “Ee, nasılsın?”

“İyi. İdare ediyorum. Hepsi bu kadar mı?”

“Ve Yuki nasıl? Kaç yaşında bu arada?”

“Yuki de iyi. Ve kaç yaşında olduğu seni ilgilendirmez.” Sehun ilgisiz bir şekilde cevapladı.

“Önceden sana söylediğim şey hakkında cömert hissettiğim bir şey var.” Kai konuştu. Sehun endişeyle ona baktı. “Mahkeme kararı alacağım. Yuki hakkında.”

Sehun kaşları çatıldı. “Ne?”

“Ben ve Yuki’ye DNA testi yapılması için mahkeme kararına başvuruyorum. Eğer bana izin verilirse o zaman beni durduramazsın Oh Sehun.”

Sehun donmuştu ve Kai ona zaferle gülümserken o ona sinirle baktı. “Ne- Hayır yapamazsın-“

“Evet, yapabilirim Sehun, tatlım.” Kai sözünü kesti. “Avukatıma evlilik zamanımızı ve geri kalanını söyledim ve Yuki’nin 6 yada 7 yaşında olduğunda uyuyor gibi görünüyor. Hala evliyken beni aldatmadığın sürece, sonuç bu.” Kai gülümsedi. “Yani, şimdi her şeyi söyleyebilirsin. Yuki benimde çocuğum, değil mi?”

Sehun yumruğunu sıktı birisi kapıyı açtığında Kai’ye vurmak üzereydi. “Appa!” Yuki’nin sesini duydu. Sehun zihninde eliyle yüzünü kapattı ve Kai dudakları bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı.

“Merhaba Yuki…” Kai samimiyetle küçük çocuğu selamladı. Yuki’nin daha yakına gelmesini işaret etti. “Biraz oldu…”

“Kai amca…” Yuki şaşkınlıkla baktı. Önce Kai’ye sonra babasına baktı. Neler oluyordu?

“Yuki buraya gel.” Sehun sandalyesinden kalktı ve Kai onu alamadan önce Yuki’yi kollarına aldı. Kai sinirle Sehun’a baktı. İkisinin odadan çıkmasını izledi. Sehun Yuki’yi Tao’nun ofisine götürdü. Tao Yuki ve Sehun’u gördüğünde çok şaşırdı.

“Tao, seni bunun içine soktuğum için gerçekten özür dilerim ama bir süre Yuki’ye göz kulak olur musun?” umutsuzca sordu, Tao hemen başıyla onayladı. Yuki soru sorar bir şekilde babasına baktı.

“Neler oluyor?” Tao sordu.

Sehun Yuki’yi koltuğa oturttu ve Sehun toplantısına devam ederken uslu olmasını söyledi. Yuki itaatkârca başını salladı.

Tao bileğini tuttuğunda Sehun çıkmak üzereydi. “Sehun sakin ol. Neler oluyor?” Tao’nun sesi endişeli geliyordu. Daha önce Sehun’u hiç bu kadar umutsuz görmemişti.

“Kai geldi…” Sehun ayrılmadan önce fısıldadı. Tao şaşkınca orada kaldı. Geçen hafta olanlardan sonra Sehun’u Kai’yle yüzleşmesi için yalnız bırakamazdı ancak Sehun’un istediği gibi Yuki’ye bakacaktı. Kopmuştu ve derince iç çekti. Tao döndüğünde Yuki’yi endişeyle otururken gördü.

“Merhaba..” utangaçça selamladı. “Ben Tao.”

“Merhaba.” Yuki cevapladı.

“Ee günün nasıldı?” Tao konuşma başlatmaya çalışarak sordu.

“Appa…”

“Oh, babaların hakkında endişelenme, onlar-“

“Ne?” Yuki hemen sordu. “Az önce dediğin-“

Tao donmuştu. Lanet olsun, dediğini az önce demiş miydi Yuki’ye! Tao terlemeye başladı. “Bekle, hayır-“

“Kai amca benim diğer babam mı?!” Yuki şaşkınca sordu.

“Hayır, Yuki, o bir hataydı!” Tao hatasını örtmek için çırpınıyordu. Ancak her şey için çok geçti. Yuki’nin keskin kulakları vardı ve her şeyi dinliyordu.

Yuki bakakalmıştı. “Yani… Kai amca- hayır Kai baba Appamı bırakan adam mı?” Yuki sordu ancak Tao korkunç hissediyordu, doğru ağzından kaçırmıştı. Tao başını salladı.

“Yuki dinle beni-“

“Appamı istiyorum!” yerinden kalktı ve kapıyı gitti, açarak Sehun’un ofisine doğru koşmaya başladı. tam o anda Kai de gidiyordu. Yuki durdu ve ikisinin gözleri kilitlendi.

“Yuki, selam!” Kai onu çağırdı.

Yuki Kai’ye doğru yürüdü. Sonra Kai’in hemen önünde durdu. “Appamı rahatsız etmeyi kes!” Kai’in yüzüne söyledi. Yuki Kai’yi gördüğüne hiç de memnun değildi. Yuki’nin kestane gözlerinde bir şey vardı Kai’ye tanıdık gelen. Nefret gibi. Sehun’un gözlerinde de görmüştü onu. Aynı zamanda somurtuyordu.

“Yuki!” Tao ve Sehun aynı anda çağırdılar. Yuki dikkatini Sehun’a verdi ve appasını çağırarak ona doğru koştu.

Yuki Sehun’un arkasına saklandı ve Kai’ye gizlice baktı. Kai Gitmeden önce Sehun ve Yuki’ye baktı. Tao Sehun’un ofisinde o ikisine katıldı. Yuki’nin Sehun’a her şeyi söylemesini bekliyordu, diğer babasını bildiği hakkında olanları. Ancak Yuki hiçbir şey anlamamış bir çocuk gibi davranıyordu. Yuki’nin yaşıtlarından ne kadar çok akıllı olduğu Tao’yu şaşırtmıştı. Belki de Sehun’u çok iyi tanıyordu. Bekli Yuki Sehun’un ne kadar kırılgan olduğunu biliyordur.

“Appa, dondurma istiyorum!” Yuki usulca sızlandı. Sehun gülümsemeye çalışarak başıyla onayladı. Anca bir şey söylemedi, tek kelime ederse ağlamaktan korkuyordu.

“Yuki alt kat var. Eğer istersen sana dondurma alabilirim…” Tao önerdi. Yuki sadece başıyla onayladı ve istediği dondurmayı almaya gitti. Sehun zihninden Tao’ya teşekkür etti ve Tao’nun duygularını anlamasından etkilenmişti. Sehun’un yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı.

Tao ve Yuki merdivenlerden inerken el ele tutuşuyorlardı. Tao Yuki’ye baktığında onunda tıpkı Sehun gibi dertli ve huzursuz göründüğünü fark etti.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?” Tao sordu. Yuki Tao’ya baktı ve omuz silkti.

“Appam şu anda ağlıyordur…” üzgünce söyledi. “Başka bir yere gidebilir miyiz? Oraya geri döndüğümüzde onu ağlarken görmek istemiyorum. Bende ağlayabilirim…”

Her şeyi kolayca anlayan Yuki gibi akıllı bir oğlu olduğu için Sehun gerçekten mübarek biriydi. Tao Yuki’nin sırtını sıvazladı ve başıyla onayladı. “Tamam, appana biraz zaman verelim.”

Sehun’un ofisine geri döndüğümüzde, Sehun yüzünü ellerine gömmüş bir şekilde Yuki geldikten sonra Kai’yle olanları hatırlayarak ağlıyordu.

*Flashback*

Sehun odaya döndüğünde, Kai Yuki’yi ondan uzaklaştırdığı için sinirli bir aslan gibi ona ters ters bakıyordu.

“Onu sonsuza kadar uzak tutamazsın. Bir gün bana geleceğini biliyorsun. Bir daha bana amca demeyecek.” Kai tehlikeli bir şekilde tısladı.

“Son kez diyorum, Yuki yalnızca ve yalnızca benim! Sen ve hayalin cehenneme gidebilir!” Sehun sinirle bağırdı.

“Siktiğimin yalancısısın Sehun. her zaman korkunç bir yalancıydın. Ama kimin son gülen olduğunu göreceğiz ve bunun sen olmadığından kesinlikle emin olacağım!” Kai bağırdı. Kelimeleri Sehun’u yakan bir benzin gibiydi.

“Neyin var senin? Neden hayatımı huzursuz etmeye çalışıyorsun?! Seninle ve siktiğimin projenle ilgilenmek benim için zaten çok zor ve şimdi de oğlumu mu buna dâhil ediyorsun?!” Sehun’da ona bağırdı. “SİKTİĞİMİN YAPACAK BAŞKA BİRŞEYİN YOK MU SENİN?!”

Kai sırıttı. “Tabi yok. Hayatını karmaşa içinde görmek benim amacım Oh Sehun! acı çekmen için her siktiğimin yolunu deneyeceğim. Yaşamayı sana işkence haline getireceğim ve senden her şeyini alacağım, buna Yuki de dâhil!” Kai duyması için her kelimeyi açıkça söylüyordu. “Benden boşandığın gün hayatımı mahvettin ve şimdi intikamımı alacağım.”

Sehun’un yüzü karardı. Dili tutulmuştu. Kai’den bu tehditleri duymak onu titretmişti. Kai Sehun’a yaklaştı ve Sehun’u aniden kendine çekip sarılarak dudaklarından öptü. Kai dilini çıkarıp Sehun’un sıcak ağzına kolayca erişim sağladı. Vahşi bir şekilde patlamıştı, kendini savunamayacak kadar şok olmuş bir Sehun’un mağarasına izinsiz girmişti. Kai elleriyle Sehun’un beline sarılarak birbirlerine sürtündü. Kai sertçe emiyordu Sehun’un dilini ve Sehun nefessiz kalmıştı.

Kai Sehun’u bıraktığında Sehun hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve Kai’ye şaşkın gözlerle bakıyordu. Kai’in öpücüğünden arta kalanlar kabaca sildi dudaklarından.

“Yuki’yi senden alıp almamamdan çok korkma çünkü aynı zamanda ruhun ve bedenini de almayı planlıyorum.” Kapıya dönüp çıkmadan önce gizemli bir şekilde mırıldandı Kai. Yuki’nin gelip o sözleri söylediği zamandı.

“Appamı rahatsız etmeyi kes!” Yuki söyledi.

Sehun oğlundan etkilenmişti. Yuki’yi çağırdı ve Yuki hemen yanına koştuğunda onu arkasına sakladı, sanki onu korumaya çalışırmış gibi. Kai sekreteriyle gitmeden önce Yuki ve Sehun’a baktı.

*Flashback ends*

Sehun eline selpakı aldı ve gözyaşlarını sildi. Selpaklar top haline gelmişti ve etrafa atmıştı hepsini. Kendini sakinleştirmesi biraz zaman almıştı ancak gözlerinde yeni yaşlar oluşurken başarısız oldu.

Neden her şey bu kadar çok acıtmak zorundaydı? Neden her şey bu kadar karmaşık olmak zorundaydı? Hayran olduğu oğluyla huzurlu bir hayat yaşamak istiyordu sadece. Bunu istemek çok muydu? Geçmişte yaptığı basit bir hata ona acı dışında utanç da vermişti ve henüz sona ermemişti. Sehun ne kadar süre her şeyi elinde tutabileceğini bilmiyordu. Kai öğrenecekti ve yakında Yuki için kavga edecekti belki de Kai kazanacaktı çünkü Kai istediği her şeyi yapabilecek güce sahipti. Sehun ise sadece geçimini sağlamaya çalışan basit bir mimardı.

Yuki’yi yavaş yavaş kaybettiğini biliyordu.

Tao’nun Yuki’nin elini tuttuğunu gördüğünde Kai arabasına biniyordu. İkisi dükkanda kaybolana kadar onları izledi. Kai Yuki’nin onu yüzüne karşı uyarmasını hala aşamamıştı. Gerçekten kastetmiş gibiydi. Kai bunun 6 yaşındaki bir çocuktan geldiğini duyduğunda incinmişti biraz. Eğer Yuki gerçekten onun oğluysa, bu ona daha çok acı verecekti.

Kai parmağını kaldırdı ve dudaklarına dokundu. Hala Sehun’un yumuşak dudaklarını hissedebiliyordu. Tadı asla onu terk etmemişti. Sehun’u ilk kez öptüğünde nasıl hissettirdiğini hala hatırlıyordu. Sehun’un tadı bağımlılık yapıyordu ve bir süre geçmiyordu. Daha fazlasını istiyordu. Keşke Sehun’u kanepeye yatırıp duygusuzca becerseydi. Onu öptüğünde daha fazla Sehun istemişti ancak kendini dizginlemesi gerekiyordu. Doğru zaman geldiğinde Sehun’la eğlenecekti.

O gece Kai lüks teras katında yalnızdı. Avukatı aramıştı. Avukatı uzun süredir beklenen haberi vermişti. Umutsuzca duymak isteyen kişiye. Avukatı mahkemenin Kai’ye Yuki üzerinde test yapabilmesi için izin vermişti. Kai sevinçten havalara uçuyordu. Avukatı resmi belgeyi teras katına faksladı ve Kai bunu Sehun’a okutmak için bekleyemiyordu.

Testi ne zaman yapacağını düşünüyordu. Başka bir şeyle ilgilenmeden önce yapması gerekiyordu. Tanıdığı uzaman bir doktorla iletişim kurdu. Doktor kibar bir şekilde bu hafta sonuna laboratuvar için randevu verdi. Kai memnun olmuştu. Sadece iki gün sonraydı.

Kai o gece erken yattı. Uyumadan önce, Sehun ve onun evlendikleri zamanki fotoğraf çerçevesini sakladığı çekmeceyi açtı. Sehun ve Kai için hatırlanmaya değer bir olaydı. Resimde ikisi de evlilik yüzüklerini gösterirken Kai Sehun’a arkadan sarılıyordu. İkisi de mutlu görünüyordu ve gülümsüyorlardı. Şimdiki Kai nasılda mutlu olduklarını hatırladığında acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Resimdeki Sehun giydiği beyaz damatlıkla göz kamaştırıcı görünüyordu ve Kai de klasik siyah bir damatlık giyiyordu. Kai Sehun’un ona ait olduğu o zamanları çok özlemişti. Birkaç gün içinde kaldıkları yere geri döneceklerdi.

Kai’in teras katından çok uzak değildi Sehun’un evi. Yuki yatağından indi ve Sehun’un odasına doğru yürüdü. Babası onu uyurken sarmıştı ama babasının yeniden kötü rüya göreceğini biliyordu. bu kez Yuki babasını korumak istiyordu. Odaya girdiğinde Sehun hala banyodaydı. Yuki yatağa tırmandı ve yerleşti. Üç tane en çok sevdiği ayıcığını getirmişti ve onunla birlikte bu gece Sehun’a eşlik edeceklerdi.

Sehun sonunda banyodan çıktı ve oğlunun yatağına kurulmuş uyumaya hazır olduğunu gördüğünde şaşırdı. “Yuki? Neler oluyor?”

Yuki masumca babasına gülümsedi. “Appa, bu gece seninle uyuyabilir miyim? Yatağımın altında canavarlar var…” fısıldadı. Sehun ise gülümsedi.

“Hayır, yatağının altında canavar yok Yuki…” cevapladı Sehun. “Kendi odanda uyuyacak kadar büyük olduğunu söylediğini sanıyordum.”

Yuki başını salladı ve Sehun’a dudak büktü. “ Sadece bu gecelik uyuyamaz mıyım? Hiç dememişim gibi davranamaz mıyız?” masum bir şekilde sordu, Sehun’u yeniden gülümsetmişti.

“Tamam, tamam.” Sehun sonunda razı oldu. Yatağına çıkıp Yuki’nin yanına uzandı. Yuki örtüyü çekti ve babasıyla ikisini uyuması için sardı. Sehun Yuki’ye bakıp gülümsedi. “Beni mi sarıyorsun tatlım?”

Yuki başıyla onayladı. Sehun’un sağına ve soluna iki tane ayıcık yerleştirdi, Sehun’un her zaman ona yaptığı gibi. Sehun hala Yuki’ye bakıyordu. Yuki masa lambasına ulaşmak için yakına geldi. Lambayı kapattı. Sonra babasının yanına uzanıp yüzünü ona döndü. “Appa, iyi geceler…” dedi. “Oh bekle, unuttum..” kalktı ve Sehun’a eğilip alnından öptü aynı Sehun’un onu odadan çıkmadan önce her zaman öptüğü gibi. “Appa, seni seviyorum.”

“Bende seni seviyorum tatlım.” Sehun mırıldandı. Yuki Sehun’un yanına uzanıp gözlerini kapattı. Sehun da Yuki2ye bakıp gözlerini kapattı.

Çok geçmeden Sehun uykusunda huzursuzlandı. Rüya görüyordu. Kai’in ofisine geldiğinde olanların aynısıydı. Yuki için kavga ediyorlardı. Yalnız bu sefer Kai çoktan Yuki’nin oğlu olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun orada ayakta duruyordu, Yuki’yi asla alamayacağını diyerek kavga ediyordu. Kai Yuki’nin onunla yaşamak isteyeceğini söyleyerek övünüyordu. Ondan sonra Kai Yuki’nin istediği her şeyi hatta daha fazlasını veriyordu. Ve Kai ayrılmak üzereyken, Sehun Yuki’nin de kapının orada olduğunu gördü. Kai’ye doğru yürüyordu. Sonra Yuki Kai’yle gideceğini söylüyordu ve Sehun’la kalmayı reddediyordu. Kai Sehun’a bakıp sırıtıyordu. Sonra Yuki’yi kucağına aldı ve beraber ayrıldılar. Sehun Yuki’yi çağırıp peşinden koşuyordu. Ofisten çıktıklarında, Kai ve Yuki’yi göremedi. Çoktan gitmişlerdi. Sehun tek başına kalmıştı.

Yuki babası kıpırdanıp uykusunda mırıldanırken uyandı. Hemen oturdu ve Sehun’un sağa sola dönüp anlamsız kelimeler mırıldandığını gördü. “Appa…” zayıf elleriyle Sehun’u tuttu sakinleştirmek için. “Appa uyan.” Babasını sarsarken söyledi ama Sehun oğlunu dinlemiyordu. Kötü rüyasının içinde sıkışmıştı. Yuki babasını korumak istiyordu ama yapamıyordu. Babasını öyle görmek gerçekten canını yakıyordu.

“Appa uyan.” Yuki hala deniyordu. Bu sefer Sehun hareket etmeyi kesti ve ağlamaya başladı. birisinin adını mırıldanıyordu. Yuki’nin adıydı. Sehun rüyasında Yuki’ye onunla kalması ve onu bırakmaması için yalvarıyordu. Bu kabusun Sehun’un için sonu yoktu.

“Appa, ben buradayım…” Yuki sızlandı, Sehun’un sakinleşmesini umuyordu. “Appa gözlerini aç. Ben hemen yanındayım. Bir yere gitmiyorum…”

Sehun ağlamayı bıraktı ve normal bir şekilde uykusuna geri dönmüş gibi görünüyordu. Yuki Appasına baktı, yeniden gözyaşlarına boğulur diye. Yeniden uzandı ve yüzü babasına dönük bir şekilde uyudu. Yuki Sehun’a tutunurken uyuyakalmıştı. Kollarıyla sanki babasını koruyormuş gibi Sehun’a sarılmıştı.

Yeniden uykuya geri döndüler. Sonunda huzur içindeydiler.


	5. 5.Bölüm

Sehun Yuki’yi okuluna bıraktıktan sonra saat 8’de ofise vardı. Yoldaki elemanları selamdı ve Sunny’nin kendisine doğru koştuğunu gördü.

“Efendim! Efendim!” Sunny Sehun’u durdurmaya çalıştı. Durdu ve Sunny nefes almaya çalışıyordu. “Efendim, asansör boyunca sizi çağırıyordum!” sızlandı.

“Oh üzgünüm. Günaydın Sunny.” Sehun onu da selamladı. “Nedir konu?”

“Mailiniz var… az önce geldi.” Sunny Sehun’a bir mektup ve koli uzatıp resmi şekilde eğildi. Sehun gülümsedi ve eşyaları ofisine götürdü. Masasına gidip koliye merakla baktı.

İlk önce mektubun zarfını yırttı ve 5 saniye geçmeden mektup parmaklarının arasından kaydı. Mahkemeden gelen celp mektubuydu. Çoktan Kai ve Yuki’nin isimleriyle ‘izinli’ kelimesini okumuştu. Geri kalanını tahmin edebiliyordu. Sandalyesine çöktü ve hayal kırıklığıyla saçlarını çekiştirdi. Kucağındaki mektuba bakıyordu, Kai’in istediği her şeyi yapabileceğinin somut bir kanıtıydı.

Mektupla beraber gelen küçük koliye baktı. Mektupla alakalı mıydı yok başka bir şey miydi? Küçük koliyi kavradı ve kucağını küçük bir kutu düştü. Kutuyu açtığında içinde bir yüzük buldu. Ne yüzüğü olduğunu biliyordu. evlilik alyansıydı. Kai’yle yatmaya zorlandıktan sonra yüzüğü o sabah orda bırakmıştı. Sehun, Kai’in yüzüğü göndermesiyle ne anlatmak istediğini anlamadı.

Kutunun içine baktığında küçük bir not vardı. Notu aldı ve okudu.

‘Yakında yeniden eşitleneceğiz.’

Sehun notu buruşturup masasının yanındaki çöp kutusuna attı. Dişlerini gıcırdattı ve yumruğunu sıktı. İşine geri dönmesi gerekiyordu, Kai istediği taslakları düzeltmeliydi ama şu anda her şey ona bulanık görünüyordu. Ne yapacağını bilmiyormuş gibi. Yarın Seul Hastanesi’ne gideceğini söyleyen celp Sehun’un zihninin işgal ediyordu. Yuki bunu bilmiyordu bile. Sehun dün gece gördüğü rüyanın gerçek olmasından korkuyordu. Ya Yuki Sehun’un yanından ayrılmak isterse?

“Sehun?”

Sehun çağıran kişiye baktı. Tao kapıda durmuş meraklı gözlerle Sehun’a bakıyordu. “Çaldım ama duymadın. İyi misin?”

“Tao…” Sehun ayağa kalktı ve Tao’ya girmesini söyledi. Tao girip Sehun’un yanına geldi.

“Nedir? Neden solgun görünüyorsun?” Tao endişeyle sordu, Sehun’un hayalet gibi göründüğünü fark etmişti.

“Ben…. Ben öğle arasından sonra işimi bırakabilir miyim? Bugün- bugün yarım gün çalışabilir miyim? Söz veriyorum yakında mesaiye kalacağım, lütfen?” Tao böyle bir istek duyduğuna şaşırmıştı. O ifadeyi daha öncede görmüştü Tao. Sehun bir şeyden dolayı umutsuzdu. “Çalışacağım… bunun yerine Cumartesi günü…”

“Neden, ne oldu?” Tao sordu.

Sehun ağzını açtı ama tek kelime çıkmadı. Hala celp mektubunu atlatamamıştı. Tao Sehun’un masasındaki mektubu gördü ve eline aldı. sessizce mektubu okudu ve bitirdikten sonra Sehun’a bakıp zavallı babayı teselli etmek için ona sarıldı. Sehun sonunda gözyaşlarına boğuldu.

“Ben-Ben Yuki’yi Haeundae’ye gezmeye götürmek istiyorum… Her zaman benden onu-onu….oraya götürmemi isterdi...” Sehun hıçkırdı, Tao’nun omzu gözyaşlarından ıslanıyordu. “… Ama yapamadım… Çünkü…iş….”

“Sehun…” Tao Sehun’un sırtını okşuyordu.

“Eğer…eğer Kai onu alırsa o zaman….o zaman… Yuki’yi artık…göre-göremem…” Sehun kelimeleri boğuluyordu ve Tao ona daha sıkı sarıldı.

“Tamam, tamam, yemekten sonra gidebilirsin…” Tao söyledi. “İhtiyacın olan zamana sahipsin…”

Tao Sehun’u koltuğa oturttu ve ona peçete uzattı.

“Sakin ol Sehun. Eminim Kai Yuki’yi senden almaz… ve eminim Yuki seninle kalmayı tercih eder.”

Sehun Tao’ya bakıp gülümsedi. “Sağol Tao.”

“Başka bir şey isteyebilir miyim?”

“Sorun değil… ben iyiyim.”

“Hiç çocuğum yok ama eminim her zaman endişelisin. Ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum ancak senin ve Yuki’nin beraber kalmanız için dua edeceğim.” Tao cevapladı, hala rahatlaması için Sehun’un sırtını okşuyordu. “Kai sadece babanın kim olduğunu öğrenmek istiyor, değil mi?”

Sehun sadece Tao’ya bakıp gülümsemeye çalıştı. Tao Kai’in ne istediğini hiç bilmiyordu.

“Ben gitmeliyim… bir şey olursa ara beni. Ve… Yuki’yle iyi şanslar.” Tao yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. Sehun başını salladı ve Tao kapıya doğru yürüdü.

“Sanırım…. Henüz tanıştığım birinin ağlamamı görmesine çok izin verdim..” Sehun süklüm püklüm cevapladı. Tao güldü.

“Havalı- hala güzel görünüyorsun hatta-“ Tao Sehun’un ona garip bir şekilde baktığını görünce çenesini kapattı. Neden çenesini kontrol edemiyordu hiçbir zaman? Tao Yuki’nin babasının kim olduğunu öğrenme sebebiydi. Siktir. “Gidiyorum ben.”

“Teşekkürler Tao. Her zaman burada olduğun için…”

“Rica ederim..” Tao ofisine gitmeden önce söyledi. Sehun kapıyı kapattı ve masasına geri döndü. Kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıp işine odaklanmaya çalıştı. En azından Tao’ya nezaketi için geri ödeme yapmalıydı. Başı beladayken Tao’nun ona yardım ettiği ikinci seferdi. Daha çok çalışarak Tao’ya geri ödeme yapmalıydı.

Sehun Kai’in istediği taslakları yeniden düzenledi ve hislerini bu işin içinden çıkarmaya çalıştı. İş ve zevk bir arada olmazdı.

Bayan Sunny Sehun’a öğle arası olduğunu söylemeye geldi ve Sehun öğrendiğine memnun oldu. Eşyaları alıp ayrıldı. Sunny’e işe geri dönmeyeceğini söyledi ve Sunny kafası karışmış hissederken başıyla onayladı. Sehun hemen Yuki’nin okula sürdü arabayı. Öncekinden erken gelmişti. Yuki bile babasını okul kapısının orda görünce şaşırmıştı.

“Appa, erkencisin…” Yuki iltifat etti. “İşin yok muydu?”

Sehun başını salladı ve oğluna gülümsedi. “Appa bu öğleden sonra işe gitmeyecek.. o yüzden düşünüyordum da, sahile gitmek ister misin?” Yuki’ye sordu.

Yuki’nin gözleri aydınlandı ve yüzü sevinçle parladı. “Appa! Haeundae! Haeundae!” Yuki sevinçle bağırdı. Yuki ilk öğrendiğinden beri her zaman ünlü sahile gitmek istiyordu. Sehun’un ailesi Japonya’ya ziyaret geldiklerinde, Haeundae’de tatildeyken çekindikleri fotoğrafları da getirmişlerdi. Yuki sahili sevmişti ve Sehun’a onu oraya götürmesi için yalvarmıştı ancak Sehun işinden dolayı götürememişti. Şimdi hayali gerçek oluyordu.

“Evet, Haeundae’ye gidelim, tamam mı?” Sehun cevapladı. Yuki ellerini çocuk gibi çırpıyordu çünkü çok heyecanlanmıştı.

“Appa, sahil çok uzak mı?” diye sordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Biraz…”

“Japonya kadar mı?”

Sehun güldü ve başını salladı. “Değil tabiî ki. Saat 3’te orada oluruz.”

Yuki saate baktı ve kaşlarını çattı. “Ama daha saat 12.45…” sızlandı. “uzun sürecek…”

“Tabiki tatlım. Haeundae başka bir şehir olan Busan’da…” cevapladı. “Neden uyumuyorsun, uyandığında çoktan Busan’a gelmiş oluruz. Tamam mı?”

Yuki dudak büktü ama başıyla onayladı. “Tamam uyuyacağım…”

Sehun 2 saat falan sürdü arabayı ve sonunda hedeflerine ulaştılar. Hava biraz soğuktu çünkü hala Nisan’ın ortasındaydılar. Sehun oğlunu uyandırmak için hafifçe sarstı. Yuki derin bir uykudaydı, Sehun onu uyandırdığı için biraz kötü hissetmişti çünkü Yuki şu anda çok huzurlu görünüyordu.

“Tatlım?” Yuki’nin yüzünü okşayıp onu sarstı. Yuki hareket edip uyandı yavaşça. Yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve nerede olduğuna şaşırarak baktı. Sehun’a tekrardan bakıp esnedi. Sehun onu kucağına alıp dışarıya çıkardı ve sahili kendi gözleriyle görmesini sağladı. Yuki etrafına bakarken sessizdi, belki hala uykuluydu. Ancak Haeundae’de oldukları fark edince kendine geldi.

Zümrüt yeşili rengindeki denize baktığında nefesi kesilmişti. Aşağıya inmek için cebelleşti ve Sehun onu ayakları üzerine koydu. Kendi ayakları üzerinde durunca Yuki suya doğru koşmaya başladı. Sehun’a acele etmesini işaret etti. Sehun oğlunu yakalamak için hızla yürüdü. Yuki etrafta koşuşturup ayaklarıyla kendi kum tepeciklerini yaparken çok keyifli görünüyordu. Sehun kuma oturup oğlunu izledi. Yuki hemen Sehun’un yanına koştu.

“Appa, burası gerçekten güzel…” Sehun’un kucağına oturup ona sokuldu. “Burada kalamaz mıyız?”

“Burayı sevdin mi?” Sehun sorduğunda Yuki hemen kafasıyla onayladı.

“Evet… Sahili ve esintiyi sevdim..” Yuki çocuksu bir tavırla cevapladı. “Buraya taşınabilir miyiz Appa? Seul’dan hoşlanmıyorum…”

“Seul’u sevmiyor musun? Neden?” Sehun sordu.

“Mmm… Seul’den nefret ettiğimden değil… sadece… Appam orada zor zaman geçiriyor gibi görünüyor…” yavaşça mırıldandı ancak Sehun’un duyabileceği kadar sesliydi.

“Orada zor zaman mı geçiriyorum?” Sehun şaşkınca sordu. “Ne gibi?”

Yuki cevap vermekte tereddüt ediyordu. “Biliyorsun….şeyle…” sesi kısıldı.

“Neyle?”

Yuki babasına bakmak için kafasını çevirdi. “Biliyorsun…Kai… Amca.”

Sehun’un yüzü biraz değişti ama Yuki fark etmeden önce hemen gülümsedi. Yuki’nin her şeyi bildiğini aklından bile geçirmemişti.

“Hayır, onun hakkında endişelenme Yuki…” Sehun cevapladı. “İyi olacak…”

“Gerçekten mi?” hemen sordu Yuki, gerçekten düzelmesini umuyordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı ve Yuki’ye arkadan sarıldı.

“Evet, yeterince yakında….”

Yuki ellerini sardı ve Sehun’un kucağına yayıldı.

Bir süre öyle kaldılar. Elinde yeteri kadar malzeme olmamalarına rağmen Sehun Yuki’nin kumdan kale yapmasına yardım etti. eğlence için sadece bir tane yapmışlardı ve anı ölümsüzleştirmek için birkaç resim çekindiler. Sehun, Yuki’nin denizle oynamasına da izin verdi biraz, Yuki ve Sehun ayaklarını suya sokmuşlardı ve bazen birbirlerini su sıçratıyorlardı.

Şanslarına değiştirim kıyafetleri vardı. Sehun arabasında ekstra üniforma taşıyordu çünkü bir mimar olmaz bazen işleri bitene kadar başka yerde gecelemeyi gerektiriyordu. Yuki içinse Sehun kreşten kıyafet almıştı. Yuki’nin orada çokta giymediğini düşünüyordu.

“Appa bu gerçekten çok eğlenceliydi!” Yuki mutlulukla şakıdı. “Sırada ne var?”

Sehun omuz silkti. Saatine baktığında 6 olduğunu gördü. Bütün bu aktivitelerden sonra çok acıktığını fark etti.

“Yiyecek bir şeyler alalım, olur mu?” Sehun cevapladı. “Ne yesek ki?”

“Appa! Pizza!” Yuki yeniden karar verdi. Sehun hemen başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam, hadi pizza yiyelim.” Sehun kabul etti ve el ele arabalarına yürüyüp sahilden uzaklaştılar ve pizza dükkânı aramaya başladılar. Yol üzerindeyken Yuki babasında bir değişiklik hissediyordu. Sanki bir şey saklıyor gibiydi. Ama Sehun her zaman Yuki’den bir şey saklardı.

Sahilin yakınlarında bir pizzacı buldular ve yemek için durdular. Pizzalarının gelmelerini beklerken Yuki ve Sehun masada oturuyorlardı.

“Appa, sonra ne yapalım?” Yuki sordu. Sehun oğluna bakıp omuz silkti.

“Dürüst olmak gerekirse başka bir şey planlamadım, eğer istediğin bir şey varsa söyle.” Cevapladı Sehun. Yuki bir süre düşündü.

“Film izlemeye gidebilir miyiz?” Yuki sordu hemen. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam, hangi filmi izlemek istiyorsun?” oğluna sordu.

“Korku filmi Ruhlar Bölgesi 2’yi izleyebilir miyiz? Her zaman görüyorum…” Yuki ısrar etti yeniden. Sehun kararsızlıkla kabul etti.

“Tamam, eğer istiyorsan…”

“Tamam, Appa, dur.” Yuki babasını durdurduğunda Sehun’un kaşlarının merakla çatılmasına neden olmuştu. “Appa, sen gerçekten…. Tuhaf davranıyorsun. Sanki kendin gibi davranmıyorsun.” Yuki mırıldandı. “Bir şey mi var?”

Sehun hemen başını salladı. “Hayır, hiçbir şey yok.”

“Appa…” sevimli bir şekilde sızlandı. “Appa, asla korku filmi izlememe izin vermezsin…” değindi konuya. “Appa, beni buraya sahili görmeye getirmen harika bir davranış…. Ama işler gerçekten….garip.”

Sehun Yuki’nin dediklerini inkar etmek istedi ancak Yuki Appasına yavru köpek bakışlarıyla bakıyordu ve yalan söyleyemiyordu. Allahtan pizzaları Sehun’un yardımına koştu.

“Ekstra peynirli Pepperoni…” garson pizzayı ve içeceklerini koydu.

“Hadi önce yiyelim…” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Sonra konuşacak mıyız?” Yuki ısrar etti.

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Sonra konuşacağız.”

Onlar için sessiz bir yemekti. Yuki babasının davranışına üzülmüştü ve Sehun da çıkmazdaydı. Bundan nasıl çıkacağını bilmiyordu. Yuki Sehun’dan gerçeği duymak için ısrarlı görünüyordu.

Sehun’un düşüncelerinin küçük bir tarafı Yuki’ye babasının kim olduğunu söyle ve Yuki’yi belirsizlikte bırakma diyordu, ama korkuyordu Sehun. rüyasının gerçek olmasından.

Küçük boy pizza bitmişti. Sehun yemeklerinin parasını ödedi ve Seul’e yolculuklarına devam ettiler. Yuki babasına bakmaya devam ediyordu, onun sözünde durmasını istiyordu.

“Yuki, söz veriyorum konuşacağız, tamam?” Yuki başıyla onayladı. “Tamam konuşacağız. Ama eve gidene kadar bekle, olur mu?” nazikçe sordu.

“Söz mü Appa?”

“Evet, söz.”

Yuki eve sürüşün dayanılmaz olacağını düşünüyordu. Aslında öyleydi. Eve gidip babasının ne söyleyeceğini öğrenmek için çok gergindi. Kai hakkında olabileceğini düşündü ama başka bir şey de olabilirdi. Uzun bekleyiş Yuki’nin uykusunu getirmişti. Özellikle yemekten sonra. Belki Sehun’un planı Yuki’nin uyumasıydı böylece konuşmayı erteleyecekti. Ancak Yuki Sehun’un kolayca bırakmaması için azimliydi. Uyuyakalmıştı ama eve geldiklerinde kendini uyanmaya zorladı.

Azmin başarısıyla Sehun arabayı durdurup park ettiğinde Yuki büyüymüş gibi hemen uyanmıştı. Gözlerini açtı ve evlerini gördü. Harika. Aklından düşündü. Arabadan kendi başına indi ve Sehun’un gelmesini bekledi.

Sehun araba kullanmaktan yorulmuştu, günün bitmesini bekleyemiyordu. Ancak Yuki’nin hafızası çok iyiydi ve Sehun’un hemen uyumasının hiç yolu yoktu.

Sehun ıslak çamaşırlarını makineye yerleştirdi ve Yuki’yi uyuması için hazırlanmaya çağırdı. Yuki reddetti ve koltuğa oturup babasını bekledi.

“Yuki git ve-“

“Appa…” Yuki babasının konuşmasını böldü ve ona katılması için işaret etti. Sehun sonunda Yuki’nin ne istediğini hatırladı ve kararsızlıkla itaat etti. koltuğun karşısına oturup oğlunun yüzüne baktı.

“Tamam, tamam, konuşacağız.” Sehun iç çekti.

“Tamam. Appa, sorun ne?” sordu.

“Yuki, yarın diğer babanla tanışacaksın…” Sehun başladı. Yuki kaşlarını çattı.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Her zaman diğer babanın kim olduğunu soruyordun ve yarın onunla tanışacaksın tatlım.” Sehun bir gülümsemeyle mırıldandı ancak gülümsemesi acı doluydu. Yuki başını salladı. Kai’yle tanışmak istemiyordu. Yuki babasını inciten adamla tanışmak istemiyordu.

“Benim diğer babam yok! Bir tane daha istemiyorum! Seni istiyorum…” Yuki ciddiyetle söyledi.

“Biliyorum tatlım ama…” Sehun durakladı, gözyaşları akmaya başlarken sözleri yuttu. “… biz her zaman beraber kalamayız…”

Yuki’nin kaşları çatıldı. Çocuk aklı babasını anlayamıyordu. “Sen… beni artık istemiyor musun?”

Sehun hemen başını salladı. “Yuki, dinle…” Sehun oğluna yaklaştı ve önünde eğildi. “Appa bizim her zaman beraber olmamızı istiyor ama…”

“Ama ne?”

“Ama diğer babanla da vakit geçirmek zorundasın… Kai amcayla.” Üzgünce mırıldandı. Yuki de hıçkırmaya başladı. Sehun’un boynuna sarıldı.

“Ya ben onunla zaman geçirmek istemezsem? Appamı istiyorum ben!” Yuki yeniden hıçkırdı. Sehun sırtını okşadı.

“Diğer babanı tanımak istemiyor musun?”

“Hayır! Benim sadece bir babam var o da sensin!” Yuki ısrar etti. “Appa, lütfen benden seni bırakmamı isteme…”

“Yuki, dinle beni…” Sehun oğlunu tuttu ve direkt gözlerine baktı. Gözyaşlarını tutuyordu, Yuki’den gözyaşlarını sildi. “yarın… Hastaneye gideceğiz… Ve onlar… Onlar bizden biraz… Senin kanından…alacaklar…ve…ve Kai’inkiyle test yapacaklar…eşleşmeyi görmek için.”

“Ne eşleşmesi?” Yuki masumca sordu.

“Şey, senin ve Kai’in DNA’sının aynı olup olmadığını görmek istiyorlar…” Sehun öksürdü. “Senin ve benimki gibi. Bizde benzer DNA’lara sahibiz. Seni ben doğurduğum için. Sen ve Kai amca da aynı DNA’ya sahipsiniz çünkü o…”

Yuki hemen başını salladı, Sehun’un neyi açıklamak istediğini biliyordu. “Hastaneye gitmesek olmaz mı Appa?” Yuki rica etti. “Teste tabi tutulmak istemiyorum!”

Sehun kontrolünü sağlamaya çalıştı. Oğlunun yalvarmasını görmek içini acıtıyordu. “Özür dilerim Yuki ama zorundayız…”

Yuki gözyaşlarına boğuldu. “Neden olmaz? Gitmek istemiyorum! Appa oraya gitmek istemiyorum! Appa lütfen beni oraya götürme…”

“Hayır, Yuki zorundayız yoksa-“

“Appa benden nefret mi ediyor? Kai amcanın beni almasına izin mi vereceksin? Bizi ayırmak mı istiyorsun?” Yuki ağlarken sordu. Sehun oğlunu sakinleştirmek için ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Hayır, hayır tatlım, senden nefret etmiyorum Yuki…” Sehun Yuki’yi sakinleştirmek için sarıldı. “Sen benim tek oğlumsun, neden senden nefret edeyim, değil mi?”

Sehun sonunda gözyaşlarının akmasına izin verdi. Yuki’ye daha sıkı sarıldı. “Hayır… seni almasına izin vermeyeceğim…”

Yuki de Sehun’a daha sıkı sarıldı. “Beni bırakma Appa…”

“Bırakmayacağım tatlım. Bırakmayacağım.” Yuki Sehun’un söz verdiğini duydu ve babasının sıcak kollarında uyuyakaldı. Ağlamaktan yorulmuştu ve Sehun’un kolları arasında olmak onu güvende ve sevgi dolu hissettiriyordu. Durumundan çok memnundu.

Sehun Yuki’nin uyuduğunu fark ettikten sonra, dikkatlice oğlunu kaldırıp yatak odasına götürdü. Sehun oğluyla beraber uyumak istiyordu. Aynı çatı altında ve odaları çok uzak olmasa bile uyumak için Yuki’den ayrı kalmak onun için dayanılmazdı. Yapabildiği kadar Yuki’yle beraber olmak istiyor.

Yuki’nin pijamalarını aldı ve o uyurken üzerini değiştirdi. Sonra dikkatle Yuki’yi kendi tarafına sarmaladı. Yuki’nin birkaç oyuncağını da aldı ve etrafına yerleştirdi, sanki melekleri oğlunu koruyormuş gibi. Ondan sonra kendisi de yattı.

Sehun o gece çok uyuyamadı. Uzanıp oğlunu izledi. Yuki’den ayrılmak istemiyordu ve babası olduğunu öğrendikten sonra henüz Kai’in Yuki’yle yaşamasına izin vereceğinden emin değildi. Sehun usulca Yuki’nin yanağını okşadı ve Yuki’nin ninnisini mırıldanmaya başladı. Yuki uyurken sorun yaşadığında söylemeye alışkın olduğu şarkıydı.

-Sakinleş küçük bebek, hiçbir şey söyleme

-Baba sana alaycı kuş alacak

-Eğer alaycı kuş şarkı söylemezse,

-Baba sana elmas bir yüzük alacak

-Ve eğer elmas yüzük paraya dönerse

-Baba sana bir ayna alacak

-Ve eğer ayna kırılırsa

-Baba sana keçi alacak

-Ve eğer keçi sürüklenmezse

-Baba sana araba ve boğa alacak

-Ve eğer araba ve boğa devrilirse

-Baba sana Korsan olan bir köpek alacak

-Ve eğer o Korsan adındaki köpek havlamazsa

-Baba sana at ve arabasını alacak

-Ve eğer at ve arabası düşerse

-Sen şehirdeki en tatlı küçük bebek olacaksın.

Sehun eğildi ve gözlerdeki yaşlarla Yuki’nin yanağını öptü. Yuki’nin her hayalini gerçekleştirmek istiyordu, onu büyüyüp iyi bir adam olurken izlemek, onu her tehlikeden korumak, yalnızca onun yanında olmasını istiyordu ama bütün bunlar ikisi için belirsiz görünüyordu. Yuki’nin de aynısını istediğini biliyordu ancak peki Kai de aynısını istiyor muydu? Beklide Yuki’yi Sehun’un hayatından koparmak için daha iyi bir planı vardı. Sonuç olarak ninnide geçen ‘Baba’ yalnızca Kai olabilirdi, Sehun değil.

Sabah Sehun’un istediğinden çabuk gelmişti. Kalbindeki ağrıyla yataktan kalktı. Yanında uyuyan küçük oğluna baktı. Yüzündeki sakinlik onu sanki dünyada hiç kötü bir şey var olmamış en güzel şey oymuş gibi gösteriyordu. Sehun Yuki’yi uyandırmak istemiyordu. O sabah Yuki’yi hastaneye götürmek istemiyordu. Ancak ülke kanunları karşı koyamayacak kadar güçsüzdü.

Yuki güneş ışınlarından yüzünü kırıştırdı. O da kalkarak yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Sevimli bir şekilde gözlerini ovuşturdu ve odaya baktı. Kendi odası olmadığını biliyordu. arkasına baktığında babasının ona baktığını gördü.

“Günaydın Yuki.” Sehun sıcak bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Günaydın Appa…” usulca mırıldandı. “Dün gece burada mı uyudum?”

“Hımmm, kendi odanda mı uyumayı tercih ederdin?” Sehun sordu.

Yuki hemen itirazla başını salladı. “Tabiki Appamla uyumayı tercih ederim…”

Sehun oğluna gülümsedi. “Şimdi hadi duş aldıralım sana. Kahvaltı için ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum hala…” Sehun iç çekti. Yuki yataktan kalktı ve duş almak için odasına koşturdu. Yuki’nin küçük adımları ayağına dolanan Pororo oyuncağıyla biraz sarsakçaydı.

Sehun ayağa kalktığında, telefonunun çaldığını duydu. yatağın yanındaki telefonun aldı ve arayana baktı. Bilinmeyen bir numara arıyordu. Uzun süre düşünmedi ve yeşil butona bastı.

“Alo?” söyledi.

“Sehunnie? Günaydın…” Sehun tanıdık bir ses duydu. Ancak henüz kim olduğunu çıkaramamıştı. Arayanın ruh hali gayet iyi görünüyordu.

“Kimsiniz?” diye sordu.

“Cidden mi? Nasıl kim olduğumu bilmezsin…” arayan incinmiş gibi görünüyordu. Sehun hatırlamaya çalıştı ama başaramadı. Belki de henüz afyonu patlamamıştı. Daha sabahın erken saatleriydi.

Arayan iç çekti. “Sehun canım… seninle ne yapacağım ben…”

Sehun’un beyninde birisi belirdi. Kai’den başka kim bugün böyle sevinçli olurdu? İç çekti Sehun. Kai’ye numarasını verdiğini hatırlamıyordu o zaman kim verdi ona?

“Şimdi hatırladın mı?” diye sordu, sesi eğleniyormuş gibi geliyordu.

“Eğer DNA testini hatırlatmak istediysen, hiç zahmet etme. Yuki’yi hazırlıyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Aww…” Kai coşmuştu. “Bunu söylerken yüzünün ifadesini hala hatırlıyorum. Sızlanırken yaptığın gibi dudağın büzmüşsündür…”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı. “Hepsi bu kadar mı?” diye sordu.

“Hayır, aslında seni arama nedenim DNA testini hatırlatmak değildi çünkü hatırlarsan senin için çok hatırlanır bir şey bu. Gerçek nedenim hastaneye gitmeden önce ikinizi benimle kahvaltıya davet etmekti. Aramızdaki buzların kırılması için olarak düşün.” Konuşmasındaki açık zevki belirtti.

“Üzgünüm ama reddetmek zorundayız. Çoktan oğluma kahvaltı ve yiyeceği şeyleri hazırladım.” Sehun ilgisiz ve sakin bir şekilde cevapladı.

“Pekala, ne geleceğini görmediğimi söyleyemem ama… oh şey…” Kai sahte kararsızlığını gösterdi. “O zaman iki saatten daha az sürede görüşeceğiz. Sabırsızlanıyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve çok uzatmadan çağrıyı kapattı. Veda için bir şey söylemedi bile. Neden yapsın ki?

Telefonun yatağa attı ve çok geç olmadan duş almak için banyoya gitti. Kahvaltı konusunda Kai’ye yalan söylemişti. Kahvaltıya ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Ah adamım…” banyoda inledi. Bugünden nefret etti.

Sehun’un Yuki’yi hastaneye götürmeye ikna etmesi gerekiyordu. Yuki hastaneye gittiklerini bilirse, yıkılırdı. Sehun oğluna yalan söylemek istemiyordu ama zorundaydı başka seçeneği yoktu. Banyodan çıkma süresi uzun sürmüştü. Çıktığında, Yuki tamamen giyinmiş bir halde yüzü parlıyordu.

“Kahvaltıya ne yapalım?” diye sordu. Sehun omuz silkip iç çekti.

“Dışarıda yiyelim, olur mu? Kulağa nasıl geliyor?”

“Olur…” Yuki kabul etti. “Ama Appa…”

“Evet tatlım?”

“Hastaneye gitmeyeceğiz değil mi?” Yuki sordu, sesi endişeli geliyordu. Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Kesinlik bulmayı umuyordu sanki.

Sehun Yuki’nin saçlarını okşadı. “Eğer istersen.”

“Cidden mi?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Cidden.”

Yuki sevinçle ellerini çırptı, Sehun oğluna arkasını dönüp yüzündeki acıyı saklıyordu. Keşke bunlar olmasaydı ancak imkansız görünüyordu. Hemen kıyafetlerini giydi.

“Börülceli noddle yiyelim, hımm?” Sehun evden çıkmadan önce söyledi. Yuki ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama lezzetli geliyordu kulağa. Ayrılmak üzerelerken Sehun Yuki’den çok sevdiği Pororo oyuncağını da getirmesini söyledi. Yuki neden olduğunu bilmiyordu ama buna sevinmişti. O Pororo oyuncağı ruh ikizi gibiydi. Ona sarılmadan bir gün bile yaşayamazdı.

Börülceli noodle satan bir restoranda durdular ve Sehun Yuki’ye Kore mutfağını tanıttı, Yuki’nin denemesini istediği şeyleri. Şimdilik, börülceli noodle yada jjajangmyeon ve lahana kimchisi aldılar. Kahvaltı Yuki için çok memnun edici geçmişti.

“Appa, bundan sonra eve mi gideceğiz?” arabaya binerken sordu. Sehun gergince yola baktı ve Yuki’yi hastaneye götürmek için 5 dakikası olduğunu gördü. Sehun iç çekip oğluna gülümsedi. Yuki o anda nereye gittiklerini önemsemiyordu, çünkü Pororo oyuncağıyla oynamaya dalmıştı. O oyuncak dikkat dağıtmak içindi.

Sehun arabayı çalıştırdı ve Seul hastanesine sürmeye başladı, onlardan çok uzakta değildi. Oğluna bakıp duruyordu ve Yuki’nin henüz bir şey fark etmediği için memnundu. Oraya varana kadar arabayı sürmeyi başarmıştı. En acımasız kısmı park yapacağı zamandı. Yuki nereye geldiklerine bakmak için başını kaldıracaktı..

Sehun arabayı girişe yakın en yakın yere park etti. motoru susturduğunda, Yuki tamda düşündüğü şeyi yapmıştı. Camdan dışarı baktı ve sonra şaşkınlıkla babasına baktı.

“Appa, neredeyiz?” masumca sordu. Henüz hastanede olduklarını anlamamıştı. Beyaz önlüklü iki doktorun arabalarının yanından geçtiğini ve binaya girdiğini görene kadar etrafa bakmaya devam etti. hızla soluğunu tuttu ve babasına kuşkuyla baktı.

“Ap..appa…” mırıldandı. Pororo oyuncağı unutulmuştu. Babasına inanamayarak bakıp ağlamaya başladı. “Appa neden hastanedeyiz? Appa, buraya gelmeyeceğimizi söyledin…!”

Sehun oğluna bakamıyordu. Suçlu hissediyordu ona yalan söylediği için. Yuki hala ağlıyordu. “Yuki, özür dilerim…”

Yuki başını salladı, yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu. “Appa, beni artık istemiyor…”

Sehun arabadan inip Yuki’nin tarafına gitti. arabayı açtı ve Yuki ondan kaçıyordu, arabadan çıkmayı reddediyordu. Pororo oyuncağı Sehun’a atılmıştı. İsyan ediyordu.

“Yuki lütfen…” Sehun yalvardı. “Bunu yapmak zorundayız…”

“BURADA OLMAK İSTEMİYORUM!” Yuki ciğerlerinin sonuna kadar çığlık atıyordu ve ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Hıçkırmaya başlamıştı, Sehun gerçekten çok kötü hissediyordu. Bir ebeveyn olarak, oğlunun üzgünlüğünü görmek acı vericiydi. Sehun yerdeki oyuncakla Yuki’yi kucağına aldı. Yuki direniyordu ama en sonunda başarısız oldu. Sehun onu kollarıyla sarmıştı. Arabanın kapısını kapatıp kilitledi. Yuki’yi sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ama Yuki sızlanıp ağlamaya devam ediyordu.

Sehun’un telefonu çalışıyordu ve kim olduğunu biliyordu. açmak istemedi ve Yuki kendini atmaya çalışırken giriş kapısından girdi. Çalışanlar ve doktorlar Yuki’yle Sehun’a bakıyorlardı ama umurumda bile değildi. DNA testinin yapılacağı laboratuvara gitmek için asansöre gitti.

Yuki sakinleşmişti ancak hıçkırmaları ve iç çekmeleri hala duyuluyordu. Gözleri ve burnu kızarmıştı, Sehun’a sıkıca tutunuyordu. Tamamen beyaz olan laboratuvara geldiklerinde babası durdu. Sonra o adamı gördü, diğer babasını. Kai onlardan çok uzakta değildi, ayakta dikilip gülümseyerek onlara bakıyordu. Yuki babasının ifadesini görmek için ona baktı. Mutlu değildi, Kai’yle göz teması kurmuyordu.

“Oh, merhaba sevimli şey.” Kai Yuki’ye selam verdi. Yuki’nin yanağına dokunmak elini uzattı ama Yuki başını çevirerek ondan kaçındı. O adamın ona dokunmasını istemiyordu. Babasının boynundaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Sehun bile ellerini Yuki’nin etrafında sıkılaştırmıştı.

“Birisi ağlamış sanırım…” Yuki Kai’in konuştuğunu duydu.

“Gerçekten çok oluyorsun, biliyor musun?” Sehun da konuştu.

“Bence çok olan kişi sensin. Eğer babanın kim olduğunu söyleseydin, o zaman Yuki’yi buna dahil etmemize gerek kalmazdı.” Kai kendini savunarak konuştu.

“Anlamıyorsun, değil mi? Sana hiçbir şey borçlu değilim, diğer babanın kimliği de dahil.” Yuki babasının konuştuğunu duydu.

Kai Sehun’un kollarındaki çocuğa baktı ve gülümsedi. “Bekleyip göreceğiz sadece.”

Sonra bir doktor geldi ve elini Yuki’ye uzattı. Yuki ekstra bir elin onu Sehun’dan ayırmaya çalıştığını hissetti ve hemen silkip attı. Sehun’a daha çok tutundu. “Appa! Appa! Appa! Hayır!”

Sehun doktorun elini durdurdu ve Yuki’yi sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. “Yuki tatlım, beni dinle-“

“Hayır Appa!” Yuki ısrar etti. “İstemiyorum! Appa, beni bırakma!! Appa!”

Yuki yeniden yalvarıyordu. Kai orada durup o ikisini izliyordu. Kalbini acıtmıştı bir şekilde.

Sehun da ağlıyordu. Yuki’yi bırakması için ikna etmeye çalışıyordu ancak Yuki dinlemiyordu. “Yuki, lütfen dinle beni… sen anlamadan her şey bitmiş olacak…”

“Appa hayır! Appa…” Yuki appası için ağlamaya devam ediyordu ve Sehun bıraktırmaya çalışıyordu istememesine rağmen. Sonunda Sehun başarmıştı ve doktor Yuki’yi almıştı. Yuki daha çok ağlayıp Sehun’a ulaşmaya çalışıyordu ama başkaları tarafından alınmıştı.

“Appa!!!” feryat ediyordu ve küçük eli Sehun’a ulaşmaya çalışıyordu ancak Sehun ona arkasını döndü. Oğlunu ondan koparılmasını izlemeye dayanamıyordu, göz yaşlarına boğuldu. Yere çöküp yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Kai zavallı adama baktı, Sehun’u o şekilde gördüğü için gerçekten kötü hissetmişti. Kalbi acımıştı Sehun için. Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı ama Sehun uzaklaştı. Kan çanağına dönmüş gözleriyle Kai’ye baktı.

“Dokunma bana!” hırladı.

Kai elini çekti. İkisi de laboratuvardan yüksek sesli bir çığlık duydular ve Sehun hemen oraya koştu. Neler olduğunu öğrenmek için laboratuvara girdi. Yuki kan almak için olan iğneden korkuyordu. Çoktan ağlamaya başlamıştı ve bir hemşire onu tutuyordu. Yuki çok kormuş gibi görünüyordu, doktor çocuğu iğne için zorlayamıyordu.

“Yuki korkma. Appa burada…” Sehun hemşirenin yanında geldiğinde Yuki hemen Sehun’un elini tuttu. Sandalyeden kalkıp babasına sarıldı yeniden. Ağlamaktan ve korkmaktan dolayı çok fazla titriyordu Yuki. Sehun oğlunu sakinleştirirken Kai’de onlara katıldı. Birbirlerine baktılar ve doktor iç çekti.

“Kai, Bay Oh… genç Yuki iğneden çok korkmuş görünüyor, size Yuki’ye sakinleştirici vermeyi öneriyorum.” Doktor cevapladı. Sehun böyle bir şey önerdiği için doktora sinirle baktı. Kai’ye baktığında onunda bunu düşündüğünü gördüğünde buna inanamadı.

“KESİNLİKLE OLMAZ!” Sehun cevapladı. Buna dayanamayarak Kai’ye sinirle baktı. “O daha çocuk, sakinleştirici yapılmasına izin vermem!”

Doktor Kai’ye döndü fikrini öğrenmek için. Kai Yuki’nin sakinleştirici için çok küçük olduğunu ve bunun ona zarar vereceği için Sehun’a katıldı. Sehun bunu istemiyordu o yüzden Kai’de saygı göstermeliydi.

Kai başını salladı. Doktor iç çekip Yuki’yi sakinleştirmek için bir yol düşünmeye başladı.

“Ben onu sakinleştiririm…” Sehun Yuki’yi kontrol ederken mırıldandı. Aslında Sehun’un yanında sakinleşmişti. “Bebeğim…” Yuki’ye seslendi. “Yuki bana bak… tatlım Appaya bak…”

Sehun oğluyla iletişim kurmaya çalıştı. Çok şükür ki hala yanında Pororo oyuncağı vardı. Pororo’yu ikisinin arasına yerleştirdi. Şimdi kesinlikle Yuki’nin dikkatini çekecekti. Yuki önce oyuncağa sonra Appasına baktı. “Pororo…” mırıldandı.

“Evet, Pororo seninle birlikte…” Sehun Yuki’yi eğlendirmeye çalıştı. “Pororo’nun yanında olmasını seviyorsun, değil mi?”

Yuki sorusuna mırıldanarak cevap verdi. Sanki en değerli şey oymuş gibi oyuncağa baktı. Aynı zamanda Sehun Yuki’nin tişörtünün kolunu kıvırdı ve doktora yavaşça gelmesini işaret etti. Yuki hala oyuncağa bakıyordu. Doktor Yuki’nin koluna biraz alkol uyguladı ve soğukluk hissi Yuki’yi titretti. Doktora bakmak üzereyken Sehun elleriyle yüzünü örttü.

“Hayır, Yuki sadece Appaya bak… Ve her şey iyi olacak…”Sehun’un sözleri büyülü gibiydi, Yuki sadece babasına bakıyordu. Kai bile Sehun’un sorunla kolayca üstesinden gelmesiyle büyülenmişti. Doktor sonunda birkaç damla kan almayı başarmıştı. Yuki bittiğini fark etmedi bile.

“Gördün mü, hepsi bitti.” Sehun yumuşak bir sesle konuştu. “Acıdı mı?”

Yuki başını salladı.

“Benim cesur oğlum…” Sehun Yuki’nin saçlarını dağıttı ve ona sarıldı. Yuki Sehun’un kucağına gömüldü Pororo’yla birlikte. Kai’ye baktığında Sehun’un kibar görünüşü kayboldu.

“Mutlu musun? Bitirdin mi?”

Kai sırıttı. Sehun’un yumuşak kalpli olacağını düşünmüştü ama bu yanlış bir fikirdi. “Sonuç birkaç saat içinde çıkacak. Başka bir yere gitmeyin.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve kollarında Yuki’yle birlikte ayağa kalktı. Laboratuvardan çıktılar. Doktor ve Kai içeride kalmışlardı.

“Yuki senin biyolojik oğlunsa eğer onu Sehun’dan alacak mısın?” doktor dikkatlice sordu.

“Neden soruyorsunuz?” Kai sordu.

“O ikisinin nasıl da bağlı olduğunu gördün. İkisini ayırmak çok zor olacaktır. Aylar… yıllar alır.” Doktor mırıldandı. Sesi endişeli geliyordu.

“O zaman bana ne yapmamı öneriyorsunuz?” diye sordu.

“Sana bir şey önermiyordu. Sadece bir tavsiye. Belki vesayeti Sehun’a bırakırsın ve Yuki’yi haftada birkaç gün alabilirsin. Sonuç olarak sen meşgul bir adamsın, çok fazla seyahat ediyorsun, bir çocuk için zamanın yok.”

Kai doktora bakıp omuz silkti. “ önce sonuçları görelim. Kim bilir bu fiyaskodan sonra Yuki benim oğlum olmayabilir de.”

Doktor başıyla onayladı. “Evet, sonuçları bekleyelim.”

Sonuçlar için birkaç saat bekledikten sonra, doktor elinde sonuçlarla geldi sonunda. Sehun, Yuki ve Kai hepsi bekleme salonunda bekliyordu. Doktor dosyayı açtı ve sesli okudu.

“Yani, sonuçlar çıktı ve burada Oh Yuki ve Kim Jongin’in testlerinin uyumluluk oranı…. 99.95% Kim Jongin’in Oh Yuki’nin babası olduğu yazıyor.”

Kai Yuki’nin onun kanında olmasına çokta şaşırmamıştı ancak bunu biyolojik olarak duyduğunda şaşkına dönmüştü ve heyecan hissi onun yerini almıştı. Kendi oğluna sahip olacağını kim bilebilirdi ki. Diğer yandan Sehun, Yuki’ye daha sıkı sarıldı ve Yuki de öyle. Durumları Kai’in tam tersiydi.

“Ee…”Kai ikisine döndü. Sehun’un yüzü anlaşılmazdı; belki böyle olacağını biliyordu çoktan. Kai elinde değildi ama Sehun’a kocaman gülümsedi. “Sana söylemeliyim ki…”

Ne Sehun nede Yuki tepki verdi. Yüzlerindeki ifade aynıydı. Acıydı.

Kai ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’a yaklaşıp Yuki’nin saçlarını okşadı. Sehun onu bunu yapmaktan alıkoymadı. Ve bu Kai’yi mutlu etmişti. “Yuki… bana ne diye sesleneceğini merak ediyorum…”

Yuki Sehun’a baktı ve Sehun da ona. Gülümsemeye çalıştı ama yapamadı. Yuki Appasını diğer babasından korumayı çok istiyordu. Kai Sehun’un hislerini incittiğini göremez miydi?

“Babaya ne dersin tatlım?” Kai önerdi. Yuki Kai’ye baktı ve gözlerini devirdi. Aynı Sehun’un her zaman yaptığı gibiydi. Vay canına, Yuki inanılmaz şekilde Sehun’a benziyordu.

“En azında oğlumu tutabilir miyim?” Kai alayvari bir şekilde sordu. Sehun Yuki’yi bırakmak istemiyordu ama Kai Yuki’yi kolayca aldı. Yuki şaşırmıştı.

“Merhaba, küçük şampiyon…” Kai Yuki’yle babacan bir sesle konuşuyordu. “Hoşlanmaya bilirsin şimdilik ama işleri düzelteceğiz tamam mı? Ve Appaya gelince…” durdu ve Sehun’a baktı. “ Benim ve onun hakkında endişelenmene gerek yok, tamam mı? Biz de sorunumuzu çözeceğiz?”

Sehun ve Yuki meraklı görünüyordu. Özellikle Sehun. Kai’in sorunları çözme yolu basit bir şey olmayacaktı. Memnun olduğu şeyleri elde etmek için her şeyi yapabilirdi. Onun gerçek kişiliğini bildiği için Sehun’un omurgasından aşağıya bir titreme gönderdi.

“Ve bu sorunu çözmek için, Appanı bu akşam ödünç almayı düşünüyorum. İzin verir misin?” Kai Yuki’nin iznini istedi. Yuki önce Kai’ye sonra Sehuna baktı, ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Yuki’yi yalnız bırakmayacağım.” Sehun söyledi.

“Yalnız olmayla ilgili kim bir şey söyledi? akşam yemeği öneriyorum, bu gece benim yerimde, hepimiz. Yuki yemeğini yerken bizde konuşacağız, sen ve ben.” Sehun’a bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi. “Kabul etmek için düşüneceğin bir teklifim var sana. Tabi benimle yemek yemek isterseniz.”

“İşleri yavaştan almayacaksın, sen…” Sehun kısık sesle mırıldandı. Kai gülümsedi.

“Bunu evet olarak alıyorum. Bu akşam İtalyan yemeği yiyeceğiz. Yemek benim oteldeki çatı katımda olacak. 8’de gelin.” Yuki’yi yeniden Sehun’a verirken söyledi. “Sonra görüşürüz.”

Sonra ikisini yalnız bırakıp ayrıldı oradan. Yuki Sehun’a baktı, davetle ilgili komik hisleri vardı. Ancak Sehun bunun iyi sonuçlanmayacağını biliyordu. bu kez, Sehun ve Yuki bu söze güvenemiyorlardı.


	6. 6.Bölüm

Yuki ve Sehun oteldeki görevli onlara eşlik ederken el ele yürüyorlardı. Kai’in teras katına götürülüyorlardı. Oraya vardıklarında, bir hizmetçi tarafından karşılanıp içeriye alındılar. Teras katındaki her şey lükstü. İpek perdelerden maun renkli duvara kadar. Kai’in zevki kesinlikle seçkindi. Büyük mumlarla döşenmiş girişi geçtiler, Yuki şaşkınlıkla baktı. Lambaların yıldızlara yakın olduğunu düşünmüştü. Sonunda Kai’in onları beklediği yemek masasına vardılar. Sehun soluna otururken Yuki de sağına oturmuştu. Oturduklarında, hizmetçiler mutfaktan geldiler ve akşam yemeğini servis ettiler. Kai İtalyan yemeklerinin hoş adından bahsetti, ne Yuki nede Sehun önemsiyordu.

“Oteli bulmakta sorun yaşamadığınızı umuyorum?” Kai sordu. Sehun sessiz kaldı. Kai’in sorusuna Yuki başını sallayarak cevap verdi.

“İkinizi de yemek hakkındaki detaylarla sıkmak istemiyorum. Hem neden tatları konu olsundu ki, değil mi?” Kai Sehun’a bakarak söyledi. Sehun adamı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Biraz sonra yemeğe başladılar.

Kai yerken onların ifadesine baktı önce. Yuki yabancı tatlara alışık gibi görünüyordu ve diğer yandan Sehun ise çoktan tada tanıdık görünüyordu. Belki daha önce yemişti. Yüzü okunamıyordu. Sonra Kai’de başladı. yemek sessiz geçmişti. Yuki ve Sehun Kai bir şey demese bile gerginliği hissedebiliyordu.

Yemek bittikten sonra, Yuki’ye pudingle beraber dondurma verildi. Sehun Yuki’nin çok fazla tatlı yemesini istemiyordu çünkü dişlerini çürütüyordu ama Kai Sehun’a ona çalışma odasında katılması için ısrar etti. daha önce bahsettiği teklifi konuşmak için.

“Yuki’ye biraz özgürlük ver Sehun. Her gün yaptığı bir şey değil, değil mi? Şimdi benimle gel.” Kai Sehun’u yemek masasından sürüklüyordu, başka bir odaya geçtiler. Sehun elini Kai’den kurtardı ve kendi başına yürüdü. Odaya vardıklarında oturdu Sehun. masada iki parça kağıt vardı. Kai Sehun’un önüne oturdu.

“Bunların ne olduğunu söyleyeyim önce.” Kai konuşmaya başladı. sağdaki kağıdı işaret etti. “Bu avukatımdan gelen belge, Yuki’nin vesayeti almak için olan yani mahkeme oturumumuz olacak.” Kai açıkça söyledi. Sehun ona bakamıyordu çünkü belgeye sinirle bakıyordu. “Ve benim şansımın daha fazla olduğunu inkar etmemize gerek yok. Basit gereklilikleri ayarlayıp senin yapacağından daha fazlasını yapabilirim. Eğer istersem hakimi satın alabilirim.” Kai tehdit ediyordu. Sehun’un bunu hatırlamasına gerek yoktu. O kısmı gayet iyi anlardı.

“Bu belge ise… bahsettiğim anlaşma.” Kai yüzündeki sırıtmayla söyledi. “ Aynı zamanda avukatımdan oğlumuzun vesayeti bir şartla almayacağımı yada paylaşmayacağımı söyleyen belge.” Sehun’un tepkisini görmek için durdu.

İkinci belge kesinlikle Sehun’un bütün ilgisini çekmişti. “Ne şartıyla?”

Kai sırıttı. “Yuki’nin yerine birisini istiyorum.”

Sehun Kai’ye baktı, ne demek istediğini anlamamıştı. “Yerine birisi…Yuki’nin? Ne?”

Kai iç çekti. “Anlaması o kadar zor mu? Yani, başka bir çocuk istiyorum. Sen…” direkt Sehun’un gözlerine baktı ve ona sırıttı. “… Yuki’nin yerine geçecek başka bir çocuk doğuracaksın benim için.”

Sehun korkuyla nefesini tuttu. Siktiğimin ne? Yapmayı planladığı şey bu muydu? Sehun’un eli yarı bilinçsiz şekilde karnına gitti, sanki içinde büyüyen bir fetüs vardı. Aklını vermeyecek kadar afallamıştı.

“Ee, ne diyorsun?”

Sehun ikinci belgeye göz kırpmadan bakıyordu. Neye karar vereceğini bilmiyordu. Birinciyi seçerse o zaman kesinlikle Yuki’yi kaybedecekti. İkinci seçeneğe giderse, Yuki’yi yanında tutabilecekti ama aynı zamanda Kai’in çocuğunu da taşımak zorundaydı…? Dürüst olmak gerekirse iki seçenek de Sehun’un yararına değildi.

“Seçmesi bu kadar zor mu? Yuki’yi sevdiğini sanıyordum…” Kai Sehun’a sataştı. Sehun köşeye sıkışmıştı, tek isteği Yuki’yle kalmaktı, bunun karşılığını bedeniyle ödemek zorunda olsa bile. İkinci belgeyi eline aldı Sehun.

Kai’yi sırıtması büyümüştü. “Doğru kararı verdin. Tabiî ki sonuna kadar Yuki’yle kalmak istiyorsun, değil mi?” diye cevapladı. Sehun’a bir kalem uzattı. “Lütfen belgeyi imzala. Şartları kabul ettiğin anlamına gelir. Ve sana şunu söylemek zorundayım; bu belge eğer başkasının çocuğunu taşırsan geçersizdir, sen hamile kalana kadar deneyeceğiz, bu kısmın altını çizmeliyim. Yani, diyebilirim ki… seni istediğim zaman becerme hakkına resmen sahibim. Evet, kulağa doğru geliyor.”

Sehun küçülmüş gibi hissetti, bunun her anından nefret ediyordu. Yine de, anlaşmayı imzaladı ve Kai kağıdın altındaki imzaya bir göz attı. “Harika…” dudaklarını yalayarak söyledi. “ne zamana başlamalıyız, tatlım? Bu gece iyi hissediyor musun?”

“Bu gece mi? Yuki ne olacak?”

“Yarın Pazar. Okulu yok yani burada kalabilir… yada kendi evine mi gitmek istersin, o da olur.” Kai cevapladı. Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı, düşünmeye çalışıyordu ama yapamıyordu. Her şey çok karışmıştı.

“Ah tatlım, yapma bunu gerçekten…” Kai küçük masanın üzerinde uzandı ve eski kocasını üzerine eğildi. Sehun hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı. Kai çenesini tuttu ve gözlerine bakmaya zorladı. “Dudağını. Isırma.” boğuk bir sesle söyledi. Sehun ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. Kai yeniden azmıştı. “Beni test etmeyi gerçekten seviyorsun, değil mi?”

“Kai, bekl-“ Sehun’un istediği, Kai’in dudakları arasında kaybolmuştu. Kai ağzını sömürüyordu ve önemsemeden dilini kullanıyordu. Kai öpücüğü bozmadan Sehun’un üzerine geçti, şimdi çaresiz bir pozisyondaydı Sehun. Kai Sehun’dan kat kat daha güçlüydü.

Dudaklarının kilitlenmesi çok yoğundu, Sehun’un havasız kalmasına neden oluyordu. Usulca Kai’yi ittirdi ve öpücüğü bozdu. Kai öpücüklerini Sehun’un çenesine indirdi, Sehun nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Kai’in ellerinin gömleğinden içeri girdiğini hissetti, çok geçmeden Kai’in altında titriyordu. Kai aç bir şekilde Sehun’un omuzları yalıyor ve emiyordu. Süt beyazı teni onu çıldırtıyordu. Her zaman Sehun’un yeniden altında istemişti ve bu gece sonunda isteğine kavuşacaktı. Sehun karşı çıkamazdı, Yuki’nin ondan alınmasını istemedikçe.

“Kai- lütfen bekle!” Sehun Kai’yi durdurmaya başladı ancak Kai şehvetinin içinde tamamen kaybolmuştu. Sehun’un tişörtünü çözülmeye başlanmıştı ve daha fazla ten gözler önüne seriliyordu. Kai üzerinde kırmızı izler bırakmak için bekleyemiyordu.

Kai yeniden Sehun’un dudaklarına saldırdı ve hızla emiyordu dilini, aynı anda da sıcak mağarayı keşfediyordu. Sehun’da hala akşam yemeklerinin tadı vardı ve tabakta servis edilmesinde daha çok lezzetliydi. Öpüşmelerinin sıvısı Sehun’un çenesine doğru akıyordu, Kai vahşice işgal etmişti dudaklarını.

Sehun Kai’yi uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı ama Kai ellerini başının üzerinde tuttuğunda başarısız oldu. Koltuk ikisi için çok küçüktü, bu yüzden sıkıştırmıştı Sehun’u Kai. Gözleri kilitlendiğinde ve zorlukla nefes alırlarken işine hayran kalmıştı Kai.

“Seni yeniden bu şekilde görmek muhteşem...” Kai zafer gülümsemesiyle mırıldandı.

“Kai bekle, Yuki’yi sarmam lazım önce…” Sehun Kai’in ellerinde kurtulmaya çalıştı. Kai Sehun’a baktı. Sırıtışı kayboldu.

“Yuki’yi sarmak mı?” diye sordu.

“Yatakta sarılması gerekiyor yoksa uyuyamıyor!” Sehun cevapladı. “Şimdi bırak beni, önce Yuki’yi sarayım.”

Kai Sehun’a hiçbir şey demeden bakıyordu sonra ayağa kalktı. Sehun koltukta düzgün şekilde oturdu ve beceriksizce düğmelerini ilikledi. Kai Sehun’u o şekilde görmekten etkilenmişti. Hala yüzündeki o somurtmaya sahipti ve bu hayran olunasıydı. Bitirdiğinde ayağa kalktı ve hemen odadan çıktı. Kai’de arkasından takip ediyordu.

“Yuki tatlım?” Sehun çalışma odasından çıkınca çağırdı. Televizyonda Ben 10 gösterilen kocaman televizyonun olduğu oturma odasına doğru yürüdü. Deri koltukta uzanan küçük figürü fark ettiğinde durdu, uyurken huzurlu görünüyordu. “Yuki? Uyuyor musun?”

Sehun yanına gittiğinde bakışı yumuşamıştı. Yuki gerçekten yorgundu çünkü Pororo oyuncağı olmadan uyumuştu. Sehun dikkatle Yuki’yi kaldırdı ve ayağa kalkıp Kai’ye baktı.

“Bak! Sen onu sarmadan da uyumuş.” Kai çocukça işaret etti. Sehun Kai’yi görmezden geldi.

“Onu nereye yatırayım?” diye sordu.

“Gel…” Kai onları başka bir yatak odasına götürdü. Sehun Yuki’yi dikkatle yatırdı ve kalın örtüyü kavrayıp oğlunu örttü. Kai de klimayı uygun bir ısıya ayarlıyordu.

“İyi geceler bebeğim.” Sehun’un Yuki’nin kulağına fısıldayıp yanağını öptü. Sonra da odadan çıktı, Kai ışığı kapatıp kapıyı kapattı.

“İhtiyacın olan başka bir şey var mı?” Kai alayla sordu. Sehun başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Harika! Şimdi gidelim!” Kai elinden tutarak Sehun’u sürükledi ve başka bir odaya götürdü. Muhtemelen Kai’in yatak odasıydı.

Yatak kocamandı, eğer kaç üçlü yada daha fazla yapmak isterse iyi işe yarıyordur. Kai bir seks bağımlısıydı ve Sehun bu gerçeği lanet olsun çok iyi biliyordu. Kai kapıyı kapattı ve kilitledi, sonra gelip Sehun’a arkadan sarıldı. Sehun’un sarhoş edici mükemmel kokusunu içine çekti. Aynı anda da Kai’in elleri gömleğini yeniden çözüyordu ve Sehun’un vücudunu ortaya çıkarıyordu. Kai’in elleri serbestçe bedeninde dolaşırken ürktü Sehun.

“Kas yapmışsın gibi görünüyor…” nefesinin Sehun’un hassas kulağına verirken söyledi. elleri Sehun’un porselen teninin her bir santimine dokunuyordu, sonra Kai’yle buluşması için Sehun’un çenesini kaldırdı. Sehun’un küçük kırmızı dudaklarını tamamen sardı. Kai’in dili tanıdık mağarada geziniyordu.

Sehun’u kaldırdı ve öpücüğü bozmadan dikkatle yatağa yerleştirdi, bacaklarını iki yana koyarak Sehun’un karnına oturdu. Sehun’un ellerini yeniden hapsetmişti ve bu sefer bileklerinde kumaş hissetti. Sehun panikledi. Kai öpücüğü bozdu ve altında kıpırdanan Sehun’a baktı. Gördüğünden hoşlanmıştı. Sehun sarılmıştı ama bilekleri özgür değildi.

“Kai, bağlanmaktan hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun!” Sehun karşı çıkıyordu ama Kai yalnızca güldü.

“Ah, biliyorum tabi. Bu yüzden böyle daha çok eğlenceli olacak.” Kai usulca söyledi, gözleriyle Sehun’u tarıyordu. Kai bir şey aldı ve Sehun’un ağzını bağladı. Top gibiydi. Sehun tamamen panik olmuştu ve daha fazla hareket ediyordu.

“Sehun, eğer hareket etmeyi kesmezsen, kıçına afrodizyak uygulayacağım ve seni lube olmadan becereceğim. Bunu ister misin?” Kai karanlık bir şekilde tehdit etti. Sehun hareket etmeyi bıraktı ve itaatkâr bir şekilde ona uydu. Gözyaşlarının yanaklarından süzüldüğünü hissediyordu. Sonra Kai Sehun’un geri kalan bütün kıyafetlerini çıkarıp onları odanın içine fırlattı. Kai zaman kaybetmeden kayganlaştırıcıyı aldı ve Sehun’un büzüşmüş deliğine sürdü.

Sehun o anda gerçekten korkuyordu çünkü Kai 6 yıl önce onu vahşice becerdiğinden beri hiç seks yapmamıştı. Bunu söylemek istiyordu ama ağzı kapatılmıştı, yalnızca mırıltılar çıkıyordu ağzından. Kai iki parmağını içine sokmak üzereyken Sehun’un kalbi deli gibi atıyordu. Kai parmaklarını ileri ittirdi ve Sehun gerilmişti. Acı dayanılmazdı. Kai bütün elini sokmuş gibiydi. Kai yarı yolda durdu.

“Wow, çok sıkısın. Bakir gibi sanki…” Kai de fark etmişti sıkılığını. Yavaş hareket etmeye çalıştı ama iki parmağına kramp girmiş gibiydi, hareket edemiyordu. Sehun mırıltılar çıkarıyordu. Kai hemen geri çekildi.

Sehun’a doğru eğildi. “En son ne zaman seks yaptın?” diye sordu. Sehun cevap vermeye çalıştı bakışlarıyla ama Kai yüzüne çok yakındı. Sehun’un gözlerini baktı ve nasılsa cevabı anladı. İnanamayarak baktı.

“Bekle- Tao seni becermedi mi?” Kai sordu ve Sehun ona baktı sadece.

“Hayır? Cidden mi?” Kai başını salladı, yüzünde bir sırıtma vardı. “Garip… ya eski Japon iş arkadaşların? Hiç mi?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. Sehun yeni tanıştığı kişilerle yatacak tipte birisi değildi. Kai gibi değildi o.

“O insan kör falan mıydı?” Kai sordu ve eğilerek Sehun’un kulak memesini dişledi ve boynuna doğru yaladı. Sehun gerilmişti ve titredi.

“Her neyse… altımdaki sıkı insanlar her zaman favorim olmuştur.” Kai cevapladı ve Sehun’un boynunu ısırdı. Sehun titredi ve inledi. Kai kıkırdayarak boynuyla oyununa devam etti.

Yaklaşık 10 dakika sonra, Kai sonunda aşağıya baktı ve Sehun’un üyesini kavradı. Bazen Sehun’la alay etmek için hızını artırıyordu. Daha fazla meni geliyordu ve Kai elini durdurmuyordu. İnlemeler ve sızlanmalar Sehun’un ağzından kaçıyordu.

“Sıkılığın için bir şeyler yapmalıyız Sehun. yoksa bebek yapma süreci olmaz.” Mırıldandı, alt bölgesine bakıyordu. Sehun bacaklarıyla kendini kapatmaya çalıştı ama pek başarılı olamamıştı.

“Ne yapacaksın?” mırıldandı.

Kai parmağını biraz lube döktü ve içine sokmaya çalıştı. Sonuna kadar itmeyi başardı ama Sehun tamamen alamıyordu. Çok fazla acı çektiği belliydi. Kai parmağını ittirdi ve Sehun çığlık atmaya devam etti. lanet olsun, Sehun bakir gibiydi resmen. Bütün çığlıkları ve inlemeleri bir sese neden olmuştu, ikisi de bir çığlık duyunca durdular. Yuki’nin sesine benziyordu.

Sehun serbest kalmaya çalıştı. Oğluna gitmek istiyordu, neler olduğunu merak ediyordu. Ama Kai’in aklında başka bir şey vardı. Yatağın yanındaki çekmeceyi açtı ve orta boyutta bir vibratör çıkardı. Oyuncağa lube sürdü ve Sehun’un deliğine ittirdi.

“Daha fazla ses çıkarma, hayatım.” Kai vibratörü ittirirken uyardı onu, ittiğinde Sehun’dan yüksek ses kazanmıştı. Sırtını acıyla yay gibi gerdi çünkü elleri yaralıydı ve yaşlar gözünden sel gibi akıyordu. Kai vibratörün ayarını 10 üzerinde 6 yaptı. Sehun cehennemde gibiydi ve aniden kanamaya başladı. “Bir süre bununla idare et. Ben gidip çocuğumuza bakacağım.”

Kai yataktan indi ve kapıya gitti. Sehun gözlerini kapattı çünkü vibratör direkt prostatına vuruyordu, vücudunun titremesine neden oluyordu. Salyaları çenesinden aşağı akarken, yıldızları görmeye başladı ve biraz sonra zirveye ulaştı. Ama acı hala onu öldürüyordu. Oyuncağı içinden çıkarmak istiyordu.

Kai arkasından kapıyı kapattı ve Yuki’nin olduğu odaya gitti. kafasını uzattığında Yuki’nin ağladığını gördü. Appasını arıyordu büyük ihtimalle. “Merhaba…” lambayı açtı. Yuki ağlamayı bıraktı Kai’yi gördüğünde. Geçici bir süre durmuştu daha sonra daha sesli ağlamaya başladı.

Tamam, bak işte bu beklenmedikti. Yuki Sehun’un onu terk ettiğini ve onu artık istemediğini düşünmüş olmalıydı. “APPA!!!!”

“Siktir.” Alçak sesle küfretti. Yatağın yanına gitti ve Yuki’yi sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Şu anda Sehun’u görmesine izin veremezdi. Kesinlikle olmaz. “Yuki… ağlama. Sehun appan da burada. Seni bırakmadı.”

Yuki Kai’ye baktığında Kai gözyaşlarını sildi. “O… O uyuyor… şu anda.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Ben… ben… Appamla… uyuyamaz mıyım?” diye sordu. Hıçkırıklarını tutmaya çalışıyordu. Kai dondu.

Başını yavaşça salladı. “Bunu yapmak zorunda mısın?”

Yuki yeniden ağlamak üzereydi, Kai onu reddettiği zaman. Kai yeniden panikledi. “Hayır, hayır, ağlama Yuki…”

“Appamı istiyorum!” Yuki ısrar etti.

“Pekâlâ, görüyorsun bir sorunumuz var… Bende Appayı istiyorum…” Kai cevapladı, Yuki ne demek istediğini anlamamıştı. Kai kendi kendine mırıldanıyormuş gibi.

Yuki Kai’ye bakıyordu öylece. “Yuki, biliyorsun Appayla uyuyabilirsin, fakat hadi ama sen 7 yaşındasın-“

“6.” Yuki düzeltti.

“Her neyse. Sorun şu, adam olmanın zamanı gelmedi mi sence… artık Appana bu kadar bağlı olmama zamanın?” Kai sordu. Yuki Kai’in dediklerini dikkat etmiyordu gerçekten. “6 yıldır bu ilgiye sahipsin, yani demek istediğim bütün hayatın boyunca sahiptin ve benimde bu ilgiye ihtiyacım var. Ve dürüst olmak gerekirse , eğer bu ilgi için yarışırsak, kaybedeceğim çok açık. Bu yüzden, bana bir iyilik yap ve Appayı rahatsız etme, hımm?”

Yuki gözlerini kırpıştırdı, Kai’yle alay ediyor gibiydi. Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı ve başını salladı. “Az önce.. yaptığın –Oh bu çocuk…” Kai inanamayarak baktı. “Bu tüyler ürpertici… Sehun’a benziyorsun ve onun bazı kötü alışkanlıklarını da almışsın. Ama bunu ben öğretmedim…”

“Neden Appamı rahatsız edip duruyorsun?” Yuki sordu. “Appamın her gece kabus gördüğünü biliyor musun? Appamın iyi bir uyku çektiği son zaman…. Çok önceydi!” Yuki küçük yumruğunu sıktı ve Kai’in omzuna vurdu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Kai’in kafası karışmıştı ama çocuğun ona öfkesini ifade etmesine izin vermişti. “Neden geceleri iyi uyuyamıyor?”

“Bilmiyorum…” Yuki iç çekti. “Ama appam her zaman uykusunda ağlıyor…”

“Sana rüyalarından bahsetti mi?” Kai sordu. Yuki başını salladı. Kai’ye vurmayı bırakmıştı ve iç çekerek kendini yatağa bıraktı.

“Pekala, Appa hakkında endişelenme artık ve onun için benim endişelenmeme izin ver.” Kai Yuki’nin saçlarını okşayarak söyledi. “Ayrıca, neden seni sarmama izin vermiyorsun. Appa bana sarılmaya ihtiyacın olduğunu yoksa uyuyamadığını söyledi.”

Yuki yeni babasına şüpheli bakışlarla baktı. “Neden Appayı göremiyorum?” diye sordu. “Ona bir şey mi yaptın?”

Kai durdu. “Bu yetişkinlerin işi. Bunun dışında kal. Bunu bilmek için çok gençsin.”

“Dediklerinin hiçbiri mantıklı değil benim için.” Yuki cevapladı.

“Gerçekten sivri bir dilin var, bunu biliyor musun?” Kai inanamayarak fark etti. “Pekala, eğer yardımımı istemiyorsan, kendi başına uyumada iyi şanslar.” Kai cevapladı.

Yuki nefesini tuttu. “Hiçte baba gibi davranmıyorsun.”

Kai Yuki’ye bakıp başını salladı. “Tanrım, konuşma şeklini değiştirmelisin. Kendimle konuşuyormuşum gibi. Tüyler ürpertici bu.”

“Ben sen gibi değilim!” Yuki karşı çıktı. Kai alay etti.

“Evet, gerçekler acıdır sevgili oğlum.” Kai alayla cevapladı. “Bak… Appa seni genelde nasıl sarıyor? Yani… hikaye falan mı okuyor?”

“Hayır. Sadece örtüyü sarıp etrafa oyuncaklarını yerleştiriyor…ve… Sonra alnımdan ya da yanağımdan öpüp beni sevdiğini söylüyor ve ışığı kapatıyor.” Yuki açıkladı. Sehun aynısını beraber olduklarında ona da yapıyordu. Kai bütün gece anlaşmalarıyla bunaldığında, Sehun onu sarıp dersine gidiyordu. Bu Kai’in daha iyi uyumasını sağlıyordu. Kai Sehun’un bazı yönlerinin değişmediğine memnun olmuştu.

“Zor değilmiş.” Kai kendi kendine mırıldandı. “Tamam, uzan Yuki. Şu anda sıkış bir programım var ve gerçekten gitmeliyim.”

Yuki uzandı ve Kai örtüyü çekip Yuki’yi örttü. Sararak, etrafına oyuncaklar yerine yastıklar koydu. “İşte, mutlu musun?”

Kai eğildi ve Yuki’yi alnından öptü. “Tamam, Yuki, iyi geceler ve… Tatlı rüyalar. Eğer yeniden uyanacaksan… uyanma.” Kai mırıldandı.

Yuki kafası karışmış şekilde Kai’ye baktı. “Ve son olarak seni seviyorum. İşte her şeyi yaptım.” Kai rahatlamayla iç çekti. “Şimdi, ışığı kapatınca, huzurla uyumaya çalış.”

“ _’Seni seviyorum_ ’un boş hissettiriyor.” Yuki suçladı.

Kai alay etti. “Tamam, dostum.” Kai gözlerini devirdi. “İyi geceler.” Işığı kapatıp kapıyı örtmeden önce söyledi.

“Pıfff…” Kai derin nefes aldı. “Bu çocuk gerçekten…”

Kai odasına geri döndü. İçerisi sessizdi. Yatağa geldiğinde, Sehun’un hala yatakta olduğunu görünce gülümsedi, menileri karnında duruyordu. Sehun yarı uyanık görünüyordu, nerdeyse hiç ses çıkarmıyordu. Salyaları çenesinden akıyordu. Kai yatağa zıpladı hemen.

“Yuki’yi sardım az önce…” duyurdu. Sehun’un gözleri Kai’ye baktı. Yeni bir ses çıkardı ama bu kez zayıftı ses.

“Evet, endişelenme. İdare ettim. Eee.. nerede kalmıştık?” Kai baştan aşağıya Sehun’a bakarken sordu. “Kaç kez boşladın? Üç?” parmaklarını Sehun’un menilerine götürdü.

Sehun zayıf bir şekilde onayladı. Kai ağzındakini çıkardı sonra.

“Onu.. Çıkar… Siktiğimin…acıtıyor…” Sehun yarı yalvardı. Çenesi acıyordu toptan dolayı.

“Oh evet…” Kai neredeyse vibratörü unutmuştu. Kumandasını aldı ve sırıtarak seviyesini maksimuma yükseltti. “Oh… Şimdi maksimum seviyedesin ve iyi bir şekilde katlanıyorsun… Deliğin ne kadar genişlemiş, merak ettim.”

Kai iki parmağını içeri ittirdi ve Sehun’a kocaman gülümsedi. Vibratörü bulup yarısını çıkardı. Sehun bittiğini düşünmüştü ama Kai’in farklı bir fikri vardı. Oyuncağı daha sert ittirdi ve öncekinden daha derine gitti.

“AHHHH! KAI HAYIR!!!” Sehun belini kıvırdı acıdan, şiddetle kasılıyordu. Yaşlar yeniden akıyordu ve dördüncü kez zirveye ulaştı. Kai oyuncağı daha derine vurmaya devam ediyordu, 10 dakika kadar sonra içinde çıkardı.

Kai vibratörü çıkardığında Sehun’un üyesini tuttu. Şu ana kadar yaptığı en iyi oral seksti. Sehun zevk alıyordu. Hızlı hızlı nefes alıp inliyordu, farkında olmadan yatak başlığına asılıyordu. Kalçalarını Kai’ye ittirmeye devam ediyordu ve Kai Sehun’un çıkardığı her bir sesle zevk alıyordu.

“Hayır, hayır…Kai, durdur şunu… Acıtıyor. Beni yeniden boşaltma…!” Sehun yeniden sertleşirken yalvarıyordu. Kai onu görmezden geldi ve emmeye devam etti. çok geçmeden Sehun beşinci kez boşalmıştı ve çok fazla yorgundu.

Kai Sehun’un üyesini rahat bıraktı. Menileri yutmadı ve uzanarak Sehun’un kendi tadını tatmasını sağladı. Sehun’un ağzını açtı ve ona ıslak bir öpücük verdi. Bazıları ağzından kaçmıştı ama Sehun tamamen uyanmıştı.

“Kendi tadın nasıl, hoşlandın mı Sehun?” Kai Sehun’un şişmiş dudaklarına dokunurken alay etti.

“Bunu daha fazla yapamam…” Sehun nefesini düzenlerken mırıldandı. Yorgundu. Başka bir raunt dayanabileceğinden fazlaydı. Vücudu kendinden geçmişti.

“Hey bana bak.” Kai nazikçe Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. “Tamamen sertleşmişken bunu bırakamam.” Sırıtmayla cevap verdi. Sehun başını korkuyla salladı. Aslında Kai kıyafetleri çıkarmamıştı ama bu Sehun için bir sınırdı. Kai sempati duymuyordu. 6 dayanılmaz yıldır bunu bekliyordu.

“Üzgünüm, rica reddedildi.” Kai mutlulukla söyledi. Sehun’un dudaklarının yeniden titrediğini gördüğünde kalbi yumuşamıştı.

“Ama gerçekten acıtıyor!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Bundan sonra hamile kalabileceğini unutmayalım, hımm? Eğer hamile olursan bunu bir daha yapmayacağız. Kulağa nasıl geliyor?” Kai nazikçe Sehun’un gönlünü yapıyordu.

“Ama kalmazsam, bütün çekeceğim acı olacak ve bunu yeniden yapmak zorundayım! Ve acıtacak!” Sehun karşı çıkıyordu. Kai iç çekti. Sehun onunla kavga etmek için hala güce sahipti. Kai sabırsızlanmaya başlamıştı. Eğer 6 yıl önceki adam olsaydı, Sehun’u hassas olsun olmasan beceriyor olurdu. Pantolonundaki çadır dışarı çıkmak istiyordu ve Sehun’un sızlanmalarını neden dinlediğini merak etti.

“Tamam, tamam. Sana nazik davranacağım. Söz veriyorum.” Kai ikna etmeye çalışarak cevapladı.

“Hayır olmayacaksın.” Sehun inanamayarak söyledi. “Hiçbir zaman bana karşı nazik olmadın.”

Kai iç çekti. Saçlarını geriye taradı elleriyle. “Neden bana güvenmiyorsun?”

“Hah! Sana güvendiğim son kez, boşandık.” Sehun söyledi. Kai sessiz kaldı.

“Sehun, burada seksin ortasındayız…” Kai inanamayarak mırıldandı. “Gerçekten o konuyu konuşmak mı istiyorsun?”

“Neden, seni rahatsız mı etti?” Sehun alayla söyledi. “Eğer öyleyse, çok güzel o zaman!”

Kai kışkırtılıyordu. Bilerek iki parmağını lube olmadan Sehun’un deliğe soktu ve kıvırdı. Sehun bağırdı ama Kai umursamadı bile. Kan akıyordu ama Kai Sehun’a işkence etmeye devam ediyordu.

“Burada nazik olmaya çalışıyorum ama sen beni kışkırtıyorsun. İyi, nazik davranacağıma güvenmezsen eğer, bende olmam. Görelim bakalım kaç raunt daha dayanacaksın.” Kai başka bir parmağını ekledi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Sehun’un hazırlanması için dört parmağa ihtiyacı vardı çünkü Kai’in üyesi 6 yıl öncekinden daha kalın ve büyüktü.

“KAI!! HAYIR, LÜTFEN!!!!” Sehun yalvarıyordu ama Kai eğilip dilini de ağzına soktuğunda sessizleşti. Dudakları birbirine çarpıyordu ve parmakları Sehun’un içinde hareket ediyordu. Sonra öpücüğü bozdu ve parmaklarını çıkardı. Sehun tamamen dağılmıştı. Bacakları kanla kaplıydı, vücudunda ise kendi menisi vardı, yüzü acıdan kasılmıştı.

Kai topu yeniden aldı ve Sehun’un ağzına soktu. Sehun karşı çıkmaya çalıştı ama çok zayıftı. Kıyafetlerini çıkarıp sertleşmiş penisini ortaya çıkardı. Sehun Kai kendi üyesini çekerken daha çok ağlamaya başladı. “Sanırım biz birlikte olduğumuz zamandan beri biraz büyümüş…”

Sehun homurtu çıkardığında Kai daha yakınına geldi. Kai Sehun’un bacaklarını daha geniş açtığında, birisini omzuna koydu. Günahkarca sırıttı Sehun’a. Üyesini Sehun’un girişine sürttü. Sehun deli gibi başını sallıyordu ve durması için yalvarıyordu. Başının deliği için çok büyük olduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

Kai durdu. “Sanırım daha fazla hazırlanmalıydın ama bana güvenmediğin için…. İşleri kolaylaştırmayacağım o zaman bende.” Kai karanlık bir şekilde söylerken üyesini Sehun’un içine ittirdi. Yarı yoldayken sıkışmıştı. “Lanet olsun Sehun, sıkıştırma…” kızmıştı, Sehun’un belini sertçe tuttuğunda sabah büyük ihtimalle iz olacaktı.

Kai içinde kolay değildi. Sıkı deliklerden hoşlansa bile, bazen çok sıkı olduklarında üyesini acıtıyorlardı. Diğer yandan Sehun ise ortadan ikiye ayrılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Kai gerçekten kocamandı, zor zor sığıyordu içine. Ve daha çizginin sonun gelmemişti bile. Kai daha ileriye ittirdi ve sonunda Sehun’un prostatına vurdu. Sehun’un üyesi çoktan sertleşmişti ve canını yakıyordu çünkü gerçekten daha fazla boşalamazdı. Yeniden boşalırsan topları yırtılırdı.

“Lanet olsun Sehun, çok sıkısın…” alçak sesle küfretti. Ama Sehun’un içinde olma sıcaklığından hoşlanmıştı çünkü bu Sehun’u unutulmaz kılan nedenlerden biriydi. İçinde eriyormuş gibi hissediyordu. “Hareket edebilir miyim?”

Sehun başını salladı yeniden, hayatı için ağlıyordu ama Kai yavaşça hareket etmeye başladı. üyesini yavaşça çıkarıp geri itiyordu. Hızını artırdı ve daha sert vurmaya başladı ta ki Sehun’un içince zirveye ulaşana kadar. Sehun yeniden boşalmıştı ama yüzü gerçekten acı çekiyor gibiydi.

“OH SİKTİRRR…. SEHUNNNN….” Kai hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu. Üyesini içinden çıkarmadan Sehun’un zayıf üyesini çekmeye başladı. “Bundan sonra beraber gelmek ister misin?”

Sehun şaşkınlık içindeydi. Gerçekten yorgundu ama uyuyamıyordu çünkü Kai bütün bunlar boyunca onu uyanık tutacaktı. Kai Sehun’un hassas bedeniyle alay etmeye devam ediyordu, Sehun’un yeniden sertleştiğinden emin oldu. Sehun ağlayıp iç çekiyordu. Saate baktığında daha çok ağlamaya başlamıştı çünkü saat daha 00.30’du ve Kai eğer isterse sabah 5’e kadar giderdi.

Kai birkaç raunt daha yaptı ve her rauntta Sehun’un da boşaldığından emin oluyordu. Sehun’un ellerini çözmüştü bir ara ve onunla her pozisyonu denedi. İkisi içinde sert bir gece olmuştu. Kai’in bakışından Sehun hamile olmamıştır ama saf şehvetiyle Sehun’un bedenini tamamen sömürmüştü. Saat 5.30’ken bırakmıştı Kai. Uyumak için az bir zamanı olmasını önemsemedi çünkü her saniyesine değerdi. Sehun anında uyumuştu Kai onu bırakır bırakmaz. Tüm gün dinlenmeye ihtiyacı var gibi görünüyordu.

Uyumadan önce, bilinçsiz Sehun’un banyoya götürüp temizledi. Kurumuş lekeleri temizleyip üzerine kıyafetlerini giydirdikten sonra onu yatakta sardı. Sehun neler olduğunun farkında değildi çünkü çok derin uyuyordu. Kai onu sarmaladıktan sonra, yanında uzandı ve kolunu Sehun’a doladı. Uykuya dalmadan önce Sehun’un kokusunu içine çekti. Kötü hislerine rağmen Sehun’a bakması gerekiyordu. Sehun’u yanına çekip başını göğsüne yasladı.


	7. 7.Bölüm

Kai’in alarmı saat 7.30 olduğunda çalmıştı. Uyumak için çok zamanı olmamıştı ama çok yorgun değildi. Saate basıp durdurdu. Sehun’u uyandırmak istemiyordu. Saat 8.302da toplantısı vardı ve işe gitmek için acele etmeliydi. Duş almak için Sehun’u bıraktı.

Sehun hala derin bir uykudaydı o evden ayrıldığında. Hizmetçilere Yuki uyandığında, kahvaltısını vermelerini ve Yuki’nin Sehun’u rahatsız etmesine izin vermemelerini söyledi. Kai’in toplantısı nasılsa aynı binadaydı ve boş zamanının olduğunu hissediyordu.

Dün gecenin görüntüleri onu gülümsetmişti toplantı odasına giden bütün yol boyunca. Hissedarlar beraber oturdu ve onlar projeyi, yararlarını ve kayıplarını özetlerken, Kai çokta dinlemiyordu. Yapmıştı ama harika bir azmi vardı ondan şüphelenmemeleri için toplantıya odaklandı. toplantı beklediğinden erken bitti. Saat 10.45’ti. yeni ailesini görmek için hemen teras katına koşturdu.

Kai çalışanlarından bir paket aldı. onlara hamilelik testi almalarını söylemişti ve yeni getirmişlerdi. Kai paketi aldı ve odasına götürdü. Sehun’un uyandığından şüpheliydi. Yemek odasını geçerken, Yuki’nin kahvaltı yaptığını gördü. Hemen paketi sakladı.

“Günaydın Yuki.” Selamladı. “İyi uyudun mu?”

Yuki Kai bakma gereği bile duymadı. “Appamı görürsem sana cevap vereceğim. Neden Appamı göremiyorum? Ona bir şey mi yaptın?” Yuki hızlı sordu.

“Oh…o.” Kai bir sandalye çekti ve Yuki’nin yanına oturdu. “Appa…iyi, dinlenmesi gerekiyor, onu rahatsız etmemelisin. Onun odamda uyumasına izin verdim ve rahatsız edilmeyecek.” Kai cevapladı. “Ve endişelenme, Appa iyi. Yakında uyanacaktır.”

“Senin şüpheli geliyor.” Yuki söyledi.

“Eğer uslu olmazsan Appayı görmene izin vermem.” Kai tehdit edici bir gülümsemeyle söyledi, sadece Yuki’yle eğleniyordu. Ama Yuki ciddiye almıştı ve çatalını bırakmıştı. Yuki üzgün görünüyordu.

“Yuki, şaka yapıyordum.” Kai mırıldandı. Yuki Kai’ye baktı, sinirli görünüyordu.

“Appa gerçekten burada mı yoksa onun gelip beni almasını mı bekliyorsun? Dün gece de burada mıydı?” Yuki şüpheyle sordu. Kai güldü.

“Appa burada mı? Tabiî ki burada.” Kai Yuki’yi tekrar etti. “Biliyorum, güven bana.”

“O zaman neden onu göremiyorum?” Yuki sordu.

Kai iç çekti. “Tamam, onu görmene izin vereceğim ama onu uyandırma.” Kai sonunda vazgeçti. Ayağa kalktığında Yuki de arkasından kalktı. Yemek odasına girdiğinde masaya koyduğu paketi aldı.

“O ne?” Yuki paketi görmüştü.

“Seni ilgilendirmez Yuki.” Kai cevapladı. Onları yatak odasına götürdü ve Kai yavaşça kapıyı açtı. Sehun’un uyuyup uyumadığına bakmak için başını uzattı. Uyuyordu ve bir milim bile kıpırdamamıştı. Yuki kapıyı ittirdi ve Appasına koşturdu.

“APPAAAA!!!”

“Yuki!” Kai sinirledi, yatağa ulaşamadan çocuğu yakaladı. “Az önce sana ne dedim? Appayı rahatsız etme ve uyandırma.”

Yuki huzurla uyuyan Sehun’a baktı. Başıyla onayladı ve Kai onu bıraktı. Yuki Sehun’un yanına geldi ve babasına baktı.

“O burada…” Yuki mırıldandı rahatlıkla.

“Tabiki, sana ne demiştim…” Kai fısıltıyla cevapladı.

“Ama neden hala uyuyor? Hala uyuması alışılmadık…” Yuki üzgünce mırıldandı. Appasıyla eve gitmek istiyordu. Ama Sehun’un uyuması çok kötüydü.

“Bırak uyusun…”

Yuki sonra dramatik şekilde nefesini tuttu. “Ölmedi, değil mi?” Yuki endişeyle sordu.

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Ciddi misin?” inanamayarak sordu. “Şimdi, hadi çıkalım ve Appanın dinlenmesine izin verelim, hımm?”

“Hayır, kalmak istiyorum!” Yuki başını salladı ve sızlandı. “Sessiz olacağım, söz veriyorum…” Yuki yalvarıyordu.

Kai oğlunun isteğini görmezden geldi. “Hayır, gidip oyun oynayalım biraz, tamam mı?” önerdi.

Yuki başını salladı ve babasına aegyo yaptı. Kai alay ederek baktı.

“Olmaz, bende işe yaramaz Yuki.” Kai sırıtmayla mırıldandı. Yuki gözlerini devirdi sinirle. Aegyo taktiği asla başarısız olmamıştı. Başka bir şey bulmak için beynini çalıştırdı.

“Hayır, hayır, ne plan yaparsan yap, işe yaramayacak. Şimdi Appa uyanmadan gidelim.” Kai Yuki’ye takip etmesini söyledi. Yuki Sehun’a baktı ve iç çekti.

“Sadece Appamla olmak istiyordum…” dudak büzerek söyledi. Aniden Sehun uykusunda titredi ve hareket etti. Yuki nefesini tuttu ve Kai Yuki’ye bakıp iç çekti.

“Appa…” Yuki usulca mırıldandı. Kai hemen Yuki’nin yanına gitti. Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve açtı. Hareket etmeye çalıştı ama acıdan inledi, her tarafına saplanan tanıdık bir acıydı. Acıyla dudaklarını ısırdı, ağzından bir şey kaçırmak istemiyordu. Yuki Appasının suratındaki değişimi fark etti, sanki bir şeye katlanıyormuş gibiydi.

“Appa, iyi misin?” Yuki merakla sordu.

Sehun Yuki’ye baktı ve hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi gülümsemek için elinden geleni yaptı. “Oh… Yuki… hayır, her şey… iyi.”

Kai Sehun’un davranışından etkilenmişti, ama Yuki fark etmediğinde Sehun ona öldürücü bir bakış attı.

“Oh.. uyanmışsın… biraz daha uyumak ister misin?” Kai oyuna katılmaya çalışarak sordu. Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve yeniden hareket etmeye çalıştı ama başarısız oldu. Her yeri acıyordu, özellikle alt kısmı çok kötüydü. Bugün ne hareket edebileceğini ne de yürüyebileceğini sanmıyordu. Yada bir günden daha fazla.

“Hayır, sağol.” Sehun dişlerini gıcırdatarak mırıldandı, öfkesini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Yuki babaları arasında bir şeyler olduğunu sezmişti. Kai Sehun’un hareket etmek istediğini biliyordu ama Yuki’nin öğrenmesine izin veremezdi.

“Yuki, neden gidip biraz çizgi film izlemiyorsun, Appa da bu sırada duş alır?” Kai önerdi. Yuki başıyla onayladı ve Kai’ye döndü.

“Ya sen?” Kai’in orada durduğunu görünce sordu.

“Birazdan geleceğim. Appaya banyonun nerede olduğunu göstereceğim. Sen git Yuki.” Kai oğluna odadan çabuk çıkması için işaret verdi. Yuki anladı ve çıktı. Usulca kapıyı kapatmıştı. Kai Sehun’un yanına gitti ve yataktan çıkmasına yardım etti. Sehun Kai’in yardımından ne kadar sevmese de ihtiyacı vardı yoksa kendi başına yapamazdı. Kai Sehun’u aldı ve banyoya götürdü. Sehun’un iltifat etmek için nedeni yoktu. Klozetin üzerine oturtuldu. Sonra Kai banyodan çıktı ve testlerle geri döndü. Onları Sehun’a uzattı.

“Dört tane mi?” Sehun sordu. Kai omuz silkti.

“Sadece emin olmak için.” Kai cevapladı. Sehun beyaz çubukları alıp Kai’ye baktı. Kaşlarından biri kalkmıştı.

“Ve… neden hala buradasın?”

“Ne? Devam et, beni önemseme…” Kai kapıya yaslanarak söyledi.

“Dışarı çık lütfen. Beni işerken görmene ihtiyacım yok. Lütfen, beni yalnız bırak.” Sehun protesto etti ve Kai inledi.

“Tamam. 5 dakika.” Kai ısrar etti. Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve Kai çıkınca kapıyı tekmeleyerek kapattı. Banyoda işini yapmıştı. Çubuğun üzerine işedi, sonuç 15 dakika sonra belli olacaktı. Kai kapının diğer tarafında endişeyle bekliyordu, yarısı Sehun’un hamile kalmamış olmasını ümit ediyordu. Ama eğer hamile kalırsa da harika olurdu.

Kapı açıldığında döndü Kai. Sehun yavaşça dışarı çıkarken inleyip dişlerini sıkıyordu. Kai hemen ona yardım etti ve yatağa oturttu. Sehun çubukları Kai’ye verdi. Kai çubukları uzaklaştırdı. Şimdilik Sehun daha önemliydi.

“Hala acıyor mu?” Kai endişeyle sordu.

“Hayır, kelebekler uçuşuyormuş gibi hissettiriyor- Şerefsiz, tabiî ki hala acıyor. Ve ÇOK acıyor.” Sehun alayla söyledi.

“Masaj çağırmamı ister misin?” Kai önerdi ama Sehun başını salladı. Dijital saate baktığında çoktan 11.15 olduğunu görünce inledi. Biraz fazla uyumuştu. Ve sonuçların çıkması için 15 dakika daha beklemesi çok zorbacaydı. Alt tarafı hiçte iyi değildi.

“Lanet olsun…” daha iyi bir pozisyon ayarlamaya çalışırken alçak sesle küfretti. Kai Sehun’a baktı ve hemen masadaki telefonunu aldı. resepsiyonu aradı. Sehun onun için masör istediğini duyuyordu. Bir masaj seansı Sehun’un acısına bir kat daha eklerdi.

Kai konuşmayı sonlandırıp telefonu kapattı. Dikkatini yeniden yataktaki bedene verdi, gözleri beyaz çubuklardayken endişeyle yatağın ucunda oturuyordu. Sehun sonuçları görmek için sabırsız görünüyor. Aynısı Kai için söylenemezdi. Kai hala Sehun’un hamile kalıp kalması konusunda ne düşüneceğinden emin değildi. Avukatına o anlaşmayı yapmasını söylediğinde doğru düzgün düşünemiyordu. Hala Sehun’un planını kabul etmesine inanamıyordu. 6 yıl önce boşandığı adamı geri kazanmak için .Sehun’un vücudunu istemişti. Bu kadar sert önlem almasına gerek yoktu. Zaten bir oğlu vardı ve bir tane daha istiyordu. Ya Sehun hamile kalıp bebeği ona verirse, yanında Sehun olmadan yeni doğan bebeğe bakabilecek miydi?

Sehun’da aynı şeyi düşünüyor gibi görünüyordu. Ya hamile kalırsa? Yeni çocuğunu Kai’ye verip Yuki’yle gidebilecek miydi? Bebeği tanıma şansı olmayacaktı ve aynı şey bebek içinde geçerliydi. Ya bebek onu terk ettiği için Sehun’dan nefret ederek büyürse? Planlamamış olduğu doğum bile olsa Sehun bebeği kesinlikle özleyecekti. Böyle acımasızca bir şey yaptığı için kendine küfretti Sehun. insanların hayatıyla bu şekilde oynayamazdı.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Kai sordu, sesi aralarındaki sessizliği yıkmıştı. Sehun derin bir nefes aldı, uzun parmaklarını birbirine geçirmişti. Derin düşüncelere daldığı zaman farkında olmadan yaptığı bir hareketti bu.

Sehun önüne bakıp, başını salladı. “Seni ilgilendiren bir şey değil.”

“Anlaşmayı imzaladığına pişman mısın?” Kai sordu.

“Hayır.” Diye cevapladı Sehun. Kai cevabına sırıtmıştı.

“Cidden mi?”

“Kendini koltuklama.” Sehun onu kesti. “Senin için yapmıyorum bunu. Yuki için.”

“Eğer yeniden hamile kalırsan bebekten gerçekten vazgeçecek misin?” Kai direkt sordu. Soru bir süre Sehun’un zihnini meşgul etti ama öyle yada böyle anlaşmalıydı. Cevap olarak omuz silkti Sehun.

“Bilmiyorum.” Sehun dürüst bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“İlginçmiş.” Kai güldü. “Bebeğin benim olduğunu biliyorsun.”

Sehun kalbinin yavaşladığını hissetti. Kai haklıydı ve bu konuda onunla tartışamazdı. Kai ise Sehun’un ifadesini inceliyordu, yavrusunu kaybetmiş kediye benziyordu şu anda. “Biliyorum.”

“Çok sevimli. Hamile olup olmadığını bilmediğimiz halde annelik içgüdüsü ortaya çıktı…” Kai kıkırdadı. Sehun sinirler gözlerini devirdi. Kai saatine baktığında 15 dakikanın dolduğunu görünce kalp atışları hızlanmaya başladı. masaya doğru yürüdü ve çubukları aldı. Sehun’a baktığında birbirlerine endişeyle baktılar. Kai elindeki çubuğu çevirdiğinde tek çizgi olduğunu gördü. Aynısı diğer üçünde de vardı. Sehun’a baktı.

“Ee?” Sehun sordu merakla.

“Negatif.” Kai mırıldandı. Sehun karışık duygular hissediyordu. Mutlu olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. İkisinin arasında bir yerdeydi. Kai çubukları Sehun’a uzattı ve Sehun’un sonuçları kendisinin görmesini sağladı.

Sehun sonuçları kontrol ettiğinde iç çekti. Bir nedenden, Kai’in ne diyeceğini biliyordu.

“Sanırım, birbirimizi yeniden göreceğiz…” Kai yüzündeki sırıtmayla söyledi. Sehun başını eğdi, keyfi kaçmış gibiydi. “Şimdi yeterince dinlen, gelecek sefer daha iyi olur.”

“Beni yeniden bağlayamazsın.” Sehun söyledi. “Sevmiyorum.”

“Sevsen de sevmesen de kendi yolumu kullanacağım Sehun.” Kai dik başlı bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun dudağını ısırıyordu. Eğer yeniden bağlanacaksa, bu demektir ki yeniden oyuncak kullanacaktı. Sehun Kai’in oyuncaklarından nefret ediyordu. Acımasızlardı. Dün gecekiler Kai’in koleksiyonuyla karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şeydi. Koleksiyonu hazine gibiydi resmen.

“Çoktan oyuncakları mı düşünüyorsun?” Kai alayla sordu. “Oynamak için eğlenceli değiller mi?”

Sehun iç çekti. Kai’in gülümsemesi genişledi. Sonra Sehun yastıkların altından bir yerden telefonunun çaldığını duydu. kolunu uzatıp telefonunu eline aldı. Tao arıyordu, düşünmeden açtı.

“Efendim Tao?” Sehun her zamanki gibi cevapladı. Kai’in ilk tepkisi kaş çatmak oldu. Tao neden hafta sonları arıyordu Sehun’u? İlişkilerinin işe dayandığını düşünüyordu. Kai konuşmayı duymak için daha yakına geldi. Sehun yakınlığı fark etti ve hemen biraz mesafe bıraktı. Kai Sehun’un özel şeyler sakladığını zannetti. En sonunda Kai duyamamıştı ve Sehun telefonu kapatmıştı.

“Mesafeni koru.” Yavaşça ayağa kalkmadan önce söyledi. Kai ona keskin bir bakış attı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Kai dikkatle sordu.

“Eve. Yuki’yle eve gideceğim.” Sehun cevapladı ve yavaşça kapıya yürüdü.

“Tao neden aradı seni?” yeniden sordu.

“Seni ilgilendirmez.” Sehun mırıldandı, eli kapı kolundayken Kai onu çevirip yüzünü kavradı ve sahiplenici bir öpücükle dudaklarına asıldı. Genç olan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Kai onu sertçe öpüyordu, hiçbir şeyi önemsemeden başını kapıya yaslamıştı. Biraz sonra öpücüğü kesti.

“Tao’nun penisi kıçının yanına yaklaşırsa anlaşmamız iptal Sehun. bunu unutma.” Onu bırakmadan önce Sehun’un kulağına korkutucu bir şekilde fısıldadı. Sehun sinirle baktı Kai’ye göğsü öfkeyle yükseliyordu.

“İş dolayısıyla aradı, bir şey yapmayı planladığımızdan değil! Herkes senin gibi değil Kai!” Sehun Tao’yu savundu. Kai sinirle bakıyordu, gözleri birbirlerine sinirle kenetlenmişti. İkisi de bunu bozan olmak istemiyordu.

Kai Yuki’nin onlara seslendiğini duydu ve küçük çocuk odaya girdi. Acele etmeden Sehun’un yanına yürüdü. İki yetişkin de Yuki araya girince bakışlarını çevirdi.

“Appa, eve gidebilir miyiz?” Yuki Sehun’a sarılarak sordu. Sehun iç çekti. Saate baktığında işe gitmek için yarım saatten az bir zamanı olduğunu gördü ve hala Yuki’ye bakmak için birisine ihtiyacı vardı.

“Yuki…” Sehun Yuki’nin seviyesine eğildi. “Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var. Öğleden sonra çalışmam lazım. Yani…”

“Yuki benimle kalıyor, yani diğer babasıyla.” Kai araya girerek Sehun ve Yuki’nin ona bakmasını sağladı.

“Affedersin?” Sehun’un sesi memnun değilmiş gibi geliyordu.

“Ne? Kalamaz mı? Şimdi bir tane daha babası var, neden benimle kalamıyormuş?” Kai karşı çıktı. Sehun gözlerini devirdi, Yuki ve Kai’yi asla yalnız başlarına bırakamazdı.

Yuki Sehun’a döndü, hiçbir şey söylememişti.

“Benimle kalmak ister misin Yuki?” Kai sordu, sesi birkaç saniye öncesinden daha nazik çıkıyordu.

“Er…”

“Olmaz, istemiyor.” Sehun konuştu. “Ona bakıcı bulurum ben.”

“Hayır, Yuki benimle kalıyor…” Yuki ve ben baba-oğul biraz zaman geçirirken sen işe gidebilirsin.” Israr etti Kai, birbirlerine bakarak atışıyorlardı.

“İstediğini söylemedi!”

“İstemediğini de söylemedi!” Kai karşı çıktı. Sehun inanamamazlıkla başını salladı. Kai ise sırıtıyordu.

“Yuki, şu adama bakıcıda kalmayı tercih edeceğini söyle.” Sehun son karar için Yuki’ye döndü.

Yuki iki babası arasında bakışlarını dolaştırdı ve iç çekti. “Neden her zaman kavga ediyorsunuz?”

“Yuki, eğer benimle kalırsan, seninle o gün tanıştığımız tema parkında bir maceraya çıkacağız? 4D mini filmleri gördün mü hiç? Eminim görmemişsindir…” Kai Yuki’nin masum aklını çeliyordu Sehun’dan önce. “Pororo mini filmi hem de.”

Yuki’nin gözleri büyüdü ve parlamaya başladı. yüzünde çocuksu bir gülümseme oluştu. O anda, Sehun savaşı kaybettiğini biliyordu. Yuki hemen başını sallayıp Kai’ye sordu. “Oraya gidebilir miyiz?”

“Tabi gidebiliriz!” Kai kabul etti. “Appadan izin almalısın sadece… o zaman gideriz.”

Yuki hemen Sehun’a döndü ve izin istedi. “Appa… Kai appayla birlikte oraya gidebilir miyim?” gören herkesin erimesini sağlayan yavru köpek bakışlarıyla sevimli bir şekilde sordu. Sehun iç çekip başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam, gidebilirsin…” yenilgiyle mırıldandı. Yuki ellerini havaya savurarak kutlama yaptı. Kai’ye doğru koştu ve aniden ona kocaman sarıldı. Bu Kai’yi hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Beline sarılan küçük eller erimesine neden oluyordu. Yuki’ye baktı ve yavaşça ellerini Yuki’ye sarıp onu kaldırdı. Aniden, Kai’in kızgınlığı artık geçmişti. Yuki’ye gülümsedi ve çocuğunu mutlu görmek onunda ruh halini değiştirmişti.

Sehun’un alt kısmı hala acıyordu ve Kai’ye karşı yeniden kaybettiği gerçeği kanını kaynatıyordu. Reddedilmiş hissederek ve aynı zamanda kızgındı da, odadan çıktı. O ikisini yalnız bırakarak teras katından ayrıldı. Geç kalıyordu.

Evde duşunu alıp hazırlandı. Kendini temizlemek için banyoda daha fazla kaldı. Kan ve menilerin kalıntılarını çıkardı ve her seferinde dudaklarından küfürler çıkıyordu. Ondan sonra, giyinip işine gitti. Cumartesi olmasına rağmen, Tao’ya bugün çalışacağına söz vermişti çünkü olmadığı zamanı telafi etmek istiyordu. Yuki’yi sahile götürdüğünde işten izin almıştı. Tao Sehun’a izin verecek kadar nazikti ama Sehun Tao’yu zora sokmak istemiyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra işe gelmişti ve Tao onu resepsiyon masasında beklerken endişelenmişti. Boş binada çalışmak garipti. Sehun gördüğünde Tao’ya gülümsedi.

“Selam…” Sehun selamladı. Tao gülümsedi ve Sehun’un yürürken hafifçe topalladığını hissetti.

“Hey bacağına ne oldu? İncittin mi?” diye sordu. Sehun başını salladı. Tao’nun fark edeceğini biliyordu.

“Ben… Yuki’nin logolarından birine bastım. Hepsi bu. İyileşecektir çok geçmeden.” Sehun yalan söylemişti ve Tao’nun inanmasına güvenmişti. Katlarına çıkmak için asansöre gittiler.

“Her neyse, bugün için planın yok muydu?” Sehun asansörde sordu Tao’ya. Tao başını salladı.

“Yoktu. Yapılacak çok iş olduğundan dolayı bugün ofise gelmem gerekiyordu.” Tao mırıldandığında Sehun başını salladı.

“Anlıyorum…” Sehun mırıldandı. Sehun’un ofisine geldiklerinde ayrıldılar. Sehun Kai’in projesi üzerinde çalışmaya başladı ve oğluyla Kai’yi düşünüp durduğunu inkar etmeyecekti. Ne yapıyorlardı? Yuki iyi miydi? Kai’in yanındayken rahat mıydı? Bütün bu sorular Sehun’un aklını kurcalıyordu. Sonra mp3 çaları çıkardı ve sesini yükselterek soruların beyninden gitmesini umdu.

Taslaklar Sehun’un düşündüğünden çabuk bitmişti. Kai yeniden arıza çıkarır diye birkaç bina daha dizayn etti ve bütün düzeni değiştirmeye karar verdi. Kai’in sağı solu belli olmazdı. İşine o kadar dalmıştı ki Tao’nun kapıya vurduğunu duymadı. Sonunda Tao kendi girmeye karar verdi.

Tao Sehun’u hayranlıkla izleyerek kapının orada duruyordu. Alnında oluşan kırışıklıklar ve dudak bükmesi hayran olunasıydı. Sehun sonra izlendiğini fark etti ve kafasını kaldırdığında Tao’nun kapıda olduğunu gördü.

Sehun kulaklıklarını çıkarıp gülümsedi. “Oh. Selam…” mırıldandı. “Üzgünüm… şarkı dinliyordum…”

“Nah, sorun değil…” Tao söyledi. koltuğa oturdu ve Sehun’a gülümsedi. “Hala yapacak çok şeyin var mı?” diye sordu.

“Aslında bitirdim… ama ekstra taslaklar hazırlıyordum sadece.” Dağınık masasını temizlerken söyledi. Tao’nun ağzı hayranlıkla açık kaldı.

“Oh…wow, ekstra taslakları bile bitirmişsin….” Tao onu övdü. “Şunu söylemeliyim ki şaşırtıcısın.”

Sehun başını sallayıp, iltifatı geçiştirdi. “Sadece yaptığım şeyi seviyorum diyelim.”

“bu yine de harika bir özellik…” Tao cevapladı. “Çoğu kişi yaptığı işi sevmiyor.”

Onlar konuşurken, Sehun’a Kakao Talk mesajı geldi. Kai resim atmıştı. Bakmak için resme tıkladı. Kai ve Yuki’nin beraber resmini görünce şaşırmıştı. Yuki’yle selfie çekinmişlerdi, telefonu Yuki tutuyordu ve Kai ise ona arkadan sarılıyordu. Sonra daha fazla resim gelmeye başladı. Sehun resimlere bakıyordu. Bu sefer çeken Kai’ydi muhtemelen çünkü resimde sadece Yuki vardı. Yuki Pororo şapkası takıyordu ve parmaklarıyla barış işareti yapmıştı. Hayran olunası görünüyordu. Diğer resimde Yuki ve Kai kahve dükkanının dışındaydılar. Yuki kahvesini içerken Kai onun yanında oturuyordu. Yuki kameraya bakmıyordu çünkü kahvesiyle meşguldü ve Kai’de ona yüzü parlayarak gülümsüyordu. Son resim Sehun’a merakla kaşlarını çattırmıştı. Yuki Kai’yi yanağından öpüyordu. Kai gülümsüyordu ve Sehun ne yaptıklarını merak etti.

“O nedir?” Tao, Sehun’un telefonuna bakakaldığını görünce sordu.

“Yuki ve… Kai’in birkaç resmi sadece.” Cevap olarak mırıldandı. Tao şaşırarak başını kaldırdı. Ama Sehun ciddi görünüyordu.

Biraz sonra Kai arıyordu. Yuki olabileceğini düşünerek cevapladı Sehun.

Kai hiç selamlamadan direkt konuya girdi. “İşin ne zaman bitiyor?” sordu. Sehun içini çekti.

“Şimdi. Yuki ve sen bitirdiniz mi?” sordu. 

“Resimleri gördün mü?” Kai’in sesi aniden çocuksu bir neşeyle çıktı.

“Evet…”

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Kai sordu.

“Sevimliler… Yuki’m çok sevimli.” Sehun özellikle belirtti. Kai bir saniye durdu ve kıkırdadı.

“Hayır, bizim Yuki’miz çok sevimli.” Kai ısrar etti. “Her neyse, eğer işin bittiyse Han Nehri’ne gel. Yuki parkta oynuyor.”

“Onu izliyorsun şu anda, değil mi?” Sehun endişeyle sordu. Kai’in kahkahaları duyuluyordu.

“Tabiki.” Kai cevapladı.

“Hey Sehun eve gitmek ister misin?” Tao araya girerek sordu. Sehun cevap olarak başıyla onayladı. Kai aniden tetiğe geçmişti.

“Tao’yla mısın şu anda?” sorduğunda sesi biraz sinirli geliyordu.

“Evet…” Sehun cevapladı. Kai’in Tao yüzünden sinirlendiğini fark etti ama neden olduğunu anlamadı.

“Çalıştığını sanıyordum.”

“Affedersin?” Sehun telefona tısladı. “Ne biliyor musun, konuşmamız burada bitti. Bye.” Sonra telefonu kapattı ve cebine koydu. Masasını toplayıp Tao’nun yanına gitti.

“Gidelim o zaman.” Sehun mırıldandı. Tao ne konuştuklarını öğrenmek istiyordu ama özele müdahale etmek istemedi. Sonra beraber lobiye indiler. Konuşmalarına rağmen Tao Sehun’un başka bir şey düşündüğünü biliyordu. Sehun resimlere bakarken fark etmişti. Sehun garip bir şekilde memnun görünüyordu.

Ayrıldılar ve Sehun Yuki’yi almak için Han Nehri’ne gitti. Kai’in Yuki’yi evine götürmesine karşı çıkmıştı. Arabasını park edip parka doğru yürüdü. Kai geldiğini bilmiyordu.

İkisinin resim çekildiği kahve dükkanını geçti ve Kai’in yakında ayakta durduğunu gördü. Yavaşça Kai’ye yaklaştı. Kai arkasını döndü, Sehun’u gördüğünde gülümsüyordu.

“Gelmişsin?” Kai memnuniyetle sordu.

“Yuki nerede?” Sehun etrafa bakıyordu. Kai küçük bir oğlanın renkli kaydıraklarda kaydığı yeri gösterdi. Sehun’un geldiğini fark etmemişti. Yuki kendi dünyasında kaybolmuştu.

“Bugün ne yaptığımızı merak etmiyor musun?” Kai dikkatini tamamen Sehun’a vererek sordu. Sehun omuz silkti.

“Etmeli miyim?” duygusuzca cevap verdi.

“Buraya gel.” Kai Sehun’u arkadaki boş banklara doğru sürükledi. Sonra onun yanına oturdu. “Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var.”

Sehun hiçbir şey söylemedi sadece Kai’ye baktı. “Bugünün çoğunu konuşarak geçirdik… Yuki gerçekten… konuşkan birisi, söylemliyim ki…”

Sehun alay etti. “Senden aldığı bir şey.” Mırıldandı.

Kai durdu. Usulca gülümsedi. “Bu senin Yuki’nin oğlumuz olduğunu kabul ettiğini mi gösteriyor?” Kai sorduğunda, Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı alayla.

Sehun Kai’ye baktı. “Hepsi bu kadar mı?” diye sordu.

“Hayır. Daha fazla diyeceğim var.” Kai cevapladı. “Bana Yuki hakkındaki her şeyi anlat. Onu daha iyi tanımak istiyorum.”

“Neden ona sormuyorsun?” Sehun cevapladı.

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Cevaplarımı başka bir soruyla cevaplamayı bırakır mısın lütfen? Konuşmaya hiç yardımcı değil.” Kai alayla mırıldandı.

“Bütün günü onunla geçirdin…” Sehun belirtti.

“Doğururken ne olduğunu anlat bana.” Kai ısrar etti. Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Unuttum.”

“Yalancı.” Kai mırıldandı. “Neler oldu, cidden…”

“Kasım’daydı. Ve… doğduktan sonra, kar başlamıştı ve hepsi bu kadar.” Sehun tembelce özetledi. Kai yeniden gözlerini devirdi.

“Onu biliyorum. Yuki söyledi bana. Doğum sırasında neler olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorum… yani yanında kim vardı? Ve… Gerçekten acıttı mı…?” Kai’in ses tonu aniden değişti. Bakışları yumuşamıştı. Sesi endişeli ve meraklı geliyordu. Bilinçsizce Sehun’un elini tutmuştu.

Sehun’un dili tutulmuştu, ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Aniden Yuki doğduğunda olanları unutmuştu. Kai’in öyle bakmasına odaklanamıyordu.

“Ailem… oradaydı…” durarak cevapladı. “Ve… manyak gibi acıdı…” Kai’den uzağa bakarak mırıldandı. “Ailem…. 5 günlükken Yuki’nin fotoğrafını çektiler. Ama bilgisayarımda.”

“Ah..” Kai iç çekti. Resmi görmek istiyordu. Zaten 6 yıl geç kalmıştı ve şimdi kaybettiği her saniyeyi telafi etmek istiyordu. Çocuğa karşı babalık hislerinin ortaya çıktığını biliyordu. “Boş olduğunda onları bana at. Ve sonra ne oldu? Yuki hiç Kore’ye geldi mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Hayır.”

“Neden?” Kai nazikçe sordu. Cevabı öğrendiğinde şaşırmıştı.

“Çünkü… Senin Yuki’yi öğrenmeni istemiyordum.” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai bunun eninde sonunda geleceğini bekliyordu. İç çekti sadece.

“Neden olduğunu sorabilir miyim?”

Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Neden cevabını bildiğin soruları sorup duruyorsun?” Sehun haince iğneledi onu.

“Kendi ağzından duymak istiyorum.” Kai cevapladı.

“Bak. Kendim de bilmiyorum. Belki de… çünkü… yapabileceğimi düşünmüşümdür. Diğer neden ise sen onu benden alabilirdin. Başka kimsem yok.” Acı bir şekilde cevapladı. Kai sesindeki doğruluğu hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’un böyle hissedeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Yuki’yi senden almayacağım. Başta yapmayı düşünmüştüm. Çünkü sana benim oğlum olduğunu söylemediğin için kızmıştım… sanırım seni incitmek istedim.” Kai’in doğru konuşma zamanıydı. Sehun’un yumuşak elini nazikçe okşadı.

“Pekâlâ, tebrikler, ona sahipsin ve öylesin.” Sehun kısık sesle mırıldandı. Sonra başını eğdi.

“Öyleyim?” Kai şaşırarak sordu.

“Kai, neden beni yalnız bırakmıyorsun? Neden gözümün önünde belirip duruyorsun? Bana geçmişimizi hatırlatıyorsun. En çok canımı acıtan şey bu.” Sehun Kai’in gözlerine baktı ve gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. Düşmeden önce onları sildi. Kai onun yüzünden onu öyle görünce alındı.

“Beni artık görmemeyi mi tercih ediyorsun o zaman?”

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve başıyla onayladı. “Sanırım…”

“Beni hala bir hata olarak mı görüyorsun?” Kai cesurca sordu. Cevabı bilmek istemiyordu ama doğruyu öğrenmek için umutsuzdu. Acısına rağmen.

Sehun Kai’ye sertçe baktı ve omuz silkti. “Bilmiyorum.”

“Eminim daha iyi cevabın vardır.” Kai sataşıyordu.

“Sanırım, senin alışık olduğundan cevaplardan daha iyi değildir.” Sehun cevapladı. Kai bunu duyduğuna memnun oldu şaşırtıcı bir şekilde.

“Yani bu demektir ki-“

“Ama biz yine de boşandık. Bunu unutalım.”

Kai ağzını kapattı, zalim hatırlatmaya şaşırmıştı. “Tao?”

Sehun Tao’nun adı aniden söyleyince kaşlarını çattı. “Tao mu? Bunun ne ilgisi var bizimle?” Sehun sordu.

“Ondan hoşlanıyor musun?” Kai direkt sordu.

Sehun iç çekti ve elini Kai’in elinden çekti. “Hayatıma müdahale etmene izin vermeyeceğim. Ondan hoşlanıp hoşlanmamak benim bileceğim bir iş.”

“Yani hoşlanıyorsun?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Bunu yeniden yapmayacağım.”

“Basit bir evet yada hayır sorusu Sehun. o kadar zor değil.” Kai ısrar ediyordu. Şimdi kıskanç Kai’ye dönüşmüştü. Sehun inanamamazlıkla Kai’ye baktı ve iç çekti.

“Ya evet dersem?”

Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. Kıskançlıktan kuduruyordu resmen. “Ciddi misin?” kısa ve keskin bir sesle sordu Kai.

“Tamam, şimdi gerçekten sinir bozucu oldun. İyi, bence o harika bir erkek ve herkes ona kolayca aşık olabilir. Ama o ben değilim. Mutlu musun?”

“Yani hayır?”

“Hayır.” Sehun cevapladı. Kai’in gözleri eski kocasını şüpheyle süzüyordu ama Sehun ona doğruyu söylüyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Sonra Kai gülümsedi yeniden.

“İyi.”

Sehun Kai’ye merakla baktı. “Neden?”

“Hiçbir şey.”

Sehun Kai’ye şüpheyle baktı sonra da saatini kontrol etti. neredeyse akşam 7 olmuştu. “Artık gitmeliyim. Karanlık oluyor.”

“Tamam. Yuki’yi senin için getirmeme izin ver.” Kai cevapladı.


	8. 8.Bölüm

Sehun 3 gündür Kai’den haber almamıştı. Eski kocasının ne yaptığını merak etmeye başlamıştı. Yuki bile Kai’yi aramasını istiyordu. Sehun oğlunu şüpheyle bakmıştı. Kai’in yaptığı hangi sihir şimdi Yuki’nin onu sevmesini sağlamıştı? Kai’yle iletişime geçmeye çalışmıştı ama ulaşamadı. Belki Kai yurtdışına çıkmıştı.

Sehun Yuki’yi sararken telefonunun çaldığını duydu. odadan çıktı. Kai arıyordu.

“Efendim?”

“Meşgul müsün şu anda?” diye sordu.

“Err…Yuki’yi sarıyordum. Neden?”

“Uyuduktan sonra evime gel.”

Sehun’un kafası karışmıştı ve kızmıştı. “N-Ne? Onu burada yalnız bırakamam!”

“Uyanmaz…” Kai Sehun’u ikna etmeye çalışıyordu ama Sehun görmezden geldi.

“Pekâlâ, üzgünüm ama yeniden ayarlamak zorundasın çünkü Yuki’yi burada tek başına bırakmayacağım.”

Kai iç çekti. “İyi, o zaman ben gelirim.” Kapatıp Sehun’u şaşkınlık içinde bıraktı. Sehun yeni haberi bir saniye sindirmeye çalıştı ve durumu anladığında, biraz panikledi. Yuki’yi sarmaya gitti ve kapıyı sıkıca kapattı.

Kai gerçekten gelecek miydi?

15 dakikadan daha az bir sürede kapının çalındığını duydu. Sehun Kai olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Kapıyı açtığında, gelen Kai’ydi.

“Yuki uyuyor mu?” içeri girerken sordu. Evi gözleriyle tarıyordu. Masanın üzerindeki resim çerçevelerinin orada durdu, Yuki ve Sehun’un kartopu oynadığı resmi aldı. Yuki genç görünüyordu, 4 yaşında olmalıydı. Resmi geri koydu.

“Evet…”

“Harika. Şansımızı yeniden denemek istiyorum. Annem falcıya gitmiş ve bu hafta iyi şeyler olacağını söylemiş. Umarım senin hamileliğindir.” Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’a sarıldı. Sehun nedenini anlamadan kızarmıştı.

Kai Sehun’un boynuna öpücük kondurduğunda, genç olanın ürpermesine neden oldu. Ağzından inlemeler kaçıyordu. Kai hayran olduğunu dudakları kibarca öptü. Öpücüğü bozdu ve Sehun’a bakmaya başladı.

“Seni özledim.” Gözleri Sehun’un yüzünün her yerini incelerken mırıldandı.

“Senin neyin var?” Sehun şaşkınlıkla sordu.

“Seni yeniden bana aşık edemez miyim?” usulca sordu ama Sehun’un duyabileceği kadar yüksekti. Eski kocasının ağzından çıkan sözlerle şaşırmıştı ve geriye doğru bir adım attı.

“Kai, ne diyorsun sen?” diye sordu.

Kai Sehun’u sarılmak için çekti ve boynuna öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. çok nazikti ki bu Sehun’un daha fazla kafasını karıştırmıştı. Kai genelde böyle değildi.

“Kai, dur! Yapma-“

Sehun yeniden geriye doğru bir adım attı, Kai ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Sorun ne?” masumca sordu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun sordu. “Bunu yapmamalısın.”

“Neyi yapmayayım?” Kai yeniden sordu.

“Neden bu kadar naziksin?” ciddiyetle sordu. “Yeniden buna bağlanmayacağım.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Bunu sevmedin mi?”

“Garip.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı. “Bu kadar nazik olmayı bırak.”

“Hala bende korkuyor musun? Hala hislerin mi var yoksa?” Kai belirtti. Sehun bakışını başka yere çevirdi ve yüzü ifadesizdi.

“Hayır, hala senden nefret ediyorum.”

“Bunu göreceğiz.” Kai cevap verdi. Sehun’a yaklaştı ve yüzünü elleri arasına alarak dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere yerleştirdi. Zor kullanmadan nazik bir şekilde öpüyordu. Kai Sehun’un gözlerinin kocaman açıldığını biliyordu. dilini dudaklarının arasından kaydırdı ve daha geniş açtı. Aynı anda, Kai ellerini Sehun’a sarıp onu kaldırdı. Sehun’u oturma odasındaki koltuğa yatırdı ve üzerine uzandı. Sehun nefes almaya çalışıyordu Kai öpücüğü kestiğinde. Kai yavaşça Sehun’un gömleğini çözmeye başladı, altındaki bedene hayrandı.

“Düğün gecemizi hala hatırlıyor musun?” Kai yavaşça sordu. “O zamanda seni koltuğa yatırmıştım…” yumuşak öpücükler kondururken söyledi. Sehun Kai’yi ittirmeye başladı ama kolları zayıflamıştı. Ellerini Sehun’un porselen beyaz teninin her bir santimini okşarken bedenine tamamen ulaşabilirdi. Sehun dokunuş altında titredi.

Kai daha alt kısımlara ilerledi, Sehun’un karnına geldiğinde gözleri bir şeye takıldı. Bir ameliyat izi. Durdu ve ize dokundu. Sehun’a soru sorar gibi baktı. “Bu-“

“Yuki doğduğundaki ameliyat izi. Sezaryen olmuştum.” Sehun nefessiz şekilde cevapladı. “Yuki doğum için yanlış pozisyondaydı.” Mırıldandı.

Kai parmağıyla okşarken uzun süre baktı ize sanki çok özel bir şey gibi. “Çok fazla acıtmış olmalı, değil mi?”

Sehun Kai’ye baktı, neden böyle bir şey sorduğunu merak ediyordu. Kai eğildi ve sanki Sehun2u incitecekmiş gibi usulca öpücük kondurdu. “Kai, neyin var senin?”

“Bunu sorabilirim, değil mi?”

Sehun gömleğini yeniden örtmeye çalıştı, Kai ellerini Sehun’un altına koydu ve onu yeniden kaldırdı. Sehun ayakları yerden kesilince şaşırdı. “Odan nerede?” diye sordu.

“Yürüyebilirim-“

Kai kapılar arasında tahmin etti ve Sehun’un odasını buldu. Sehun’u usulca yatağa yerleştirdi ve hala Sehun’u yumuşak öpücükler kondurmaya devam ediyordu, Sehun’un kafası daha çok karışıyordu. Kai bundan çokta hoşlanmamıştı.

“Kai- dur, beni korkutuyorsun- Kai!”

Ani kibarlığına rağmen, Kai kendi pantolonuyla Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkarırken çok hızlıydı. Sehun’u başka bir öpücükle susturdu ve Kai planladığından daha hızlı hareket ediyorlardı. Gece ikisi içinde tutku dolu bir şekilde geçmişti.

Sabah beklediklerinden çabuk gelmişti. Saat 8’di ve şansına ki hafta sonuydu yoksa Yuki okula geç kalacaktı. Sehun uyandığında, kendini Kai’in güçlü kolları tarafından sıkıca sarılmış bir şekilde buldu, Kai çok yakınında uyuyordu. ona Kai’in böyle uyuduğu eski günlerini hatırlattı. Sonra, Kai birisinin onu izlediğini hissettiği için uyandı.

Kai usulca gülümsedi ve Sehun’un yüzünün yandığını hissetti. “Günaydın, güzelim.” Diye söyledi. Sehun Kai’den uzaklaştı, ikisini geçmişini hatırlamak geçmişi geri getirmeyecekti. Kendini yeniden bırakamazdı.

“Sorun ne?” Sehun’un aralarına mesafe koyduğunu fark ettiğinde, sordu.

Sehun elini salladı. “Hamilelik testi nerede? Hadi, bütün gün harcayamam. Yuki uyanmadan gitmelisin.” Ses tonu soğuk geliyordu.

Kai şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Dün gecenin hayatının en güzel gecelerinden biri olduğunu çok açık bir şekilde hatırlıyordu. Sehun neden soğuk davranıyordu?

“Getirmedim…” Kai cevapladı. “Sehun, neden-“

Sehun ayağa kalktı. Kai’ye baktı. “Kai, neden bunu yeniden yapıyorsun? Neden bu kadar… naziktin dün gece? Kafamı karıştırıyorsun?”

Kai ona baktı. “ İstediğin bu değil miydi?”

“Hayır!” Sehun cevapladı.” Yeniden kafamın karışmasını istemiyorum! Bana karşı davranışlarını değiştirmemelisin Kai! Bu yaptığımız anlaşma!”

Kai yatağa oturdu. Şaşkın ama aynı zamanda kızgındı. Neden Sehun her şeyi bu kadar zorlaştırıyordu? Kai onun için değişmek istiyordu, anlaşmak o kadar zor muydu?

“Yani, nazik davrandığım için bana kızgınsın? İçine ettin…” Kai mırıldandı.

“Belki öyleyim ama dürüstçe söyleyeyim ki yeniden kafamı karıştıramazsın çünkü nasıl olsa beni bırakacaksın o yüzden oyun oynama.” Sehun acı bir şekilde mırıldandı.

Kai gerçekten sinirlenmişti. “Eğer beni o şekilde düşünüyorsan, iyi o zaman! Ama şunu bil ki, dün gece tamamen samimiydim. Ebeveynlikle alakalı bir seminere gittim ve birkaç kaçırdığım şeyi öğrendim, sonra birkaç şey düşündüm. Ama sanırım sen artık önemsemiyorsun. Tamam, iyi güzel. Nazik davranmamı istemiyorsun madem bende davranmayacağım. Umarım bu sefer hamile kalmazsın çünkü seninle sert seks yapmaktan çok hoşlanacağım.”

Sehun Kai’in cevabıyla sersemlemişti ama duruşunu bozmadı. Kai ayağa kalkıp kıyafetlerini topladı. Kapıyı açarken arkasına bile bakmadı. Sehun hem şaşırmış hem de kafası karışmıştı. Kızması gerekenin Kai değil kendisi olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Sehun yataktan kalktı ve dengesini sağlamak biraz zaman aldı. aslında duruma şaşkındı. Dün gece çok hararetli. Nezaketine rağmen, huzursuz ve neşesiz hissediyordu. Sanki gerçekten korkmuş gibiydi. Korkuyordu. Kai’den korkmuyordu, korktuğu hisleriydi. Ya yeniden değişmeye başlarsa? Acılı geçmişlerine rağmen Kai’yi yavaşça kabul etmeye başlarsa?

Kai gittikten 5 dakika geçmeden, odasının dışında ayak sesleri duydu. sonra Yuki kendini odasına attı. “Appaaaaaaaaa!” bağırarak geliyordu ve Sehun’a ulaştığında durdu.

“Günaydın tatlım, sorun ne?”

“Günaydın Appa. Appa az önce Babamı gördüm, dışarıdaydı. Ve sonra gitti…” Yuki haberleri duyururken hızlı hızlı soluyordu.

“Baba?” Sehun sordu.

“Kai amca yani.”

Sehun şaşırmıştı. Yuki Kai’yi kabul etmiş görünüyordu. “Oh… öyle mi?”

“Geri geldi demek mi bu? Ama burada ne yapıyordu…” Yuki şüphelenmemişti tam olarak. Dudak büzerek düşünüyordu.

“Onu seviyor musun Yuki?” Sehun direkt sorduğunda Yuki heyecanlanıp şaşırdı. Cevabını biraz düşündü. Appasının ne düşündüğünü aklında tartıyordu. Sonunda, basitçe omuz silkti, ne diyeceğini bilemedi.

“Beni umursama. Benim ne düşündüğümü dışında tut, senin onun hakkında ne düşündüğünü bilmek istiyorum.” Sehun oğluna yumuşak bir sesle cevap verdi. Yuki sessizce Sehun’a bakıp gülümsedi.

“O kadar kötü değil…”

Sehun başıyla onayladı sadece. “Yani uzaktayken onu özledin?”

“Yani… Ya sen appa….?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Bende bunu merak ediyorum…”

Yuki ne demek istediğini anlamayarak Sehun’a bakıyordu.

İkisi konuşmayı bırakıp duş almaya ve gün için hazırlanmaya gittiler. Sonra Sehun, Yuki’yi Kyungsoo ve Suho’nun evine götürdü.

Yetişkinler çocukların televizyon izlemesine izin verdiler, kendileri de dışarıda havuzun yanındaydılar. Kyungsoo çocuklara buzlu şerbet hazırladıktan sonra onlara katıldı. Yetişkinler bu zamanı mola olarak geçiriyordu.

“Sağol…” Sehun Kyungsoo ona buzlu şerbet verdiğinde mırıldandı. Masanın etrafına dizelenmişti ve hepsi içeceklerinden bir yudum aldı.

“Ee..” Kyungsoo başladı. “… sen ve Kai arasında neler oluyor?”

“Bilmiyorum…” Sehun kelimeleri ağzında yuvarladı. “ Kendim hakkında kafam karışıyor.”

“Bütün o zaman boyunca onunla birlikte olmakta iyi misin?” Suho merakla sordu. “Rahatlık için çok fazla yakın bence.”

Sehun biraz gülümsedi, arkadaşlarının onun hakkında endişelerini anlıyordu.

“Yuki nasıl düşünüyor?” Kyungsoo sordu. “Her şey iyi mi onun için?”

“İyi gibi görünüyor.” Sehun cevapladı. “Kai’ye baba diyor artık.”

Suho ve Kyungsoo birbirlerine batkıları ve iç çektiler. “Son durum ne bilmiyorum ama eğer senin yerinde olsaydım, yaptıklarıma dikkat ederdim çünkü her şeyin bir sonucu var. Yeniden incinmeni istemiyorum…” Kyungsoo tavsiye verdi. “Seni yeniden incinmiş şekilde görmek istemiyorum. Son sefer seni Japonya’ya götürdü, bu sefer kim bilir Atlantis’e yada başka bir yere göç edebilirsin…”

Sehun acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Biliyorum…”

“Olanları anlamak için kendine zaman ver.” Suho ekledi. “yeniden aceleci olma. Ve… kendini Kai’yle kısıtlama sadece. Patronun iyi bir aday gibi görünüyor.”

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Tao mu?”

“Evet, o Tao denen çocuk. Senden hoşlanıyor gibi görünüyor. Öyle değil mi?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Ondan hoşlanacağımı hiç düşünmedim….”

“Neden bu kadar olumsuz düşünüyorsun…” Suho konuştu. “Kai’den daha iyi bir seçenektir belki kim bilir.”

“Hayır, ben bitirdim o konuları. Sonuna kadar Yuki’yle beraber olacağım sanırım.”

“Kimseyle çıkmayacak mısın?” Kyungsoo sordu.

Sehun başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Zaten Yuki’ye sahibim. Başkasına ihtiyacım yok.”

“Emin misin? Yalnız olmaz mısın o zaman?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Zaten 6 yıl boyunca Yuki ile yalnızdım, bir 6 yıl daha idare ederim eminim.”

“Eğer öyle diyorsan. Eğer birisine yada bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa, biz yardım etmek için orada olacağız.” Suho kibarca yardım teklif etti, Kyungsoo da başıyla onayladı.

“Sağ olun.”

Onlar konuşurlarken, Sehun’u aniden birisi aradı. Garip bir şekilde Tao arıyordu.

“Çocuklar Tao arıyor.” Duyurduğunda Suho ve Kyungsoo hemen sustular. Sehun aramayı cevapladı.

“Merhaba Tao.” Sehun sıcak bir şekilde cevapladı. “Bir şey mi oldu?”

“Fark ettin mi emin değilim ama yarın benim doğum günüm.”

Sehun şaşırdı. “Öyle mi?”

“Evet. Yani yarın akşam boş olup olmadığını merak ediyorum. Yemeğe çıkacağım ve seni de davet etmek istedim.”

Sehun neşelendi. “Evet, işim yok o zaman. Tabiki gelirim.”

“Harika. O zaman seni alırım.”

“Oh…tamam.” Sehun kabul etti. sonra telefonu kapattı. Kyungsoo neler konuştuklarını bilmek için ölüyordu.

“İnanabiliyor musunuz, az önce ondan bahsettik ve hemen sonra arayıp yarın doğum günü olduğunu söyledi…” Sehun söyledi. Arkadaşlarına baktı. “Garip.”

“Wow… yani… bu evrenden bir işaret Sehun. onunla çıkmayı düşünmelisin.”

“Evrenden bir işaret….” Sehun mırıldandı. “Bir süredir duymamıştım.”

Üç arkadaş zamanlarını eğlenerek geçirdiler.

Ertesi gün Sehun Yuki’yi Kai’ye götürdü çünkü Kai ona öyle söylemişti, daha çok emretmiş gibiydi. Sehun Yuki’yi Kai’in çoktan beklediği otele götürdü. Sayısız kez karşılaşmalarına rağmen aniden o anda Kai’yi görmek garip hissettirmişti.

“Onu 6’dan önce alırım.” Sehun monoton bir sesle cevapladı. Kai eski kocasına bakıp Yuki’nin elini tuttu. Yuki Kai’yi yeniden gördüğü için heyecanlı gibi görünüyordu, babalarının arasındaki gerilimi fark etmemişti.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Kai sordu.

“Hongdae.” Kısaca cevapladı Sehun.”

“Neden?”

“Hediye bakmam lazım.”

“Ne için?”

“Birisinin doğum günü için.” Sehun sinirle mırıldandı. Kai her şeyi sormak zorunda değildi. Yuki masum bir şekilde bir Kai bir Sehun’a bakıyordu.

“İyi eğlenceler.” Alayla cevapladı Kai. Yuki’ye döndü ve aniden düşkün baba haline büründü. Kai Yuki’yi kucağına alarak teras katına gitti ve gözden kayboldu. Sehun arabasına gitmek için ters istikamette devam etti. Kai’in sorunu neyse Sehun’un sabahını mahvediyordu.

Sehun arabayı sürmeye başladı ve şehrin gençlerinin en çok ziyaret ettiği ve moda olan şeylerin bulunduğu yere gitti. Sehun Tao’ya kullanışlı bir şey almak istiyordu ama henüz karar verememişti. Belki orada bir şeylerden esinlenirdi.

Hongdae sokakları ağzına kadar dolu değildi. Acele etmeden yürüyüp dükkânlara göz gezdiriyordu. Vücut ürünlerinin olduğu dükkanı geçti. Tao için bir şeyler almak istiyordu ama ya ürünleri cildini tahriş ederse. Sehun bunu istemezdi. Orayı geçti.

Ayakkabı dükkanının önünde durdu. Ama sonra yeniden, Tao’nun ayak numarasını bilmiyordu. Diğer dükkan ise elbise ve aksesuarlar satıyordu. İçeri girip Tao için bir şeyler var mı diye kontrol etti. etrafta dolanırken ilerideki siyah deri eldivenler dikkatini çekti. Mükemmel bir hediye kışı düşündüğümüzde, diye düşündü. Sonra onlara bakmak istediğini söyledi ve daha emin oldu. Sonunda Tao’ya deri eldivenleri almaya karar verdi.

Eldivenleri hediye paketi yapmalarını istedi ve dükkandan ayrıldı daha sonra. Zamanı kontrol ettiğinde, birkaç saati kaldığını fark etti ve hala giyilecek bir şeylere ihtiyacı vardı. Neden yeni bir şey giymesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu ama Suho ve Kyungsoo ona yeni bir şeyler alıp gece için giyinmesinde ısrar etmişlerdi. Eğer hoşuna giden bir şey bulamazsa yeni bir şeyler için olan planından vazgeçecekti.

Yeniden yürümeye başladı ve bir alışveriş merkezine girdi sonunda. Belki orada bir şeyler bulabilirdi. Zemin kata gidip her zaman alışveriş yaptığı bir dükkana girdi. Ama dükkana girdiğinde ne seçeceği konusunda kararsızdı. Resmi mi giyinmeliydi yoksa rahat bir tarzda mı giyinmeliydi? Sonra yardım için Suho ve Kyungsoo’yu aradı. Maalesef ikisi de farklı şeylerde ısrar ettiler. Suho Sehun’un resmi bir şekilde giyinmesini isterken Kyungsoo rahat giyinmesinde ısrar etti. Telefonda atıştılar birbirleriyle birde ve Sehun hepsini dinledi.

Sonunda, rahat ama sofistike görüneceği bir şeyler aldı. rahat kıyafetlerle resmiyi kombinlemişti. Kıyafet alışverişi çok zamanını almıştı şaşırtıcı şekilde. Balosu için kıyafet alan genç kızlar gibi hissetmişti kendini.

Arabasına dönerken, Kai’yi arayıp Yuki’yi almak için yolda olduğunu söyledi. Sehun birkaç kere aramasına rağmen açmamıştı Kai. Sonunda vazgeçti ve Kai’in yerine sürdü arabasını.

Oraya gittiğinde, Kai’in orada olmadığı söylendi. Bir yere gitmişti ve henüz dönmemişti. Ama Sehun’un bekleyecek zamanı yoktu çünkü Tao’yla buluşmadan önce hazırlanması lazımdı. Zihninden Kai’ye küfretti ve eve gitti. Kai’yi bir kere daha aramayı denedi ve hala cevap yoktu. Kai’ye mesaj atıp ona eğer geç kalırsa, Yuki’yi Suho ve Kyungsoo’ların evine götürmesini söyledi.

Sehun eve vardığında hızlıca hazırlanmaya başladı. Duş aldı ve aldığı kıyafetlerini giydi. Beyaz gömleği ve kot pantolonunun üzerine gri ceketini giydi. Sonra hediyeyi hatırladı. 10 dakika sonra Tao arayıp Sehun’u almaya geldiğini söyledi. Allahtan Sehun’un hazırlanmak için gerekli zamanı olmuştu. Sonra başka birisi daha arıyordu. Tao olacağını düşünmüştü ama Kai arıyordu.

Kızgın hissederek aramayı cevapladı. “tüm gün seni aradım, Yuki ve sen hangi cehennemdeydiniz?” diye sordu.

“Nereye gideceksin daha sonra?” Kai Sehun’un çemkirmesi karşısında sessiz kaldı. “Neden Yuki’yi Kyungsoo ve Suho’nun evine götürüyorum?”

“Randevum var o yüzden Yuki’yi yanımda götüremem…” Sehun cevapladı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” soğuk bir şekilde sordu.

Sehun cevaplamadan önce bir dakika bekledi. “Akşam yemeğine çıkacağım Kai. Birisiyle akşam yemeği. Mutlu musun?”

“Randevuya mı?” Kai sordu.

“Bilmiyorum, belki. Nasıl istiyorsan öyle adlandır ama lütfen Yuki’yi oraya götür.” Sehun yarı bıkkınlık dolu sesle cevapladı.

“ Neden Yuki’yi babasıyla kalması yerine yabancıların evine gönderiyorsun?” Kai cevapladı, neredeyse Sehun’u taklit etmişti. “Bu arada, sözleşmemizi unutmazsın umarım.”

Sehun cevap vermeden önce dışarıdan korna sesi geldiğini duydu. Tao olmalıydı. “Biliyorum. Gitmeliyim.” Sehun aceleyle telefonu kapattı ve hediyesini alarak dışarıya çıktı. Diğer tarafta Kai inanamamazlıkla telefonuna bakıyordu, içinde Sehun’u küfrediyordu. Ona hoşça kal bile dememişti. Ne kaba.

“Appa mıydı?” Yuki Kai’in ona aldığı yeni legosuyla oynarken sordu. Kai Yuki’nin yanına oturdu gülümsedi.

“Evet…” mırıldandı. “Yuki bu arada… appa sana bu gece nereye gittiğini söyledi mi?”

Yuki durdu biraz. “Hımmm…. Bilmiyorum ama patronuyla dışarıya çıkacağını söyledi?”

Kai dondu ve iç çekti, bunu tahmin etmeliydi. “İlginç….”

Yuki hımladı ve legosuyla oynamaya devam etti. Oğlunu izlemek onu biraz daha mutlu etmişti ama hala Sehun’un birsiyle dışarı çıkması gerçeğinin üstesinden gelememişti, akşam yemeği belki biraz şampanya ve Tao’yla hem de. Ya geceyi beraber geçirirlerse? Ya Tao Sehun’u baştan çıkarmayı başarır ve sonra haberi olmadan onu becerirse? Neden Sehun teklifini kabul etmek orundaydı ki? Tanrı aşkına, zaten bir oğlu vardı. Lanet olası evde kalamaz mıydı?

“Yuki, appa Tao hakkında bir şeyler söyledi mi?”

“Appa mı?” Yuki durdu. “Hayır… Tao amcadan bahsetmez evde genelde. Daha çok işle ilgili konuşur.”

Bu Kai’in gülümsemesine neden olmuştu. “Öyle mi?”

“Evet, Tao amcayla ilgili bir şey mi var baba?” Yuki sordu. “Appa’nın Tao amcadan hoşlanmasından mı korkuyorsun?”

“Çok akıllısın.” Kai Yuki’ye bakarak mırıldandı. Bazen Yuki’nin sadece 6 yaşında olduğunu unutuyordu. “Yani, Appa Tao’dan hoşlanıyor mu?”

Yuki omuz silkti. “Bilmem… Appa hiç böyle bir şey demedi ama her zaman kendine saklar bunları. Bana çok bir şey söylemez. Ama bana sorarsan, Appamın Tao amcadan hoşlandığını sanmıyorum.”

Kai başını salladı. “Biliyorum haklısın. Tao’dan hoşlanmak mı? Lütfen ama…” Kai alay etti. “Ben daha iyiyim, değil mi Yuki?”

Yuki babasına bakıp hıh dedi, Kai’in yaptığı gibi. “Appamın senden hoşlandığını da sanmıyorum. Sende Tao amcayla aynı kefedesin.”

Kai kalbinde bir sızı hissetti. Kendi oğlu bile. Dramatik bir şekilde başına salladı. Kai oğluna sinirle baktı mahsustan. “Ben senin babanım tanrı aşkına, biraz bana sevgi göster Yuki…” mırıldandı. “Benim daha iyi olduğumu söyle yoksa seni bir daha Pororo izlemeye götürmem.”

Yuki babasına bakıp iç çekti. “Appam senin çocuksu olduğundan bahsetmişti. Şimdi ne demek istediğini anlıyorum.”

Alayına rağmen Kai güldü. “Biz çok benziyoruz! DNA testi olmadan bile senin benim genlerimi taşıdığını söylerim oğlum!” Kai Yuki’nin başını tuttu ve birkaç kez öperek Yuki’nin kurtulmak için çabalamasına neden oldu.

“Hadi dışarıda yiyelim!” Kai oğlunu bıraktıktan sonra söyledi. Yuki babasına baktı.

“Nerede?”

“Bilmem. Hadi öyle etrafta dolaşalım ve bakalım nereye gideceğiz, hımm?”

Yuki Kai’ye gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı ve güldü. “Sen delisin…”

“Ve sende bunu miras aldın tatlım. Şimdi, hadi kalk!” Kai ayağa kalkarak oğluna kalkması için elini uzattı.

*********

Sehun ve Tao’nun akşam yemeği boyunca, ikisi de sessizce yemeklerini yediler. Sehun hafif bir şeyler seçince Tao’da ondan seçti. Sehun içinden Tao’ya ufak bir kek vermesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu, doğum günü kutlaması keksiz olur muydu hiç? Yine de, hala Tao’ya aldığı hediyesi vardı.

Yemekleri bittiğinde, Sehun Tao’ya daveti için teşekkür etti ve Tao da geldiği için Sehun’a teşekkür etti. sonra Sehun Tao’ya hediyesini verdi, Tao çok etkilenmiş görünüyordu.

Dikkatli bir şekilde hediye paketini açtı ve eldivenleri gördüğünde kocaman gülümsedi. “Wow… sağol Sehun. bana bir hediye vermeni beklemiyordum, ama teşekkür ederim tekrardan!”

Sehun gülümsedi sadece çünkü Tao’nun hediyeyi beğenmesine memnun olmuştu. “Aslında ne alacağımı bilemedim… umarım eldivenler için bir sorun olmaz, değil mi?”

“Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Mükemmeller!” Tao minnettar bir şekilde söyledi.

“Dene hadi, olacaklar mı görelim.” Sehun önerdi. Hatta eldivenleri alıp Tao’nun giymesinde yardım bile etti. Sehun elini uzatıp yardım ettiğinde Tao’nun hafiften nefesi kesilmişti. Uzağa bakıyordu, kızarmıştı. Sehun bunu fark etmemişti.

Tam uyduklarında Sehun’un yüzü aydınlandı. “Evet, mükemmel uydular!”

“Harika!” Tao iltifat etti, direkt Sehun’a bakıyordu. Sehun kafasını kaldırdı ve gözleri kenetlendi.

Bir nedenden Sehun Tao’nun eldivenler hakkında konuşmadığını hissetti. Kafasını çevirdi ve şampanyasını alarak(Kai haklıydı) bir yudum aldı.

“Sehun,” Tao nazik bir şekilde seslendi, onunla tekrar göz teması kurmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun Tao’nun gözlerinin içine baktı ve aniden oturduğu yerin sıcakladığını hissetti. Gözlerine bakarken habersizce Tao elini uzatıp parmaklarını Sehun’unkilere kenetledi.

“Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var. Ama belki, çok açık oluyorum…” utangaç bir şekilde cevapladı ama vazgeçmedi. Cesaret Sehun’un kızarmasına neden olmuştu. O anda ne yapacağını bilmiyordu gerçekten.

“Bunun hakkında… uzun zamandır düşünüyorum ve her şeyi açıklığa kavuşturmayı düşündüm. En sonunda, daha sonra pişman olmayacağım.” Tao ekledi. Sehun dudaklarını kapalı tuttu. “ Senden hoşlandığımı bildiğini biliyordum ve senden gerçekten hoşlanıyorum. Yani, senin benden o şekilde hoşlanıp hoşlanmadığını merak ediyorum…”

Tao Sehun’un cevabını bekliyordu ama Sehun terlemeye başlamıştı. Tao’nun bunu dile getireceğini ummamıştı. Ama sonra, Tao’nun onu akşam yemeğine davet ettiğindeki ipucunu anladı.

Sehun elini yavaşça çekti. “Tao, nezaketine hayranlık duyuyorum ve senden hoşlanıyorum… Arkadaş olarak. Ancak senin hislerini kabul edemem. Daha iyi birini hak ediyorsun. Beni değil.”

“Hala Kai’yi seviyorsun, değil mi?” Tao sordu. Sehun usulca gülümsedi.

“Bilmiyorum.” Cevapladı. “Ama dürüst olmak gerekirse, şu anda çıkmak için uygun birini aramıyorum.” Şampanyasına boş gözlerle bakarken mırıldandı. “Buna ayıracak zamanım yok.”

“Oh… öyle mi?” Tao boğazının kuruduğunu hissetti bu yüzden biraz içkisinden içti. “İyi…o… uhhh…”

“Ama kim bilir…. Belki dışarıda bir yerde benim için birisi bekliyordur…” Sehun ekleyince Tao hafifçe gülümsedi. Umudu geri gelmişti.

“Bu yeterince iyi oldu.” Tao utangaçça söyledi. Sehun buna yalnızca gülümsedi. Bardağını alıp şampanyanın kalanını kafasına dikti. Tao da onu takip etti.

Şampanyalar içilmiş yemek yenmişti. Eve gitme zamanıydı artık. Tao kibarca Sehun’un ceketini aldı ve giymesi için tuttu. Sehun ona izin verdi. Dışarıya çıktıklarında onları soğuk karşıladı. Üstlerindeki kıyafetlere rağmen Sehun hala üşüyordu.

Sehun’un üşüdüğünü gördüğünde Tao hemen kendi ceketini çıkarıp Sehun’a giydirdi. Ani harekete Sehun’a fazla gelmişti. “Oh olmaz.. Tao lütfen…” Sehun uzaklaştı. Tao yarı yolda kalmıştı. Sehun’u şaşkınlıkla baktı.

“Üşümüyor musun?” diye sordu.

Soru Sehun’u kıkırdatmıştı. “Sen üşümüyor musun?”

Tao omuz silkti. “Sen daha çok üşüyorsun… ve ayrıca benim zaten eldivenlerim var…” cevapladı ve eldivenlerini Sehun’a gösterdi. Sehun ceketi geri vermek istiyordu ama soğuk ona çarptığında biraz daha durabileceğine karar verdi.

“Sağol…” Sehun utangaç bir şekilde mırıldandı. Tao gülümsedi yaptığından memnun görünüyordu. İkisi de Tao’nun arabasına yürüdüler.

Yoldayken, Sehun aniden Yuki’yi Kai’den alması gerektiğini hatırladı. İç çekti ve Tao’dan onu bir yere götürmesini söylemeye karar verdi. Ama Tao’dan bunu istediği için suçlu hissediyordu. Sonuçta, onu Tao davet etmişti ve onun doğum günüydü.

“Sorun varmış gibi görünüyor…” Tao Sehun’a bakarak yorum yaptı.

“Tao…eğer seni… Rahatsız etmeyecekse, beni Black Pearl Otel’e götürür müsün? Yuki’yi Kai’den almam lazım…” mırıldandı. Tao’nun kulakları kızardı ama başıyla onayladı.

“Sorun değil… ama neden Yuki’nin Kai’de olduğunu anlamadım…” Tao konuştuğunda Sehun başını salladı.

“Sanırım Kai’ye çok fazla çekmiş, şimdi birbirlerini büyütüyorlar.” Sehun cevapladı.

Tao otele sürerken başka yorum yapmadı. Lüks binaya geldiklerinde Sehun arabadan indi ve hemen en son kattaki teras katına gitti. Yoldayken Kai’yi arayıp geldiğini bildirdi. Ama Sehun teras katına geldiğinde, Yuki’nin uyuduğu söylendi.

“Bence Yuki burada kalabilir. Ben onu yarın götürürüm okula.” Kai karar vermişti. Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Bana daha önceden söylemeliydin Kai. Lanet olsun- Tao’yu aşağıda boşuna bekletiyorum.” Sehun parmaklarıyla saçlarını sinirle tararken sızlandı.

Kai yüzünü ekşitti, etrafına soğuk bir hava salıyordu. “Tao aşağıda mı?”

“Evet, onunla geldim. Her neyse, Yuki’nin okulu-“

“Ona eve gidebileceğini söyle.” Kai aniden emretti.

Sehun kaşları şaşkınlıkla kalktı. “Ne?”

“Ona eve geri gidebileceğini söyle çünkü sen ve Yuki geceyi burada geçireceksiniz.” Kai açık bir şekilde ifade etti ama sesi sinirli çıkıyordu.

“Ben kalmıyorum-“

“Evet kalıyorsun.” Kai soğukça sözünü kesti. “ Bu gece seni becermek istiyorum.”

Sehun’un yüzü renk değiştiriyordu. Kai ilk dediğinde duymuştu ama sindirmesi zaman almıştı. “Hayır, yarın işe gitmem lazım Kai.”

“Umurumda bile değil. Sen bu gece burada kalıyorsun, o kadar.” Kai ısrar etti. “ Seni istediğim gün yada gece zaman ve mekan fark etmeden yasal olarak becerme hakkına sahip olduğumu unutma.” Sehun’un dili tutulmuştu. “Reddedeceksen o zaman sözleşme iptal olur bende Yuki’yi alırım.”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı. Çıkışı olmayan labirent içinde koşuşturan sıçandan bir farkı yoktu. Çıkış yolu olmadığı görünce Sehun itaat etti. “İyi…” sonunda mırıldandı. Kai birazcık gülümsemişti, Sehun Kai’in gözlerine bakmayı reddediyordu. Sehun yavaşça üstündeki elbise katmanlarına baktı. Tao’nun hırkası hala duruyordu. Durdu. Kai Sehun’u izlerken zevk alıyordu.

“Bu Tao’nun, onu geri götürmem lazım-“ Sehun dönüp kapıya giderken söyledi. Ama Kai onu yakalayıp bileğinden tuttu.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” sinirle tısladı.

“Bunu Tao’ya geri götürmeliyim. Sadece bir dakika sürecek.” Sehun bileğini kurtarmaya çalıştı ama Kai daha sıkı tuttu. Gözleri Sehun’un Tao’nun kıyafetini giydiğini duyduğundan beri Sehun’u parçalıyordu.

Kai ceketi Sehun’dan aldı. “Hayır, burada kalıyorsun. Bunu ben götürürüm.”

“Lanet- Kai!” Sehun ceketi Kai’den almaya çalıştı ama Kai geriye çekti.

“Burada kalıyorsun. Gidip kendini hazırlayabilirsin Sehun tatlım. Senin için sert bir gece olacak.” Kai Sehun’u görmezden gelerek kapıya gitti. Sehun ise şaşkındı. Kai ilk baştakinden farklı görünüyordu.

Sehun oğlunu kontrol etmek için Yuki’nin odasına gitti. Yuki Pororo oyuncağıyla uyuyordu. Sehun yarı aydınlık odaya girdi ve yatağa oturdu. Elleri hemen Yuki’nin saçlarına gitti ve usulca onları okşadı. Yuki uykusunda titredi.

Orada ne kadar süre durduğunu bilmiyordu ama Kai aniden kızgın görünerek odaya daldı. Sehun’u gördüğünde derin bir iç çekti ve hemen yanına gidip elinden çekiştirdi.

“Sana başka bir şey yapmanı söylediğimde, burada ne halt yiyorsun?” Kai kızdı. Sehun odadan çıkartırılırken hiçbir şey demedi ve ebeveyn yatak odasına götürüldü.

Sehun’u yatağa kabaca atıp başında dikildi Kai. “Lanet- yeniden kaçtığını düşündüm.” Kai nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. “Seni evin her yerinde aradım…”

Sehun ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden sessiz kaldı. Bu Kai’in kaşlarını çatmasına neden oldu. “Tao yüzünden hala kızgın olduğunu söyleme bana…”

“Hayır, kızgın değilim.” Makine gibi mırıldandı. Ceketini çıkardı ama Kai’in bir şey yapmadığını görünce durdu. “Yapacak mıyız yapmayacak mı?”

Kai sırıttı. “Tabiki ama- sen devam et, soy kendini. İzlemeyi tercih ederim…”

Sehun neden bilmiyordu, kızardı ama yine de soyundu. Hareketleri garip görünüyordu. Sehun yalnızca pantolonuyla dururken Kai tamamen giyinikti. Durdu.

“Kai- ya sen-“

“Hayır, beni önemseme.” Kai sırıtmayla mırıldandı. Acele etmeden Sehun’u izliyordu. “Hala pantolonun duruyor.”

Sehun’un elleri hareket etmiyordu. “Bana siktiğimin sürtüğün gibi davranma.” Dişlerini gıcırdatarak söyledi.

Kai sinsice kıkırdadı. “Ama öylesin Sehun bebeğim. Mahkeme öyle diyor…” Kai eğilirken mırıldandı ve Sehun’un dudaklarına atak yaptı. Dilini birkaç kez içinde dolaştırdı ve Sehun’dan inleme kazandı. Sehun’u yatağa itti ve dudakları hala birbirlerine kenetliyken Sehun’un üzerine yerleşti. Elleri Sehun’un göğsünde dolanıyordu. Pantolonun düğmesi açıldığında Sehun’un yarı sert üyesini kavradı. Sehun Kai’in elini hissettiğinde titredi. Kai ikisinin de nefes alabilmesi için öpücüğü kesti.

“Sehun, birkaç gün önce sana ne dediğimi hatırlıyor musun? Seninle sert gitmek konusunda olanları…” Kai neredeyse mırıldanmıştı çünkü Sehun’un omzunu yalamakla meşguldü. Sehun cevap veremeyecek kadar inlemekle meşguldü. “Bunu senin cezan olarak düşünüyorum. Seni hazırlamak için bu sefer lube kullanmayacağım.”

“Ne?” Sehun nefessizce sordu. “Hayır… yapamazsın…”

“Sana patronundan hoşlanmadığımı kaç kez söylediğimi bilmiyorum…” Kai durarak hızlı hızlı soluyan Sehun’a baktı. Sehun aniden korkmuş görünüyordu. “Ve sonra sen onunla randevuya çıktın…”

“Randevu değildi… biz bir şey yapmadık! Kai, lütfen, lube olmadan çok fazla acıtacaktır…” Sehun merhamet için yalvardı. Sehun’un dediklerini duymazdan gelip, üzerinden indi ve çekmecelerden birini açtı Kai.

Oradan bir çift kelepçe aldı. Sehun henüz görmemişti ama Kai Sehun’un bunları hiç sevemeyeceğini biliyordu. Kai yatağa geri döndüğünde, Sehun’u hiç ses çıkarmadan uslu uslu yatakta uzanırken gördüğünde memnun oldu. Burnu kırmızıydı belki de Kai lube kullanmadığı için ağlamak üzereydi. Kai Sehun’un iki elini de kavrayıp hemen onları kelepçeledi, Sehun bir şey yapamamıştı çünkü çok geç kalmıştı. Kai bir kez daha sırıttı, Sehun daha fazla ürkek görünüyordu.

“Aramızı düzeltmeye çalıştığımızı bilmelisin ama o zaman sen inatçılık yaptın. İkimizin daha iyi hissetmesine çalıştım seks yaparken ama sen bundan hiç de memnun olmadın. Artık evli olmasak bile, beni daha iyi hissettirmeye çalışmalısın çünkü Yuki’yle olan kaderin benim ellerimde. Eğer istersem ikinizi ayırabilirim… bana karşı çıkmamalısın yoksa gecen sert geçer. İşe gideceğim diye sızlanman bile hiçte sikimde değil çünkü bunu hak ettin, tamam?” Kai Sehun’a doğru eğilerek tehdidini iyice anlamasından emin oldu.

Kai Sehun’un gözünün korkmasını ummuştu ama yanılmıştı. Sehun ağlamak üzereydi ama kızgın da görünüyordu. “Neden seni önemseyeyim ki? Benim hakkımda bir sikim şeyi bile önemsemiyorsun sen… tek istediğin beni becermek sonra beni geriye kalan fiziksel ve duygusal acıyla baş başa bırakıp ayrılıyorsun. Ve birde kalkmış bizim için çabaladığından mı bahsediyorsun? Bütün bu zamanlarsa, aramızdakiler hep tek taraflıydı, aramızda hiç sorun yokmuş gibi davranıyorduk ama vardı Kai. Sen her zaman sona ulaşandın ve şimdi benden senin siktiğimin hislerini önemsememi mi istiyorsun? Hiç sanmıyorum çünkü senin duyguların yok! Beni lube ya da lube olmadan becermek istiyorsan durma devam et nasıl olsa ikisi de acıtacak…” Sehun’un kelimeleri gözyaşlarıyla bölündü. “Artık umurumda değil çünkü en fazla gidebileceğimiz şey bu…”

Kai Sehun’un söylediği son kısımla şaşırmış görünüyordu. Sehun’u daha yakına çekmek için omzunu kavradı. “Ne dedin az önce…?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve sinirle dudaklarını ısırdı. “Gördün mü? Dinlememişsin bile.”

“Hayır, dinliyordum Sehun. lanet olsun, en fazla gidebileceğimiz raddenin bu olduğunu mu söylüyorsun? Siktir Sehun- mutlu olmak istemiyor musun, benimle ve Yuki’yle yeniden bir aile olmak istemiyor musun? Sehun, değişmeye hazırım ve ben… sana tek kalan Yuki ve senin gelip benimle yaşaman…”

Sehun Kai’in gözlerine bakmayı reddediyordu çünkü Kai’in gerçeği görmesinden korkuyordu. Teklif onu baştan çıkarıyordu ama kendi prensipleri vardı. “Yalanlar söyleme çünkü ben kolay kandırılan birisi değilim. Yıllar önce öyleydim ama artık değilim. Yeniden senin ve yalanların tarafından aldatılma riskini göze alamam. Bunun hakkında bir daha konuşmayalım çünkü değmez.”

Kai Sehun’u tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı, Sehun’un yüzünde delik açmıştı resmen. “Bana bak şerefsiz ve iyi dinle, hala seni sevdiğim için şanslısın çünkü eğer öyle olmasaydım seni becermesi ve hayatını mahvetmesi için birini tutardım. Sen, Oh Kahrolası Sehun, benden yalnızca boşanmayıp başka bir ülkeye gittiğinde hayatımı mahvettim, hatta orada benimde olan bir çocuğun oldu ve beni senden tek bir haber alamamış bir şekilde 6 yıl yalnız bıraktın. Lanet- bir an öldüğünü bile düşündüm. Seni bildiğin her yerde aradım, hala nefes alıp almadığını öğrenmek için yoksa şimdi bana aldattığımı mı söylüyorsun? Siktiğimin benden boşandın ve bana bunu neden yaptığına dair lanet bir neden borçlusun! Aramızdaki sorunun ne olduğunu bile bilmiyordum…”

Sehun da çıkıştı. “Oh, şimdi de benim hatalı olduğumu mu söylüyorsun? Siktir Kai, birkaç fahişeyi becerdin ki bu senin yanlış yaptığını gösterir! Bana kötü bir şey olduğunu söyleme çünkü kimse evli olduğumuzu bile bilmiyordu nasıl olsa!” Sehun Kai’yi taklit etti ve Kai’in şaşkınlığı arttı.

“SİKTİĞİMİN SEN NEDEN BAHSEDİYORSUN?” Kai Sehun’un omzunu sıktı. “Ben ne zaman aldatmışım seni? Sana en çok ihtiyacım olduğu anda beni nedensizce bırakan sendin ama sonra bir anda çıkıp boşanmak istediğini söyledin! Bana doğru olmayan o lanet olası suçlamalarını söyledin!” Kai sinirle bağırdı. Şu andayken Yuki’yi uyandırmayı umursamıyorlardı. Birbirlerine çok fazla takılı kalmışlardı o anda.

“Ne zaman bana ihtiyacın oldu Kai? Asla olmadı…” Sehun başını eğerek mırıldandı. “Eğer ihtiyacın olsaydı, geceleri eve gelirdin.”

Şimdi Kai’in nefesi kesilmişti çünkü bu yaptığı 6 yılda geçen her saniyede pişman olduğu şeydi. Sehun’un omzundaki tutuşu gevşedi ve eli yana düştü. “Eve, sana gelmeliydim ama…aptaldım… Sonuna kadar benimle kalacağını düşündüm ama sen kalmadın… Ama beni boşamak yerine o zaman demeliydin bunu! Seni görmezden geldiğim için ne kadar bir göt deliği olsam da, sen…” cümlesinin havada kalmasına izin verdi, kendini açıklayacak sözleri yoktu. Kendini üzgün hissediyordu. “Seni kaybettim.”

“O zaman neden beni aldattın?” Sehun sorduğunda , sesi kısık çıkmıştı çünkü hıçkırıklarını tutuyordu.

“Lanet- seni asla aldatmadım! Kim dedi bunu?!” Kai sinirle sordu.

Sehun’un dili tutulmuştu. “Kimse söylemedi çünkü seni o kızla kendi gözlerimle gördüm Kai… İkiniz de kulüpteydiniz ve bana olmadığını söyleme çünkü aynı kızı evimizden çıkarken gördüm…” Sehun sakince açıklamaya çalıştı çünkü Kai’ye zayıf görünmek istemiyordu.

Kai Sehun’un bahsettiği anıyı hatırlamak için beynini zorluyordu ama hatırlayamadı. “Ne hakkında konuştuğunu bilmiyorum! Hangi kız?!”

Sehun gözyaşlarının yanaklarına düşmesine izin verdi. Kai onunla dalga geçiyordu şimdi. “Hatırlayamazsın çünkü çok fazla kız vardı, değil mi? Lanet olsun sana!”

Kai Sehun’un anlamsızlığına sinirlenmişti ve daha önce bir kızla kulübe gittiğine dair bir şey yoktu aklında. Genellikle grup arkadaşlarıyla giderdi ve hepsi erkeklerden oluşuyordu. Kai’in hala neler olduğunu anlamaya çalıştığını görünce gözlerini devirdi Sehun. “Yoona… o’ydu. Hatırladın mı şimdi?”

Kai Sehun’a bakıp iç çekti. “Doğru… ama o-“

“Doğru mu? Lanet olsun sana Kai!” eğer elleri bağlı olmasaydı Sehun bu kızgınlıkla Kai’ye vurdu. “Seni aşağılık göt deliği! Seni değersiz göt deliği!” Kai Sehun’un kızgınlığına kaşlarını kaldırdı. Şimdi her şeyi anlamıştı ama Sehun doğruyu bilmiyordu.

Kai Sehun’un ellerini tuttu ve onu yakına çekti. “Öyle değil! Tanrım Sehun, beni dinle. Yoona ve ben… Sadece arkadaşız tamam mı?”

“Ne tür arkadaşlarını birbirine sıkıca sarılır sanki çıkıyorlarmış gibi…?!” Sehun alayla cevapladı.

“Lanet olsun Sehun, dinle sadece! Öyle davranıyorduk sadece! Etrafta dedikodu çıkarmaya çalışıyorduk çünkü Yoona eski sevgilisini kıskandırmaya çalışıyordu! hala ona aşıktı ve hislerini fark etmesini umuyordu… ben ona yardım etmeye çalışıyordum. Seni aldatmadım!” Kai açıkladı. “Bizi yanlış anladın…”

Sehun eski kocasına baktı ve başını salladı. “Lütfen yalan söyleme…”

“YALAN SÖYLEMİYORUM OH SEHUN! Ben hala sana aşık olan o aptalım ama seni ne kadar beğendiğimi bilmiyorsun…” Kai Sehun’un ellerini tuttu ve onları yanağına götürdü, şimdi kendi gözyaşları akıyordu. “Biliyorum her şey benim hatam ama… lütfen geri dön…”

“Seni… göt deliği… bana bunu önceden söylemeliydin… beni artık sevmediğini düşündüm…” Sehun başını aşağıya eğdi, sonra Kai ona sarılarak çenesini Sehun’un omzuna yasladı.

“Tek bir basit hatayla, boşandık… lanet olsun- eğer böyle olmasaydı şu anda yedinci yıl dönümümüzü kutluyor olurduk…” Kai mırıldandı ve Sehun kıkırdadı. Yumuşak hıçkırıklar duyuluyordu Sehun’dan.

“Muhtemelen…” kabul etti.

“Sehun… bebeğim, seni hala seviyorum. Bana güvenmelisin.” Kai içtenlikle söyledi.

Sehun başıyla onayladı, Kai’in başını kaldırdığını hissetti. Kai yüzüne bakmak için hafifçe itti Sehun’u. Aralarındaki yanlış anlaşılmanın hallolduğunu gördüğünde ne kadar mutlu olduğunu saklayamıyordu. “Hala beni seviyor musun?” Kai sordu.

“Hiç vazgeçmedim ki…” Sehun kabul etti ve Kai eğilerek Sehun’un küçük dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Basit başlayan öpücük birbirlerine derin hisler besleyen iki aşık için tutku dolu bir öpücüğe dönüştü. Birbirlerini istiyorlardı ve bunu alacaklardı. Sehun usulca yatağa uzandı, öpüşmeleri derinleşirken Kai üzerine yerleşti. Kai Sehun üzerinde baskı kuruyordu, Sehun ise ona izin verdi.

“Bebeğim özür dilerim…” Kai öpücüğe devam etmeden önce mırıldandı. Sehun aç bir şekilde fazlası için inliyordu, Kai ona istediğini verdi. Kai Sehun’u öpmeye devam ediyordu daha sonra yavaşça aşağılara indi. Kai’in dudakları teninde harika hissettiriyordu.

“Seni çok seviyorum Kim Jongin…” Kai göğüs uçlarına öpücükler kondururken mırıldandı Sehun. Kai neşeyle gülümsedi ve hassas noktasını ısırarak onunla biraz alay etti. Sehun zevkle başını geriye attı.

“Ben seni daha çok seviyorum bebeğim…” Kai cevapladı ve sonra Sehun’un bacaklarını ayırdı, birazdan üyesini içine alacak deliğine baktı. Bedenini rahat bir konuma ayarlayıp eğildi ve tatlı deliğin girişini yaladı. Diğerinin nefesini tuttuğunu hissetti.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun bu hisse alışık değildi ve korkuyordu biraz. Kai seksi bir şekilde sırıttı.

“Seninle sevişiyorum tabiî ki. İyi hissedeceksin, söz veriyorum.” Kai cevapladı ve daha iyi ulaşabilmek için popo yanaklarını ayırdı, dilini birkaç kez sokup çıkardı. Sehun sarsıldı ve kıvrandı, daha çok sertleşmeye başlamıştı. Çok iyi hissediyordu ama aynı zamanda da garipti. Kai Sehun’un sırtını bükmesine sebep olarak deliğini emiyordu.

Kai daha derinlerini yaladı ve hatta toplarını da birkaç kez yaladı. Altındaki Sehun’un durumu üyesi için katlanılmazdı, o yüzden fermuarını indirdi ve sert penisini serbest bıraktı.

“K-Kai… Sen…lütfen… Daha fazla olmaz.. Dayanamıyorum….” Sehun inliyordu, mırıltıları Kai’in kulaklarına müzik gibi geliyordu.

Sehun yeterince ıslandıktan sonra, içine girmeye hazırlanırken Sehun’un bacaklarını omuzlarına yerleştirdi. “Lube için bu yeterli olur, değil mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Hayır… Yeterli olmayacaktır…. Sen hala kocamansın… Lütfen… Biraz lube kullanabilir miyiz…?”

“Hayır… seni seviyor olabilirim ama Tao’yla yaptığın farklı bir konu. O kısmı unutmadım.” Kai zavallı sevgilisine sırıtmadan önce mırıldandı. “Tükürüğümü bir hediye olarak düşün. Kuru yapmaktan daha iyi, hmm?”

Sehun üzgün surat yapınca Kai içini çekti. O yavru köpek bakışları zaafıydı ama buna dayanmalıydı. “Hayır, Sehun, bana o yüzünü gösterme… Özel lube için teşekkür et.” Kai gülümsemeyle söyledi ve bu sefer ciddiydi.

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak isteğini yapmayı reddetti. Bunun yerine Kai parmağını aniden Sehun’un deliğine itti, diğerinden bir inleme kazanmıştı. İyi hissettiriyordu ama Kai’in içinde olmasına ihtiyacı vardı Sehun’un. Sonunda teslim oldu.

“Tamam, tamam… teşekkürler… özel lube için…” Sehun mırıldandığında Kai’in gülümsemesi parlıyordu.

“Doğru olan bu, minnettar olmalısın bebeğim…” Kai Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı ve aniden sert üyesini Sehun’un deliğine ittirerek deli bir adam gibi vurdu içine. Sehun zorla girmeden dolayı çığlık attı. Düzgün lube kullanılmadığı için yeterince acı veriyordu ama Kai haklıydı, en azından çok fazla acıtmamıştı. Kai uzunluğuna alışması için Sehun’u beklemek için durdu.

“İyi misin? Hareket edebilir miyim?” Kai sıkılığı karşısında sordu. Sehun bir kez daha sırtını gerdi, Kai farkında olmadan tatlı noktasında durmuştu.

“Lütfen hareket et!” Sehun yalvardı ve Kai Sehun’un kalçalarını tutarak daha derine ve daha hızlı vuruşlar yapmaya başladı. Kai hızını artırdı, şimdi vuruşları çok sertti.

“Çok… Derin….” Sehun kıvranıyordu ve bu da Kai’ye onun bunu zevkten mi yoksa acıdan mı yaptığını merak ettiriyordu.

“Hadi çokça bebek yapalım, hımm?” Kai söyledi, ikisinin de boşalmalarına çok az kaldığını biliyordu.

Sehun Kai’in gelmek üzere olduğunu hissedebiliyordu, hızı daha fazla artmıştı ve penisi seğiriyordu. Kai direkt Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “SİKTİR SEHUNNN!!!” tohumlarını Sehun’un seğiren deliğine bırakırken bağırdı. Sıcak sıvı Sehun’u doldurmuştu ve orada kaldı hepsi. Kai geri çekilirken Sehun sızlandı. “Kai…”

“Hayır, henüz işim bitmedi… sende boşalmalısın…” Kai mırıldanarak Sehun’un penisinden sızan menileri yuttu ve penisinin dikliği Kai’yi daha yakına davet ediyordu. Sehun yeniden inledi ve başını geriye atarak Kai’in ona harika bir oral seks yapmasına izin verdi. Sehun hala kelepçeli elleriyle Kai’in başını tutarak saçlarını kavradı. Bununla cesaretlenen Kai başını daha hızlı hareket ettirmeye başlamıştı. Penisinin seğirdiğini hissetti, Sehun’un gelmek üzere olduğunun bir işaretiydi. Sehun’un üyesinin başına boğazına kadar derine aldı. Sehun boşaldığında kalçalarını kaldırdı. “KAIIIII!!!” boşalmasının mutluluğuyla çığlık attı.

Ama Kai hala Sehun’a oral seks yapıyordu, penisini yeniden hayata döndürüyordu. Kai direkt Sehun’un gözlerine bakarken sanki ‘Dediğim gibi henüz işim bitmedi,’ diyordu.

Sehun artık karşı çıkmıyordu çünkü O da bunu istiyordu. Kendini uykusuz geçecek muhteşem bir gece için hazırladı.


	9. 9.Bölüm

Kai’in alarmı 7’de çalarken ikisini de uykularında titretti. Sehun kolları bedenine dolanmış bir şekilde Kai’ye yapışmıştı, onu koruyor gibiydi. Kai Sehun’un hareketlendiğini hissettiğinde tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

“Çekil…” Sehun uykulu sesiyle konuştu, Kai’den onu bırakmasını istiyordu. Uyanması ve Yuki’yi eve götürmesi gerekiyordu çünkü birinin okula birinin de işe hazırlanması gerekiyordu. “Kai…”

Kai Sehun’un karnını çekerken onu bırakmayı reddetti. “Hayır… böyle kal.”

“İşe gitmem lazım Kai…” Sehun karşı çıktı usulca. “Yuki’nin okula gitmesi gerekiyor…”

“İkinizde bugünü boş geçirebilirsiniz…” diye mırıldanırken Sehun’un ensesine burnunu yaklaştırdı ve Kai’yi çılgına çeviren o doğal kokusunu içine çekti. “Bugün size izin alalım hadi.”

Sehun’un bir şeyler düzenlemeden önce Kai’yi durdurması gerekiyordu. Kai’in elini uzaklaştırdı ve oturdu. Kai itiraz ederek sızlandı. Sehun yerden kıyafetlerini aldı ve onları giymeye başladı. iç çamaşırını bulamayınca durdu. Kai’ye döndü.

“İç çamaşırım nerede?” diye sordu. Kai ona bakmadan sırıttı ve uyumaya geri döndü. Sehun örtüyü kavradı ve Kai’in üzerinden çektiğinde Sehun’a ait olan gri iç çamaşırını Kai’in giydiğini gördü. “Neden onu giyiyorsun?” sinirle sordu.

Kai sırıtmaya devam ediyordu. “Onu geri mi istiyorsun? O zaman bir kere üzerime bin.”

“Sen inanılmazsın!” Sehun örtüyü geri örttü ve iç çamaşırı olmadan giydi pantolonunu sonra da tişörtünü giydi. Kai planı suya düştüğünde yeniden sızlandı. Sehun ayağa kalkmadan, Kai tarafından çekildi ve onun üzerine düştü. Kai Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve ona derin bir öpücük verdi. Öpücükleri artık sesli ve ağız sıvıları birbirine karışıyordu. Kai öpücüğü bozduğundan aralarında bolca ağız sıvısı vardı. İkisi de nefessiz kalmıştı.

Kai’in eli çoktan pantolonu üzerinde ufak bir çadır oluşturmuş Sehun’un penisi kavradı. Kai Sehun’un yeniden sertleştiğini hissettiğinde sırıttı. “Ee… Bununla ne yapacağız şimdi…?”

Kai eliyle çadırı okşamaya devam ediyordu, ona dayanılmaz acı veriyordu. Sehun sızlandı ve Kai pantolonu çözerek sertleşen üyeyi serbest bıraktı. “Hızlı olabilirim.”

“Göt deliği…” Kai yeniden pantolonunu bileklerinin etrafına indirip poposunun yanaklarını ayırırken, Sehun dişlerini gıcırdatarak mırıldandı. Kai iki parmağını kendi tükürüğüyle ıslattı ve Sehun’u hazırlamak için deliğine yolladı. Sehun inlerken başı geriye düştü.

“Çabuk yap…” Sehun inlemeleri arasında emretti. Kai’ye tekrar etmeye gerek yoktu, Sehun’a ait olan üzerindeki iç çamaşırını çıkardı ve üyesini serbest bıraktı. Kısa bir öpücük için Sehun’u kalçalarından kaldırdı ve üyesinin pozisyonunu ayarladı.

“Gerçekten üzerine binmemi mi istiyorsun…?” Sehun pozisyonlarını fark ettiğinde mırıldandı. Kai Sehun’u alçaltırken sırıttı sadece. Sehun destek için Kai’in omuzlarına tutundu ve Kai’in üyesi sıkı duvarlarına masaj yaparken nefesini tuttu, Kai üyesini birden ittirdi. Sehun Kai’in üyesini tamamen içinde hissettiğinde çığlık attı. İçinin tamamen dolduğunu hissediyordu. Kai Sehun’un kalçalarının aşağı yukarı hareketlerini kontrol etmeye başladı ve çok geçmeden Sehun’da zıplamaya başladı.

“Sıkıştırma…. Sehun…. incinebilirsin…” Kai gelmeye yakın olduğunu hissettiğinde tıslayarak söyledi. “Rahatla bebeğim…”

Sehun nasıl sıkıştırmayacağını bilmiyordu çünkü elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. Bir şeyin içinizde olduğunu hissettiğinizde sıkıştırma normaldi. Kai yarı yolda durdu. Sehun’un kalçalarını ayırdı, daha az sıkacaktı böylece. “Tanrım Sehun, sıkıştırmayı kes, yeniden kanamak mı istiyorsun?” Kai mırıldandı.

Sehun saate baktığında 7.15 olduğunu gördü. Yuki’yi uyandırmalıydı yoksa bir şey yapamayacaktı. Acele etmesi gerekiyordu çünkü Yuki saat 8’de gidiyordu okula. “Kai, acele et, çok zamanım kalmadı!” Sehun emretti. Kai Sehun’a bakıp itaat etti.

“Eğer öyle istiyorsan…” Kai cevapladı ve penisini çıkarıp yeniden ittirdi. Hızını artırmıştı ama Sehun hala rahatlamamıştı. Sehun acıdan kasılıyordu ama aynı zamanda zevk de alıyordu o yüzden acıyı önemsemedi. Kai Sehun’un deliğini seğirdiğini hissetti ve çok geçmeden Sehun boşaldı. Menileri Kai’in göğsünden akıyordu, Kai hızını artırarak kendinin de boşalmasını sağladı. Penisini çıkardığından menileri Sehun’un bacaklarına doğru akıyordu.

Sehun hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Pantolonunu ve gömleğini giyerken sersemlemiş görünüyordu. Alt tarafı acıyordu ama yürümeye devam etti.

“İstersen sizi bırakabilirim…” Sehun hafifçe topallarken Kai teklif etti.

“Yok, sorun değil. Hamilelik testini daha sonra yaparım…” Sehun odadan çıkmadan önce mırıldandı. Yuki’yi uyandırdı ve Kai hala uykulu Yuki’yi taşırken ikisi de teras katından ayrıldılar. Kai onları gönderip eve geri döndü.

Sehun hemen Yuki’yi okula götürdü ve sonra da kendisi işe gitmek için hazırlandı. Devam eden bir toplantısı vardı ve Kai’yle sabah seksi yaptığı için pişman olmaya başlamıştı. 15 dakika geç kalmıştı ve işe vardığında yarım saat sonra başlayacak olan toplantıya hazırlanması gerekiyordu.

Tao kapısını çaldığında Sehun masasındaki kağıtlarla savaş veriyordu ve onları ayarlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Girin…” Sehun kim olduğuna bakmadan cevapladı.

“Günaydın..” Tao onu selamladı. Sehun bakıp kısa bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi.

“Selam.” Kağıtlara dönmeden önce söyledi.

“Ee…” Tao garip bir şekilde başlayarak Sehun’un önündeki sandalyeyi çekti. “Dün gece…”

Sehun Tao’nun ne demek istediğini anladı. “Geceyi… K- yani Kai’in evinde mi…geçirdin?” diye sordu.

Sonunda Sehun kağıtlarla işini bitirdi ve rahat bir nefes aldı. “Evet… oraya gittiğimde Yuki uyuyordu ve Kai orada uyumasını söyledi…” Sehun mırıldandı. “ Dün gece seni beklettiğim için özür dilerim, bu çok kabaydı.”

Tao başını salladı. “Hayır, hayır, sorun değil.” Tao söyledi. “Seni kontrol etmek istedim sadece… şey durumunda… sen biliyorsun.”

“Yok, biz iyiyiz.” Sehun gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “Endişen için sağol.”

“İkiniz… iyi misiniz?”

Sehun kızardı ve başını salladı. “Biz… dün gece barıştık…”

“Barıştınız mı? Siz… barıştınız mı? Yani, uzlaşmak gibi mi?”

“Evet, öyle bir şey.” Sehun söyledi. “Büyük bir yanlış anlaşılmaymış aramızdaki.”

Tao ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden sadece başıyla onayladı. Ağzını açtı ama hiçbir şey çıkmadı. Sonunda konuşabildi. “Tebrikler o zaman…”

Sehun Tao’ya bakıp acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Özür dilerim… ama… ben senin gerçekten harika bir erkek olduğunu düşünüyorum, benden daha iyi birisi seni fark edecektir eminim.”

“Sanırım..”. Tao mırıldandı. “Bu arada, umarım toplantıya hazırlanmışsındır. Japonya’dan büyük bir müşterimiz var. Onu tanıyorsundur bence.”

“Japon müşteri mi?” Kim?” Sehun sordu.

“Takuya Endüstri’den Bay Takuya.” Tao cevapladı. Sehun ismin tanıdık geldiğini fark etti. hatırladığında yüzü karardı.

“Evet… onu tanıyorum.” Karamsarlıkla söyledi.

Tao hemen olayı çaktı. “İkinizin arasında bir şey olmuş gibi duruyor…”

“Oh… hiçbir şey yok.” Sehun söyleyip derin bir iç çekti.

“Lütfen söyle bana.” Tao ısrar etti.

“Tamam. Anlarsın ya o benim eski patronum… 3 yıl onun yanında stajyerlik yaptım… ama… o… şey… ellerini ait olduğu yerde tutamıyordu.” Sehun hüsnü tabir kullanarak cevapladı.

Tao şaşırdı. “O… seni rahatsız mı etti?”

“Ve başka stajyerleri de, evet. Ama çok büyük bir şey değildi. Kaldıramayacağım bir şey yapmadı.” Sehun rahatlatan bir gülümsemeyle konuştu. “Sanırım yeniden yollarımız keşişti…”

“Öyle bir insanla aynı odada bulunduğunda iyi olacak mısın?” Tao endişeyle sordu.

“Benim için endişelenme. Ben iyi olacağım. Benim yanıma oturmadığı sürece sorun yok.” Sehun söyledi. “Onunla başa çıkabilirim, endişelenme.”

“Onun yanında ben oturacağım endişelenme, sen ondan uzakta oturacaksın.” Tao mırıldandı. “Tanrım, Allah’tan toplantıdan önce adını söyledim yoksa gerçekten şaşırırdın.”

“Evet, çok teşekkür ederim.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Ama bu profesyonel bir iş, eminim uslu duracaktır.”

“Öyle umalım.”

Toplantı boyunca, Takuya Endüstri’den temsilci gelir gelmez Sehun Bay Takuya ile görüştü elbette, çok tanıdık olan CEO Heo Takuya. Heo Takuya gözlerini Sehun’da dolaştırırken durdu biraz. Birkaç yıl önce dikkatini çeken çok güzel stajyerini hatırladığında sırıttı. Sehun’la yeniden karşılaşacağını düşünmezdi. Sehun’un ellerini sırıtarak uzun süre tuttu 66 yaşındaki CEO. Sehun onu bakışlarıyla soyan adamı görmezden geldi.

Tao CEO konusunda Sehun için gerçekten endişeleniyordu. Düşüncesiz davranamıyordu çünkü Takuya potansiyel ortaklarıydı. Ama aynı zamanda, kendini Sehun’un etrafında kontrol edemezse CEO’nun suratına çakmak istiyordu. CEO yüzündeki sırıtmayla Sehun’u baştan aşağıya inceliyordu, sanki bir şey hayal ediyor gibiydi. Tao hemen Sehun’u tuttu ve onu pislik heriften uzaklaştırdı. CEO hafifçe karşı çıktı ama toplantı başlayınca boşverdi.

Tao tamamen odaklanamamıştı. Bütün toplantı boyunca, CEO ve Sehun arasında dolaşmıştı bakışları. CEO gözlerini Sehun’dan alamıyordu. Ve bazen elini masanın altına götürüyordu. Sanki… kendini okşuyordu. Tao biliyordu çünkü adamın tam yanında oturuyordu. Sehun uzakta otursa bile, Tao hala onu Bay Takuya’nın gözlerinin tecavüzünden koruyamıyordu. Ayaklarını endişeyle yere vuruyordu, toplantı bitse de Sehun CEO’dan uzaklaşabilseydi keşke.

Aynı anda Sehun çok sıkılmış görünüyordu çünkü sunum yapan kişi bütün Japonca cümleleri çeviriyordu. Japonca biliyordu ama sıkıcılıklar ve uykusuzlukla başa çıkamıyordu. Birkaç kez esnemesinden bahsetmeye bile gerek yoktu.

Tao toplantının uzayacağını düşündüğü anda karanlık kayboldu ve sunum sona erdi. Rahatlamayla iç çekti. Herkes son detayları tartışıyordu. El sıkışıp Japon müşteriler odayı terk etti. Sehun kapının yanında duruyor dışarı çıkan temsilcileri selamlıyordu. CEO geldiğinde, aptal sırıtışını takınmadan önce Sehun’un önünde durdu.

“Oh Sehun-san, değil mi?” Adam Japonca konuştu.

“Evet, benim.” Sehun’da Japonca cevapladı.

CEO’sun sırıtışını büyüdü. “Daha sonra kaldığım otelde benimle bir kahve içer misin? Black Pearl Oteli…” Heo’nun sesi davetkârlıkla doluydu. Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Birincisi, BOK OLUR O SENİ YAŞLI MORUK. İkincisi, bu adamlar kahve içmektense Kai’yle yeni bir sevişme seansı yapmayı tercih ederdi.

CEO elini Sehun’un koluna koyarak okşadı. Bu Tao’yu alarma geçirdi, hemen Sehun’un yanına gitti. Sehun eli ittirmeden önce Tao kritik zamana müdahale etti.

“Sehun, senin proje sitesine gitmen gerekmiyor muydu? Gitsen iyi olacak, trafiğin birkaç saate sıkışık olacağını duydum. Gidecek çok yolun var- Bay Takuya, ben size otelinize dönerken eşlik etmekten onur duyarım.” Tao Sehun’dan Bay Takuya’ya döndü ve CEO’ya gitmesi için ısrar etti. Şaşkın ifadesine rağmen Sehun olmayan yere doğru gitmeye başladı. Bay Takuya Sehun’un gittiğini gördüğünde şaşırmıştı ama kendini toparladı ve Tao’ya ona eşlik etmesi için izin verdi.

Sehun bir süre ofisinden kaldı ta ki Tao ona yeniden katılana kadar. Nefes nefeseydi.

“Hey Tao, çok sağol.” Sehun cevapladı ve Tao başını sallayarak nefesini kazanmaya çalışıyordu. “İyi misin?”

Tao başıyla onayladı, daha fazla nefes almak için durdu. “Biliyorsun… kendine… daha çok dikkat… etmelisin…” Tao kısa nefesleri arasında söyledi. “Senin için gerçekten endişelendim…”

Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Sanırım… olacağım.”

“ Daha fazla Takuya denen adamla ilgilenmene… İzin veremem. Bu projeye diğer mimarların bakmasına izin vermeliyim. Artı, zaten sende Jeju adasındaki proje var, değil mi?” Tao şimdi daha düzgün konuşabiliyordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı sadece.

“Tamam.” Dedi. “Sen bilirsin, patron sensin.”

Tao gülümsedi. “Bu arada, seni çalışman için rahat bırakayım… sonra görüşürüz.” Tao utangaç bir şekilde konuştu. Sehun eğildi ve gitmesini izledi. Tao gittikten sonra sandalyesine çöktü. Çok yorgun ve uykulu hissediyordu. Uyuklamak üzereyken telefonu çaldı.

Arayana baktığında Kai olduğunu gördü. Telefonunu alıp cevapladı.

“Hey, hala çalışıyor musun?” Kai’in sesi Sehun’un aksine çok neşeli geliyordu.

Sehun cevap olarak hımladı ve diğer hattan bir kıkırdama geldi.

“Bugün evde kalmalıydın, sesin gerçekten yorgun çıkıyor.” Kai telefona doğru usulca söyledi.

“Seninle kalsaydım dinleneceğimi hiç sanmıyorum. Her neyse, naber? Neden aradın?” diye sordu.

“Aslında şu anda mücevherlere bakıyorum. “Kai konuşmaya başladı. “Bil bakalım ne yapıyorum burada…”

“Nerden bileyim?” Sehun cevapladı.

“Yuki’ye bir şeyler alıyorum. Bir gelenek gibi ona altın Pororo kolyesi yaptırıyorum.” Mırıldandı. Sehun neredeyse boğuluyordu.

“Pororo altın kolyesi mi? Neden… bu- biraz pahalı olmadı mı?” Sehun kekeliyordu. “O daha 6 yaşında, altın kolyeyle ne yapacak?”

“Basit bir altın kolye değil, sevgili oğlum için yaptığım bir gelenek. Sende seveceksin. Az önce tasarımcıyla tasarladık. Doğum gününden önce bitmiş olacak…”

“Doğum gününü nasıl biliyorsun?”

“27 Kasımda, değil mi? Yuki söyledi. Her neyse, benden gerçekten özel bir muamele görecek. Henüz söyleme ona.” Kai alayla söyledi. “Muhteşem olacak.”

Kai’in bu kadar hevesli olduğunu duymak Sehun’u gülümsetti. “Tamam… yalnız abartma.” Bunu demek için çok geçti çünkü Kai 6 yaşındaki biricik oğlu için kolyeye servet ödemişti. Kulağa imkânsız geliyordu ama bu Kai’ydi işte.

“Merak etme bebeğim, sana da alacağım. Sadece bekle beni, tamam mı? Sende alacaksın… belki bu hafta içinde.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Bana da mı? Neymiş o?”

“Bekle sadece. Her neyse, sonuçlar nasıl?” Kai sordu. “Hamile misin?”

“Hayır. Gene negatif çıktı.”

“Harika! Diğer seansımızı ne zaman yapacağız?” Kai sorduğunda sesi neşeli çıkmıştı.

“Hala çok yorgunum hem de hassas…” Sehun iç çekti. “Gelecek hafta?”

“O kadar uzun bekleyemem!” Kai isyan etti. “3 gün içinde?”

“3 gün mü?” Sehun takvime baktığında Salı’ya denk geldiğini gördü. Ertesi gün katılması gereken bir toplantı vardı. “Olmaz. Hayatta olmaz.”

“Nedenmiş?” Kai karşı çıktı.

“Çünkü ertesi güne beynimi toparlamam lazım ve ayrıca, hala çalışma günlerindeyiz. Bugünün tekrarlanmasını istemiyorum. Cehennem gibi- geç kaldım bugün Kai!” Sehun sızlandı.

“O zaman ne zaman istiyorsun?” Kai sinirle sordu.

“Hafta sonu?”

“Hafta sonu mu? 5 gün içinde mi?” Kai kafasından hesapladı. “Tamam, gelecek hafta içinde olmasından iyidir.”

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun minnetle mırıldandı. Bir anlığına Kai’in karşı çıkabileceğinden endişelenmişti ama dün gece yüzünden gerçekten hala hassastı.

“Her neyse, sonra yemek yiyeceğim. Bana katılmak ister misin?”

“Imm, olur…”

“Seni alırım.” Kai kapatmadan önce söyledi. Sehun da kapattı.

Saate baktı heyecanlanmıştı çünkü öğle arasına 2 saatten az kalmıştı. Kai’yle somut bir neden olmaksızın vakit geçirmeyi dört gözle bekliyordu. Kendini üniversiteye gittikleri zamandaki gibi hissetti, Kai’in dersinin bitmesini beklediği ve sonrasında beraber yemek yedikleri zamanları. O günleri çok özlediği inkâr edilemezdi.

Sehun işle meşgul olduğundan, iki saat, dakikalar geçmiş gibi hissettirdi. Müşterilerinden birinin son taslağını çiziyordu, bundan sonra rahat bir nefes alabilirdi. Saate bakıp 13.05 olduğunu görünce gülümsedi. Kai Sehun’u almak için yolda olmalıydı. Aynı zamanda, sekreteri Sunny her zaman yaptığı gibi kapıyı çalıp Sehun’a öğle vaktini bildirdi. Sehun neşeyle başını salladı. “Biliyorum sağol.”

Sunny patronuna garip bir şekilde baktı ve sırıttı. “Sanırım bir randevunuz var…” doğru bir tahminde bulundu. Sehun hafifçe kızardı.

“Evet, öyle de denebilir.”

“İyi şanslar o zaman. Öğle arasından sonra görüşürüz.” Sunny kapıyı kapatmadan önce mırıldandı. Sehun telefonu elinde Kai arar ya da en azından mesaj atar diye bekliyordu. Çok heyecanlı görünmek istemiyordu ama Kai’in nerede olduğunu merak ediyordu.

Öğle arası bitmeden önce Sehun’un yalnızca birkaç dakikası vardı. O zamana kadar, elemanlar yemeklerini yemiş dönmüş olurlardı ama Sehun hala sandalyesinde oturup Kai’den geldiğini ya da başka bir şey olduğunu söyleyen bir mesaj ya da arama bekliyordu. Ama ikisi de hiç gelmedi. Birkaç mesaj bıraktı ve birkaç kere de aradı ama geri dönülmedi. Kendini rahatlatmak için Kai’in meşgul olabileceğini ya da trafikte sıkışmış olabileceğini düşündü, belki de acil toplantısı çıkmıştı. Ama hayal kırıklığına uğramış olmaktan vazgeçemiyordu. Kai’ye göre Sehun’la dışarıda yemek yemek basit bir şey olmalıydı biliyordu ama Sehun bu konuyu çok ciddiye alıyordu. Kai’den hiçbir haber olmayınca, içinden hayal kırıklığına uğradığını hissediyordu ama Kai’ye yük olmak istemiyordu. Birbirlerine nadiren söz verdiklerinden Kai’ye baskı uygulamak istemiyordu.

Sehun çokta büyütülecek bir şey olmadığını düşünmeye devam etti. Basit bir öğle yemeği sadece, diye düşündü. Başka bir şey olabilir. Bitmemiş projelerin dosyasını aldı ve Kai’yi aklından çıkarmak için çalışmaya başladı.

Sunny kapıdan içeri bakıp patronunun hala sandalyesinde olduğunu görüp şaşırınca bu süreç çokta başarılı olmamıştı. “Hey… öğle yemeği yiyip yemediğinizden emin değilim…” sesi yok oldu. Sehun ona gülümsedi.

“İşi var sanırım. Sorun değil. Aç değilim nasıl olsa…” Sehun mırıldandı. Sunny ona acıyan ifadesini saklayamamıştı ama karışmak da istemiyordu.

“Sandviç alabiliriz size, isterseniz…” Sunny önerdi ama hemen reddedildi. Sorduğu için üzgün hissediyordu, hemen masasına döndü.

Sehun Black Pearl otelininki de dahil bütün projelerin taslaklarını bitirdi. Tasarımı haber vermek için Kai’yi aradı ama hala ona ulaşamıyordu. Sehun sonra sekreteri Bayan Lang’ı aradı. Bayan Lang Sehun’a Kai ofiste olmadığını bir arkadaşıyla dışarıda olduğunu söyledi. Bunu duymak Sehun’un kalbini kırmıştı. Yine de, taslakları 4’te getirebileceği söylendi. Mükemmel çünkü daha sonrasında Yuki’yi kreşten alacaktı.

Yapacak bir şeyi olmadığı için ofisinden çıktı. Dolambaçlı yoldan giderek Tao’yu görmeye gitti. Tao’nun uygun olup olmadığını görmek istiyordu. Uygundu, önemli bir telefon görüşmesi yapıyordu. Sehun kapıya vurdu ve Tao’dan bir şey duymamasına rağmen içeriye girdi. Tao Sehun’a bakmıyordu aslında, konuşmayı biran önce sonlandırmak istiyordu.

Sehun Tao’nun önüne oturarak bekledi. Oraya ikinci gelmesiydi –aslında üç Yuki’yle olanı da sayarsak- ve hala ofise bayılıyordu. Çok geçmeden Tao telefonu kapattı.

“Hey, ne getirdi seni buraya?” Tao canlı bir şekilde sordu. “Etrafta dolanacak tipte biri değilsin…”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Sıkıldım. Her şeyi bitirdim… ve şimdi de Black Pearl Oteli’ne taslakları götürmek için saat 4’ü bekliyorum.

“Oh…” Tao konuştu. “Çok havalı… yani, yapacak bir şeyin yok mu? Hiç mi?”

Sehun soruya hımlayarak karşılık verdi. Gözleri hala ofiste dolanıyordu. “Ofisinin çok havalı olduğunu sana söylemiş miydim?”

Bu Tao’nun gururunu okşamıştı. “Evet… şey teşekkürler.”

“Ciddiyim.” Sehun cevapladı. “Ee, meşgul müsün? Gideyim mi?”

Tao saate baktı. “Hayır, meşgul değilim. Ayrıca, yarım saat var 4’e, gitmeden önce neden burada kalmıyorsun?” Tao Sehun’un bir süre daha kalmasını ümit ediyordu. Sehun teklifini memnuniyetle kabul etti.

“Senin için sorun yoksa o zaman kalırım.” Sehun neşeyle cevapladı.

“Söylemem gereken bir şey var. Takuya Endüstrileriyle ilgili anlaşma hakkında, onlarla anlaşma sağlamak üzereyiz ve bize bir teklifte bulundular eğer… Kabul edersen.”

“Kabul edersem mi? Yani?”

“CEO,” Tao ensesini kaşıyordu, mesajı iletme konusunda kararsızdı. “şey, seninle bir fincan kahve ya da bir şeyler içip içemeyeceğini sordu…”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “O yaşlı adam ciddi mi?”

“Şey, emin değilim ama ne derse desin, yapma. O yaşlı adam tüylerimi ürpertiyor.” Tao cevapladı. “Bana dediği işte bu… sen ne düşünüyorsun? Yapabileceğini sanmıyorum ama anlaşma…”

“Değerli mi? Takuya çok büyük paralarla oynar, biliyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Pekala, anlaşmaya ihtiyacımız varsa o zaman-“

“Hayır, demek istediğim o değildi!” Tao karşı çıktı çünkü Sehun’un nasıl cevaplayacağını biliyordu. “Sadece mesajı iletiyorum- kahretsin, söylememeliydim, değil mi?”

Sehun güldü. “Sorun yok. Sert bir şeyler yapmayacaktır, ayrıca kendimi korumak için silah milah taşırım.” Sehun şaka yapıyordu. Tao acı çekiyormuş gibi görünüyordu çünkü her nasılsa Sehun’u bunun merkezine getirmişti.

“Kai Takuya’yı biliyor mu?” aniden sordu. Kai’in adının geçmesi Sehun’un içinde bir yerleri titretti.

“Hayır.”

Tao başını salladı. “Bilmemeli mi?”

Sehun soruyu görmezden geldi. “Bilip bilmemesi önemli mi?”

Tao omuz silkti. “Pekala, en azından o-“

“Onu boşver…” Sehun mırıldandı. Saate baktığında 4’e yakın olduğunu gördü. “Her neyse, gitmeliyim artık. Zaman ayırdığın için sağol.”

Sehun ayağa kalkıp ofisten çıktı. Tao’yu bazen gerçekten şaşırtıyordu. Aynı anda 2 farklı insan gibi sanki.

Black Pearl Oteli’nde ise, öğleyi beraber geçiren Kai ve Seohyun ana binada yürüyorlardı ve ikisi de daha fazla mahremiyet için Kai’in ofisine girdiler.

“Bugün gerçekten sıcaktı.” Seohyun klimaya giderken söyledi. Kai katıldığını göstererek başını salladı. Kai arkadaş canlısı bir adam gibi Seohyun’a şehri gezdirmişti, Milan ya da New York’taki caddeler gibi biraz daha tanıdık gelmesi için yapmıştı bunu.

Bir model olarak Seohyun zamanını seyahat ederek geçiriyordu o yüzden hala birinin yol göstermesine ihtiyacı vardı ki Allahtan Kai yardım etmek için oradaydı. Aslında Kai bunu geçmiş yıllardaki borcu için yapmıştı, ilişkileri bazen bulanıklaşsa bile kız her zaman ona zaman ayırıyordu.

Seohyun sık sık geldiği için ofise hiç yabancı değildi. “Ee büyük patron, şirketle ilgili gelecek planların neler?”

Kai sorunun resmiyetine kıkırdadı ama yine de cevap verdi. “Jeju adasında yeni bir tatil köyü yapıyoruz.”

Seohyun başıyla onayladı. “Anladım… büyük şeyler olacaktır orada, gurur duy. Çok olgunlaştın Kai.” Seohyun yorum yaptığında Kai güldü. “Bir kelebeğin kozasından çıkmasını izlemek gibi.”

“Sen övünüyorsun…” Kai başını salladı. “Ve kelebek mi? Biraz erkeksi tabirlerin yok mu?”

“Tamam, baştan alalım,” Seohyun başka bir şey düşünürken durdu. “Pençelerini geliştiren bir kaplan, belki. Nasıl, oldu mu?” diye sordu. Kai kabul ederek başını salladı.

“Şimdi daha çok sevdim.” Kai söyledi. “Neyse, ne zaman gideceksin?”

“Yarın sabah. Beni geçirmek için orada olacak mısın? Sonuçta beni bir 9 ay falan görmeyeceksin.”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Tabiki, senin için orada olacağım.”

“Yaşasın!” Seohyun ellerini neşeyle çırptı. Kai’ye doğru yürüyüp yakınında durdu. “Benim için gerçekten önceliklisin Kai…” Kai’in yüzünü elleri arasına alırken söyledi. “Beni samimi bir şekilde sevmediğini biliyorum ama ben seviyorum. Kulağa garip gelecek belki ama eğer üç yıl içinde evlenecek uygun birisini bulamazsan ve ben hala boş olursam evlenme teklifini memnuniyetle karşılarım.” Neşeyle cıvıldadı ama dediği her kelimede ciddiydi. Onun yanında rahat olan Kai güldü çünkü güzel bir yüzü kadar iyi bir espri anlayışı da vardı.

“Pekâlâ, olur tamam.” Kai de şaka yapmıştı, ikisi de güldüler.

5 dakika öncesinde ise, Sehun şirket katına elinde son taslaklarla gelmişti. Taslakları vermek için Bayan Lang’ın masasına gitti.

“İyi akşamlar, Ben LSM’den Oh Sehun…” Sehun kendini tanıttı. Bayan Lang onu tanıyıp başını salladı.

“Ah evet, eğer direkt onu görmek isterseniz Bay Kim şimdi ofisinde, bu daha iyi olacaktır.” Diye söyledi Bayan Lang. Kai’in ofisinde olması ona kaçırdıkları yemeği hatırlattı. Sehun öneriyi kabul etti ve Bayan Lang’ın ona gösterdiği yöne gitti. Kai’in ofisini bulmuştu. Çok azametliydi, yerler ve duvarlar mermerdendi, otelin varisine uygundu.

Kapı hafif aralıktı. İtmek üzereyken masanın orayı gördü, Kai masaya yaslanmıştı resmi bir şekilde giyinmemişti bile, kırmızı Polo tişört ve kot vardı üzerinde. Sehun’u şok eden şey ise, Kai’yle ilk karşılaştıklarındaki aynı model Seohyun da vardı. Kai’in yüzünü ellerine almıştı ve şunu söylüyordu, “Benim için gerçekten önceliklisin Kai. Beni samimi bir şekilde sevmediğini biliyorum ama ben seviyorum. Kulağa garip gelecek belki ama eğer üç yıl içinde evlenecek uygun birisini bulamazsan ve ben hala boş olursam evlenme teklifini memnuniyetle karşılarım.”

Sehun çoktan kapıda titremeye başlamıştı. Neden bu kadar yakın duruyordu, duyduğu şeyler duygularını incitmişti. Ve Kai bunların hiçbirinden etkilenmemişti. Kızın ellerinin üzerinde durmasına izin verdi. Cevabı bile flört eden tarzda ve alaycıydı. “Pekala, olur tamam.”

Birlikte çok mutlu görünüyorlardı. Sehun anı mahvetmedi ve yavaşça geriye titreyen bir adım atıp sekreter masasını geri döndü. Dosyayı masaya koyup zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Daha iyi olur sanırım eğer siz…” ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Beyni doğru düzgün düşünmeyi reddediyordu. “Neyse, bunu ona verin…”

“Efendim?” bayan Lang Sehun’a şaşkın bir şekilde bakıyordu ama Sehun uzatmadı. Kısa bir eğilmeyle hemen oradan ayrıldı. Ofisten çıktığında, göğsünü tuttu çünkü acıyordu.

Belki de ağlıyordu. Yuki’yi aldığında, Yuki Appasını öyle görünce şok olmuştu. Oğlu ona ne olduğunu sorup duruyordu ama Sehun ona cevap veremedi. Eve geldiklerinde, Yuki hala Sehun’u yalnız bırakmıyordu ve babasına ne olduğunu soruyordu.

Sehun gözlerini silip yanağını öpmek için eğilince Yuki şaşırdı. “Ben odamda olacağım.” Kırık bir sesle söyledi. Yuki appası yalnız zaman geçirmek istediğinde ne olacağını biliyordu. Reddedilme hissiyle, televizyona gitti çünkü kalbinin acımasından nefret ediyordu.

Sehun uzun bir süre odasında kalmıştı. Yuki bir saat Pororo’yu izledi ve Sehun hiç ses çıkarmamıştı bile. Yuki ise oldukça endişelenmişti. Saat 7 gibi, daha fazla endişelendiği için Kai’yi aradı en sonunda.

Yuki mutfak masasından Sehun’un telefonunu aldı ve Kai’in numarasını tuşladı. Kai cevap vermişti.

“Hey Seh-“

“Baba…” Yuki’nin sesi kırıktı. Kai durdu.

“Hey Yuki, nasılsın benim küçük gün ışığım?” Kai baya neşeliydi o yüzden Yuki Sehun’un ağlatanın Kai olmadığını düşündü. “Appa orada mı?”

“Evet, appa burada…” cevapladı. “sana bir şey söyleyeceğim…”

“Evet nedir?”

“Appa hakkında…” Yuki mırıldandığında Kai sessizleşti. “Okuldan beni almaya geldiğinde, ağlıyordu. Biz eve gelene kadar durmadan ağladı. Ne olduğunu da söylemedi ve şimdi de odasında.” Yuki açıkladı. “Ne olduğunu biliyor musun sen?”

Kai bunu duyduğuna şaşırdı ama ufak bir ihtimal kendi hatası olduğunu biliyordu. “Hayır, özür dilerim bilmiyorum. Appayla konuşabilir miyim? Telefonu ona verir misin?”

“Tamam.” Yuki itaat ederek Sehun’un odasına gitti. Appası yatakta uzanmış, camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. Yuki yakına geldiğinde pozisyonunu değiştirip oğluna baktı. Artık ağlamıyordu ama gözleri ve burnu hala kırmızıydı.

“Appa….” Yuki usulca çağırdı ve telefonu Sehun’un eline verdi. Sehun ekrana bakıp Kai olduğunu görünce iç çekti. Sehun telefonu Yuki’ye uzattı ve başını sallayarak Kai’yle konuşmak istemediğini belirtti. Yuki daha fazla şaşırmıştı.

“Appa, Kai baba ama…” Yuki söyledi. Telefonu Sehun’a geri uzattı. “Seninle konuşmak istiyor… lütfen konuş onunla.”

Yuki’nin gözleri umutla bakıyordu Sehun’a telefonda konuşması için. Teslim oldu. Derin bir nefes alıp telefonu kulağına götürdü. “Alo…” sesi kırık ve çatlamıştı, ağladığını belli ediyordu.

“Hey, neden ağlıyorsun?” Kai’in sesi gerçekten endişeli geliyordu. “Bir şey mi oldu?”

Sehun oğlunun önünde Kai’ye küfredemeyecek kadar yorgundu. “Bir şey yok.” Tembelce cevapladı.

“Seni arayacaktım ama meşguldüm-“

Boşanmadan önce Kai’in kullandığı aynı neden. Meşgul.

“Tabiki öyleydin.” Sehun alayla mırıldandı ama Kai bunu fark etmedi.

“Sana yemek hazırlayacağım söz veriyorum.”

“Sorun değil. Basit bir öğle yemeği sonuçta. Büyütülecek bir şey yok.” Sehun cevapladı. “Kapat-“

“Sehun bebeğim, bana hala neden ağladığını söylemedin…”

“Önemli mi? Şimdi iyiyim. Soru sormayı bırak.” Sehun soğuk bir şekilde cevapladığında Kai şaşıp kalmıştı. Yuki konuşmayı dikkatle dinliyordu. “Her neyse Kai. Kapatmalıyım.” Kai bir şey diyemeden önce kapattı Sehun. telefonu Yuki’ye geri verdi.

“Bir daha ararsa ona konuşma havamda olmadığımı söyle.” Sehun söylediğinde Yuki başıyla onayladı. Ayaklarının üzerinde döndü ve Sehun’un odasından çıktı. Derin bir nefes aldı o sırada Kai aradı. Yuki Sehun’un ona söylediğini yaptı ve Kai bu sefer ne olduğu hakkında daha çok meraklandı ve çılgına döndü.

Kai Sehun’un evine gelene kadar, Sehun dışarıya çıkmaya hazırlanıyordu. Geldiği zaman dışarıda durdu Kai. Sehun bir yere gitmek için hazırlanmıştı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” onu görür görmez sordu. Sehun hafifçe inledi.

“Bir şey içmek için dışarı çıkıyorum.” Yarı boş sesle cevaplayıp Kai’in yanından geçti ama Kai bileğini tutarak onu durdurdu.

“Yuki nerede?”

“İçeride hizmetçiyle.”

“Hizmetçin olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

“Kyungsoo’nun hizmetçisi ve bir süre Yuki’ye bakmak için geldi.”

“Oğlumuza bakmak için ona güveniyor musun?” Kai inanamayarak sordu. “Onu o kadar iyi tanıyor musun?”

“Endişelenme, zorlayıcı biri değil.” Sehun cevapladı. “Yani evet, ona güveniyorum.” Kai’in tutuşundan kurtulmadan önce söyledi. Onun yanından geçti. Kai davranışındaki değişikliği fark edip neden olduğunu merak etti.

“Ne zaman döneceksin?”

Sehun durdu. “Bilmiyorum.”

“Eve gelmek istediğinde beni ara. Seni alırım.”

“Gerek yok.” Taksi gelip onu alırken Sehun’un cevap verdiğini duydu. Kai gerçekten afallamıştı. Sehun hiç böyle değildi. Ama o gece, Sehun’un gerçekten düzeltmesi gereken sürtükçe hareketi olmuştu.

Sehun Bay Hideo Takuya’nın onu bir masada oturarak beklediği bara ulaştı ve onun yanına doğru yürüdü. Neden bunu yaptığını bilmiyordu beklide kalbi isyan ediyordu. Sehun geldiğinde yaşlı adamın ağzı kulaklarındaydı. Sehun onun yanına oturdu. Barmen onlara 2 bardak viski verdi, Takuya seçmiş olmalıydı.

Yaklaşık bir saat önce Sehun’u gizemli bir numara aramıştı, sonradan ise Hideo’nun sekreteri olduğu ortaya çıkmıştı. İkisi arasında bir toplantı yapmak istiyorlardı ve Sehun da kabul etmişti. Sehun bu yüzden Hideo Takuya’yı kendi rızasıyla görmeye gelmişti.

İlk başta iş hakkında konuştular ama Takuya’nın elini çoktan Sehun’un bacağını okşamaya başlamıştı. 15 dakika sonra elini Sehun’un kasığına koyarak onu nazikçe kavradı. Sehun elini itmek istiyordu ama itmedi. İçinde bir parçası çoktan sarhoş olmuştu. Üçüncü bardağıydı ve çoktan mantığını kaybediyordu.

Bay Takuya içkiden etkilenmemiş görünüyordu. Sehun ona uzatılan içkiyi memnuniyetle içti.

O zamana kadar, Takuya’nın elleri Sehun’un beline ve sırtına çıkmıştı. Sehun ona karşı çıkamayacak kadar sarhoş görünüyordu. Sehun’u yakınına çekip başka bir raunt teklif etti. Sehun düzgün düşünmek için vakit kaybetmedi, bardağı aldığında bu beşinci rauntuydu. Çift görüyordu ve sesleri çok boğuk ve gürültülü olarak duyuyordu. Hideo Takuya’nın hareket ettiğini hissetti. Ayağa kalkmıştır diye düşündü Sehun. sonra Takuya ve adamları gelip Sehun’un yürümesine yardım ettiler. Daha çok Sehun’u sürüklüyorlardı. Nereye gittiğini bilmiyordu ve içindeki ses tehlikede olduğunu bağırıyordu.

Sonra bir şeyler oldu, sesler duyuyordu. Japonca sesler. Durumu idrak edememişti çünkü 5 dakika sonra bir arabanın içindeydi ve birisi kullanıyordu.

“NE SİKİM DÜŞÜNÜYORDUN?” Kai arabaya bindi, son hızda sürmeye başladı. Sehun düzgünce göremiyordu ama Kai’in arkasında figürler görüyordu sanki. Sersemlemişti, Takuya’yla değil miydi şu anda? Yaşlı adama ne olmuştu?

“KENDİNİ YAŞLI BİR MORUĞA BECERTMEK İSTEMENE İNANAMIYORUM! KAFAYI MI YEDİN?!” Kai son ses bağırıyordu. Çok sinirlenmişti. Kızgın onu anlatacak doğru kelime bile değildi.

“EĞER 5 DAKİKA GEÇ GELSEYDİM, MUHTEMELEN SENİ KAYBEDECEKTİM OH SEHUN! LANET OLSUN!” Kai direksiyona vurdu, kızgınlığı görülüyordu. Sehun’un bayılmadan önce hatırladığı son şey soğuktu.

Sehun ağzında acı bir tat hissetti. Sanki… acı kahve gibiydi. Gerçekten sert ve acı bir kahve. Sehun kalktı ve acı tadı tükürdü. Kahveyi boğazında aşağıya midesine gönderen Kai’ydi. Kai hala kızgın görünüyordu. Kahveyi ağzından çekmeyince kaş çattı.

“Henüz konuşmamı bitirmedim. Senin neyin var?” Kai çenesini sıkıca kavradı. Sehun’u gözlerine bakması için zorladı. “Part-time bir fahişe misin? Bir penisin kıçında olmasını bu kadar çok mu istiyorsun Sehun? cevap ver bana!”

Sehun onu itti. Çenesini acıtmıştı. Başı daha fena ağrıyordu. Etrafa baktığında Kai’in evinde olduğunu gördü. Kai’ye sinirle baktı ve yataktan kalmaya çalışınca Kai onu geriye bastırdı. “Hayır, bu gece seni bırakmayacağım. Yarında eve göndereceğimi sanmıyorum.”

“Siktir Kai, bırak beni!” Sehun Kai’yi itmeye çalıştı ama Sehun hala alkolün etkisindeydi. Kai’yle başa çıkmak kolay değildi.

Kai kelepçeleri alıp Sehun’un ellerini yatağa kelepçeledi. Sehun karşı çıkmaya çalıştı ama bu imkânsızdı tabi her zamanki gibi. Kai çenesini bir kez daha kavradı. “Hala bana cevap vermedin Oh Sehun.” alçak sesle hırladı.

“Pekala, belki yaşlı bir adamın penisini kıçımda istiyorum, beklide part-time fahişeyim. Belki de önemsemeyecek kadar umursamazım! Mutlu musun?” Sehun Kai’yle kavga etmek için bağırdı. Kai ne mutlu ne üzgün görünüyordu. Kan beynine sıçramıştı. Sehun’un gömleğini sertçe yırttı.

“Ne sikim sorunun var bilmiyorum ama madem penisleri bu kadar çok seviyorsun, istediğini alacaksın.” Kai kısık sesle mırıldandı, Sehun’un pantolonuyla iç çamaşırını yırtarken tehdit ediyordu. Koleksiyonundaki en büyük vibratörü alarak acımasızca Sehun’un içine yerleştirdi. Ayarını medium yaptı ve Sehun’un titreyip acıdan bağırmasını izledi. Sehun’u çok fena benzetmek istiyordu. Ağız tıkacını alarak Sehun’u susturdu, aynı zamanda acısına acı eklemek için penis yüzüğünü de taktı.

Büyük vibratör direkt prostatına vuruyordu. Kai Sehun’un ayaklarını yatağa bağlayarak ayaklarını ayırdı. Sehun’un çoktan sertleşmesine sırıttı ama sinirlenmişti de. Sehun’un üyesini kavradı ve zalimce çekti. Sehun daha çok bağırdı.

“Bu senin umutsuz deliğin için koca bir penise sahip olma fantezin olmalı, değil mi?” Kai Sehun’un toplarını sıkıp şişerek kızarmasını sağlarken mırıldandı. Kai bir süre ortadan kayboldu, sonra elinde küçük bir sandıkla geldi. Daha çok oyuncak almaya başladı.

“Bunları topladığımı biliyorsun…. Ve burada senin üzerinde denemek istediğim bir şey var bebeğim.” Kai Sehun’un önüne bir oyuncağı koyarken mırıldandı. “Bu sertleşmenin işlevsizliğini düzelten bir alet. Ama senin öyle olmadığını biliyorum, açıkça belli…” gözleri Sehun’un sert üyesine bakarken söyledi. “ancak bunu taksan çok eğlenceli olmaz mı?”

Sehun Kai’in elindeki alete korkuyla baktı. Alet penis şeklindeydi ve üzerinde dikenli teller vardı. Kai aleti sert üyesine sokarken inledi. İlk başta, ince teli Sehun’un aletindeki yarığa koydu. Parça çok acımasızcaydı çünkü Sehun’un boşalması için teller ona zayıf titreşimler gönderme özelliğine sahipti ama penis yüzüğü taktığından, bu olmazdı. Kai kalan telleri de yerleştirdi ve aleti çalıştırdı.

Sehun hemen etkiyi hissetti. Acilen boşalması gerekiyordu ama boşalamıyordu. Ürperdiğini hissediyordu çünkü içindeki aletin titreşimleri ve vibratör, boşalmasını imkansız kılıyordu. Ama Kai Sehun’un bu kadar çaresiz izlemekten zevk alıyordu.

“Bu alet kesinlikle zararsız endişelenme. Seni incitecek bir şey yapamam.” Kai mırıldandı. Karanlık bir şekilde kıkırdayarak Sehun’un en acı verici ve kuru bir şekilde orgazm olmasını izledi. Acı bütün bedenine yayılıyordu ve tamamen dağılmıştı. Gözyaşlarını kurumuştu yüzünde.

“Seni ve o yaşlı adamı bardan beraber çıkarken gördüğüm zamanı hala atabilmiş değilim üzerimden… Sana karşı avantaj sağlasın sağlamasın umurumda değil, çünkü ilk başta oraya gitmemeliydin.”

Sehun başka bir orgazmın geldiğini hissediyordu. Yeniden acılı ve kuru bir orgazm geçirirken bağırdı. Penisinden meniler sızıyordu, çoktu ama bunun için bir şey yapamıyordu. Her yeri zonkluyordu. Acı hiç geçmeyecekmiş gibi hissettiriyordu.

“Seni bütün gece burada mı bıraksam tek başına, bebeğim?” Kai Sehun’un saçlarını okşarken sordu. “Çünkü yarın erken kalkmam lazım…”

Sehun kalçasını kaldırdı yeniden boşalırken. Kai güldü. “Senin hassas olduğuna yoksa aletin sihirli bir şekilde çalışması mı bilmiyorum… ama 15 dakikada 3 kere boşaldın.”

Sehun boğuk ağlama sesleri çıkarıyordu ama Kai görmezden geldi. “Her neyse, saat 3. Biraz kestireceğim ve 5’te kalkarım. 2 saat davranışını iyice düşünmen için yeterli değil mi bebeğim?” Kai’in sesi sevecen geliyordu. Sehun anlamsız bir şeyler söyledi ama Kai omuz silkti.

“Evet, bunu göreceğiz. Her neyse iyi geceler bebeğim. Tatlı rüyalar.” Kai ayağa kalktı, kahve bardağını alarak odadan çıktı. Işığı kapattı ve kapıyı sıkıca kapatarak Sehun’u karanlıkta tek başına bıraktı. Sehun yorgundu. Çok yorgun. Karşı çıkacak ya da ses çıkarak gücü yoktu. Hırıltılı sesler çıkarıyordu ve hıçkırıyordu. Yeniden kuru bir orgazm geçirdi ve acı her geçen saniye kötüleşiyordu. İsyanının böyle bir şey getireceğini bilmiyordu ama Sehun’un nefsi müdafaasında, Kai o yaptığını yapmasaydı her şey farklı olabilirdi. Kai’in yüzünden kalbi kırılmıştı ve şimdide Kai onu başlamadığı bir şey için cezalandırıyordu. Ve işleri daha da kötüleştirmek için ise Kai Sehun’u önemsememişti bile. Düzgünce sormalıydı, onu yatağa kelepçeleyip vibratörle tecavüz ederek değil.

Sonraki iki saat onun için çok zor geçmişti. Kaç kez kuru bir şekilde boşaldığını bilmiyordu, vücudu acı içinde titriyordu. Vibratör ve penisindeki yüzükten bahsetmeye gerek bile yoktu. Çenesi de tıkaçtan dolayı acıyordu, gözleri de acıyordu çünkü sürekli ağlıyordu. Kolları ve bacakları ise uyuşmuştu. Ara sıra bilincini kaybedip uyanıyordu. Çok aşırı yorgundu.

Asla iki saatin bu kadar yavaş geçeceğini bilmezdi. Odanın ışığı yeniden aydınlandığında, Kai hafifçe uykulu görünüyordu ve Sehun’u gördüğünde sırıttı. Yatağa yürüyüp oturdu. Eğilerek Sehun’un alnını öptü ve alnındaki terleri sildi.

“Selam,” hala sırıtarak mırıldandı. Ellerini Sehun’un başına götürerek tıkacı çözerek ağzını özgür bıraktı. Sehun hala çok yorgundu, ses yapamayacak kadar hem de. İnledi sadece. Çenesi çok acıyordu, ağzını düzgünce kapatamıyordu bile. “İyi misin?” sesi endişeli gelmiyordu ama daha çok senaryo sorusu gibiydi.

Kai Sehun’un dudaklarını okşayıp onları öpmeye başladı. Sehun’un nefesi kesildiğinde geri çekildi Kai. “Gitmeden önce yaklaşık bir saatim var. Yani, hızlı yapalım, hımm? Ve sanırım senin de uyumaya ihtiyacın var.”

“Ben… yapamam…” Sehun mırıldandı, gözleri odaklanamıyordu bile. Başka bir kuru orgazm yaşarken bedeni şiddetle titredi. Kai dudağını büküp eğildi, burunları değiyordu birbirine neyse.

“Tamam, tamam anladım. Evet, bende huzurlu bir şekilde dinlenmedim.” Kai Sehun’un çenesine öpücükler kondurmaya başlamıştı ve boynunda izler bırakıyordu. Kai Sehun’un kokusuna bayılıyordu, terle karışmış halini bile. Onun kokusu en iyisiydi. “Beni delirtiyorsun gerçekten…” ısırmadan önce mırıldandı. Kai boynunu emmeye başladığında hafif acıdan titredi. Kai’in eli göğsünden yavaşça aşağılara doğru yol alıyordu.

Kai’in dokunuşları Sehun’un bedenine daha çok çılgınlık ve derinlik gönderiyordu. Bilerek Sehun’un sert üyesine dokunmuyordu, onun yerine Sehun’un acıyan toplarına gitti. Bir süre onlarla oynadıktan sonra hızla vibratörü Sehun’un deliğinden çıkardı.

Sehun hafifçe titredi. Ama yine de, hala çok acı vericiydi onun için. Kai oyuncağı bir yerlere fırlattı ve penis yüzüğünü de çıkardı. Geriye kalan ise üyesindeki anal aletti. Kai sormadan önce önündeki güzel sahneye baktı. “Bunu çıkarmamı mı yoksa hala durmasını mı istersin?” Kai gözlerini ayırmadan sordu. Dudaklarını açlıkla yaladı.

Sehun başını salladı. “Lütfen…. Kai…”

“Lütfen ne? Lütfen çıkarma mı?” Kai alay etti.

“Çı-çıkar onu…!” Sehun’un sesi titrek çıkmıştı.

“Tamam. Ama önce başka bir şey denemeni istiyorum.” Kai şehvet dolu sesiyle sordu. Sehun karşı çıkarak başını salladı. “Sorun yok, oyuncak yok bebeğim.”

Kai iki parmağını Sehun’un ağzına soktu ve ıslatmak için parmaklarını büktü. Yeterince ıslandıklarında onları çıkardı ve Sehun’un genişleyen deliğine soktu. Vibratör işini iyi yapmıştı, Kai onu parmakladığında Sehun hafifçe inledi.

“Burada başka bir şey arıyorum aslında…” parmaklamadan çok Kai Sehun’un deliğinden ellerini çıkarıyormuş his veriyordu. “Şeye sahip olduğunu biliyor musun? İçinde küçük bir çıkıntı… Gerçekten, gerçekten hassassın?” Kai sordu. “ Bunu çok uzun zaman önce keşfetmiştim, aslında sen uyurken.”

Sehun Kai’in ne yaptığını bilmiyordu. Sadece o aletin çıkmasını istiyordu. Kai diğer tatlı noktaya düşkündü. Sehun iki parmağın içinde daha derine gittiğini hissetti ve aniden şaşırarak zıpladı. Kai de durmuştu. Sonra gülümsedi. “Buldum. Hatırladığımdan daha derinde. Her neyse,” Kai parmaklarıyla küçük çıkıntıyı okşamaya başladı. Sehun’un prostatı değildi, ikisi de bunu biliyordu.

“DUR!!” Sehun nefessizce bağırdı. Sehun başka bir titreşimin geldiğini hissetti, yeniden boşalacaktı. Kimse bunu beklemiyordu, Sehun hala o alet üzerindeyken bile boşalmıştı. Menileri deliğine doğru akıyordu ve Kai’in hafifçe alay etmesine neden oldu.

“Vay canına gerçekten sağlıklı bir adamsın… tebrikler.” Kai parmaklarını çıkarmadan önce sırıttı. Sehun çoktan bitmişti. Biraz dinlenebilmek için her şeyi yapardı. Sonra Kai kendi pantolonunu çıkardı. Dikkatlice aleti çıkardı, Sehun çok rahatlamıştı. Aleti bir yerlere atıldığında, Sehun yeniden boşaldı. Kai onu okşayarak yardım ettiğinde Sehun öylece uzanıyordu.

“Şimdi, seni gerçek şeyle düzeltelim, hımm?” Kai penisini Sehun’un genişleyen deliğine götürürken söyledi ve içine ittirdi. Sehun acı hissetmedi gerçekten çünkü alt tarafı uyuşmuştu ama Kai’in içinde olduğunu kesinlikle hissediyordu. Kai hızını artırdığında zevkten inledi. Yeniden sertleşeceğini biliyordu.

Sehun çok geçmeden yeniden boşaldı. Ardından da Kai boşaldı. İkisi de bitmişti ama Sehun daha çok acı çekiyordu. Boşaldıktan sonra tamamen yorgunlukla çöktü. Kai onun içinden çıktı ve kelepçeleri çözdü. Sehun’u kollarına aldı ve temizlemek için banyoya götürdü.

Kai Sehun’u yıkadı ve diğerinin uykuya yenik düşmesine izin vermedi. Kai ekstra dikkatli davranıyordu çünkü Sehun’un bedeninin her bir santiminin özellikle de uzuvlarının acıdığını biliyordu. Ondan sonra Sehun’u yatağa geri götürdü ve başka bir zapt edici aldı. Bu seferki çok uzundu çünkü Sehun’un ellerinin bağlanmasına rağmen rahatça hareket etmesini istiyordu. Kai’in o sabah başka bir yere gitmesi gerekiyordu ve Sehun’u yormak istemiyordu onlar konuşmadan önce. O geri dönene kadar Sehun uyanmazdı büyük ihtimalle, Kai emindi bundan.

Kai saate baktığında 7.30 olduğunu gördü. Duş alması ve Yuki’yi okula göndermesi gerekiyordu. Neden Appasının Kai’in evinde uyuduğuna dair bir bahane düşünmüştü. Çok sarhoştu, basit bir cevap. Yuki’yi okula bıraktıktan sonra Seohyun’u görmeye havaalanına gidecekti.

Teras katından ayrılmanda önce, kapıdaki adama kendi ailesi bile olsa eve kimsenin girmemesini tembihledi, geleceklerinden değildi ama bunu sırf ciddiliğini vurgulamak için söyledi. Sehun’un evine gittiğinde Yuki’yi alarak onu okula bıraktı. Yuki şaşırmıştı çünkü Sehun’u görememişti ama Kai ona appasının iyi olduğunu söylediği için Kai’in sözüne inandı. Ondan sonra Kai Tao’ya mesaj atıp Sehun’un yokluğunu bildirdi. Açıkçası Sehun hiçbir yere gidemezdi, bir süre teras katından ayrılamazdı. Sonra en sonunda, Seohyun’u geçirmek için havaalanına gitti.


	10. 10.Bölüm

Kai ofisinde durup yapması gereken evrakları alarak teras katına geri döndü. Sonrasında ise çalışmak için odasına gitti. Öğlene kadar işlerini bitirmek için orada kaldı. Sehun’u kontrol etmek için sandalyesinden kalktı. Yataktaki adam hiçbir uyanma belirtisi göstermeden uyuyordu. Kai Sehun’un aç olup olmadığını merak etti.

Oda servisini arayarak Sehun’a bir şeyler istedi, çünkü o pişiremezdi. Oda servisi kapıyı çalana kadar birkaç dakika bekledi. Yemek hazırdı. Kai kapıyı açarak yemeği aldı. odaya geri döndüğünde, Sehun hala aynıydı. Gözlerini açmadan önce bir süre kıpırdandı. Kai tepsiyi yatağın yanındaki masaya bıraktı ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. “Bebeğim?” nazikçe çağırdı.

Sehun gözlerini açtı. Yorgun bir şekilde Kai’ye baktı. Dün gece kesik kesik gözlerinin önüne geliyordu. Sinirle gözlerini devirdi ve somurtarak başka yere baktı. Bedenindeki acı ona olabilecek her açıdan saldırıyordu. Elleri dün geceki kelepçelerden dolayı acıyordu ve vayyy, başka bir tanesi daha vardı ellerinde şu anda. Sehun bağlı ellerini kaldırdı.

“Aç mısın?” Kai tepsiyi alarak sordu. Sehun açtı ama bir şey yiyecek modunda değildi.

Cevap vermeyince bu Kai’yi sinirlendirdi biraz. “Sehun bana bak.”

Onun yerine Sehun örtüyü kavradı ve kendini tamamen örttü. Kai orada yokmuş gibi davranıyordu.

Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı ve tepsiyi geri koyarak örtüyü uzaklaştırdı. “Seni burada beslemeye çalışıyorum, şımarık davranmayı bırak ve ye Oh Sehun.” Kai ısrar etti.

Sehun Kai’ye sinirle bakıp gözlerini devirdi. Yine de itaat etti. Yavaşça oturduğunda, acıdan dolayı kaşlarını çattı. Kai bunu fark edince düzgünce oturması için ona yardım etti. sonra kaşığı alarak lapadan bir kaşık aldı. “Aç ağzını.” Kaşığı ağzına götürerek söyledi.

“Kendim yiyebilirim.” Sehun yavaşça mırıldanarak Kai’in yardımını reddetti. Ama Kai geri çekilmedi.

“Senin şımarık davranışınla ilgilenecek zamanım yok Sehun. Konuşacak çok şeyimiz var o yüzden aç şu siktiğimin ağzını.” Kai alçak sesle mırıldandı. Sehun ona kızgınlıkla bakarak acısını tuttu.

“O zaman benimle ilgilenme ve bırak beni!” Sehun karşı çıktı, geri kalan enerjisiyle bağırıyordu. “Sana ihtiyacım yok…”

Kai kaşığı lapanın içine geri koydu, daha çok çarptı. Derin bir nefes aldı, açıkça hiçte mutlu görünmüyordu. “Dün gece başkasını isterken seni eve getirdiğim için bana hatalıymışım gibi davranma. Kahvaltıyı geçelim o zaman çünkü sen benimle kavga edebilecek kadar dayanıklı görünüyorsun, direkt dün gece ne olduğuyla başlayalım. Ne sikim olduğunu anlatmayı düşünüyor musun?” Kai garip şekilde sakindi, bu Sehun’u huzursuz etmişti.

“Hayır.” Sehun cesurca cevap verdi. “Sana bir şey borçlu değilim.”

Yeniden derin bir nefes alırken Kai’in yüzü hala sakindi. Tısladı. “Tamam iyi. Yarın hala şımarık davranacak mısın görelim. Açlıktan ölmeyle iyi eğlenceler sana.” Kai tepsiyi aldığında Sehun şaşırmıştı. Sehun dudaklarını ısırıp onu çağırdığında Kai kapıdan çıkmak üzereydi. Durdu ve yataktaki diğerine bakmak için döndü.

“Özür dilerim…” Sehun iç çekerek söyledi. “Çok… özür dilerim.”

Kai sandalyeye geri döndü ve tepsiyi koydu. Gözleri Sehun’dan ayrılmamıştı hiç. Sehun başını eğerek Kai’in sinirli bakışlarından kaçındı. “Şimdi konuşmak mı istiyorsun?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı yavaşça. “Özür dilerim…” mırıldanmaya devam ediyordu. Sesinin gittikçe zayıflaması onun gerçekten ciddi olduğunu gösteriyordu. Kai rahatlamıştı ama aynı zamanda kendini beğenmişliğinin arttığını hissediyordu.

“Çok özür dilerim, gerçekten ben…”

“Tamam, üzgünsün anladım. Şimdi dün gece neden öyle yaptın söyle bana.” Kai Sehun’un özrünü duymaktan yorulmaya başlamıştı.

“Ben… bilmiyorum…”

Kai Sehun’un kafasında bir delik açmıştı gözleriyle. “Sehun, bana bak. Kafanı kaldır, saklama.” Kai emredince Sehun yavaşça yüzünü kaldırdı ve Kai’in bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Kai gözlerindeki inci tanelerini görebiliyordu. Bakışları yumuşadı.

“Bana sorunun ne olduğunu söyle Sehun. Eğer benden kaynaklanan bir şeyse, içine atma. Eğer yanlış bir şey yaptıysam, siktiğimin bana söyle. Her şeyle kendin ilgilenip bana hiç bir açıklama yapmadığın son sefer seni 6 yıl kaybettim. Aynı şey bir daha olursa ben yaşayamam. O yüzden şu problemini lütfen söyle.” Kai harfi harfine yalvarıyordu Sehun’a. O da kavga etmek istemiyordu artık.

Sehun gergince alt dudağını ısırdı. “Ben… güvensiz hissettim.”

Kai Sehun’a inanamamazlıkla baktı. “Neye karşı?”

“Seohyun’a…”

Kai sinirle baktı ve iç çekti. “ Seohyun’un neyi seni güvensiz hissettirdi?”

“Bilmiyorum… sadece öyle hissediyorum.”

“Başka bir şey mi oldu? Daha fazlasını anlat.”

“Taslakları teslim etmek için senin ofisine geldim ve… sonra ikinizi ofiste gördüm. Eğer ikinizde bekar olursanız üç yıl içinde onunla evleneceğine söz verdiğini duydum.”

Kai zihninden yüzünü tokatlıyordu. “Onu duydun mu?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Yani… onunla gerçekten evlenecek misin?”

“Delirdin mi? Tabiî ki de evlenmeyeceğim!” Kai karşı çıktı. “Yüzüncü kez diyorum Oh Sehun, ben sana aşığım ve bu sonsuza kadar sürecek, sana garanti ediyorum. Sen değilsen neden başkasıyla evleneyim?” Kai çileden çıkmışçasına açıkladı. “Sana olan aşkımı sorguladığında bundan gerçekten nefret ediyorum, sanki… senin için şüpheli oluyorum? Üçkağıtçı olduğumu mu hissediyorsun, Sehun?” Kai sordu.

“Özür dilerim…”

“Güvensiz hissetme sakın bebeğim… seni çok seviyorum.” Kai eğilerek Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak onu öptü, Sehun’da onu memnuniyetle kabul etmişti. Bir süre sonra ayrıldılar. “ve eğer bir daha aşkımdan şüphe ettiğini anlarsam, seni bu kadar kolay bırakmam.”

Sehun ağzıyla tamam şeklini aldı ve sonra dudaklarının arasındaki mesafeyi kapatarak tutkulu bir barışma öpücüğü verdi Kai’ye. Sehun kelepçeli ellerini Kai’in boynuna doladığında geriye doğru düştü. Sonra Kai Sehun’un üzerine uzandı. Önündeki çadır yeniden belli olurken Kai yeni bir raunt istemişti ama sonra Sehun’un dün geceden dolayı hala hassas olduğunu hatırladı. Genç olandan sızlanma kazanarak geri çekildi.

“Kahvaltı.” Kai tepsiyi kavrayarak mırıldandı.

“Hayır, o kahvaltı…” Sehun gözleriyle Kai’in çadırını göstererek düzeltti onu. Sehun ileri uzanarak fermuarı indirdi. Kai sırıtmadan önce bir süre donmuştu.

“Pekala, kendin istedin…”Sehun çoktan sertleşmeye başlamış olan üyeye dokunuyordu ve dudaklarını aç bir şekilde yaladı. Kai Sehun’u yakınına çekerek Sehun’un ağzını penisine yaklaştırdığında, Sehun erken davranıp penisini tamamen ağzına aldı. Ellerindeki kelepçeler Sehun’un kollarını Kai’in beline dolayabileceği kadar uzundu. Kai’in penisini emmeye başladı. Bir süre sonra Kai Sehun’un ağzına boşaldığında Sehun bütün menileri yuttu.

Sehun geri çekildiğinde, Kai sevgilisini başka bir tutkulu öpücükle öperek karşılığını verdi sonra da Sehun’un kahvaltısını yedirdi.

Kai kelepçeleri çözdü ama Sehun zaten dün gece olanlardan dolayı yürüyebilecek durumda değildi. Yuki’nin okuldan gelmesine daha bir saat vardı.

“Hey…” Kai Sehun’un az önce yaptığı hamilelik testini alarak söyledi. “Hala negatif.” Diye bilgilendirdi.

“Yine mi?” Sehun sonuçtan dolayı mutsuz olmuş görünüyordu. Elinde değildi ama bir sorun olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Sayısız kez denemişlerdi. Kai’de aynı şeyi düşünüyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

“Sence doktora gitmeli miyiz?” Sehun sordu.

“Bilmiyorum, eğer öyle düşünüyorsan, doktora gidebiliriz.” Kai kabul etti.

“Ama ya bir sorun varsa… ben bunu kaldırabileceğimi düşün-“

“Shhh,” Kai parmağını Sehun’un dudağına bastırdı ve gülümsedi. “Kötü hissetme, yani zaten Yuki’ye sahibiz.”

Kai’in sözleri Sehun üzerinde pek bir etki etmedi çünkü ikisi de Sehun’un daha fazla çocuk istediklerini biliyordu. Daha çok çocuğa sahip olmayı tercih ederdi.

Kai Sehun’u kucağına çekerek alnını öptü. “Tamam, doktora gidelim, olur mu?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Sonra Kai’in yardımıyla kalktı ve ikisi beraber duş aldılar. Kai ekstra özenle yıkadı Sehun’un vücudunu. Onu yıkarken içinde hiçbir art niyet yoktu sonuçta başka zaman başka bir rauntta yapabilirdi istediğini.

Sonra onlara yardım edebilecek doktora gitti. doktoru görmek için bekleme salonunda beklerken, doktorun yanına gitmeden önce birkaç testten geçtiler. Sehun kendini Kai’in sarılmasına bırakmıştı, beklerken çok gergindi.

Sonunda asistan onları doktorun ofisine aldı. sabırlı bir şekilde doktorun önüne oturdular.

Doktor durumu açıklarken girişi atlamışlardı. Sarı dosya açıldı ve doktor çiftin sonuçlara bakmasına izin verdi.

“Test sonuçlarına dayanarak, ikinizin de üremenizde bir sorun yok ancak Bay Oh zaten önceden doğum yaptığı için onun başka bir çocuk taşıma ihtimali çok az. Erkeklerdeki hamileliğin çoğunda, ikiden fazla çocuk sahibi olma ihtimali çok çok düşük. Hastaların çoğu sadece bir çocuğa sahip olabiliyor. En fazla iki.” Doktor açıkladı. “Düşük yapmadığıysanız, yeniden hamile kalma şansınız yalnızca tek bir sefer, söylemek zorundayım ki bu çok nadir. Eğer düşük yaptıysanız, şansınızı kaybedersiniz. İkinize deneyip başarmanızı öneririm, fetüse çok dikkat etmelisiniz.” Doktor düzgün bir şekilde açıklamıştı. Kai Sehun’un elini sıkıca tutuyordu, onunda gergin olduğunu gösteriyordu bu.

“Ama yine de deneyebiliriz, değil mi?”

Doktor başıyla onayladı. “Evet deneyebilirsiniz.”

Sehun rahatlamayla iç çekti ve Kai ona sarıldı.

“Hormonlarınıza yardım edecek bazı ilaçlar vereceğim. Başarılar.” Doktor şakacı bir şekilde son yorumu ekleyince Sehun’un yanakları kızardı.

Doktordan çıktıktan sonra ikisi beraber Yuki’yi almaya gitti. Hala şanslarının olduğunu duymalarına rağmen, sıkıntı altında gibi hissediyordu. Daha fazla çocuk istiyordu ki bu onun hayaliydi. Nedense, Kai’de kötü hissediyordu.

“Appa…” Yuki sevimli bir şekilde söyledi. “Öğretmen bana resmimin gerçekten çok güzel olduğunu söyledi… bana bir elma verdi.”

“Oh öyle mi? Harika, görebilir miyim onu?” Yuki biraz baskı hissetmişti ama hemen ondan kurtulmuştu. Yuki okul çantasını bıraktı ve Sehun’a son sanatını gösterdi. Cin Ali şeklinde insanlar çizmişti ama Sehun’da hatırlanmaya değer bir etki bıraktı ve onu duygulandırdı. “Awww…” Sehun sevindi. “Bu gerçekten çok güzel tatlım.”

“O zaman, bu babam, bu sen ve buradaki de ben…” Yuki küçük parmağıyla çizdiği herkesi gösterdi. Kai aralarındaki en uzunlarıydı, Sehun diğer taraftaydı ve ikisinin arasında babalarının elini tutmuş Yuki vardı.

“Gerçekten çok sevimli, oğlum.” Kai resme baktıktan sonra mırıldandı. “Bir gün ressam olmayı mı düşünüyorsun?” oğluyla eğlendi. Yuki omuz silkti.

“Vay canına… olabilir miyim?” masum bir şekilde sordu.

“Ne olmak istiyorsan onu ol sadece, bir tanem.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Eee… yemek için nereye gidelim?” Kai sordu.

Kai onları öğle yemeği için ailesiyle gittiği küçük restorana götürdü.


	11. 11.Bölüm

“Biliyorsun, hala bana o geceyi anlatmadın…” Kai gözleri Sehun’dayken martinisi tembelce içiyordu. Kai’in teras katındaki mini bardaydılar, Yuki uyuyordu. Sehun derin bir iç çekti.

“Geçmişte kaldı Kai. Bırak öyle kalsın…” Sehun sıcak kakaosunu içerken mırıldandı. Kai’in içtiğinden tamamen farklıydı. Kai Sehun’un birde alkol almasına izin vermezdi ne olursa olsun çünkü Sehun’un alkole dayanıklı olmadığını biliyordu.

“Hayır, bırakmak istemiyorum.” Kai nazikçe karşı çıktı. “Söyle bana Sehun, ne kadar zordu?”

“Bilmiyorum…” Sehun gözlerini Kai’den kaçınarak cevapladı.

“Seni nasıl bulduğumu merak etmiyor musun?” Kai derin bir nefes almadan önce sordu. Sehun kafasını kaldırarak, ‘iyi soru’ diye düşündü.

“Evet… nasıl buldun beni?” Kai Sehun’un soruyu sorduğunu duydu.

“Tao beni aradı.”

“Tao?” Sehun şaşırarak söyledi. “O nasıl biliyordu?”

“Kesinlikle. Nasıl biliyor da ben bilmiyorum…” Kai vurgulayarak, bundan hiçte hoşlanmadığını belirtti. “Nasıl ona söyleyip bana söylemezsin?”

“İş içindi, o yüzden neden sana söyleyeyim?” Sehun yavaşça karşı çıktığında Kai ona öldürücü bakışlarla baktı.

“Seninle ilgili söyleyeceğin her şey beni de ilgilendirecek her zaman, bebeğim.” Kai mırıldandığında samimi olduğunu belirtmişti. Sehun biraz pişmanlık hissetmişti.

“Tao sana ne dedi?” Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak dikkatle sordu.

“Bana… o Japon müşterinin seni rahatsız ettiğini söyledi… kendin bana söylersin diye bekledim ama bunu yapmadın.” Durarak Sehun’a sert bir şekilde baktı. Sehun’un ona bakacak cesareti yoktu, başını yere eğdi. “ve seninle yalnız zaman geçirmeyi ne kadar çok istediğini birde. Bunun beni nasıl hissettirdiğini hiç düşündün mü, böyle bir durumu dinlemenin?”

“Üzgünüm…”

“Evet, bende kendime üzülüyorum. Neyse, beni ilgilendirdiğini düşünmedin. Ama ilgilendirir Sehun. öyle birisinin ihtiyacı olan-“

“Gördün mü, işte bu yüzden sana söylemedim! Bunu zalimleştirecektin ve ben bunu sevmiyorum. Başa çıkabilirim-“

“Pardon ama doğru dürüst yürüyemezken onun arabasına sürüklendiğinde bunu söyleme hakkın kalmadı Sehun.” Kai alayla karşı çıktı, Sehun gözlerini devirmişti. “Ve onun yatağında uyanmak daha çok-“

“Tamam, tamam, özür dilerim!” Sehun sözünü kesti, dırdırına daha fazla katlanamayacaktı. “Anladım.”

“Hayır, hayır, üzgün falan değilsin…” Kai Sehun’u yargılıyordu. “Senin için endişelendiğimi görmüyor musun?”

“Biliyorum…” cevap olarak mırıldandı. Sehun başını kaldırarak gözlerini Kai’inkilere kenetledi. “Endişelendiğini biliyorum işte bu yüzden seni kendi sorunumla zora sokmak istemedim. Gerçekten önemli değil.”

Kai sinirle parmaklarını saçlarına geçirdi. “Ama Sehun, şunu anla ki biz bir ilişki içerisindeyiz, senin bir sorunun olduğunda bu benimde sorunum olur çünkü çift olmak budur, problemlerini paylaşır onlar.” Kai Sehun’un elini tutarak nazikçe okşadı. “Seni seviyorum ve ne kadar acı ya da tatlı olsa da senin her şeyin olmak istiyorum.”

Sehun bu kibar sözlerle etkilenmişti ve başıyla onayladı. “Üzgünüm…” beklide yüzüncü kez özür dilemişti.

“Gelecek sefere, bir daha o şerefsizle konuşma sakın.”

“Şerefsiz?”

“Şu Japon şerefsiz.” Kai açıkladı. “Eğer bir daha sana ulaşmaya çalışırsa ciddiyim onu gebertirim.” Kai ürkütücü bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun gülümsedi biraz.

“Artık endişelenmene gerek yok çünkü Japonya’ya geri döndü.” Sehun parmaklarını Kai’inkilere kenetlerken mırıldandı. “Şu şerefsiz.”

Kai biraz rahatladığını hissetti. “Harika, seninle bir daha iletişime geçmeye çalışırsa bana söyle. Ciddiyim Oh Sehun.” Kai ısrar etti. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam, tamam…” Sehun söz verdi. Kakaosundan başka bir yudum aldığında Kai’in ellerinin saçlarını usulca okşayıp yüzünü çevirdiğini hissetti.

“Biliyorsun… Güvensiz hissetmesi gereken benim gibi hissediyorum..” Kai diğerinin saçlarını okşarken yumuşak bir şekilde mırıldandı. “Mükemmel görünüyorsun, bazen benden daha iyi birini bulmandan… ve beni tamamen bırakmandan korkuyorum.”

“Böyle bir şey olmayacağını biliyorsun..” Sehun cevapladı.

“Teşekkürler.” Kai kocaman gülümseyerek Sehun’u alnından öpmek için eğildi. “Seni seviyorum. Yanımda kaldığın için teşekkür ederim.”

“Rica ederim.” Sehun’da kocaman gülümseyerek cevapladı.

“Hadi yatalım… çoktan geç olmaya başladı.” Kai ayağa kalktı.

“Evet, ve sen yarın toplantı için ofisime gelmek zorundasın.”

“Beraber gidemez miyiz?” Kai yavaşça sızlandı.

“Biraz fazla ilgi meraklısı olmadın mı sen?” Sehun başını sallayıp kıkırdadı. “İlk önce eve dönmeme izin vermiyorsun ve şimdi de ayrı ayrı ofise gitmeme izin vermiyorsun.”

Kai gülmeye başladı ama sonra durdu. “Doğru hatırlattığın için sağol. Ne zaman bana taşınacaksınız?”

“Taşınmak mı? Buraya mı? Sağol almayayım.” Sehun teklifi soğukça geri çevirdi. “Ben eski evimi seviyorum zaten.”

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Senin de kendine ait birkaç tane mülkün olabilir ve kıyafetlerini falan buraya getir ki her sabah üzerini değiştirmek için koşuşturma. Ne kadar heyecanlı oluyor biliyorsun. Ve ayrıca, Yuki de buraya alışmış gibi görünüyor.” Kai Sehun’u ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun teklifi gülerek cevapladı ve Kai’in elini tutarak onları yatak odasına sürükledi.

“Bunu düşüneceğim.” Sehun’un cevabı Kai’in sırıtmasına neden oldu.

Yatağa uzandılar, yüz yüzeydiler. Kai kolunu Sehun’un başının altına koydu, sadece birbirlerinin gözlerine bakıyorlardı. Biri diğerini yıldızlar gibi büyüleyici bulurken diğeri onun elmas gibi parıldadığını düşünüyordu. Her halükarda, ikisi de birbirlerinin görüntüleri kafalarında dans ederken uyuyakaldılar, asla unutmamak için sonsuza kadar kazıyorlardı.


	12. 12.Bölüm

Kai ofisinde onaylaması gereken belgelerle boğuşuyordu. Bir an durarak burun köprüsüne masaj yaptı ve içini çekti. Birkaç saattir çalışıyordu ve biraz dinlenmesi gerekiyordu. Ona kahve getirmesi için asistanını aradı. Beş dakika dinlendikten sonra işine devam etti. Saat şu anda 18.00 olmuştu ve çalışanları yavaşça binayı boşaltıyorlardı. Biraz sonra Bayan Lang, elinde Kai’in kahvesiyle ofise geldi ve ayrılmak için izin istedi. İsteği kabul edildi.

Bir beş dakika sonra Kai elindeki belgeleri uzaklaştırdı. Hala yapması gereken işleri vardı ama daha sonra devam edebilirdi. Çok yorulmuştu. Telefonu çalmıştı. Az önce bir mesaj gelmişti. Kai tembelce telefonunu aldı ve gelen mesajın bilinmeyen bir numaradan geldiğini gördü. İki kelimelik basit mesajı okudu. ‘- Sehun nerede?’

Kai kaşlarını çattı. Bilinmeyen numarayı aradı ama kimse cevap vermedi. İkinci ve üçüncü denemesinde de açılmadı. Ama bir şekilde tekinsiz hissettiğini inkar edemiyordu Kai. Sonra Sehun’u aramaya karar verdi. Önceki girişimlerine karşılık Sehun hemen cevap verdi.

“Hey Ka-“

“Neredesin?” Kai sabırsızca sözünü kesti.

“Evdeyim, ne oldu?” Sehun sordu.

“Evde misin? Gerçekten mi?” Kai emin olmak için yeniden sordu. Sehun’da bir kıkırdama kazanmıştı.

“Evet, evdeyim. Yuki’yle beraberim.”

“Tamam, o zaman…” Kai rahatlamayla iç çekti.

“Naber? Sesin gergin geliyor…” Sehun endişeyle sordu.

“Yok, az önce bilinmeyen bir numaradan senin nerede olduğun hakkında bir mesaj aldım.”

“Eve sende bunun için paranoyaklaştın?” Sehun hafifçe güldü. “Muhtemelen.. Tao’dur.”

“Değil. Onun numarasını Bay Sinir Bozucu Panda diye kaydettim. Tao değil.” Kai yaratıcılığıyla övünürken mırıldandı.

Sehun bunu hiçte komik bulmamıştı. “Tamam… Pekâlâ, belki de iş arkadaşlarımdan biridir. “ Sehun söyledi. “Her neyse, Yuki bir davet aldı, arkadaşlarından birinin doğum günü partisi o yüzden bende oraya gideceğim.”

Bu kesinlikle Kai’in dikkatini çekmişti. “Öyleyse ne zaman döneceksin?”

“Bilmiyorum… parti bittiğinde sanırım.”

“Eve daha erken gelemez misin?”

Sehun yeniden kıkırdadı. “Doğru dürüst bir nedenin olmadan partiden erken ayrılmak kabalıktır.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Ama denerim…”

“Tamam. Eve geldiğinde ara beni.”

“Tamam.” Sehun kapatmadan önce cevapladı. Kai bir süre telefona bakakalmıştı sonra iç çekti. “Seni seviyorum diyecektim tam, pislik.” Alçak sesle sızlandı. “Neyse, seni seviyorum.” Kai telefonuna mırıldandı sonra telefonunu cebine koyarak ofisinden ayrıldı. Birkaç kat yukarıdaki teras katına gitti.

Otelde kalırsa işe gidip gelmenin kolay olacağını düşünmüştü. Başka evleri yok değildi, vardı. Aslında, ülkenin her tarafında birkaç evi vardı ama zenginliğiyle eğlenecek vakti yoktu. Meşguldü, o yüzden oteldeki teras katını satın almıştı ve hayatını kolaylaştırmıştı. Ara sıra evlerine gidiyordu, özellikle ailesi şehre geldiğinde. Ve dürüst olmak gerekirse, onları gördüğünden beri 6 ay olmuştu.

Kai duş aldı. Bach’ın en iyi parçasıyla birlikte lavanta ve balla geçen sıcak bir duş modunu düzeltmişti. Banyosunu bitirmek yarım saatini almıştı.

Diğer yandan Sehun ise, sonunda partinin olduğu Yuki’nin arkadaşı Minjae’nin evine ulaşmıştı. Yuki partiye katılacağı için çok heyecanlıydı, geldiğinden beri ilk kez doğum günü partisi daveti almıştı. Tamamen eğlenmek istiyordu.

Sehun birkaç ebeveynle tanışmıştı ve kendi kendine eğlendi. Diğer çocukların oyunlarını izlerken eğlenmişti, sonra hazırlanan atıştırmalıklardan yemişlerdi. Bazen Kai’den ilgisini isteyen ve Yuki’yle partiden ayrılmalarını söyleyen mesajlar almıştı. Kai yalnız gibi görünüyordu. Belki Kai’de gelmeliydi.

Yaklaşık bir saat sonra, Sehun sonunda Yuki’yi eve getirmişti. Yuki çok yorgundu, eve dönüş yolunda uyuyakalmıştı. Sehun arabayı dikkatle kullanarak eve gelmişti. Uyuyan Yuki’yi kaldırdı ve eve götürdü.

Oğlunun kıyafetlerini değiştirdi ve yatağa yatırdı. Sonra Yuki’yi sararak yatak odasının kapısı kapattı. Bir süre koltukta oturarak derin bir nefes aldı. Sonra Kai’ye mesaj attı.

Kai mesajı aldığında ağzı kulaklarında gülümsedi. Başka bir mesaj geldiğinde, Sehun’un evine gitmek için hazırdı.

‘Sehun nerede?’

Yine mi, Kai karnında bir şeylerin düğümlendiğini hissetti. Mesaja cevap vermeye karar verdi. Parmakları ekrana sinirle dokunuyordu.

‘BENDEN NE SİKİM İSTİYORSUN? BANA MESAJ ATMAYO KES ŞEREFSİZ!’

Sonra Kai gönder tuşuna bastı.

Saat 12’ye gelirken dışarıya çıktı. Eve geldiğinde şifreyi girerek kapıyı kolayca açtı. Kai şifreyi bilmiyordu. Ama Yuki’nin doğum günü tahminini yaptığında ilk denemesinde işe yaramıştı. Zaferle gülümsedi, Sehun kolay tahmin edilebilen biriydi.

Ev sessizdi. Belki de hepsi yatmaya gitmişti. Kai Sehun’un odasına yürüdüğünde diğerinin sırtı kapıya dönük şekilde uyuduğunu gördü. Kai kapıyı kapatıp yatağa sokulduğunda hareket etmedi. Sehun’un ağır bir uykusu vardı. Kai Sehun’un yanına uzanarak beline sıkıca sarıldı.

Sehun şaşırarak uyandı. Gecenin bir yarısı beline sarılı eller nefesini kesmişti. “Hay lanet? Kai?!” döndüğünde Kai’in ona sırıttığını gördü.

“Seni uyandırdım mı?” Kai çokta masum olmayan bir sesle sordu.

“Tanrım, senin hırsız olduğunu düşündüm! Önce beni aramak seni öldürür mü?” Sehun dırdır ediyordu. Kai omuz silkerek sızlanmasını görmezden geldi.

“Hırsızdan bahsetmişken, Yuki’nin doğum gününü şifre olarak kullandığın için hala kolayca tahmin edilebilen birisin. Allahtan ki ben hırsız değilim!” Kai söyledi. “Ama neden benim doğum günümü de şifre olarak kullanmıyorsun? Eskiden benimkini kullanırdın…”

Sehun karanlık odada Kai’ye sinirle baktı. “Yuki’ninkini kullanmamın nesi var?”

“Kıskandım…” mırıldandı. Sehun gözlerini devirerek başını salladı.

“Her neyse Kai, eğer burada uyuyacaksan, sakın deneme- Kai, dinle beni!” Sehun tişörtünün altına giren ellerden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Kai Sehun’u yanına çekerek başını Sehun’un boynuna gömerek kokusunu içine çekti. Yumuşak öpücükler kondurarak Sehun’dan titreme kazanıyordu. Kai’in elleri Sehun’un hassas göğüs uçlarına ulaşarak onlarla oynamaya başladı.

“Kai hayır- Kai ben…” Kai diğer elini penisine atıp onu sertleştirmeye başlayınca Sehun keskin bir nefes aldı.

“Shhh…” Kai nazikçe cevapladı öpücükleri arasından. Sehun inliyordu.

“Bu yüzden mi geldin buraya bu akşam?” Sehun nefessiz bir şekilde sordu, Kai’in dudakları Sehun’unkileri sert bir şekilde hapsetmişti. Kai sırıttı.

“Seni çok özledim… bu kendimi ifade etme şeklim…” dedi.

“Sanki…” Sehun cevapladı ama Kai çenesine ve boynuna ıslak öpücükler kondururken inledi yeniden. 

Kai çoktan çadırını okşamaya başlamıştı. “Çıkarabilir miyim?” Kai alaycı şekilde izin istedi. Sehun’un cevaplamasına gerek yoktu çünkü Kai pantolonunu çıkarmıştı sonra da kendisininkine girişmişti.

“Göt deliği, bunun için saat geç şu anda…” Sehun iç çektikten sonra başını yana yatırarak Kai’ye daha fazla erişim alanı sundu. Kai dondurmaymış gibi beyaz teni delicesine yalıyordu.

“Hımmm, öyle mi düşünüyorsun.” Kai tenini emip yeni izler bırakmadan önce mırıldandı. Yenisini yapmadan önce boyundaki kırmızı lekelerden memnun olmuş gibi görünüyordu. Sehun kontrol edilemez şekilde inliyordu zevkten. Yalnızca Kai Sehun’u bu şekilde delirtebilirdi.

Ertesi sabah, Sehun işe geç kaldığını fark ettiğinde Kai’yi yataktan atmıştı. 8 buçukta uyanmıştı ki Yuki’nin Okulu çoktan başlamış demek oluyordu. Kai onu tınlamadı bile. Dün gece tamamen doyurucu geçmişti, Sehun’un ona vurmasını umursamadı bile.

Sehun’un çılgın gibi etrafta koşuşturmasını izlemek onun için çok eğlenceliydi. Sehun Yuki’yi yatağından kaldırdı ve hemen banyo yaptırıp kıyafetlerini giydirdi. Kai basit bir kahvaltı hazırlıyordu.

“Baba, ne zaman geldin?” Yuki Kai’in mutfakta kahvaltı hazırladığını görünce sordu.

“Sabah ilk olarak beni görmekten hoşlandın mı oğlum?” Kai gülümseyerek sordu.

“ONUN İÇİN VAKİT YOK, GEL YUKI!” Sehun Yuki’nin elini tutarak onu kapıya sürükledi. “GEÇ KALDIĞIN İÇİN ÖZÜR DİLERİM TATLIM! HEPSİ BABANIN SUÇU!”

Kai kendini beğenmişçesine sırıttı. “Evet…” kendini gurur duyuyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Kapının kapanma sesiyle gülümsemesi kayboldu. “Oh pekâlâ… Bende kendi işime gideyim…” kendi kendine hatırlattı. Telefonunu çıkardığında sekreterinden birkaç cevapsız arama olduğunu gördü. Onu arıyordu demek ki.

Sonra Kai’de evden çıkarak kapıyı kilitleyip arabayla oradan ayrıldı. Sehun’a gittiğini söylemişti ama diğeri onu umursamadı. Aslında Sehun Kai’in evden gitmesine memnun olmuştu.

Kai kendi evine ulaşıp duş aldı. Sonra aşağı kattaki ofisine indi, çok geç olmuştu ama umursamadı. Geçmiş yıllarda çokta dakik sayılmazdı. Saat 10’da ruh halini düzeltmek için Sehun’u aradı.

“Hey bebeğim…” sevimli bir şekilde konuştu. “Neredesin? İşte mi?”

“Hayır, değilim…” Sehun diğer hattan cevap verdi. “Öğleden sonra gideceğim. Tao’dan yarım gün izin istedim, senin sayende.”

Kai sırıttı. “Dün geceden zevk almadığını söyleme bana bebeğim…”

“Bir dahakine şifreyi değiştireceğim böylece istediğin gibi eve gelemeyeceksin…” Sehun onu tehdit etti.

“Öyle mi? Nasıl olsa Yuki bana söyler.” Kai şakayla cevapladı. “Her neyse, seni öğlen almaya gelebilir miyim, öğle yemeği yeriz? Sonra seni ofise bırakırım.”

“Bu sefer sana güvenebilir miyim?” Sehun sordu.

“Benden şüphelenmek konusunda ne dedim ben sana?” Kai başka bir soruyla cevapladı. Sesi ciddi geliyordu.

“Şaka yapıyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Tamam olur.”

“Mükemmel. Sonra görüşürüz bebeğim.”

“Seni seviyorum.” Sehun kapatmadan önce söyledi.

Kai’in bir süre dili tutulmuştu. Her zaman telefon konuşmasını ‘seni seviyorum’ diyerek kapatmak istemişti ve şimdi bunu elde ettiği için aşırı şekilde mutlu olmuştu. Sehun artık hatta olmasa da o hala cevap vermek istiyordu.

“Bende seni seviyorum.” Kai fısıldadı.

Prestijli 5 yıldızlı otelden çokta uzak olmayan yerde, Sehun kendine portakal suyu hazırlıyordu. Bitirdiğinde, bardağı alarak işe gitmeden önce biraz dinlenebilmek için oturma odasına gitti.

Oturma odasına ulaşamadan kapı çaldı. Birisi gelmişti. Ama kim olabilirdi ki? Yolunu değiştirerek kapıya gitti. Kapıyı açtığında önünde bir adam duruyordu.

Sehun adamı tanımıyordu ama adam Sehun’a sıcak bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Postacıya benzemiyordu, o yüzden Sehun bu adamın neden buraya geldiğini merak ediyordu.

“Bay Oh Sehun, değil mi?” melek gibi bir ses konuştu.

Sehun bir anlığına şaşırdı ama başıyla onayladı. “Evet, siz kimsiniz?”

“Selam.” Çantasında taşıdığı şeyi çıkarmadan önce konuştu adam. Sehun elinde bir şey tutan adamı izlerken şaşırmıştı. Sonra her şey Sehun’un anlayamayacağı kadar çok çabuk oldu.

En son gördüğü şey, adam Sehun’un kolunu yakalamış ve tenine elektrik vererek Sehun’un görüşünü kaybettirmiş ve vücudunu ağırlaştırmıştı. İleriye doğru düştüğünde gizemli adam onu yakaladı.

Sehun’un elindeki portakal suyu yere düşüp bin bir parçaya ayrıldı.


	13. 13.Bölüm

Kai normal saatten önce öğle yemeğine çıkarak ofisinden kaçtı. İşten sıkılmıştı ve vaktini son zamanlarda kendisinin başını döndüren Sehun’la geçirmek istiyordu. Geldiğini haber vermek için diğerini aradı ama cevap veren yoktu. Yeniden, yeniden ve yeniden denedi. Hala bir cevap yoktu. Sehun’a aramalarını görmezden geldiği için bir hatırlatma yapmalıydı.

Arabasından çıkıp kapıya gittiğinde, şifreyi bilmesine rağmen kapıyı çaldı birkaç kez. Bu şekilde hissettirmeden Sehun’a patronluk taslıyordu. Sehun onu hala görmezden gelirken iyice sabırsızlandı. Kendine şifreyi girebileceğini söyledi.

“Oh Siktiğimin Se- Ney?” Kai yerdeki cam parçalarına basınca durdu. Aniden, garip bir his onu boğmaya başladı. “Sehun?” sesi çok endişeli çıkıyordu. “Bebeğim?! Neredesin?” yüksek sesle ve endişeyle bağırdı.

Ev çok sessizdi ve Kai Sehun’u tekrar tekrar çağırdı. Hala cevap yoktu. Telefonunu çıkararak Sehun’u aradığında mutfak masasında buldu. “Lanet…?” alçak sesle mırıldandı.

“SEHUNNNNN? OYNAMA BENİMLE!” Kai evi taradı ama yalnızca onun sesi vardı.

Sonra bir mesaj geldi. Aynı bilinmeyen numaradandı.

‘Sehun nerede?’

Kai’in endişesi daha da arttı. Ondan sonra Sehun’un nerede olabileceğini bilen herkesi aradı, Tao, Kyungsoo ve Suho gibi. Ama hiçbiri Sehun’dan haber almamışlardı bugün. Sonra mesaja umutsuzca cevap verdi.

‘ONU NEREYE GÖTÜRDÜN?!”

Kai cevap için bekliyordu ama geçen her bir saniye onu öldürüyordu. Telefonu sıkıca tutmuş yakında cevap gelmesi için dua ediyordu.

Sonra ekranın ışığı yanarak cevap geldi.

‘Onu geri alacaksın.’

Cevap buydu ve Kai dişlerini sıktı. Sinirle cevabı yazıyordu ama o bitiremeden başka bir mesaj geldi.

‘Onunla işim bittikten sonra.’

Kai donmuştu. Dizleri tutmadığı için yere çöktü. Elleriyle saçlarını kavrayarak Sehun’u kimin neden kaçırmış olacağını düşünüyordu. Sonra polisi arayarak şikâyette bulundu. Polisler beklediğinden çabuk gelmişlerdi. Kai durumu açıkladığında, polisler ona telefon aramasına bir şeyler yapamayacaklarını deyince Kai sinirlenmişti. Polisler Kai’in onlara başvurmadan önce 24 saat beklemesi gerektiği hakkındaki prosedürü anlatmaya çalışıyorlardı. Kai titriyordu ama karşı çıksa bile istediğini alamayacağını biliyordu.

Telaş ve umutsuzluk onu ele geçirmeye başlamıştı. Sonra Yuki ve diğerlerini hatırladı. Durumu nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu. Zaten gelmeleri için Suho ve Kyungsoo’yu aramıştı. İkisi geldiğinde duruma şok olmuşlardı. Kim böyle bir şeyi yapabilirdi ki?

“Siz kavga etmediniz değil mi son zamanlarda?” Suho dikkatle sordu.

Kai başını eğdi ama sonra başını hayır anlamında salladı. “ Öğle yemeği yiyeceğimiz için onu almaya geldim ama yok olmuştu.”

Kyungsoo gözyaşlarıyla savaşıyordu. “Senin şirketteki rakiplerinden birinin yaptığını mı düşünüyorsun?”

Kai omuz silkti. “Çoktan asistanıma araştırmasını söyledim. Yakında öğrenecektir…”

“Peki ya şu Japon adam?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Tao ilgileniyor onunla..” Kai mırıldandı. “Tanrım, ben Yuki’ye ne diyeceğim…”

Suho ve Kyungsoo birbirlerine baktılar. “Belki de… Henüz söylememelisin. O hala bir çocuk, bu ona çok gelecektir…” Suho kibarca önerdi.

Kai Suho’ya bakıp başını salladı. “Tamam…” Kai’in bunun hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Beyni çalışmıyordu ve Sehun’un kaybolmasını düzgünce algılayamıyordu. Şimdi polis bir şey yapana kadar siktiğimin 24 saat beklemek zorundaydı.

“Bizde etrafı soruşturacağız. Ailesine ya da onu tanıyanlara sorarız..” Kyungsoo söz verdi. “Buna sadece polisin bakmasına izin veremeyiz. Yardım edeceğiz…”

“Lütfen yapın…” Kai istiyordu. “Ve teşekkürler.”

Kyungsoo ve Suho başıyla onayladılar. “En iyisi için dua edeceğiz…”

***********

Birkaç saat sonra, Sehun terk edilmiş bir hastanede yerde uzanıyordu. Hala baygındı ve neredeyse hava kararacaktı. Elleri arkadan bağlanmış ayakları sol ayağı ise duvara kelepçelenmişti. İlaç kokusu aldığında yavaşça titredi. Gözlerini açtığında hafif karanlık bir odada buldu kendini. Hemen doğruldu ama ayağındaki acıyı hissettiğinde yüzünü buruşturdu. Aşağı baktığında sağ bacağının kanadığını diğerinin kelepçelendiğini gördü. Ellerini de hareket ettiremiyordu.

Durumunu anladığında panik yapmaya başladı. Ellerini kurtarmak için cebelleşmeye başladı ama ipler çok sıkıydı ve kolayca gevşetmek çok zordu. Neler olduğunu hatırladı. Gizemli bir adam kapıyı çalmıştı sonra ona şok aletiyle elektrik vererek bayıltmıştı.

Kai ve Yuki’nin görüntüleri gözünün önüne geldi. Korkuyordu. Negatif düşünceler beynini kemiriyordu. Ya hayatta kalmazsa?

Yardım için bağırmadan önce, başka birisi geldi yanına. O’ydu, tanınmayan adam. Hala yüzünde o sıcak gülümseme vardı. Çok aldatıcı ve çıkarcı bir gülümsemeydi.

“Sende kimsin? Neredeyim ben?” Sehun panikle sordu.

“Selam.” Aynı şeyi söyledi. Sehun’un yakınında durarak çenesini kavradı. Gülümsemesi silindi. Sehun’a sanki kirli bir şeymiş gibi bakıyordu. “Mide bulandırıcı…” alçak sesle mırıldandı. Bu Sehun’un nefesini kesip onu afallatmıştı. Elleri aşağıya inerek Sehun’un boğazına dolandı. Sonra aniden boğazındaki elleri sıkmaya başladı. Sehun gerilmişti ve savaşacak durumda değildi. Adam daha da çok sıkınca görüşü yavaşça bulanmaya başlamıştı. Sehun nefes alamıyordu. Yüzü saniyeler içinde solgunlaşmıştı.

Çocuk Sehun’u bıraktı. “Seni çok tutma niyetinde değilim. Sadece…” durdu. “Senden iğreniyorum.”

Sehun titriyordu ve nefes almaya çalışıyordu.

Adam cebinden sıvıyla dolu iki şırınga çıkartırken Sehun’u tamamen görmezden geliyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Sehun korkuyla baktı.

“Biliyorum buna karışmamalıydın ama sen benim intikam piyonumsun. Sana ihtiyacım var.” Adam Sehun’un tamamen yabancı olduğu kelimeleri mırıldanmıştı. Adam yakına geldiğinde korku onu boğmaya başlamıştı. “Sana asla unutamayacağın cehennem gibi bir süre geçirteceğim.”

“Ne…” nefessizce mırıldandı ama sonra adam Sehun’u yakına çekerek sertçe koluna şırıngayı enjekte etti. iğne derisine girdiğinde hafif bir acı hissetti, yabancı sıvı kan damarlarına yayılıyordu.

“Lütfen bunu yapma…” Sehun yalvardı. Adam işini bitirdiğinde, kendini beğenmişçesine sırıttı.

“Hayatım mahvolduğunda nasıl hissettiğimi sana da hissettireceğim…” adam eğilerek Sehun’un kulak memesini yalayıp mırıldandı. “Sevgili Kai’ine bunun için teşekkür edebilirsin…”

Sehun son sözlerle şaşırmıştı. Çok fazla şey hissediyordu, zayıflık, hiçlik ve uyuşukluk gibi. İlaç verilmişti. Bedeni yerde pelteye dönüşüyordu. Yüzü rengini kaybediyordu. Etrafındaki olan şeyleri görüp anlayabiliyordu ama tepki veremiyordu.

Sonra ikisine bir grup kişiler katıldılar. Sehun sayılarını sayamıyordu ama ordu gibiydiler. Yaklaşık 10 kişi. Birbirlerini selamladılar ve adamın önünde durdular. Grubun hepsi yere Sehun’a baktı, hepsi kötü niyetle sırıttılar.

“Onunla istediğiniz gibi oynayabilirsiniz ama içine boşalmayın. O şerefi bana bırakın, tamam mı?” adam onlara emretti. Adamlardan biri başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam, Luhan.”


	14. 14.Bölüm

Sehun’un her yerinde eller vardı. Eller ona acı çektiriyor ve işkence ederek Sehun’u kıvrandırıyorlardı. Onlara merhamet için yalvarmıştı ama tüm alabildiği homurtular, kıkırdamalar ve daha fazla acı olmuştu. Sehuna sahipsiz sokak köpeği gibi davranmışlardı. Eller göğüs uçlarını sertçe sıktırıyor, deliği zalimce beceriliyor ve diller teninin her yerini ısırıp yalıyorken Sehun çığlık atıyordu. Sehun’a yalnızca cinsel acı vermeyip fiziksel acı da veriyorlardı. Bazıları Sehun’a zarar vermeyi seçmişti, yüzüne vurup her yerini tekmeliyorlardı. Sehun’a verdikleri acı apaçık sadistler içindi. Damarlarındaki uyuşturucu acıyı azaltmaya yardımcı değildi. Sehun’u yalnızca tamamen hareketsiz kılıyorlardı.

Adamların durmasının ne kadar sürdüğünü bilmiyordu. Ona saatler almış gibi hissettiriyordu. Sehun’u kaçıran adam geldiğinde adamlar yavaşça ayrıldı. Sehun’u kaçıran adam yaklaştığında Sehun’a bakarak pis bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Mükemmel…” mırıldandı. Yakına gelerek telefonunu çıkardı.

“Senin bir videonu çekeceğim ve Kai’ye göndereceğim. Neden çekim için hazırlanmıyorsun.” Luhan telefonu hazırlarken mırıldandı. Sehun yalnızca ağlayabiliyordu. Durumunun Kai’yi sinirlendireceğini biliyordu.

“Sehun, gülümse… Kai izleyecek bunu…” Luhan kamerayı yakınlaştırdı ve diğer eliyle sertçe Sehun’un saçlarını çekti yüzünde. “Kai seni çok özlemiştir, neden kameradan saklanıyorsun…”

“…K-Kai…” Sehun’un sesi çatlamıştı. “Yardım et…”

“İşte başlıyoruz!” Luhan kamerayı kapatmadan önce söyledi. “Bunu şimdi göndereceğim, merak etme. Mesajın iletildi.”

Luhan Sehun’u bıraktığında Sehun’un başı sertçe yere çarptı. “Oops…” Luhan sırıttı. “Gönderildi…” mesaj iletildiğinde söyledi.

Luhan telefonu cebine koydu ve Sehun’un yüzünü yeniden kavradı. “Hey, bittiğini mi sandın? Hayır, hayır… Asıl eğlence başlamadı daha…” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldayıp, kanlı kulağını yaladı. Birisi Sehun’un kulağını ısırdığında olmuştu bu.

Sehun’u sırtının üzerine bıraktı. Luhan ayağa kalkıp pantolonunu çözdü. Sehun aynı şeyin olacağı korkusundan hıçkırıyordu. Luhan aklını okumuş gibi görünüyordu ve dudaklarını yaladı. “Nazik olacağım, korkma…”

Sehun çoktan yarı çıplak bir vaziyetteydi. Kendini örtmeye çalıştı ama Luhan sertçe bacaklarını ayırarak Sehun’un hırpalanmış ve kanlı bacaklarını ortaya serdiğinde şeytani bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Çocuklar işlerini iyi yapmışlar, aferin.”

“Lütfen… Yapamam… Acıyor…çok fazla…” Sehun ümitsiz şekilde hıçkırıyordu kafasını sallayarak. Luhan Sehun’un başını okşadı.

“Özür dilerim Sehun… ama bunun olması gerekiyordu. Yoksa seni kaçırmamın ne anlamı olsun, hımm?” Sehun’un gözyaşlarını yalamadan önce fısıldadı. “Seni biraz iyi hissettirmek için bunu ben yapıyorum. Nasıl hissettiğini çok iyi anlıyorum.”

Sehun kafası karışmış bir şekilde bakıyordu ama Luhan bunu üyesini Sehun’un deliğine sertçe iterek fırsata çevirmişti, diğerinden şu ana kadarki en yüksek çığlığı almıştı. Luhan diğerinin acısını görmezden gelerek içinde gidip gelmeye başladı. Sehun Luhan’ın kollarını tırmalıyordu ve yaşlar sel gibi yanaklarından akıyordu, sesi ise iyice hırıltılaşmıştı. Sehun deliğinin lime lime olduğunu hissediyordu. Önceki davranışlar hiç iyi değildi birde Luhan acısına acı katıyordu.

Luhan içine boşaldığında Sehun çift görüyordu. Göğsü içine Kai’den başka kimsenin boşalmadığı gerçeği altında eziliyordu. Kai onun tek erkeğiydi ama şimdi bu imtiyaz gitmişti. Kai’in görüntüsü Sehun’un beyninin içinde dönüp duruyordu ve nedense utanmıştı. Ölmek istiyordu.

Luhan işi bitince Sehun’un üzerinden geriye çekildi. Fermuarını yeniden çekti. Sehun sonunda bayılmıştı. Luhan Sehun’un bacağını çözdü. Sonra birisini aradı.

“Hey bebeğim?” konuştu. “Evet, teklifin konusunda… seninle gelsem sorun olur mu? Uçağın 2 saat içinde olduğunu biliyorum ama seninle olmak istiyorum…” telefona karşı söyledi. dudakları bir gülümseme ile kıvrılmadan önce sessizlikle geçen bir an oldu.

“Tamam, sağol bebeğim. Orada görüşürüz…” Luhan telefonu kapattı. Sehun’a son kez bakıp dışarıya çıktı.

**************

“Appa ne zaman eve gelecek?” Yuki oyuncaklarıyla oynarken masum bir şekilde sordu. Kai gerginlikle oğluna baktı ama sadece gülümsedi.

“Gelecek…” Kai cevapladı. “Özledin mi?”

Yuki başını salladı. “Evet…”

Kai saate baktığında 10 olduğunu gördü. Sehun kaybolduğundan beri 10 saatten fazla olmuştu. O zamandan beri, Kai rahatsız ve huzursuz hissediyordu. Asistanından sabırsızca haber gelmesini beklemişti ama şu ana kadar pek şüpheli bir şeye rastlamamışlardı. Aynı sonuç Japon adamları araştıran Tao’dan da gelmişti. Japon adam Japonya’ya döndüğü için daha zor oluyordu. Kai onları Japonya’ya sürüklemek istiyordu ama Yuki etrafındayken şüpheli davranamazdı.

Sonra telefonuna video mesajı geldi. Aynı numaradandı. Videoyu açtığında, videodaki figürü görünce kanı çekilmişti ve donmuştu. Kanlı bir figürdü ve hareketsizdi. Kai ilk bakışta onun Sehun olduğunu biliyordu. Elleri bağlanmıştı. Kıyafetleri yırtılmıştı ve bedenini zar zor kapatıyordu. Yaralar ve çürükler her yerinde vardı ve bu Kai’in kanını beynine çıkarmıştı.

Sesler duyuluyordu. Saçlarını çekmeden önce Sehun’a sataşıyordu. Video 12 saniyeydi sadece. Ekran kararmadan önce yardım isteyen Sehun’a ait kalp burucu sesi duydu.

“…K-Kai… yardım et…”

Yuki de duymuş olmalıydı çünkü babasına baktı. “O neydi?” merakla sordu.

Kai yeniden kendine geldi ve başını salladı. Hemen gülümsedi. “Hiçbir şey. Sadece bir video.”

Kai telefonunu kavrayarak ayağa kalktı. Hizmetçisine Yuki’ye dikkat etmesini söyledi. çalışma odasına giderek polisi aradı ve videoyu onlara gönderdi. Sonrasında Suho’yu arayarak videoyu anlattı. Kai gittikçe daha çok umutsuz oluyordu.

Yuki o gece Kai’yle beraber uyudu. Kai’in yanında birisine ihtiyacı vardı ve Yuki’ye sıkıca sarıldı. Yuki babasının davranışına şaşırsa da ona izin verdi. Kai uyuyamıyordu, sadece boşluğa bakıyordu. Gece Kai’in aklına kıyasla sakin geçmişti.

Kai yeni bir mesaj aldığında ne kadar sürdüğünü bilmiyordu ve Yuki derin bir uykudaydı. Yavaşça telefonuna ulaştı, asistanından Sehun’la ilgili bir haber gelmiş olmasını umuyordu. Ama öyle değildi, kaçıran kişiden başka bir mesajdı.

Garip olan ise mesajda bir adres yazıyordu. Adres Incheon’daki bilinmeyen bir hastaneye aitti. Kai düşünmeden polisi ve Suho’yla Kyungsoo’yu bilgilendirdi. Hızla yataktan kalkıp gitmeye hazırlandı. Yuki de yanındaki boşluğu hissederek uyandı.

“Baba..?” gözlerini ovuşturarak sordu. “Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Err… Yuki, işe gitmeliyim. Neden sen uyumuyorsun? Hemen döneceğim.”

Yuki ona bakıp başını salladı. Geri uzandığında Kai onu sardı. Sonra Yuki’yi birkaç korumayla hizmetçisinin gözetimine bıraktı. Çoktan Sehun’u kaybetmişti, oğlunu da kaybetmeye dayanamazdı.

Kai ona verilen adrese gittiğinde polisler Suho ve Kyungsoo’yla geliyorlardı. Kai oraya ilk varandı. Ve polisin bir tuzak olabileceğine dair uyarısına rağmen terk edilmiş binaya girdi. Kai’in umurunda bile değildi, sadece hemen Sehun’u geri almaya ihtiyacı vardı.

“Sehun!!” bağırıyordu. “Sehun, neredesin?!”

Kapı üstüne kapıları iterek açıyordu ve ilk katta Sehun’dan hiçbir iz yoktu. Kai vazgeçmedi. Hemen ikinci kata giderek birkaç odayı geçti, Sehun’u orada da bulamadı.

“SEHUN!!!” tüm gücüyle bağırdı. Kattaki son kapıya baktığında, yerde yatan hareketsiz bir beden gördü. Kai hemen yanına koştu. “Sehun? Sehun bebeğim?” deli gibi Sehun’u sarsıyordu. Sehun’un elindeki ipler çözülmüştü.

Kai Sehun’un hareket etmeyince umutsuzluğa düştü. Sehun’un kanayan alnına dokunduğunda vücut ısısının normalden daha sıcak olduğunu fark etti. Kai’in umutsuzluğu artıyordu.

“Sehun lütfen uyan hayatım…” Kai, Sehun hala hareketsiz durduğunda hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladı. Sehun zar zor nefes alıyordu. Kai kollarıyla sıkıca Sehun’u sarmıştı. “Tatlım, benim için uyan, Sehun lütfen…”

Sehun yavaşça titredi. Göz kapakları titreşti ve açıldı. Kai’in yüzünü zorlukla görebiliyordu ama sesi tanıdıktı. Sehun elini kaldırarak Kai’in yanağına dokundu.

“Kai…” zayıfça seslendi. Kai gülümsedi hemen.

“Evet, bebeğim benim… Şimdi buradayım.” Kai cevapladı. “Bebeğim, seni buradan çıkaracağım… bebeğim benimle kal.” Kai Sehun’u kollarına alarak söyledi. Sehun acıdan inledi ama kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı.

Polis Kyungsoo ve Suho’yla beraber gelmişti. Kai Sehun’u dışarıya çıkarınca oradaydılar. Kyungsoo ve Suho arkadaşlarını kontrol etmek için Kai’ye doğru koştu. Ambulansta gelmişti ve Sehun’u içine bindirdiler. Polis etrafa bakmak için kaldı. Kai Sehun’un yanında ambulansta kalırken, Suho ve Kyungsoo onlar en yakın hastaneye giderken arkalarından arabayla takip ediyorlardı.

Yol boyunca Kai Sehun’un elini asla bırakmadı ve sürekli Sehun’un sağlığı için dua etti. Kai için Sehun’u böyle bir durumda görmek çok zordu. Yaralar ve çürükler çok kötü muamele gördüğünü gösteriyordu. Kai Sehun’u bunu yapana bunları ödeteceğine yemin etti.

**********

Luhan uçakta birinci sınıf yerdeki koltuğunda oturuyordu. Yanında ise nişanlısı Xuimin vardı. Xuimin elinde iki bardak şampanya ile geldiğinde ona gülümsedi. Luhan’ın eline bardağı verdiğinde yüzü parlıyordu.

“Teşekkürler tatlım.” Luhan söyledi.

“Hayır, asıl ben teşekkür ederim.” Xuimin karşı çıktı. “Bu gezide bana katılmayı kabul ettiğin için teşekkür ederim. Eğer kabul etmeseydin, iki ay boyunca sensiz ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum.”

Luhan kızardı. “Bende… seninle olmak istedim.”

“Yeniden teşekkürler tatlım.”

Xuimin bir öpücük için eğildiğinde Luhan zevkle kabul etti. “Seni seviyorum.” Luhan mırıldandığında Xuimin kızardı.

“Bende seni seviyorum Lu.” Cevapladı. “Ama şunu sormalıyım ki, fikrini ne değiştirdi?”

“Sanırım… şu anda huzurluyum… benim için her şey bitti.”

Xuimin sevgili nişanlısına ait olan güzel yüze bakakaldı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Artık geçmişimin gölgesine sığınmayacağım… intikamımı aldım.” Luhan cevapladı. Xuimin ona şaşkınlıkla baktı.

“Nereden?”

“Geçmişimden tatlım.” Luhan elini Xiumin’e uzatırken söyledi. “Ve bunun için… çok harika… hissediyorum.”

“Tamam… Seni ne mutlu ediyorsa beni de mutlu eder.” Xuimin Luhan’ın kelimelerine takılmamıştı. Uçak kalkmaya hazırdı ve Xuimin uyumak üzereydi. Fransa’ya giden son uçak yolculuğu muhtemelen 12 saatten fazla olacaktı.

Luhan nişanlısının uyumasına izin verdi, kafasının içinde ise Luhan’ın elinde değildi ama geçmişiniz izleri vardı. Onunla savaştıktan yıllar sonra üstesinden gelebilmişti.

13 yıl önce, 16 yaşındayken Çin’den Kore’ye transfer olmuştu. Transfer öğrenciydi ve sınıfa girdiğinde Kai’yle anlaşmıştı. Kai’yle sıra arkadaşıydılar. Beraber zaman geçirdikten sonra ilişkileri gelişmişti.

Kai haksızlığa dayanamazdı. O yüzden bir gün Luhan ve Kai markete giderken, ikisi de okullarından sunbaeleri ve birkaç çocuğun kavga ettiklerini gördüler. Sunbaelerin hepsi bir çeteydi ve tek bir çocuğu sıkıştırmışlardı, Kai telefonunu çıkarıp onların resmini çekmişti.

“Bu direkt polise gidecek.” Cesurca söylemişti. Luhan’ın elinde değildi ama Kai’in cesaretine hayran olmuştu ve tüm çeteyi durdurmuştu.

Ertesi gün liderleri polisler onları çağırınca Kai’yi aramıştı. Çok geçmeden, tüm okul çete liderinin okuldan kovulmasına çok şaşırmış aynı zamanda sevinmişlerdi. Kai diğer çete üyelerinden bir uyarı almıştı Kai’in bunu ödeyeceğini söyleyen ama Kai bu uyarıcı sikine bile takmamıştı.

Luhan endişeliydi. Kai ve Luhan okuldan eve giderken yolda tüm çeteden uyarı aldıklarında kabusları başlamıştı. Luhan onların yaklaşık 15 kişi olduğunu ve ellerinde çakı, bıçak, beysbol sopası gibi silahları olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Hepsi bir anda hücum ederek Luhan ve Kai’yi yakalamışlardı. Kai Luhan’dan çok daha kötü bir şekilde hırpalanmıştı. Yerde kanlar içinde yatıyordu Kai. Bayılmak üzereydi ama uyanık kalmayı başarmıştı.

Sonra, tüm çete Luhan’ın etrafını sarmıştı ve güçlü eller onu aniden tutarak Luhan’ın kıyafetlerini yırtmaya başlamışlardı. Eller Luhan’a cinsel olarak zarar vermeye başlamışlardı ve Luhan yardım için kıvranıyordu. Kai’ye baktığında onun kalkıp yavaşça uzaklaştığını görünce şok olmuştu. Aceleyle arkasına dönmüş ve Luhan’dan uzaklaşmıştı

“Birileri sana ihanet etmiş gibi görünüyor…” çete lideri alay etti. “Korkma… sen daha fazlası için buradasın…”

“Ne kadar da güzel bir oyuncak!”

“Seninle eğleneceğiz biraz!”

“Bunun için Kai’ye teşekkür etmelisin.”

“Eminim tadın çok güzeldir!”

Luhan Kai’in onu bırakmasına hala şok olmuş bir vaziyetteydi ve özel alan için başka bir yere sürüklendi. Luhan’ı önce çete liderlerinin arabasına sürükleyip sonrada baygın bir halde başka bir yere bırakmışlardı.

Arabada tek tek hepsi tecavüz etmişti Luhan’a. Hepsi Luhan için sertleşmişlerdi ve hayvani bir şekilde onu becermişlerdi. Luhan’ın zayıf teni onların cinsel istekleri için bir oyuncak olmuştu. Luhan için bir cehennemdi ve sonra Luhan’ın bir ağacın yanına bırakarak okula dönmüşlerdi. Luhan’ı ince kıyafetlerle bırakmışlardı.

Polis saatler sonra Luhan’ı bulduğunda hava kararmıştı. Luhan ise orada öleceğini düşünmüştü. Kai hiçbir yerde yoktu.

Luhan hemen tedavi için götürülmüştü ve hastaneye yatırılmıştı. Ailesi onun için hastanede bekliyordu. Luhan ağlamasını ve kötü hissetmesini durduramıyordu çünkü Kai orada olsaydı eğer böyle olmayacaktı. O günden itibaren Kai’ye aynı acıyı çektirerek bunu ödeteceğine yemin etti.

Ailesi geldiğinde Luhan ana vatanına geri döneceklerine şaşırmıştı. Havaalanında Kai ve ailesi onu karşılamıştı. Yalnızca ailesi konuşmuştu Luhan’la, Kai değil. Kai Luhan’ın yüzüne bakamamıştı bile. Luhan durumu yüzünden Kai’yi iğrendirdiğini düşünmüştü. Bu Luhan’ın canını çok yakmıştı.

Uçakları kalkacağı zaman Luhan’a hoşça kal bile dememişti Kai. Suçlular yakalanmıştı ama arkalarında bir yıkım bırakmışlardı. Luhan artık hayattan korkuyordu.

Yıllardır psikiyatrileri dolaşmasına rağmen düzgünce tepki verememişti bile. 20 yaşına geldiğinde, kalabalıkta tek başına olmaktan hala korkuyordu, tecavüzden dolayı fobisi olmuştu. Sonra ise Xiumin’le tanışmıştı. Xuimin psikiyatrisinin oğluydu ve Luhan’ı yargılamayacak kadar nazikti. Luhan’ın problemleri olduğunu biliyordu çünkü babasının hastasıydı ama Xuimin kendini Luhan’a yakınlaşmaktan durduramıyordu. Birbirlerini tanıdıktan beş yıl sonra, Xuimin Luhan’dan onunla evlenmesini istedi. Luhan ilk başta kararsızdı çünkü geçmişinin evliliğini nasıl etkileyeceğini bilmiyordu ama Xuimin bu riski almak istiyordu ve bir yıllık beklemenin ardından Luhan sonunda Xiumin’in nişanlısı olmayı kabul etmişti.

Luhan haberlerde Kai’in Black Pearl’ün en genç CEO’su olduğunu öğrenince onu takip etmeye başlamıştı. İkisi de 26 yaşındaydılar. Kadere bakın ki Xuimin ’de yerel bir hastanede psikiyatrist olarak çalışmak için Seul’e transfer olmuştu, babasından aldığı bir tutkuydu. Luhan da Xiumin’le Seul’e geldi.

Xuimin çalışırken Luhan Kai hakkında bilgiler toplamakla meşguldü. Ona takıntılı olmuştu ve çok geçmeden tesadüfen Kai ve Sehun’u Black Pearl otelinde birlikte olduklarını öğrenince aklına intikam planları gelmeye başlamıştı. Geçmişlerini eşelemişti ve Sehun’un Kai’yle eskiden evli olduğunu öğrenince planını başarmak için daha fazla istekli olmuştu. Belli ki Sehun, Kai için önemli birisiydi ve bu da Luhan’ı daha tutkulu yapıyordu.

İntikamdan sonra çifti rahatsız etmek istemiyordu. İntikam Luhan’ı geçmişinin karanlığından çıkarıp rahatlatmıştı. Sehun’a aynı acıyı yaşattığında, sonrasında ne olacağını umursamamıştı. Sonucunu çoktan kabul etmişti. Belki Sehun onun gibi olacaktı ya da olmayacaktı ama Luhan ilgilenmiyordu. Belki de Kai onu bulacaktı, ama bu sikinde bile değildi.

Luhan da başını Xiumin’in göğsüne yaslayarak kendini uykuya teslim etti ve geçmişinin kâbusu hakkında endişelenmeden huzurlu bir uyku çekti.

Ertesi gün, Sehun çeşitli operasyonlar geçirdikten sonra, sonunda uyandı. Kendini benzer hastane odasında bulduğunda paniklemişti. Dün gece Kai’yi görmesinin basit bir rüya ve sefaletinin devam etmesi düşüncesiyle ağlamaya başladı.

Kai yumuşak hıçkırıkları duyduğunda dışarıda doktorlar konuşuyordu. Odaya girerek hemen Sehun’un yanına gitti.

Kai kollarını Sehun’a dolayarak acısı var mı kontrol etti. “Bebeğim ağlama… shhh ben buradayım…”

Sehun, Kai’in güçlü kollarını hissettiğinde hıçkırıklarını durdurdu. “K-Kai?” sesi titriyordu.

“Evet, buradayım… korkma, şu anda güvendesin…”

“Kai, korkuyorum!” Sehun’un dudakları titriyordu ve Kai’ye sıkıca tutundu.

“Her şey geçti…”

Kai usulca Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak onu uyuttu. Sehun’u geri yatırarak iç çekti. Sehun’un saçlarını yeniden okşayarak alnından öptü.

İkizleri ve Yuki’yi okula gönderdiğinde gelen Suho ve Kyungsoo onlara katıldı. Kai kendisi doktor ve polislerle konuşurken onlara Sehun’un yanında kalmalarını söyledi.

Kai doktorun odasına girip oturduğunda, kendini duyabileceği en kötü şeye hazırladı. Ama gelecek haberleri duymaya hiç hazırlıklı değildi.

“Bay Kai, korkarım ki size kötü haberlerim var. Bay Sehun’un hamilelik testi pozitif çıktı.”


	15. Özel Bölüm

_**Yazar Notu:** Millet… bu Sehun hala üniversitedeyken bir flashback. Olay Noel Arifesinde geçiyor. Biraz eğlence için onların geçmişinden bu hikayeyi yazdım. Son olaylarla alakalı değil. Sizin için özel bir muamele gibi düşünün. Her neyse, Sehun ve Kai üniversitedeyken aynı evde kalıyorlardı. Evlenmeden önce ve evlendiklerinde yaşadıkları aynı ev. _

“Hey…” Sehun yatak odalarına girdiğinde kapıyı çaldı. Kai çalışma masasında kitaplara gömülmüştü çünkü Noel Arifesi olmasına rağmen ödevini bitirmek zorundaydı. Kai bunun için profesörüne lanet ediyordu. Sehun’a bakıp kısaca gülümsedi.

“Hey.” Cevapladı. “Naber?” parmaklarını klavyeden çekmeden sordu, kalın kitaptan bilgileri laptopa aktarıyordu. Çok dalmış görünüyordu.

“Uh… sana bir şey söyleyeceğim... aslında.” Sehun parmaklarıyla oynuyordu ve bunun hakkında konuşacağı için çok gergin hissediyordu.

“Arkadaşlarım… bana dışarı çıkalım dediler. Noel Arifesi olduğu için dışarıya çıkmak ve bir şeyler içmek istiyorlar…” Sehun usulca mırıldandı. Kai işini bıraktığında Sehun daha da gerildi. “Gidebilir… miyim?” sordu.

“Sehun, bu aptal ödeve sıkıştığım için özür dilerim ama çabuk bitirebilmeyi umuyorum böylece beraber vakit geçirebiliriz…” Kai yavaşça sızlanıyordu. Sehun da kötü hissetmişti. O da Kai’yle vakit geçirmek istiyordu ama arkadaşlarını da kıramıyordu. Arada kalmıştı.

Sehun bir süre dudağını ısırdı. “Ama… sıkıldım…” mırıldandı. Kai sandalyesinde dönerek Sehun’a baktı.

“Tamam… istiyorsan gidebilirsin.” Kai temkinle söyledi. Sehun ona bakakalmıştı ama sonra içini çekti. Şimdi de sanki affedilmez bir şey yapmış gibi kötü hissediyordu. Kai ona böyle davranırken nasıl gidecekti?

Kai dönerek rahatsız olmamış gibi davranarak işine yoğunlaştı. Sehun’u kötü hissettirerek Sehun’un yanında kalmasını umuyordu. Diğer yandan Sehun ise Kai’in oyunundan yorulmuş ve sıkılmıştı. Sehun’un itaat etmesi için her zaman aynı taktiği kullanıyordu. Sehun çoktan Kai’in böyle yaptığını anlamıştı ve Kai’in bunu bilerek yaptığını biliyordu. O yüzden, döndü ve bir şey demeden gitti.

Kai, Sehun onu o gece yalnız bıraktığı için çok hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Yavaşça ödevini bıraktı çünkü odaklanamıyordu nasıl olsa. Aklını temizlemek için kısa bir ara verdi. Cama yürüdü ve Sehun’un dışarıya çıkıp bir taksiye binmesini izledi. Takside çok geçmeden görüşünden çıkmıştı. İçini çekti. Küfrederek ona Noel Arifesinde işkence eden profesörünü suçladı.

Sehun, Kai hakkında endişelenmeden eğlenebileceği bir gece geçirmek istiyordu. O gecenin bu gece olmasını umdu. Sadece eğlenmek, arkadaşlarıyla vakit geçirmek ve yeniden aptalca davranmak istiyordu. Son zamanlarda, zamanını evlerinde Kai’yle geçiriyordu, çoğunlukla gece-gündüz sevişiyorlar ve dışarıya çıkıp arkadaşlarıyla takılamayacak kadar yorgun oluyorlardı. O yüzden bu gece her şeyden feragat etmekten memnun olacaktı.

Yerel bir kulüpte Suho, Kyungsoo, Zelo ve Yongguk’la buluştu. Yeni yıla birkaç saat kalmıştı ve çok heyecanlanmıştı. Kulüpteki yüksek sesli müzik kalp atışlarını hızlandırıyordu ve gece için hazırdı. İlk önce birkaç raunt içkiyle başladı.

Yongguk aslında içkiye dayanıklıydı ve sarhoş olmadan 8 bardak içebilirdi. Hayat eğlencesi gibi görünüyordu. Sehun’un dikkat etmesi lazımdı çünkü eğer 3 bardaktan fazla içerse bu kulüpten güvenle zor çıkardı. Suho, Kyungsoo ve Zelo 5-6 bardak içmişlerdi. Yongguk onlar için birkaç shot atmak için sipariş verince, Sehun şüphelenmişti ama yine de yaptı. Beşinci bardaktan sonra, masaya bayıldı. Suho, Kyungsoo ve Zelo da sarhoş olmaya başlamışlardı. Yalnızca Yongguk dayanıklıydı ve durumu çok sakin karşılıyordu. Arkadaşlarının sarhoş olmasını izlemekten eğleniyordu. Örnek olarak, Zelo’nun aksanı ortaya çıkmıştı. Kyungsoo garip davranmaya başlamıştı, insanlara bakıp sessizleşiyordu. Suho’nun ise gözleri yaşarmıştı. Kyungsoo’ya dokunmak istiyordu. Kyungsoo da bu yüzden Suho’ya bakıp duruyordu.

Yongguk yedinci bardağını doldururken Sehun aniden kalktı. “Sehun, uyandın mı?” endişeyle sordu.

Sehun bilincini kazanmaya çalışırmışçasına başını salladı. “Daha fazla…” geveledi. Yongguk kaşını kaldırdı.

“Ne?”

Sehun gözlerini kısarak masayı tarayınca, Yongguk’un bir bardağı doldurduğunu gördü ve hemen aldı. Yongguk onu durdurmadı ve Sehun bardağın hepsini içti. Sonra da ağzını sildi. Sehun Yongguk’un yüzüne boşluğa bakar gibi bakıyordu.

“Bir şey…. Yapmalıyım….” Sehun ciddiyetle mırıldandı.

“Ne?” Yongguk merakla sordu. Havalı ve kendine hakim Sehun’un sarhoş olduğunda tamamen farklı biri olmasını eğlenerek izliyordu.

“O şerefsiz… Beni… Kontrol…edebileceğini….düşünüyor… Ama yapamaz! Ona… Ona göstereceğim… Evet, ona göstereceğim…” Sehun mırıldanırken, poposu sandalyesinde zar zor duruyordu. Dikkatsizce telefonunu çıkardı ve Kai’in numarasını bulmak için gözlerini kıstı. Mucizevi bir şekilde bulmuştu.

Sehun Kai’in cevap vermesini beklemeden direkt ona küfretmeye başladı. Yongguk bayağı bir şaşırmıştı sonra Sehun’u o şekilde izlerken kahkahalara boğuldu. Telefonda Kai’ye durmadan küfrediyordu ve kapattığında Kai’ye konuşma şansı vermemişti bile.

Sarhoş Sehun yaptığından memnunmuş gibi görünüyordu. Telefonunu cebine koydu ve yeniden bayılmadan önce kıkırdadı. Suho, Kyungsoo ve Zelo da birkaç tek attıktan sonra sarhoş olmuşlardı. En duygu dolu itirafta gelmişti. Aniden Kyungsoo’ya itiraf eden Suho’dan geldi bu itiraf ve itirafın sonunda Kyungsoo’dan bir öpücük kazanmıştı. Yongguk her zaman Suho’nun Kyungsoo’ya zaafı olduğunu biliyordu ve Kyungsoo içinde geçerliydi bunlar. İkisinin sonunda birleşmesine sevinmişti. Zelo’yla olan açık ilişkilerinde ise Zelo’nun onun hakkında ne düşündüğünden emin değildi. Zelo Yongguk’u seks arkadaşı olarak mı yoksa başka bir şey olarak mı düşünüyordu? Ama Yongguk kesinlikle Zelo’dan hoşlanıyordu.

Çok geçmeden Sehun yeniden uyandı. Bir an boşluğa baktıktan sonra yeni bir bardak likör içti. Kyungsoo onu durdurmak istiyordu ama Suho Kyungsoo’nun dikkatini kendisine vermesi için ısrar ediyordu. Sehun bardağı içtikten sonra tanıdık olmayan tatla titredi. Sert bir alkol gibi görünüyordu. Umursamadı. Nasıl olsa tamamen sınırı aşmak istiyordu.

“Aman Tanrım…” Sehun yerinde rahat oturamıyordu gene. Yüzünde yeniden o aptal gülümseme vardı. “Ne biliyor musunuz? O şerefsizi bir daha arayacağım ve… Ona şaka yapacağım!” kendi fikrine gülerek Kai’yi bir kez daha aradı.

“Ağğlooo… ben… Sechan… hastaneden arıyorum… ve sizin… ciddi sağlık sorunlarınız… olduğunu… düşünüyorum… belki acı çekiyorsunuzdur…” Sehun durarak kahkahasına engel olmaya çalıştı. “… bazı psikolojik sorunlardan. Halüsinasyonlar… Görüyor olabilirsiniz… Sen bir delisin Kai!” aramayı sonlandırarak güldü. Kendi kendine gülüyordu ve yeniden bayıldı.

Yongguk ve Kyungsoo, Sehun’un içme alışkanlığı olduğunu düşündüler. Bayılmaya ve sonra kendine gelmeye meyilliydi. Ne kadarda nadir bir alışkanlık diye düşündüler.

Yeni yıla bir saat kalmıştı. Kulüp kalabalıklaşmıştı ve her yerde insanlar vardı. Sehun da hala masada baygın şekilde yatıyordu. Kyungsoo ve Suho öpüşüyor, Zelo ve Yongguk insanları umursamadan birbirlerine dokunuyorlardı.

Sonra Sehun yeniden uyandı, öncekiler gibi içmemişti. Basitçe başını masaya yaslamıştı ve gözleri açıktı. Arkadaşlarını sevgilileriyle izlemek onu yalnız ve terk edilmiş hissettirmişti. Sonra, telefonuna uzanıp Kai’yi aramıştı.

Telefon üçüncü kez çaldığında Kai ödevini az önce bitirmişti. Hala aynı kişi arıyordu. Cevaplayıp konuşmadı çünkü sarhoşken Sehun’la konuşmanın hiçbir faydası yoktu. Sehun muhtemelen yeniden oynamak istiyordu.

“Kai…” Sehun’un adını söylemesi hala Kai’yi etkiliyordu. Dinlemeye devam etti.

“Bunun kendi kararım olduğunu biliyorum… ama bu gece… gerçekten yalnız hissediyorum…” kelimeleri yuvarlayarak mırıldandı. “Arkadaşlarımın hepsinin çift olduğunu fark etmemiştim ve şu anda sevgilileriyle meşguller…” konuşuyordu. “ben sadece şey demek istedim… seni bıraktığım için özür dilerim. Lütfen bana kızma.”

Kai sevinçli ve zafer kazanmış gibi hissediyordu. Sehun sonunda Kai’yle vakit geçirmenin daha iyi olacağını kabul etmişti.

“Her neyse… Seninle bu gece havai fişekleri izlemek istemiştim. Ama sanırım bu olmayacak. O yüzden mutlu yıllar Kai. Hoşça kal.” Sonra hat kapandı. Kai telefonunu koyarak saate baktı. Yeni yıla hala yarım saten fazla vardı.

Kulüpte ise Sehun kendi içkisini içecek kadar uyanıktı. Çok sarhoş olmuştu ve henüz kusmadığına şaşırıyordu.

“Çocuklar, biz bir süre tuvalette olacağız, tamam mı?” Yongguk Zelo’yu çekerken onlara duyurdu ve ikisi saniyeler içinde gözden kayboldu. Sehun cevap olarak hımladı. Bu sarhoş halinde bile Yongguk ve Zelo’nun tuvalette ne işleri olduğunu biliyordu. bir dakika geçmeden Suho ve Kyungsoo dans etmeye karar verdiler.

Sehun masada tek başına bırakılmıştı. Çok sarhoştu. Yeniden bayılmadan önce son durumunun farkında bile değildi. Bayıldığında, güçlü kollar onu yerinde kaldırdı ve diğerini uyandırmadan oradan güvenli bir şekilde onu çıkardı.

Uyandığında Sehun belki de geri sayımı kaçırmıştı. Ama uyandığında alt tarafında hafif bir acı hissetti ve bedeni soğuktu. Çatlayan başına rağmen gözlerini açtığında ise Kai’yi içinde git-gel yaparken gördüğünde şaşırdı. Artık kulüpte değil yatak odalarında ve çıplak bir halde yataktaydı. Bu soğukluğu açıklıyordu.

“Lanet- Kai?!” Sehun yarı inlemeyle bağırdı çünkü Kai az önce prostatına vurmuştu. Kai hafifçe sırıtarak vuruşlarına devam etti. Sehun’un sol bacağı omzundayken daha derine vuruyordu. Sehun sırtını gererek başını geriye yatırdı ve inledi, üyesinin rahatlamaya ihtiyacı vardı.

“Kai, daha fazla- Uh… lütfen!” Sehun beyaz çarşaflara asılıyor ve Kai için utanmazca inliyordu. Kai’ye bir kez daha demesine gerek yoktu. Sehun’un üyesini çekmeye başladığında çok geçmeden Sehun’u boşaltmıştı ve kendisi de hızını artırarak Sehun’un içine boşalmıştı.

Kai Sehun’un zorlukla nefes almasını izledi, hala şaşkındı. Sehun’un boynuna ve omuzlarını yumuşak öpücükler kondururken yavaşça içinden çıktı.

“K-Kai…” nefesini tuttu. “… Ne… Nasıl…?” soruyu düzgün soramayacak kadar şaşkındı.

“Benimle zaman geçirmek istediğini sanıyordum… hadi beraber havai fişekleri izleyelim. Tam zamanında uyandın bebeğim.” Kai fısıldayarak Sehun’a saati gösterdi. Saat 23.58’di. Sehun havai fişekleri kaçırmamıştı.

Kai, Sehun’un kalkmasına yardım edip onu kaldırarak camın yanına taşıdı. Sehun her zaman sevdikleriyle havai fişekleri izlemek istemişti. Ama Kai’in onun tutuşunda yanlış bir şeyler vardı. Sehun kendi yürüyebilirdi ama Kai onu bırakmak istemiyordu. Aklında başka fikir varmış gibi görünüyordu.

Cama geldiklerinde, Kai diğer eliyle perdeleri çekerek arkasındaki güzel sahneyi ortaya çıkardı. Büyüleyici ama heyecan vericiydi aynı zamanda. Ancak Sehun perdelerin biraz fazla her şeyi gösterdiğini düşündü, Kai ve o ikisi de çıplaktılar, dışarıdaki kişiler onları görebilirdi.

“Kai, perde…” Sehun karşı çıktı ama Kai kulağını dişlerken kıkırdadı sadece.

“Biliyorum…” cevapladı. Sehun’u takmamıştı. Kulağını yalıyordu ve elleri üyesine ulaştı.

Kai içine girdiğinde Sehun keskince nefes aldı. “KAI- insanlar bizi görebilir!” tırnaklarını Kai’in omuzlarına geçirmişti destek için ve daha fazlası için inliyordu. Kai yavaşça ve büyük bir dikkatle Sehun’un içinde gidip geliyordu. Sehun’u tutarak ayakta beceriyordu onu. Sehun’un düşmesini istemiyordu. Ama kabul etmeliydi ki eğlenceliydi. Sehun yalnızca insanların onları görebileceği gerçeğinin değil çok hareket ederse Kai’in onu düşüreceğini de biliyordu.

“Biliyorum. Yalnızca beni bırakmadın birde bana küfrettin. Gerçekten beni öyle mi görüyorsun? Diktatör bir göt deliği mi?” Kai karanlık bir şekilde fısıldadı ve Sehun’un içinde daha derinlere vurarak diğerinden yüksek sesli bir inleme elde etti.

O anda havai fişekler gökyüzünde mükemmel bir şekilde patlamaya başladı. Rengarenk bir şekilde gökyüzünü süslüyorlardı ve insanları hayranlık içinde bırakıyorlardı. Sehun ve Kai’de aynı durumda olurlardı eğer sevişmekle meşgul olmasalardı.

“Kai- izlemek istiyorum… Kai…” Sehun yarı yalvarır yarı inler bir şekilde söyledi. Kai şimdi içinde rahatça hareket ediyordu. Kai seksi bir şekilde kıkırdadı ve Sehun’u biraz daha öptü.

“Mutlu Yıllar bebeğim.” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı ve yaladı. Sehun boşalmadan önce titredi.

“Kai, geleceğim…” Sehun söylediğinde Kai onu daha sıkı tuttu.

“Bende. Beraber gelelim, hımm?” Kai mırıldandığında Sehun başıyla onayladı.

İkisi de aynı anda boşaldılar o gece tekrar yeni yıla sevişerek girdiler.


	16. 15.Bölüm

“O NE?” Kai sesini ister istemek inkarla yükseltmişti. “Olamaz…”

Doktorun sessizliği Kai’in karnının sıkışmasına neden oluyordu. “Tanrım…” yüzünü ellerine saklayarak ağlamaya başladı. vücudu da titriyordu.

“Ve.. ba-bası?”

Doktor stetoskobunu taktı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Bunu öğrenmek için hala çok erken. 3 aylık olduğunda test yapabiliriz anca.”

“3 ay beklemek zorunda mıyım? Gerçekten mi?” Kai inanamayarak sordu. Doktor Kai’ye acıyordu ama yapılabilecek tek şey beklemekti. Doktor kendisi mucize yaratamazdı.

Kai ağzını açtı ama kelimeler bir türlü ağzından çıkmadı. Haberler onu şok etmişti. Yumruğunu sıktı, suçluyu aramak isteği daha fazla artmıştı.

“Fetüs 3 aylık olduğunda, ona ve size DNA testi yapıp öğrenebiliriz Bay Kai…” doktor açıkladı. “Ama şimdilik, Bay Oh’un durumunu yakından izlemek zorundayım. Genellikle bu durumdaki hastalar depresyona girebiliyorlar. Ve depresyon bebeğin sağlıklı büyümesine hiç yardımcı olmaz. Sağlığına ve bebeğe dikkat etmesi gerekiyor.”

Kai için doktoru dinlemek çok zordu. Birisine vurmayı çok istiyordu. Kendini en iyi yolla durdurabilirdi.

“Ve bir şey daha, bu durumu Bay Oh’a söylememek daha iyi şimdilik. Bu sağlığının kötüleşmesine neden olabilir ve bebek için hiçte iyi olmaz. Uygun zamanı siz seçin.” Doktor söyledi. Kai başıyla onaylayıp derin bir iç çekti.

Doktorun önceki söyledikleri aklına geldi. Sehun ikiden fazla hamile kalamazdı. Eğer bebek kaçıran kişiye aitse o zaman Kai hayal kırıklığını gizleyemezdi. Odaya geri döndüğünde, Sehun hala uyuyordu ve Suho’yla Kyungsoo sabırla arkadaşlarının başında bekliyorlardı. Kai onlara katılarak kendini koltuğa bıraktı ve yorgunlukla iç çekti. Sehun’un düzgünce tedavi olmasını beklerken tüm gece ayakta kalmıştı.

“Doktor ne dedi?” Kyungsoo endişeyle sordu. Kai huzurla uyuyan Sehun’a baktı. O uyanıkken haberi söyleyemezdi. Şimdi de zamanı değildi gerçi.

“Kyungsoo, Suho… Sehun hamile.”

İlk başta doğru duymuşlardı ama emin olmak istediler. “Ne..” Kyungsoo’nun ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Olamaz…”

Kai gözlerini kapatarak başını salladı. “Evet..” acı bir şekilde mırıldandı. Kyungsoo kendini kocasının kollarına bıraktı ve Suho kollarını sevgiyle ona doladı. İkisi de etkilenmişlerdi. Ellerinde değildi ama Sehun’a üzülüyorlardı. Sehun’un ne zalim bir kaderi vardı.

“Kimin… çocuğu…”Suho’nun soruyu yarım kalmıştı Kai iç çekerek parmaklarıyla sertçe saçlarını kavradığında.

“3 ay sonra test yapılabilirmiş.” Kai mırıldandı.

“3 ay mı?” Kyungsoo söyledi. Korkuyla kocasına baktı ve Suho ne demek istediğini anladı. Desteğini göstermek için Kyungsoo’nun omzunu okşadı.

“O şerefsiz 3 ay içinde ölmüş olacak, tanrıya yemin ediyorum.” Kai dişlerini gıcırdatıp yumruğunu sıkarak söyledi. Sakinleştiricilerle uyuyan Sehun’daydı gözleri. Yarın uyanmasını bekliyorlardı.

Ertesi sabah Kai için acı verici şekilde yavaş gelmişti. Kai, Sehun’un iyi olup olmadığından emin olmak için tüm gece hiç uyuyamamıştı. Sehun tüm gece kâbuslarıyla uğraşırken o uyuyamazdı. Dün gece, Sehun uykusunda ağlayıp yardım isteyerek inlemişti. Kaçırılmasından dolayı olmalıydı. Kai için de eşit derecede acı vericiydi çünkü Sehun’un öyle görmek onu öldürüyordu. Sehun’u kâbusundan çıkarmak istiyordu ama işe yaramıyordu. Yalnızca kollarını Sehun’a sarıyor ve sakinleşmesi için güzel sözler söylüyordu.

Hemşire Sehun’u kontrol etmeye gelip gitmişti. Kai’ye biraz dinlenmesini önermişlerdi ama o reddetmişti. Uyanana kadar Sehun’un yanında olmalıydı. Uyandığında Sehun’un göreceği ilk kişi olmak istiyordu.

Asistanı kahvaltı getirmişti. Sandviç ve kahveydi sadece. Düzenli olarak yediği şeylerdi ama bu sefer tatları ağzında kum varmış gibi hissettirmişti. Kahve de öyleydi. Yemeğini yerken, yatağın hareket ettiğini fark etti. Başını kaldırdığında Sehun’un kıpırdandığını gördü. Kai elindeki sandviçi atarak onun yanına koştu.

“Sehun?” Kai nazikçe seslendi, Sehun’un sonunda uyandığını görmekten çok mutluydu.

Sehun gözlerini açtı ve hala korktuğu belliydi. Travma geçiriyordu. Ürkekçe etrafa baktı, hem gözü korkmuş hem de kafası karışmış görünüyordu.

“Sehun bebeğim… Ben buradayım..” Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak nazikçe şakağını öptü. “Korkma artık… ben yanındayım…”

“Kai?” Sehun’un boğazı kurumuştu ve ağlamaktan dolayı çatlaktı sesi çünkü her şeye aşırı tepki veriyordu. Bayılmadan önce Kai’in hayalini gördüğünü düşünmüştü. Kai’in gerçekten yanında olmasının mutluluğuyla ağladı ve Kai’ye sıkıca sarılarak göğsünde daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Vücudunun alt kısımları felaket ağrıyordu ama umursamadı.

Kai kollarını Sehun’a doladı ve onu yakınına çekerek sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Kai, Sehun’u küçük bir çocuk gibi tutarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Kai için de zordu. Sehun’u bu şekilde gördüğünde göğsü sıkışıyordu. Sevdiği adamı teselli etmek istiyordu ama nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. Sehun’un hissettiği acı görmezden gelinecek ya da umursamaz davranılamayacak kadar büyüktü.

Kai, Sehun’un ağlamasına izin verdi ve onun yanında oldu. Sehun sakinleşene kadar bir süre ağladı ama Kai’ye sıkıca tutunarak onu bırakmayı da reddediyordu.

Kai’in elleri Sehun’un saçlarını okşuyordu. “Aç mısın Sehun? bir şeyler yemek ister misin?” Kai sorduğunda Sehun öyle durarak yumuşak hıçkırıkları dışında hiçbir şey çıkarmadı. Sehun başını hayır anlamında salladı.

“Yemelisin Sehun, çünkü şu anda…” Kai durdu. Sehun ona dikkat etmiyordu. “Yani, en son yediğinden beri çok oldu. En azından biraz yemelisin? Tamam mı?” nazikçe sordu. Sehun ona tepki vermiyordu. “Bebeğim..” yeniden seslendi.

“Lütfen beni bırakma…” Sehun başını sallarken mırıldandı. “Lütfen beni bırakma Kai.”

“Bırakmayacağım Sehun, bırakmayacağım.” Kai söz verdi. “Sana sandviç almama izin ver, tamam mı? Sandviç ister misin?” Kai sordu.

“Olur..” Sehun cevap verdi.

Kai geri çekildiğinde, Sehun nefesini tutup Kai’ye baktı. “Lütfen gitme…” mırıldandı. Kai, Sehun’u yatağa yatırırken ona gülümsedi.

“Bir yere gitmiyorum, sana sandviç getireceğim sadece ve doktoru da çağırmam lazım. Seni kontrol etmesi ve her şeyin iyi olduğundan emin olması lazım, hımm?” Sehun sanki kaybolmuş küçük bir çocukmuş gibi konuşuyordu Kai.

“Tamam…” Sehun gergince yutkundu. Kai koltuğa giderek, diğer sandviçi aldı ve Sehun’un yanına döndü. Yatağın kenarına oturdu ve sandviçi Sehun’a verdi. Sehun yavaş yavaş yedi ve Kai doktoru çağırmak için dışarıya gitti.

Kai’in ona verdiği sandviçi yerken, karnında bir tedirginlik hissettiğinde durdu. Bir huzursuzluk. Huzursuzluk yerini hafif acıya bıraktığında yüzünü buruşturdu. Ama acı bir süre sonra kayboldu. Bir şey yemediğinden olduğunu düşündü.

Sonra Kai yanında bir doktorla geldi. Sehun onun bir doktor olduğunu bilmesine rağmen etrafında bir yabancının varlığından rahatsız olmaya başladı. Kai’in yüzünde Sehun’u rahatlatmak için o rahatlatıcı gülümseme vardı. Doktor kendini tanıttığında sevecen görünüyordu ama Sehun hala onun varlığına alışamamıştı özellikle stetoskobu Sehun’un göğsüne koyup kalp atışlarını dinlemeye çalışırken garipti. Geriye çekildi, korkmuş görünüyordu. Kai’in onu tutması ve doktorun sadece kontrol edeceğine dair ikna etmesi lazımdı.

Doktor Kai’ye öğle arasında Sehun’un durumu hakkında konuşacaklarını söyledi. Sonra Kai polisin Sehun’a birkaç soru sormak istediğine dair bir bilgi aldı. Ama Kai etrafta yabancıların ona konuşmak istemediği şeyleri sorarken tedirgin olacağından korkuyordu.

Sandviç bitmişti. Sehun biraz su da içti. Kai yanına oturarak ellerini okşadı. “Bebeğim, Kyungsoo ve Suho’yu aradım, yoldalarmış. Seni görmek istiyorlar. Terk edilmiş hastaneye de gelmişlerdi sen orada-“Sehun’un yüzündeki huzursuzluğu gördüğünde durdu. O karanlık olayın hatırlatılmasında hoşlanmamıştı. “Özür dilerim.” Diye tekrarladı.

Sehun başını eğdi, o yeri düşündüğünde gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu. “Ee... Tutuklandı mı? O adam?” Sehun usulca sordu. Sevdiği adama yenik düştüğünü söylemekten utanıyordu.

Kai’in ifadesini görünce anladı Sehun. “Anladım…” mırıldandı.

“Bebeğim, bunun senin için zor olduğunu biliyorum ama bana ve polise yardım etmelisin. Bize ne olduğunu söylemelisin. Bunu kim yaptı ve diğer olanları, böylece bundan sorumluları yakalayabiliriz ve geçmişi arkamızda bırakabiliriz.” Kai, Sehun’un elini tuttu ve gözlerine baktı. Sehun’un ağzını açıp olanlar hakkında konuşmaktan korktuğunu biliyordu ama sorunu çözmek için yapılacak başka şey yoktu. Sehun bir şey söylemiyordu ama titrediğini biliyordu.

“Senin yanından ayrılmayacağım Sehun. Sana söz veriyorum o yüzden lütfen bize yardım et.” Kai yalvarıyordu. Sehun’un gözleri dolmuştu ve hıçkırdı. Yeniden gözyaşlarına boğulduğunda Kai ona sarıldı. “Seni seviyorum Sehun. Ve gerçekten özür dilerim.” Elinde değildi ama Sehun’u bu duruma o sokmuş gibi suçlu hissediyordu.

Sonra onlara Suho ve Kyungsoo katıldı. İkizler hala okuldaydılar. Üç arkadaşın yeniden kavuşması çok duygusal bir andı.

“Sehuuunnn!” Kyungsoo yatağa koşarak Sehun’a sarıldı. Suho çoktan gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu Sehun sonunda uyandığı için. “İyi misin? Bir yerin acıyor mu?” Kyungsoo baştan aşağıya inceledi.

Sehun gülümsemeyle cevap verdi, sevdikleri kişilerin etrafında olmasından memnundu. Suho ona favori yemeklerinden getirmişti.

“Çocuklar, Sehun’u size bırakabilir miyim? Doktorla görüşmem lazım.” Kai ikisine bakarak söyledi. Sehun, Kai’in gitmesini istemiyordu ama Suho ve Kyungsoo yanında olacaklardı.

“Yuki nerede?” Sehun sordu.

“Yuki okulda. Endişelenme, Kai çoktan onu izlemesi için korumalar yerleştirdi her yere. “Suho mırıldandığında Sehun biraz olsun rahatlamıştı.

“Harika o zaman… o… o benim durumumu biliyor mu?” gergince sordu. İkisi de başını salladılar.

“Hayır. Ona söylemedik. Küçük bir çocuk olduğu için onun için zor olacağını düşündük.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. “Ama seni görmesi için onu getiririz.”

“Onu çok özledim, onu görmek istiyorum ama…” gözyaşlarını silerken durdu. “Berbat görünüyorum, değil mi?”

Kyungsoo ve Suho, Sehun’a bakmadan önce birbirlerine baktılar. Sehun haklıydı. Sehun’un üzerinde izler vardı, başında bir bandaj vardı, dudakları çatlamıştı, yanakları bereliydi ve boynunda boğma izleri vardı. Hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi davranmaya çalıştılar ama izleri görmezden gelmek onlar için zordu. Onlara da acı veriyordu.

“Onu düşünme…” Kyungsoo konuyu değiştirmeye çalışarak sordu. “Sen ne zaman Yuki’yi görmek istersen, biz getireceğiz onu söz veriyorum.”

“Tamam, sağ olun.” Sehun cevapladı. “Çocuklar beni banyoya götürür müsünüz? İşemem lazım…” Sehun yavaşça hareket etti ama alt tarafındaki ağrı hareketlerini kısıtlıyordu. Kyungsoo ve Suho ona yataktan kalkıp banyoya gitmesi için yardım etti. Sehun her harekette inliyordu, sonunda banyoya ulaştılar. Kyungsoo ve Suho dışarıda beklediler.

Çok geçmeden, Sehun’un banyoda ağladığını duyduklarında paniklediler. Hemen kapıyı açtılar. Sehun’un köşede bacaklarını tutarak, top gibi kıvrılıp ağladığını gördüler.

“Sehun, ne oldu?” endişeyle sordu. Sehun onlara baktı, yaraları ve izleri gördüğü belliydi. Konuşamayacak kadar çok ağlıyordu. Diğer eli boğazındaydı sanki morumsu izleri silmeye çalışıyordu.

“Sehun ,sorun yok, daha iyi olacaklar.” Kyungsoo yatıştırmaya çalıştı. “Hadi buradan çıkalım.”

Sehun’un aklına gruptaki adamlardan birinin ona zarar vererek eğlendiği sahne canlandı. Çok gerçekçi hissettirerek Sehun’un nefesini kesti. Şu anda iki arkadaşıyla banyoda değildi, o karanlık yere geri gitmişti.

O adam boynunu sıkmadan önce ona vuruyordu ve Sehun nefes almaya çalışırken gülüyordu. Kyungsoo ve Suho, Sehun’u kaldırmaya çalıştılar ama Sehun değişerek onları ittirdi. Gözlerinde gerçek korku vardı.

Kyungsoo ve Suho onu tutmaya çalışıyorlardı ama Sehun onları sertçe uzaklaştırıyor ve sanki tehlikedeymişçesine çığlık atıyordu. Çığlıkları duyan Kai hemen koridoru koşmaya başladı. Suho ve Kyungsoo’nun Sehun’a yaklaşamadıklarını ve Sehun’un ağladığını gördü.

“Sehun!” Kai yakına gelerek elleriyle Sehun’u tutmayı başardı ve onu sarstı ama Sehun kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu. “GİDİN DOKTORU GETİRİN! HEMEN!” Kyungsoo’ya bağırdı.

Kyungsoo doktor ve birkaç hemşireyle geri dönmüştü, Sehun’a sakinleştirici yaptılar. Sehun gözleri kapanmadan önce bir süre öyle kaldı. Kai onu taşıyarak yatağa yatırdı. Kai, Sehun’un yanaklarından akan yaşları sildi.

“Psikiyatriste ihtiyacı var. İç dünyasıyla kendi başına mücadele ediyor ve yardıma ihtiyacı var.” Doktor mırıldandı. “İzin verirseniz size yardım edebilirim.”

Kai onayladı. “Tamam.” Sehun’a bakıp saçlarını okşarken söyledi.

“Doktor Kim benim yakın bir arkadaşımdır ve Sehun’un durumunu ona anlatacağım. Çok yakında haber alırsınız.” Doktor ekledi. Kai yeniden onayladı. Kyungsoo ve Suho yatağın yanında durarak Kai doktorla beraber çıkarken Sehun’u izlediler.

Sehun’a verdikleri sakinleştiricinin dozu çok güçlü değildi o yüzden Sehun birkaç saat sonra uyandı. Saat 15.00’dı ve arkadaşları gitmişti. Kai’de koltukta kestiriyordu. Sehun yataktan inerek örtüyü aldı. Yavaşça Kai’ye doğru yaklaşarak üşümesin diye onu örttü. Örtüyü örterken Kai hareket edip gözlerini açtı. Sehun’u gördüğünde şaşırdı, ona gülümseyerek koltukta doğruldu.

“Hey,” selamladı. “Nasıl hissediyorsun? Bir yerin acıyor mu?” diye sordu. Sehun başını sallayarak Kai’in yanına oturdu.

“Üzgünüm.” Başını Kai’in omzuna yaslarken mırıldandı.

“Ne için?” Kai şaşkınca sordu.

“Her şey için…” yavaşça cevapladı. “koltukta uyumak canını yaktı mı?” diye sordu.

“Ben iyiyim. Daha iyi bakılması gereken sensin.” Kai mırıldandı. “Neden yürüyorsun? Hala iyileşmedin…”

“Endişelenme, artık çok acıtmıyor…” Sehun cevapladı. “Sadece…” bayılmadan önce düşündüğü şey aklına gelince durdu. Arkadaşlarını nasıl tecavüzcüler olarak görmüştü? “Kyungsoo ve Suho nasıl, iyiler mi?”

“Onlar iyi merak etme. İkizleri ve Yuki’yi okuldan almak için az önce gittiler.” Kai kolunu Sehun’a dolayarak onu kendine çekti. Sevdiği adamın başını öptü. Bu Sehun’u sakinleştirmişti.

“Yuki’yi çok özledim…” Sehun mırıldandı. “Onunla konuşamaz mıyım?” Kai’ye bakarak sordu, Kai’in bir şeyler yapmasını umuyordu. Kai hemen onayladı.

“Tabiki, dur Kyungsoo’yu arayayım.” Kai telefonunu alarak Kyungsoo’yu aradı. Sehun’un gözleri heyecandan parlıyordu, çok özlediği biricik oğlunun sesini duyacaktı. Birkaç gün Yuki’yle konuşmamak Sehun’u huzursuzlaştırmıştı.

“Yuki şu anda bir sınavdaymış. Neden ona sormuyorsun?” Kai telefonu Sehun’a verirken söyledi.

“Alo, Kyungsoo? Yuki’yle konuşabilir miyim biraz?” Kyungsoo hemen Yuki’yi çağırdı. Sehun’un kalbi hızla atıyordu Yuki’yi beklerken.

“Alo baba?” Yuki’nin küçük sesi duyuldu. Sehun’un yüzü parlamıştı hemen.

“Yuki? Hey, ben appan.” Sehun cevapladı. Yuki’nin de Sehun kadar heyecanlı olduğu belliydi çünkü heyecandan çığlık atmıştı.

“AAPPPAAAAA!” Yuki sevinçle bağırdı. “Neredesin appa? Seni çok özledim!” Yuki sızlanıyordu.

“Kızma şimdi, Kai baban bana sınavda olduğunu söyledi. nasıldı? Benim Yuki’m harikadır, değil mi?”

“Ah..” Yuki durdu. “Güzeldi, sanırım. Hala bir kağıdım var.” Yuki cevapladı. “Appa, eğer sınıfta ilk üçe girersem bana ne vereceksin?” Yuki pazarlık yapmaya başladı. Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Pekala, ne istiyorsun?” Sehun sordu. “En son çıkan oyuncakları alabilirim…”

“Uh… appa… istediğim bir şey var… ama kabul edip etmeyeceğini bilmiyorum…”

“Her şeyi isteyebilirsin tatlım. Senin için her şeyi yaparım…” Sehun oğluna söz verdi.

“Her şey mi?” Yuki emin olmak için sordu.

“Her şey oğlum.” Sehun tereddütsüzce cevapladı.

“Sözünü geri alamazsın bak, tamam mı appa?” Yuki ısrar etti.

“Hayır almayacağım.” Sehun cevapladı. Kai’in elleri omuzlarını sıkıyordu.

“O zaman… senin ve babamın yeniden evlenmenizi istiyorum…” Yuki mutlu bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun şaşırmıştı. Bu kesinlikle oğlundan beklemediği bir şeydi.

“Bekle-“

“Appaaaa!” Yuki, Sehun’un tereddüdünü hissettiğinde sızlandı. “Bana çoktan söz verdin! Eğer ilk 3’e girersem evlenmemezlik yapamazsın yoksa evden kaçarak babamla yaşarım!” Yuki çocukça tehdit ediyordu. Sehun yutkundu ve Kai’ye baktı. Kai masum bir şekilde gülümseyerek şakağını öptü.

“O kadar kolay değil Yuki…” Sehun açıklamaya çalıştı ama Yuki artık onu dinlemiyordu.

“Ama Appaa.. bütün arkadaşların bana ailemin evli olup olmadığını soruyor… ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum… lütfen, yeniden evlenin appa…” Yuki sevimli sesiyle saldırıyordu appasına. “İkiniz şimdi iyi anlaşıyorsunuz, neden evlenmiyorsunuz ki?”

Sehun’un boğazı kurumuştu nedensizce. “Tamam tatlım… Bunu sonra konuşalım, tamam mı?”

“Appaa…” Sehun’un cevabından memnun olmayarak sızlandı. “Bana çoktan söz verdin …”

Olanlardan sonra Sehun’un oğluyla konuşmak istemediği bir konuydu bu. Yeniden evlenmesini istemesi onun için ağır bir şeydi ve kolayca bırakamazdı. Sehun birbirlerine delicesine aşık olsalar bile Kai’yle evlenmeye zorlanmak istemiyordu. Tamamen iyileşmesi için zamana ihtiyacı vardı ve Kai’yle ilişkilerinin nereye gittiğini anlamalıydı.

“Yuki, bunu yeniden konuşacağız ama şimdi kapatmalıyım.”

“APPAAAAA!” Yuki yüksek sesle sızlanıyordu, Kai bile oğlunu duymuştu. Sehun’a baktığında oğlunun neden bu kadar sızlandığını merak ediyordu.

“Hoşça kal bebeğim. Seni seviyorum, dikkatli ol-“

“APPAAAAA!!!!” Yuki daha sesli sızlandı.

“Sonra görüşürüz.” Ve Sehun telefonu kapattı. Konuşma bittiğinde Kai, Sehun’a soru sorar bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“Yuki’nin nesi var? İyi mi?” Kai sordu. Sehun başıyla onaylayarak gergince gülümsedi. Yavaşça kalktı, Kai’yi koltukta bırakarak yatağa geri döndü. Yuki’nin istediği şeyi söyleme düşüncesiyle başı ağrımaya başlamıştı. Kai’yle evlenmek istemediğinden değildi, sadece doğru zaman değildi. Bu şeylerin zaman alacağını düşünüyordu.

Zamana ihtiyacı vardı sadece.


	17. 16.Bölüm

“Yuki gibi seni sarayım mı?” Sehun’un yatmasına yardım ederken, Kai sevimli bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun usulca başını salladı ve yatağa uzandı. Kai örtüleri Sehun’a örttü ve onu alnından öptü. “İyi geceler bebeğim.”

“İyi geceler.” Yumuşak bir şekilde cevapladı. “Sen nerede uyuyacaksın?” diye sordu. Kai etrafa bakıp gülümsedi.

“Sorun değil, sanırım tüm gece ayakta kalacağım. Seni izlerim.” Cevapladı. “Şimdi uyu hadi.”

Sehun usulca somurttu. “Bu beni daha iyi hissettirmez, neden sende uyumuyorsun Kai? Beni izlemek zorunda değilsin.”

“Pekala, problem, bunu istiyorum zorunda değilim.” Kai bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. Nazikçe Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Şimdi konuşmayı bırak ve gözlerini kapat.”

Sehun Kai’ye bakarak başıyla onayladı. “Tamam… iyi geceler.”

“İyi geceler bebeğim. Seni seviyorum.” Tatlı bir şekilde söylediğinde Sehun gülümsedi.

“Teşekkürler. Bende seni seviyorum.” Uykuya sürüklenmeden önce mırıldandı. Kai sandalye çekerek yanına oturdu.

Sehun’un elini tuttu ve başını yatağa koymadan önce öptü, sonra elleriyle Sehun’un başını okşamaya başladı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse çok yorgundu ve son birkaç gündür doğru dürüst uyuyamamıştı. Uyumak istiyordu ama Sehun uykusunda zorluk yaşarken uyumanın huzursuz ve sorumsuz olacağını düşündü.

Ama umurunda değildi. Sehun’un acısıyla karşılaştırıldığında bu hiçbir şeydi. Hiçbir şey Sehun’u rahatlatamazdı, Kai bile. Sehun’u görmek için başını kaldırdı ve Sehun’un uyuduğunu görünce gülümsedi. Başını geri yaslayarak elini okşamaya devam etti. İplerin izleri yavaş yavaş kayboluyordu.

Uyku bastırdığında, yatak aniden çok rahat gelmişti ve sonunda o da uyuya kalmıştı. Sehun’un elini kendine yakın tutuyordu.

Kai uyuduğunda Sehun, Luhan’la karşılaştığı rüyalar alemine geri döndü. Hastanede tek başınaydı, aynı yatakta ve Kai’yi bulmaya çalışıyordu. Odaya birisi girdiğinde kalp atışları hızlandı. Luhan olduğunu görünce nefesi kesilmişti. Luhan yakına geldiğinde, Sehun yatağa yapışmış görünüyordu. Luhan’ın yanında birkaç adam daha vardı ama hepsinin yüzü yoktu. Luhan adamlara Sehun’a yaklaşmalarını emredince yaklaştılar. Ne hareket edebiliyor nede adamlarla kavga edebiliyordu. Daha fazla kişi etrafını sarmıştı ve sırtı yeniden soğuk ve sert zeminle buluşmuştu. Yüzlerin arasındaki Luhan gözlerinde zafer ve iğrenmeyle Sehun’a bakıyordu.

Çığlık atmak istiyordu ama yapamıyordu. Yüzü olmayan figürler Sehun’a yaklaştılar ve ona sokak köpeği gibi davranmaya başlayarak, kabaca okşuyorlardı. Luhan bir şey yapmıyordu ama ona bakarak sırıtıyordu.

“Çok temiz değil, değil mi?” Bunları bir lanet gibi söyleyip duruyordu Sehun’a. Kurtulmak için çabaladı ama boşunaydı. Luhan yalnızca kahkaha attı ve alay etti.

“Lütfen… dur- acıyor! DUUUUURRRRR!!!!”

Kai şaşırarak uyandı ve hemen Sehun’u uyandırmaya çalıştı. Terliyordu ve makine kalp atışlarının hızlandığını gösteriyordu. Sehun uykusunda kavga ediyordu. Kai, Sehun’un titreyen elini sıkıca tuttu ve usulca uyanması için Sehun’a vurdu. Yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu ve merhamet diliyordu.

“Sehun uyan! Uyan lütfen!” Kai onu daha çok sarstı.

Sehun gözlerini açıp hareket etmeyi kesti. Hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve gözleri kapıya takılmıştı, Luhan’ın her an gireceğinden korkuyordu. Rüya çok gerçekçiydi ve Sehun’u çok korkutmuştu.

“Sehun, iyi misin?” Kai konuştu. Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti.

“O ADAM… GELİYOR… KAI, O GELİYOR!!!” Sehun kapıyı işaret ediyordu ve panik atak geçirmek üzereydi. Kai Sehun’u sakinleştirmek için kollarını ona doladı. Sehun hala korkuyla kapıya bakıyordu.

“Hayır, Sehun rahatla, o gelmiyor!” Kai onu ikna ediyordu. “Bebeğim, bana bak.” Kai Sehun’un dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun’un bedeninin rahatladığını ve düzgünce nefes aldığını hissetti. Kai Sehun’un terden ıslanan saçlarını okşadı.

“İyi misin?” Kai bir süre sonra sordu. Sehun başını salladı.

“Kai, korkuyorum…” titreyerek söyledi.

“Sana zarar veremez şu anda, rahatla bebeğim…” Kai Sehun’u rahatlatmaya çalıştı. “Yapamayacak. Ben buradayım…”

“Uyuyabileceğimi sanmıyorum…” Sehun cevapladı. “Onu rüyamda görmeden…”

“Tamam, beraber uyuyalım.”

Kai yatağa çıkarak ikisi içinde uygun alanı ayarladı, Sehun’a Kai’ye sokularak sıkıca sarıldı. Sehun’un titrediğini hissedebiliyordu.

“İyi olacaksın. Yanından ayrılmayacağım, böylece o adam yakınına gelip sana zarar veremez, tamam?” Kai cevapladı. Sehun başıyla onayladı ve Kai’ye iyice sokuldu.

“Yarın polisler gelecek, onlara neler olduğunu anlatacaksın ve sonra seni ve Yuki’yi buradan götüreceğim, yeniden güvende hissedeceksin, tamam mı? Doktorla konuşacağım böylece eve gitmene izin verecek. Eve gitmek ister misin?” diye sordu. Sehun yeniden başıyla onayladı ve cevap olarak hımladı.

“Ve Sehun, yarından sonraki gün psikiyatrist seni görmeye gelecek ve sana yardım edecek.”

“Psikiyatrist mi? Ben deli miyim?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Tabiki değilsin. Bunu iyileşmen için bir tedavi olarak düşün. Sorununun üstesinden gelmen için sana yardım edecek. Sana yardım edecek ve sende o kötü rüyaları yeniden görmeyeceksin.”

“Öyle mi?” Sehun rahatlamıştı. Kai başıyla onayladı.

“Evet ve yeniden mutlu bir aile olacağız.” Kai teselli ediyordu. “Uyumaya çalış. Yarın daha iyi bir gün olacak söz veriyorum.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve başını rahatça Kai’in göğsüne yasladı. Kai’in ellerinin saçlarını okşaması Sehun’un uykusunu getirmişlerdi. Çok geçmeden ikisi de uyuya kaldı.

Sabah ikisi içinde çabuk geldi. İkisi de iyi bir şekilde uyuyamamıştı ama onlar için yeterliydi çünkü birlikteydiler. İlk uyanan Kai’di sonra Sehun’u uyuması için bıraktı. Gidip hızlı bir duş aldı. Geri döndüğünde Sehun uyanmıştı ve kaybolmuş görünüyordu.

“Gittiğini düşündüm…” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Duş aldım sadece.” Kai cevapladı. “Beni mi arıyordun?”

“Evet.” Cevabı kısaydı. “Neden önce beni uyandırmadın?”

Kai gülümsedi. Sehun’u öyle görünce Yuki’yi hatırladı. Yanına gelip oturdu. “Özür dilerim. Kahvaltı yapmak ister misin? Bir saat içinde polisler gelecek.”

Sehun ‘polisler gelecek’ lafını duyunca biraz depresif görünüyordu. Onların gelmesini istemiyordu çünkü onlarla konuşabileceğini sanmıyordu ama bundan kaçamazdı. Yapmak zorundaydı. Yavaşça başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam.” Cevapladı.

“Suho mesaj attı az önce. Kendisinin geldiğini söyledi ama Kyungsoo’nun yapılacak işleri olduğundan daha gelecekmiş. Suho polislerle aynı anda gelir sanırım. Bununla bir sorunun var mı?”

Suho’nun da katılmak istemesi Sehun’u rahatsız hissettirmişti. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, hikâyesini anlatırken çok fazla kişinin duymasını istemiyordu. Yayılacağından korkmuyordu sadece yakın arkadaşlarının ona ne olduğunu öğrenmelerini istemiyordu. Böyle hikâyeler saklı kalmalıydı. Kai ve arkadaşlarının çok kızgın olacaklarını ve ona acıyacaklarını biliyordu. Bunun olmasını istemiyordu.

“Kai… bana bir iyilik yap… lütfen.” Sehun konuştu.

“Ne?”

“Polisler geldiğinde… Sen ve Suho gidebilir misiniz?” usulca sordu. Kai ilk başta duydu ama kulaklarına inanamadı.

“Ne?”

“Sizin neler olduğunu bilmenizi istemiyorum…”

Kai ona inanamayarak bakarak iç çekti. “Seni yargılamamdan falan mı korkuyorsun? Hayır, bu olmayacak. Ve ayrıca, her şeyi bilmek istiyorum böylece aynı şeyleri o piçe yapacağım. Tamam mı?” Kai sakince söyledi. “Senin destekçin olacağım, güven bana.”

“Öyle değil… sen… ne olduğundan… hoşlanmayacaksın, lütfen git.” Sehun Kai’den kaçmanın zor olduğunu biliyordu ama en azından Kai onu anlamaya çalışmalıydı. “Bunu yabancılara anlatmak benim için zaten çok zor ve sizin de-“

Kai yakına geldi ve Sehun’un yüzünü sanki porselen gibicesine tuttu. “Ben. Kalıyorum.” bunu diyerek Sehun’u başından öptü. “Fransız tostuyla meyve suyu yemek tadına uygun mu tatlım?” diye sordu.

“Kai…”

“Ya da meyve suyu yerine dondurma ister misin, Yuki gibi?” Kai eğlenerek sordu. Kapıya doğru yürüdü. “Kahvaltınla döneceğim.”

“KAI…” Sehun arkasından seslendi ama Kai onu görmezden geldi. Sinirle yatağa bıraktı kendini.

Sehun somurtarak yatıyordu. Kai Sehun’un kahvaltısı ve yeni haberlerle geldi. “Sehun, doktor öğleden sonra eve gidebileceğimizi söyledi. o yüzden, neden gidip onu okuldan alarak Yuki’ye sürpriz yapmıyoruz, huh? Kulağa nasıl geliyor?”

Sehun sadece Kai’ye baktı ve iç çekti. Hiçbir şey demedi.

“Tatlım, dinliyor musun?” Kai tostlarla yaklaşırken sordu.

“Sen beni dinlemeyi reddederken neden ben seni dinleyeyim?” Sehun protesto ederek mırıldandı.

“Beni dinledin gene de.” Kai kıkırdayarak cevapladı. “Gel, polisler gelmeden biraz kahvaltı yapalım.”

“Polislerden bahsetmeyi keser misin? Cesaretimi kırıyor ve ben-“ Sehun durdu, eliyle ağzını kapattı. Yüzü kararmıştı. Kai endişeyle yanına geldi.

“Bebeğim, iyi misin?” endişeyle sordu. Sehun’un diğer eli karnını tutuyordu.

“Kai, hasta hissediyorum…. Ve kusmam lazım…” endişeyle mırıldandı. Kai yatağın altındaki kabı alarak Sehun’a verdi. Sehun hemen kusmuştu ve Ka, iyi hissedene kadar Sehun’un sırtını okşadı.

Sehun yatağa bıraktı kendini. Başı dönüyordu.

“Bitirdin mi?” Kai sordu. “Başka bir şeye ihtiyacın var mı?”

“Hayır, sanırım iyiyim…” Sehun cevapladı.

“Kabı yakınına koyacağım yeniden kusma istemene karşı.” Kai kabı değiştirip için plastik poşet koydu. Eskisini atmıştı.

“Bu garip…” Sehun mırıldandı. “Kötü bir şey mi yedim?” kendine sordu.

Kai bir kelime söyleyemiyordu, Sehun’un rahatça uzanmasına yardım etti sadece. “Kahvaltı yapman lazım. Seni yedireyim, tamam?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı sadece. Hala biraz sersem hissediyordu ve dinlenmesi gerekiyordu biraz. Kai onu küçük parçalarla besledi ve usulca çiğnemesini izledi. Sehun çok yemedi o yüzden Kai endişelenmişti. İçinde başka bir canlıyı bilmiyor olabilirdi ama Kai en azından onun yeterli beslendiğinden emin olmalıydı.

“Başka bir şey ister misin?” Kai sordu.

“Başka bir şey? Ne gibi?”

“Eğer hala açsan, daha fazla yemek istersin belki…”

“Hayır, sağol.” Mırıldandı. “Polisler ne zaman gelecek?”

“Birkaç dakika içinde.” Kai cevapladı. “Karnın iyi mi şimdi?”

“Sanırım.” Diye cevapladı. “Kai, polisler geldiğinde senin hala gitmeni umuyorum…”

“Olmaz. Ummaya devam edebilirsin, Sehun. ve bana gitmemi sormamı kes çünkü gitmeyeceğim.” Kai inatla söyledi. Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. Aralarındaki gerginlik arttı.

“Kavga etmeyelim bunun hakkında, tamam mı?” Kai nazikçe söyledi. “Ve ayrıca, stres senin için iyi değil.”

“Bunun için endişelenememem çok kötü.” Sehun inatla mırıldandı.

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Her neyse.”

Suho yanında bir poşet meyveyle geldi. “Selam millet.” Kai ve Sehun’u neşeyle selamladı, sonra ikisi arasındaki gerilimi fark etti. “Err.. Sehun nasılsın?”

Suho meyveleri masaya koyarak koltuğa oturdu. “Naber?”

“Hiçbir şey.” Sehun cevapladı. Zorla gülümsedi ve Suho’ya dönerek Kai’yi görmezden geldi. “Kyungsoo yok mu?”

“Oh, kız kardeşiyle buluşmaya gitti. Yakında evleniyor, biliyor musun?” Suho neşeyle duyurdu. “Yani Kyungsoo işlere yardım ediyor. Sanırım bugün gelinlik bakacaklar.”

Düğün Sehun’a Yuki’nin geçen gece isteğini hatırlatmıştı. Kai de dinliyor gibi görünüyordu.

“Düğün ne zaman?” Kai sordu.

“Gelecek ay sanırım.” Suho cevapladı. “Düğünden bahsetmişken-“ Suho ikisine döndüğünde Sehun onun duymak istemediği bir şey söyleyeceğini anladı. “Yuki’den duydum dün gece ve-“

“Lanet olsun. Sehun aklından küfretti. Kai dikkatle dinliyordu.

“- ikinizin evlenmesi hakkında bir şey diyordu… Yani, ne zaman olacak bu?” Suho ikisine umutla bakarken sordu. Sehun mümkün olduğu kadar sakin kalmaya çalıştı ama Kai cevapladığından imkânsız gibi görünüyordu.

“Yakında tabiî ki. Değil mi bebeğim?” Kai sorduğunda, Sehun üzerindeki gözleri fark etti. Sehun bir şey demeden iç çekti sadece.

“Sorun ne?” Suho kibarca sordu Sehun’a. “Huzursuz görünüyorsun.”

Sehun zorla gülümsedi. “Hiçbir şey.”

Sonra Kai’in telefonu çaldı. Kısa bir konuşmaydı, Kai sonra kapattı. “Bebeğim, konuşmaya hazır mısın? Çünkü polisler yoldaymış.”

Suho bunu şaşırmıştı. Polislerin gelmesini beklemiyordu. “Bu yüzden mi korkuyorsun Sehun? İstersen gidebilirim…” sordu.

“En azından birileri bunun hakkında duyarlı…” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldandı. Kai duymamış gibi davranarak polisleri bekledi.

Polisler gelmişti. 3 kişiydiler. Sivil bir şekilde giyinmişlerdi ve kartlarını göstererek kendilerini tanıttılar. Suho Sehun’un titreyen elini tuttu ve arkadaşına destek olmaya çalıştı.

“Ben Dedektif Kyuhyun ve bunlarda Dedektif Donghae ve Dedektif Kangin.” Aralarında en uzunları konuştu. Polislerden birisi sandalye çekerek oturdu. Dedektif Donghae Sehun’un anlattığı her şeyi yazan kişiydi ve diğerleri soru sordular. İlk sorular Sehun kaçırılmadan önce olanlardı ve nasıl kaçırıldığıydı. Çok fazla soru sordular ama hala neler olduğuna değinmediler, Sehun Kai’in kendini zor tuttuğunu hissedebiliyordu. Kendi sormak için ölüyordu.

“Özetleyelim tekrar. Hatalıysam düzeltin beni.” Dedektif Donghae ilk defa konuştu. Yazdıklarını tekrar okudu. “Yani, saat 11.30 gibi evdeydiniz. Bay Kai sizi aradı ve sonra birisi kapıyı çaldı. Kapıyı açmaya gittiniz ve sonra bilinmeyen bir adam size şok vererek sizi bayılttı. Sonra da o yerde uyandınız, doğru mu?” sorduğunda Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Diğer sorular için hazır mısınız yoksa biraz ara ister misiniz?” dedektif Kangin anlayışlı olacak kadar hassastı. Sehun Kai’ye baktığında, Kai devamını öğrenmek için kararlı görünüyordu. Çoktan yumruğunu sıkmıştı.

“Devam edin.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Sonra ne oldu, uyandığınızda yani?” dedektif sordu. Sehun yutkundu. Kai’in aklından neler geçtiğini çok iyi biliyordu. Sehun ağzını açtığı anda sinirden köpürecekti.

Parmakları örtüyü sıkıyordu, gergin olduğunun bir işaretiydi. Bu biraz zamanını aldı çünkü ağzını açmak çok zordu. Utanç, acı, ıstırap ve keder iç içe geçmişti. Söylemek kolay değildi. Özellikle Kai ve Suho görgü tanıklarıyken. Sehun için çok zordu bu.

“O adam geldi… asla adını söylemedi. Ben neredeyse bayılana kadar boğazımı sıktı. Görüşüm bulanıklaşmıştı ve adama odaklanmak zordu. Birkaç şey söyledi ve bana uyuşturucu verdi. Koluma bir şey enjekte etti ve kayboldum ben o anda. Uyanıktım ama bir şey yapamıyordum. Sonra…” Sehun durdu. Boğazına oturan yumru konuşmasını zorlaştırıyordu.

“Sorun değil, istediğin zamana sahipsin…” Suho onu cesaretlendirdi. Sehun’un sırtını sevgiyle okşadı. “Senin yanındayız biz, korkma.”

Sonra olanları hatırladığında Sehun’un gözleri yaşarmıştı. Yüzlerinde hayvan maskeleri olan adamların oyuncağı olmuştu. O insanlar bedenini acımasızca sömürmüşlerdi. Hiç merhametleri yoktu.

“Sonra bize… bir grup kişi katıldı… hiçbirini bilmiyorum… o adam onlara içime boşalmadıkları sürece istediklerini yapabileceklerini söyledi… çünkü bunu o yapacaktı.” Yaşların düşmeye başlamasıyla Kai kalbinin milyonlarca parçaya ayrıldığını hissetti. Sehun’un bu şekilde ıstırap çektiğini görmeyle beraber olanları sindirememişti. Yaşlar kendi gözlerinden de akmaya başlamıştı.

Suho kollarını korumacı bir şekilde Sehun’a doladı. Sehun’un acısını paylaşır gibi o da ağlıyordu. Dedektifler Sehun’un dinlenmesi için bir süre durdular çünkü devam etmeleri işkence gibi olurdu.

“Biraz zaman ister misiniz?” dedektif Kangin sordu.

“Hayır, hayır, devam edelim. Bunu çabucak bitirmek istiyorum.” Sehun yaşlarını sildi.

“Tamam, o zaman. Özür dilerim ama sonra ne oldu?”

“O adam bir süre bizi bıraktı. Uyuşturulmuştum o yüzden onlarla kavga edemedim… benimle eğlenirlerken…” Sehun’un sesi titriyordu. “Tekmelendim, tokat yedim, yumruklandım ve boğazım sıkıldı onlar… onlar…” Sehun devam edemiyordu, sesi titreyerek zayıflamıştı. Kai kalanının duymak bile istemiyordu çünkü neler olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu.

“Ne kadar sürdüğünü bilmiyorum… ama ölmek istedim sadece…” yaşlar görüşünü bulandırıyordu. Suho Sehun’u kollarında sardı, o da sessizce ağlıyordu. Aniden Kyungsoo ve ikizlerini hatırlamıştı.

Sehun toplanmaya çalıştı ama Kai sinirden köpürüyordu. Kai çok kızgındı şu anda herkesi öldürebilirdi. Sevdiği adama ne olduğunu biliyordu ama gerçek şeyi dinlemek onu iyice sinirlendirmişti. Eğer birisini suçlamazsa patlayabilirdi.

“Sonra adamlar gittiler. O anda, o adam geldiğinde çok yorgundum ve canım çok yanıyordu. Geri dönmüştü ve tek başınaydı. Bana bir şeyler söyledi. Sanki nasıl hissettiğimi anladığını çünkü kendisinin de başına geldiğini demişti. Sonra…sonra… Bana… Tecavüz etti.. Ta ki… Ben bayılana kadar.” Sehun’dan yumuşak hıçkırıklar duyuluyordu. Bunun üzerine Kai dehşet içinde dizlerinin üzerine yığıldı.

“Sonra, uyandığınızda Kai gelmişti yoksa daha fazlası mı var?” dedektif Kangin dikkatle sordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

Hepsi yeniden durdular ve bu sefer daha uzun sürdü. Kai’in dışarıda zamana ihtiyacı vardı o yüzden pencereye giderek birkaç sigara içti. Yakıp yıkmadan önce sakinleşmesi lazımdı. Derin nefesler alıp veriyordu. Düşündüğünden daha zordu. Dayanabileceğini ve duygularını kontrol edebileceğini düşünmüştü ama biricik Sehun’una neler olduğunu öğrendiğinde, birisi kalbini parçalıyormuş gibi hissetmişti. Son sigarasını da içtikten sonra, polisler neredeyse öğleden sonra olduğu için devam etmek istedi. Kai onlara yeniden katıldı.

“O adam, sizi kaçıran, yalnız mıydı yoksa destekçileri var mıydı?” diye sordu Dedektif. Kangin.

“Sanırım… yalnızdı ama… arkasında insanlar vardı.” Sehun usulca cevapladı.

“Baştaki kişi oydu, değil mi?” aynı dedektif sordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Hiç isim hatırlıyor musunuz?” Dedektif. Kyuhyun sordu. “Birisiyle alakalı ya da bahsi geçen.”

Sehun bir süre durdu, beynini hatırlamaya zorluyordu ama olmuyordu. Adamlardan birinin o adamın ismini dediğinden çok emindi. Ama ismi hatırlayamıyordu. Parmakları örtü üzerinde kıvrılmıştı. Suho onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı çünkü Sehun hatırlamak için umutsuz görünüyordu.

“Aman Tanrım… unuttum.” Alçak sesle mırıldandı. “Adı neydi…?” dedektifler sabırlılardı, Sehun’a ihtiyacı olan bütün zamanı veriyorlardı. Kai sinirle bakıyordu Sehun’a.

“Yani birisi adından bahsetti? İlk harfinin ne olduğunu düşünüyorsunuz? Ya da ilk adının…” dedektif. Kyuhyun kibarca sordu. Sehun hatırlamaya çalıştı ama hiçbir isim o adamın adıyla alakalı gelmiyordu. Hafızasından tamamen silinmiş gibiydi.

“A,B, C, D, E…” Dedektif Kangin belki yardımı olur diye alfabeyi sayıyordu. Sehun başını salladı.

“Hayır, öyle değil…” Sehun cevapladı. Kai sinirlenmiş görünüyordu.

“Tamam, ismini hatırladığınızdan bize söyleyebilirsiniz. Anca bize o adamın tanımını yapar mısınız?” Dedektif. Kangin sordu.

“Şey… Saçları bal rengindeydi.. ve… ten rengi açıktı. Gözleri geyiğinkiler gibi yuvarlaktı…” Sehun adamı en iyi şekilde tanımlamak için yavaşça mırıldanıyordu. Kai aklına not ediyordu. “Üzgünüm daha fazla yardım edemem…”

“Sorun değil. Başka bir şey, onun hakkında belirli bir şey. Dövmesi, aksanı ya da yarası var mıydı?”

Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Tam aksan denmez ama… Korecesi sanki kontrollüydü…”

“Oh, yani bir yabancı, demek istediğiniz bu mu?” Dedektif. Donghae’nin eli çok hızlı çalışıyordu. “Asyalı ya da Kafkasyalı mı?”

“Asyalı, sanırım ama melez görünmüyordu…”

“Şu Japon delilerden birisi miydi?” Kai kendini daha fazla tutamamıştı. Sehun başını salladı.

“Hayır, değildi.”

“Nerden biliyorsun, ismini hatırlamadığını söyledin?” Kai alayla söyledi.

“Biliyorum, tamam mı?” Sehun bağırdı.

“Japon adamlar kim?” dedektif sordu. Kai rahatlamıştı ve Japonların hikâyesini kısaca anlattı. Sehun’un onlarla eskiden çalışmasından, Sehun’un neredeyse onlar tarafından kaçırılacağı geceye kadar.

“Bir numaralı bir suçlumuz var gibi görünüyor. Motive edici bir şey bu…” dedektif Kangin mırıldandı.

“Hayır, onlar değildi.” Sehun konuştu.

“Sizi ne böyle düşündürüyor?” dedektif yeniden sordu.

“Çünkü…” Kai’ye endişeli bir bakış atarak durdu ve örtüyü sıkarak devam etti. “O adam Kai’den bahsetti. Adam Kai’yi kişisel olarak tanıyordu. Ve Kai’ye geri ödeme yapmak istediğini söylemişti.”

Tüm dikkat Kai’ye döndü. Kai artık sinirden köpürüyordu resmen. “Ve sen bunu bana ne zaman söylemeyi düşünüyordun?” Kai sordu. Sehun’a sinirle bakıyordu ama o bakışına karşılık veremiyordu. Çok korkuyordu.

“Özür dilerim…” mırıldandı.

“Yani, o adam Kai’den intikam alıyordu?” dedektif sonuçlandırdı. “Bay Kai, birisi aklınıza geliyor mu? Siz iş adamısınız ve sizi indirmek için çok düşmanınız vardır.”

Kai parmaklarını saçlarına geçirdi. Sehun’a bunu söylemediği için kızgındı. Sehun’un onu görmezden gelip böyle önemli bir şeyi saklamasına inanamıyordu. Polisler ve Suho odada olmasaydı, Kai Sehun’a saldırabilirdi.

“Buna inanamıyorum…” dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

“Çok özür dilerim…” Sehun mırıldandı. “Lütfen bana kızma…”

“Sehun, o şerefsizin ismini hatırlasan iyi edersin yoksa….” Kai karanlık bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun başını eğerek sessiz kaldı. Kai derin bir nefes aldı.

“Eğer gerçekten yabancıysa, burada bir sorunumuz olabilir çünkü ülkesine geri dönmüş olabilir.” Dedektif. Kyuhyun söyledi. “Ve hala ana vatanına ihtiyacımız var. Çin yada Japon ya olabilir mi, yada başka ülkeler?”

“Bay Kai… bu tanıma uyan tanıdığınız birisi var mı?” Dedektif. Donghae sorduğunda Kai omzunu silkti.

“Bağlantılı olduğumuz şirketlerin listesini size vermesini sekreterime soracağım.” Kai cevapladı.

Dedektifler onaylayarak ayağa kalktılar. “Sanırım bizden bu kadar. Herhangi bir gelişme olursa size haber vereceğiz. Geçmiş olsun Bay Oh.” Dedektifler çıkmak için izin istediler ve Kai onları kapıya kadar geçirdi. Kai geri dönmeden önce biraz konuştular.

“Konuşmam bitmedi henüz Oh Sehun.” Kai cevapladı. “Ama şimdi, Yuki’yi okuldan alma zamanı geldi. O yüzden, toplanalım ve eve gitmek için hazırlanalım önce.” Söyledi ama sesi biraz soğuk geliyordu. Sehun şimdi kurtulduğunu biliyordu ama onun sakinleşmesi lazımdı.

Suho onlardan önce ayrıldı. Sehun’un yanından ayrılmaya gönülsüz görünüyordu ama çiftin aralarını halletmeleri için yalnız olmaları gerektiğini anlamıştı. İkisini de anlıyordu. Neden Sehun’un Kai’yi buna dahil etmek istememesini ve Kai’in Sehun’un onun yüzünde kaçırıldığını öğrendiğinde neden bu kadar çok sinirlenmesini. İkisinin de aralarını düzelmesini ve mutlu bir hayatları olmasını umuyordu.


	18. 17.Bölüm

Yuki’yi almak için geçen yolculuk ikili arasındaki en garip yolculuktu. Kai arabayı kullanırken o da arkada oturuyordu. Zaman zaman Kai dikiz aynasından Sehun’a bakıyordu ama o camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. İkisi de konuşma başlatmak istemiyordu.

Diğer ailelerden geç gelmişlerdi. Onlar oraya vardıklarında, Yuki’nin kapının yanında oturup beklediğini gördüler. Kai ‘Yuki’yi çağırdı. Babasını gördüğünde Yuki’nin yüzü parlamıştı. Çantasını alarak arabaya doğru koşmaya başladı. Sehun da oğlunu göreceği için heyecanlıydı.

Yuki kapıyı açtığında, Sehun’u gördüğünde mutluluktan bağırmıştı. “AAPPAAAAA!!!!” arabaya atlayarak Sehun’un kemiklerini kıracak gibi sarıldı. Dün geceki tartışma unutulmuştu. Küçük çocuk babasını çok özlemişti.

“AAPPPAAAA SENİ ÇOK ÖZLEDİM!” Yuki Sehun’un yüzünü öptü. Appasına bakarak ellerini Sehun’un boynuna doladı. Alnındaki bandajı ve dudaklarındaki silik izleri fark ettiğinde kaşları çatılmıştı. “Ama appa, sana ne oldu?”

“Hiçbir şey. Sadece küçük bir…kaza.” Sehun cevapladı, Kai’in dikiz aynasından ona baktığını hissediyordu.

“Kaza mı geçirdin? Neden bana söylemedin?” sesi kırılmış geliyordu. “Şimdi iyi misin?” diye sordu.

“Ben iyiyim. Benim küçük gün ışığım nasılmış? Kyungsoo ve Suho’da kalmayı sevdin mi?” hemen konuyu değiştirdi.

“İyilerdi appa… Bir gün beni akvaryuma götürdüler, orda köpek balıklarını gördük.” Yuki heyecanla yeni tecrübesinden bahsediyordu. “Oh evet… ve deniz aslanlarını da gördük, Osaka’da gördüklerimiz gibiydiler.”

Sehun gülümseyerek Yuki’nin saçlarını okşadı. “Çok heyecanlı görünüyorsun, sevindim.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Eve gitmeye hazır mısınız?” Kai önden konuştu.

“HADİ GİDELİMMMM!!!” Yuki neşeyle konuştu, heyecandan zıplıyordu arabanın içinde.

Kai yolculuk boyunca sessizliğe bürünmüştü. Sehun ve Yuki birbirleriyle eğleniyorlardı, daha çok Sehun Yuki’nin sınavını ve öğretmeninin ona Pororo’sunu okula getirmemesini söylemesini dinliyordu.

“Öğretmeninin dinlemelisin Yuki. Okul Pororo oynayacağın yer değil. Pororo’yla evde oynayabilirsin, değil mi?” Sehun kibarca önerdi.

“Ama her zaman bir şeyler öğrenmiyoruz okulda. Teneffüslerimiz var ayrıca… Öğretmen ders anlatırken oynamıyorum ben…” Yuki dudak büküyordu, azarlanmaktan memnun olmamıştı.

“Ama yine de…” Sehun iç çekti. “bunu yapman doğru değil tatlım. Gelecek sefer Pororo’yu evde bırak okula götürme. Seni inatçı olasın ve insanları dinlemeyesin diye yetiştirmedim ben, tamam mı?” dediğinde Yuki dudaklarını ısırdı.

“Tamam…” vazgeçti ve başıyla onayladı.

“Evet, inatçı olma Yuki. Birileri gibi…” Kai mırıldandı. Sehun gözlerini devirdi, Yuki endişeli görünüyordu.

“Kim gibi baba?” masumca sordu.

Kai cevap vermeden sürmeye devam etti. Sehun, Kai’in atağını görmezden geldi ve dışarıya baktı. Sonra evlerinden oldukça uzaklaştıklarını fark etti. farklı bir yere gidiyorlardı, ne Kai’in nede Sehun’un evine değil.

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” Sehun tanıdık olmayan caddelere bakarken sordu.

“Yeni evimize.” Kısaca cevapladı.

“Yeni evimiz mi var?!” Yuki heyecanla sordu. “GERÇEKTEN Mİ?”

“Bekle- ne yeni evi?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu. “Benim zaten bir evim var ve kendi evimden başka bir yerde kalmak istemiyorum.” Sehun karşı çıkıyordu.

“Senin evin güvenli değil artık. Benimki de… başlamak için uygun değil. Bu ev gerçek bir ev o yüzden hepimiz için iyi olacaktır.” Kai yola odaklanmış bir şekilde açıkladı. Eve yaklaşmışlardı. Seul’e romantik bir manzarası olan tepenin yamacındaydı, özellikle geceleri çok güzel oluyordu ve birazda gizlilik katıyordu.

“Yani her şeye kendin karar verdin?” Sehun karşı çıktı. Yuki babalarına şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Benim ne düşündüğümü önemsemiyorsun, değil mi? Senin evinde kalmayacağım, kendi evim var benim.”

“Gördün mü, bu işte inatçılığın örneği Yuki.” Kai cevapladı. “Hala tehlikeli olan yerde kalmak için ısrar ediyor.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. Kelimeleri tükenmişti ama dürüst olmak gerekirse Kai’yle tartışmaktan yorulmuştu çünkü sonunda Kai kazanacaktı ne de olsa.

Araba tepeyi çıkmaya başlamıştı ve Yuki, Sehun ve Kai’in kavgasını izlemekten üzülmesine rağmen evi gördüğünde heyecanlanmıştı.

“Şu mu baba?” Yuki tepedeki yüksek duvarlarla çevirili tek evi göstererek sordu. Kai başıyla onaylayarak uzaktan kumandalı otomatik kapıyı açtı ve sürüş yoluna girdi.

Yuki böylesine güzel ev görmemiş gibi şaşkınlıklardaydı. Neredeyse mansiyon gibiydi ama modern bir yapıdaydı. Dış cephesi açık gri ve kahverengiye boyatılmıştı. Yeşil ağaçlar vardı her yerde ve Yuki’ye sürpriz yapmak için ise yüzme havuzuyla barbekü ya da küçük bir parti yapabilecekleri bir avlu vardı. Yuki arabadan çıkıp evin içinin nasıl göründüğünü görmeye çok hevesliydi.

Kai arabayı park etti ve Yuki daha fazlasını görmek için arabadan fırladı. Kai’in ülkedeki mülklerinden biriydi. Burayı seçmişti çünkü işine en yakın burasıydı ve aynı zamanda hem modern hem de çocuk dostu bir yer olduğundan bir aile için uygundu. Gizliliği de mükemmeldi. Bir gün ailesini bu eve getirip burada yaşamayı başından beri planlamıştı. Sanırım o gün gelmişti.

Sehun yavaşça arabadan çıktı, gözleri evi tarıyordu. Büyüktü, kendi evinden çok daha büyük. Ama hala güvensizdi. Eve kapatılıyormuş gibiydi sanki. Komşularını bile göremiyordu.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Kai sordu. “Endişelenme, çocuklar için uygun. Yuki iyi olacaktır.”

“Şimdi mi ne düşündüğümü önemsiyorsun…” Sehun alayla cevapladı. Kai yeniden gözlerini devirdi.

“Önce içeri girelim. Burayı seveceksin.” Kai duyarlı olmaya çalışıyordu.

Yuki avlunun etrafında koşuşturuyordu ve oldukça memnun görünüyordu. “Appa, burası gerçekten çok geniş!” mutlulukla söyledi. Sehun mağdur hissederek oğluna gülümsedi. Kai onları içeriye soktu, oturma odası Kai’in evindekiyle benze mobilyalarla döşenmişti. Yüksek ve Kai’in tarzında.

Sehun’a evde bir tur attırdı ve her oda oturma odasının devamı niteliğindeydi. Benzer mobilyalar, benzer perdeler, benzer dekor ve hepsi. Yalnızca boyalar pastel tonlarındaydı.

“Sade.” Sehun cevapladı. “Almadan önce baktığın model evleri gibi.”

“Modern evler güzel değil mi?” Kai sordu.

“Benim için değil.” Sehun cevapladı. “Her neyse, benim odam nerede. Yeniden hasta gibi hissetmeye başladım…”

“Buraya gel…” Kai ona önderlik ederek, en uzaktaki odaya götürdü. En geniş yatak odasıydı ve Seul manzarası vardı. Ebeveyn yatak odası olmalıydı burası.

Sehun Kai’ye baktı. “Aynı odada mı kalacağız?” diye sordu. Kai ona baktı.

“Tabiki, neden soruyorsun?” şaşırarak sordu.

“Hiç… kendi odamın olacağını düşünmüştüm.” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldanırken yatağın kenarına oturdu. Odayı inceliyordu. Ev temizlenmişti büyük ihtimalle çünkü yerde tek bir toz tanesi bile yoktu. “Eve bakması için hizmetçin mi var?”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Haftada birkaç kez geliyorlar ve biz burada kalacağımız için onlardan tüm evi temizlemelerini istedim.”

“Bunu başından beri planlıyordun…” Sehun kendi kendine mırıldandı. “Ve bana sorma zahmetine bile girmedin…”

“Neden bana bu kadar karşı çıkıyorsun?” Kai sordu. “Bunun güzel olacağını çünkü evindeki o olayı hatırlamayacağını düşündüm. İlk oradan kaçırıldın.”

“Ama yine de hala benim evim, benim ilk kendi mülküm ve daha birkaç aydır orada yaşıyorum…” Sehun sızlandı.

“Senden satmanı falan istemiyorum, sadece güvenli olan yerde yani burada kalmanı istiyorum, bu kadar zor mu?”

“Özür dilerim ama ben sen gibi değilim. Bir orda bir burada kalamam ben. Bir yerde kalıp taşınmamayı tercih ederim.” Sehun alayla söyledi. “Ben böyle birisiyim.”

“O zaman buraya taşın ve başka yere gitme.” Kai yavaşça sesini yükselterek söyledi. Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Sana bu kadar kolay mı görünüyorum? Evli bile değiliz ve sen benden böyle şeyler istiyorsun? Senin bende gördüğün ne gerçekten? Mülklerinden biri miyim?” Sehun karşı çıktı. Kai sinirle baktı Sehun’a, Sehun kolayca pes etmeyecekti.

“Ağzından çıkana dikkat etsen iyi olur.” Kai karanlık bir şekilde söyledi.

“Her neyse Kai,” Sehun cevapladı. “Artık seninle aynı odada kalmak istemiyorum. Ben Yuki’yle kalacağım.”

Sehun gitmekle tehdit ettiğinde Kai bileğinden tutarak onu durdurdu. “Sehun, yapma böyle. Bak, özür dilerim, tamam mı? Sanırım önceki şey için hala kızgınım…” Kai daha kibar bir tonda söyledi. Sehun Kai’ye baktı ve içini çekti.

“Tamam, ama biraz zamana ihtiyacım var şu anda. Çok şey hissediyorum…” Sehun doğru kelimeyi bulmak için durdu. “Bunalmış. Biraz alan ve zamana ihtiyacım var.”

“Tamam, ihtiyacın olan zaman ve alanı vereceğim ama lütfen beni bırakma. Bu odada kal, ben giderim.” Söyledi. Sehun direkt Kai’in gözlerine baktı, neden ona katıldığını merak ediyordu. Başını salladı. “Başımı boşaltmama izin ver çünkü senin de alana ihtiyacın var. Beni bırakma yalnızca, tamam mı?”

“Tamam bırakmayacağım. Tanrım, sen Yuki’den daha fazla ilgi meraklısısın..” iç çekti.

Kai zaferle gülümseyerek kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı. “Öpücüğümü alabilir miyim?”

“Hımmm?” Sehun cevap olarak hımladı sonra dudakları Kai’inkilerle bir olmuştu. Yumuşak bir öpücüktü sadece, Kai bıraktı.

“Her neyse, akşam yemeğinden önce psikiyatristin gelecek. Her seansta eve gelecek.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Tamam.”

“Sonra görüşürüz.” Kai odadan çıkmandan önce söyledi.

Sehun, ikisi öpüşeli baya bir zaman olduğunu fark etti. Böyle küçük öpücükler ona geçmişlerini hatırlatıyordu. Ayakları onu odalarının balkonuna götürdü ve biraz temiz hava aldı. Önündeki manzaraya bakarak düşünmeye başladı.

Kai ve onun küçük konular üzerine atışacaklarını biliyordu çünkü bunlar kaçınılmazdı. Geçmişlerine çok benziyordu. Kolayca barışsalar da, her küçük tartışma güçsüzleştiriyordu. Özellikle de kaçırıldığından beri, bu tartışmalar güçlenmişti. Kai o adam yakalanana kadar durmayacaktı ve Sehun huzurlu bir şekilde yaşamak istiyordu. Kai’in bu kadar intikam ateşiyle yanıp tutuşmadığı ve her şeyin unutulduğu bir hayat yaşamak istiyordu. Evet, geri ödemek yerine, sadece unutmak istiyordu.

Bu onun için çok zordu. Uyuduğunda olanların rüyasına gireceğini biliyordu. Bazen gözlerini kapattığında bile, görünmez gözlerin onu taciz ettiğini, onunla alay ettiklerini hissedebiliyordu. Korkuyordu evet ama güvende olduğunu biliyordu. Luhan’ın yapmak istediğinin bittiğini söyleyebilirdi. Amacına ulaşmıştı.

Bunun hakkında dikkatle düşündüğünde, Luhan aynı şeyleri yaşadığını söylediğinde, acaba o da mı tecavüze uğramıştı? Ama neden Kai’den bahsetmişti ve ona her şeyi Kai yüzünde olmak zorunda olduğunu söylemişti. Eğer Luhan’ın yerine koyarsa kendisini, Kai ve Luhan arasında ne gibi bir bağlantı vardı? Birkaç ilişkisi vardı ama kanıt olmadan sadece tahmin edebilirdi. Kai’in yaptığı bir şey Luhan’ı çok sinirlendirmişti kesin. Ama ne?

Sehun’un içindeki şeytanla kavga etmesini söylemek daha güvenliydi ve o yeri hatırladığından Luhan’ın ona başka ne dediğini hatırlamaya çalıştı. Onu yönlendiren bir şey. Ama Luhan’ın ismini zar zor hatırladığından, başka bir şeyi nasıl hatırlayacaktı? Odaya geri döndü, sinirlenmiş hissediyordu ama bunları kendisi sonlandırmak için azimliydi. Durum ne kadar çabuk çözülürse o kadar hızlı ailesini geri alabilir ve huzuru elde edebilirdi.

Karnı yeniden ağrımaya başlamıştı. Yatağa gidip biraz uzandı. Neden karnının bu kadar sıklıkta ağrıdığını merak etmeye başladı. Çok acıyordu ama acı birkaç dakika içinde geçiyordu o yüzden çok merak etmemişti. Ağrısını geçirecek ilaç almadı, o yüzden acısı gelip gidiyordu büyük ihtimalle.

Belki de polis soruşturmasından dolayı hala yorgundu, çabucak uykuya daldı. Bu kez, rüyasız ve deliksiz bir uyku çekmişti. Hak ettiği bir uykuydu.

Yuki odasına koşup yatakta zıplayarak bağırdığında onu uyandırdı. “AAPPPAAAA, UYAN, HADİ!!!”

“Yu... Yuki?” Sehun mırıldandı ve gözlerini ovuşturdu. Onu uyandırdığı için oğluna kızamıyordu özelliklede Yuki Çılgın Hırsız 2 filmindeki minyon karakter gibi giyindiğinde, hemen hayran olmuştu. “Awww, bebeğime bakın benim..” Yuki’yi çekerek sarıldı. “Sana bunu kim verdi, çok sevimli görünüyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“Tao amca verdi.”

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. Bu beklediği bir şey değildi. “O mu verdi? Ne zaman?”

“Az önce. Aslında aşağıda. Babamla konuşuyor… bunu bana verdi bende sana göstermek için giydim.” Yuki mırıldandı. Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Duşta aldım bu arada.”

“Burada mı o? Bizim burada olduğumuzu nerden biliyormuş?”

“Bilmem…” Yuki cevapladı.

“Oh, tamam o zaman. Yuki, ben aşağıya Tao amcayı görmeye gidiyorum. Gelmek ister misin tatlım?”

Yuki başıyla onayladı ve yataktan indi. Sehun da kalktı. El ele aşağıya oturma odasına gittiler. Yuki yolu öğrendiğine göre eve alışmıştı, Sehun oğlunun ona yol göstermesine izin verdi. Yakına geldiğinde, Yuki elini bırakarak oturma odasına koştu ve Sehun’un geldiğini duyurdu.

İki yetişkin Sehun’a baktılar. Bu Sehun için biraz garipti. Birkaç gündür patronunu görmemişti ama sanki çok uzun zaman olmuş gibiydi. “Hey Tao!” Sehun onu selamla mutlulukla ve Tao’ya sarıldı. Yüzü endişeli görünüyordu.

“aman tanrım, Kai bana iyi olduğunu söylemene rağmen kendi gözlerimle görmek istedim!” Tao Sehun’a sıkıca sarılınca, Kai’den ölümcül bir bakış kazandı. Tao onu bıraktı ama sıkıca Sehun’un ellerini tutmaya devam etti.

“Bana gerçekten iyi olduğunu söyle.” Diye söyledi Tao.

Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Tabiki iyiyim, neden olmayayım?” diye cevapladı. “Her neyse, beni görmek için buraya kadar geldiğin için teşekkür ederim. Sen nasılsın Tao?”

“Senin hakkında endişeliyim, tabiî ki. Ne biliyor musun, Japonları araştırmaya devam edeceğim ve her-“

“Hayır, Tao zahmet etme. Japonlardan biri değildi.” Sehun cevapladı.

Tao şaşkın görünüyordu. “Bekle- nerden biliyorsun? Suçluyu tanıyor musun?” diye sordu Tao. Sehun başını salladı.

“Sadece biliyorum.” Kai’ye bakarak söyledi, Yuki’yle oynuyordu ama aynı zamanda konuşmalarını dinliyordu. Sonra Kai Yuki’nin oturma odasından ayrılıp televizyon odasına çizgi film izlemeye gitmesini izledi. Konuşmaya katıldı ve bilerek Sehun ve Tao’nun ortasında durup elini Sehun’un beline koydu.

“Bebeğim, gel otur. Tamamen iyileşmedin henüz.” Kai, Sehun’u oturması için yönlendirdi. Tao da onların karşısına oturdu. Kai tabiî ki Sehun’u yanına oturttu.

“Pekala, umarım bu sorun yakında çözülür çünkü kim bilir başka neler yapabilir sana…” Tao alçak sesle mırıldanıp iç çekti. “Kendine çok iyi dikkat etmen lazım ve etrafını da iyi izlemelisin.”

“Bence anladı.” Kai uyuz davranışıyla devam etti.

“Şey tavsiyen için teşekkürler Tao ama gelecek seferin olacağını sanmıyorum.” Sehun bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “Onunda yaşayacağı kendi hayatı var.”

Kai, Sehun’a sinirle baktı. “Bebeğim, belli ki hiç hayatı yok, neden seninkini yok etmeye çalıştı o zaman.”

“Hayır Kai. Onun hayatı mahvoldu ama yine de bir hayatı var.” diye düzeltti Kai’yi Sehun, onunla aynı tonda söylemişti.

“Oh, bakıyorum da ikiniz çoktan yakınlaşmışsınız.” Kai alayla mırıldandı. “Ne o, buluşmanız romantik bir şeye mi dönüştü?”

Sehun bu kez Kai’ye sinirle baktı. Kai’in böyle bir şey demesine inanamıyordu ve nutku tutulmuştu. Tao ikisine şaşkınca baktı ve konuşmaya yeni bir konuyla devam etmeye karar verdi. İş hakkında konuşmaya çalıştı ama işe yaramadı o yüzden akşam yemeği yaklaşınca gitmeye karar verdi. Kai Sehun’un terapi zamanıyla ilgili bir şeyler söylemişti o yüzden o da gitti.

Kapı kapanır kapanmaz, Kai ve Sehun tartışmalarına geri döndüler. “Neden seni böyle mahveden bir adamı savunuyorsun? Sanki ben anlamıyorum?” Kai söyledi. “Ne o, sana işkence ettiğinde ya da diğer şeyleri yaptığında tatlı mıydı?”

“AĞZINDAN ÇIKANA DİKKAT ET KAI!” Sehun bağırdı. “O adam eğer sen olmasaydın böyle bir şeyi yapmazdı! Eminim sen ona bir şey yapmışsındır!”

“O ADAMIN KİM OLDUĞUNU BİLE BİLMİYORUM VE ŞİMDİDE BENİ YAPMADIĞIM BİRŞEYDEN Mİ SUÇLUYORSUN? ÇOK AKILLISIN OH SEHUN!” Kai bağırdığında Sehun rahatsız oldu. “Ve bütün bunlardan sonra, o adamın tarafını mı tutuyorsun? Senin sorunun ne gerçekten? Aklını mı kaçırdın?”

“BELKİ KAÇIRDIM!” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Belki aklımı kaçırdım senin yüzünden! Sen, bana yalnızca mülkün gibi davranmıyor aynı zamandan gururu olmayan bir insanmışım gibi de davranıyorsun! Belki delirdim çünkü sen bana öyle davransan bile, ben hala burada seninle birlikteyim!” Sehun belirtti. Kalp atışları yükseliyordu ve gözleri sulanmıştı. Kai yaşları görünce gardını indirdi. Sehun’u ağlatmaktan gerçekten nefret ediyordu.

“Neden seni hala sevdiğimi bilmiyorum ama yine de seviyorum…” Sehun gözlerindeki yaşları sildi ama daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Sonra aniden Sehun’un suratındaki üzgün ifadenin yerini acı aldı. Belini büktü ve karnını tuttu. Acıdan inlediğinde Kai korktu.

“Bebeğim, Sehun neyin var?!” Kai hemen Sehun’un yanına koştu ve Sehun’un solgun yüzünü görünce çıldırdı.

“Kai, karnım… çok acıyor!” Sehun inleyerek karnını tuttu. Kai’ye doğru düştü. Bacaklarının arasındaki sıcak sıvıyı hissedince panikledi. Kai, Sehun’u tutarak onu koltuğa koydu. Telefonunu çıkarıp şoförünü aradı. Hizmetçiye onlar yokken Yuki’ye bakmasını söyledi. Kai’in şoförü gelmişti ve hemen Sehun’u arabaya koydu.

Araba Kai’in emriyle son hızda ve en yakın hastaneye gidiyorlardı. Sehun acıdan kıvranırken Kai neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Sehun’un gri pantolonunun tamamen kırmızıya bürünmesiyle kendini kaybetmişti. “Kai, neler oluyor?!” Sehun neler olduğunu bilmiyordu ya da onu neyin kanattığını. Kai korku içindeydi, bebeğin iyi olması için dua edebiliyordu yalnızca.

Araba hastanenin önünde durdu ve Sehun’u hemen içeriye taşıdılar. Kontrol için acil odasına alındı. Kai odanın dışında bekliyordu, huzursuzdu ve aklına tartışmaları geliyordu. Sehun’un kırıldığını sürekli söylemesini ve Kai’in onları sürekli yapmasını. Onu üzdüğü için pişmandı ve Sehun’un öyle hissettiğini fark etmemişti.

Onu yararsız ve istenmeyen olarak hissettirmeye niyeti yoktu, Sehun, Kai’in dünyasıydı. Sehun’un her şeyi hissetmesini istiyordu, negatif duyguları değil. Belki öfkesine yenilmiş ve duygularını kontrol edememişti, bununla da Sehun’u üzmüştü. Değişmek istiyordu gerçekten böylece Sehun yararsız yada Kai’in mülkü gibi hissetmeyecekti, Sehun’un ona ihtiyacı olduğunu hissetmesini istiyordu. Sehun’un hak ettiği mükemmel ve şefkatli kişi olmak istiyordu böylece Sehun ve geri kalan ailesi güvenli olabilecekti yeniden. Kafası karışıktı. Ama şimdi, onu ilgilendiren tek şey Sehun ve bebeğin iyi olmasıydı. Gerçek babanın kim olduğunu bilmemesine rağmen, onun olma ihtimalini inkar edemezdi. Onun olması için dua etti.

İşkence gibi geçen saatler sonra, doktor sonunda dışarıya çıktı ve Kai’yi Sehun’un taşındığı odaya götürdü. Kai içeriye girdiğinde, Sehun’un iyi ve uyanık olduğunu görünce rahatladı. Kai hemen sıkıca sarıldı ona.

“Bebeğim, iyi misin?” Kai endişeyle sordu.

“Lütfen oturun Bay Kai.” Doktor söyledi. Kai oturdu, Sehun’un elini sıkıca tutuyordu. Endişesi geçmemişti.

“Bay Oh çok fazla stres altında kalmış. Ve stres hamileliği için hiç iyi değil. Bu yüzden karnınızda ağrı oldu-“

“Ham-Hamilelik mi? Neden bahsediyorsunuz siz?” Sehun şaşkınlıkla sordu. “Ben hamile değilim doktor-“

Doktor şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Oh, bunu bilmiyor muydunuz henüz? Ahh benim hatam. Tebrikler hamilesiniz. Henüz günlük ama yine de tebrikler.” Doktor neşeyle duyurdu. “Yine de, sağlığınıza daha fazla dikkat etmelisiniz-“ Doktor, Sehun’un gözlerindeki yaşları görünce durdu. Yüzüne bakınca sevinç gözyaşları değildi.

“Ben.. kötü bir şey mi söyledim?” doktor şaşkınlıkla sordu. Kai zihninden kendini tokatladı.

“Doktor, bizi yalnız bırakır mısınız?” Kai sorduğunda doktor dışarı çıktı. Kai Sehun’a bakarak derin nefes aldı. Sehun bu şok edici haberi sindirmekte sorun yaşıyordu. Kai’ye döndü.

“Bunu.. biliyor muydun?” Sehun sorduğunda sesi titriyordu ve yanlış çıkmasını umut ediyordu. Kai Sehun’un yanına oturdu. Sehun ifadesini okuyamıyordu.

“Sehun özür dilerim ama evet biliyordum.”

Kai gerçeği demek istemezdi ama demişti. Sehun Kai’in dediğini sindirmek için bir saniye durdu ve sindirdiğinde daha çok ağlamaya başladı. üzerine ağır bir şey düşmüş gibiydi. Acısı dayanılmazdı. Kai’ye vurmaya başladı. Kinini daha fazla tutamıyordu ve Kai’ye atıyordu. Kai Sehun’u durdurmak için hiçbir şey yapmadı, onun sinirini çıkarmasına izin verdi.

“Nasıl yaptın!” Sehun’un yumrukları güçsüzleşiyor ve gücünü kaybediyordu. Gözyaşları yavaşça durdu. “Neden bana söylemedin…?”

Kai Sehun’un gözlerine bakamıyordu. O da kendinden hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Sehun’un böyle bir tepki vereceğini biliyordu ama bununla başa çıkmak daha zordu. Sehun yüzünü dizlerine kapatarak dizlerini göğsüne çekti. İnlemeleri ve hıçkırıkları sesli ve Kai’in kalbini kırıyordu. Kai elini uzatarak Sehun’a dokundu ama diğeri elini ittirdi.

“SENDEN GERÇEKTEN NEFRET EDİYORUM, BİLİYOR MUSUN?” Sehun bağırdı. “BANA DOKUNMA!!”

“Seh-“

“HAYIR! UZAK DUR BENDEN!!” Sehun bağırdı. Gözlerinde kızgınlık ve nefretten başka bir şey yoktu. “Şu anda senin yüzünü bile görmek istemiyorum. Lütfen git…”

“Bebeğim, özür dilerim-“

“Kai, lütfen git!” Sehun neredeyse bağırmıştı. “Git!”

Kai ayağa kalktı ve yavaşça kapıya doğru gitti. Sehun ona bakmadı bile. İkisi de birbirlerini kırmıştı. Kai oturma odasının dışında oturuyordu. Ne kadar zaman geçtiğini bilmiyordu ama aniden Kyungsoo geldi. Acelesi varmış gibi görünüyordu ama Kai’yi görünce durdu.

“Kai- ne-“

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hey, Sehun aradı. Ağlıyordu. Neler oldu?” Kyungsoo endişeyle sordu.

Kai iç çekti. “Hamile olduğunu öğrendi…” üzgünlükle mırıldandı.

Kyungsoo ikisine acımıştı. Kavgalarının ikisini de kırdığını tahmin edebiliyordu. “Ben onunla konuşurum, merak etme.”

“Sağol. Ona iyi bak.” Kai cevapladı. Kyungsoo başıyla onaylayıp odaya girdi, Kai ise dışarıya çıktı. Kyungsoo bir süre kalmıştı odada. Kai tüm zaman bekledi onları.

Gece yarısına yakında Kyungsoo ve Sehun odadan çıktılar. Kai sandalyesinden kalktı. Yaklaşacakken Kyungsoo ona geri gitmesi gerektiğinin sinyalini verdi. Sehun ona bakmadı bile. Kai hemen anlayıp geri çekilmişti.

“Kai, ben Sehun’u bize götürüyorum bu gece…” Kyungsoo söyleyerek Sehun’u dışarı çıkardı. Kai yeniden tek başına kalmıştı. Sandalyesine yığıldı, yaşlar gözlerinden süzülüyordu. Hemen sildi onları. Sonra ayağa kalkarak eve gitti.

Kyungsoo ve Suho’nun evindeyse Sehun misafir odasına alındı ve geceyi orada geçirdi. Kyungsoo en yakın arkadaşı uyuyana kadar yanında kaldı. Kocası Suho ikizleri uyumaları için sarmıştı. Saatler süren ağlamanın sonunda Sehun’un uyuya kaldığı için, Kyungsoo elinde peçete desteleriyle odadan ayrıldı. Suho oturma odasında ona katıldı.

“O iyi mi?” Suho endişeyle sordu.

“Hayır.” Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Kimi suçlayacağımı bilmiyorum. Bence Kai’de Sehun kadar masum bu konuda. Çok kötü ki Sehun bunu göremiyor.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı. Suho ona sarıldı. “Belli ki Kai’in zamanı gelene kadar bunu gizlemekten başka şansı yoktu…”

“Hayatları çok karmaşık, buna neyin sebep olduğunu merak ediyorum. Diğer çiftlerden daha fazla birbirlerine delice aşık iki kişiler ama…” Suho cümlesini bitirecek doğru kelimeyi bulamıyordu. Melankolik hissetti kendini.

Kyungsoo başını kocasının göğsüne yasladı. “Evet, biliyorum… kader onlar için çok acımasız. Umarım yakında iyi olurlar. İkisinin de bunun geçmesi için zamana ihtiyacı var, özellikle Sehun’un.”

“Evet, yarın her zaman daha iyidir. Gece yarısı oldu artık. Hadi gidip yatalım.”

“Tamam.” Kyungsoo kocasının onu yatak odalarına götürmesine ve ona iyi geceler dilemesine izin verdi.


	19. 18.Bölüm

Her şey zorlaşıyordu. Uyumak bile. Nefes almak bile. Haberler ortaya çıktığında, Sehun içinde büyüyen canlıyı hissedebiliyordu. Karnının içinde hissediyordu. Kendini dönüşü olmaz yolda gibi hissediyordu. Saat 4’e kadar uyanık durdu. İhtiyacı olduğunda bile uyuyamıyordu. Gözleri şişmişti çünkü gününü Kyungsoo’nun kollarında ağlayarak geçirmişti. Kyungsoo’nun onu teselli etmeye çalışırken yorulduğunu biliyordu ve Kai’in gerçekten kötü bir şey yapmadığına ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Biliyordu ama dün gece Kai tarafından ihanete uğramış gibi hissetmişti.

Kai’yle ne zaman yüzleşebileceğini bilmiyordu. Ona birazcık kızgındı ve utanmıştı ayrıca. Yaşayan en kötü varlık gibi hissetmişti.

Ya babası Kai değilse?

Soru beynini kemiriyordu. Ne yapacaktı? Taşımaya devam mı edecekti yoksa..? Asla aldırma gibi bir düşüncesi olmamıştı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Yuki’yi ilk öğrendiğinde düşünmüştü. Tek başına bir çocuk yetiştirmenin kolay olacağını düşünmemişti ama ailesinin de yardımıyla bunun üstesinden gelmeyi başarmıştı. Ama bununla nasıl başa çıkacaktı? Hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Kai’ye söylediği kırıcı sözlerin hiçbirinde ciddi değildi. Kai’den gerçekten nefret etmiyordu. Edemezdi ki. Böyle zamanlarda, telefonu alarak barışmak için Kai’yi aramak istiyordu. Ona uzun süre kızgın duramazdı. İlk boşandıklarında da öyleydi. Kendini yatağa bıraktı.

Saate baktığında çoktan 5 olduğunu gördü. Yeniden yorgun hissetmeye başlamıştı o yüzden biraz uyumaya çalıştı. Uyumadan önce telefonunun fotoğraf galerisini açtı ve eskilere baktı. Biricik oğlunun resimlerine bakıyordu. Yuki’nin çok fazla resmi vardı, Kai’in ise çok azdı. En son resim Kai’ye aitti. Onun hiç olmadığını düşünmüştü.

Resim çok eskiydi. Kai mezun olurken çekilmişti. Geçmişe bakarsak 8 yıl önceydi. Kai hiç değişmemişti. Hala o yüzünden hiç ayrılmayan gevşek, baştan çıkaran gülümsemesi vardı. Yakışıklıydı. Çok yakışıklı. Ondan daha iyi görünen o kadar kişi arasından Kai’in neden onu seçtiğini hala merak ediyordu. Seohyun gibi mesela.

Böyle düşünürken bir süre sonra uyuya kaldı, telefonu ise elinde hala Kai’in resmi açıktı. Ekran bir süre sonra karardı.

Uyurken birisinin kollarını ona doladığını hissetti, onu kendine çekiyordu. Kyungsoo yada Suho olamazdı çünkü eller çok sıcak ve onu sarmalıyordu, daha çok Kai’ye aitti. O eller aşağıya doğru inerek karnını okşadı. Büyüyen karnını.

“Bu benim, değil mi?”

Adam konuşmuştu. Sehun gözlerini açtı. Kai yerine Luhan’ı gördüğünde nefesi kesilmişti. Luhan büyüyen sırıtmasıyla ellerini Sehun’un karnına bastırıyordu, daha çok bilerek zarar veriyordu. Sehun keskin acıdan inledi ve Luhan’la kavga etmeye başladı.

“Luhan’ın olduğunu biliyordum. Buna inanamıyorum Sehun… seni… fahişe.” Kai’in sözleri Sehun’a acımasızca çarpmıştı. İnkar ederek başını iki yana salladı, Luhan ise zaferle gülüyordu. Kai’de odadaydı. Onlardan biraz uzakta ayaktaydı ve biraz sonra odadan çıktı.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Gitme… KAI, HAYIR!!!”

Sehun yataktan kalktı bir anda, elleri boşluğa uzanmıştı. Etrafına baktığında kendini odada yalnız bir şekilde buldu. Luhan yoktu. Kai yoktu. Zorlukla nefes alıyordu. Kalp atışları hızlanmıştı. Elini karnına koydu.

“Aman tanrım…” hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Rüya çok gerçekçi gibi hissettirmişti. Gelecekte olmasından korkuyordu.

O gece Kai eve yalnız gittiğinde evinde bir araba buldu. Bilinmeyen bir arabaydı. Eve girdiğinde, bir adamın koltukta uyuduğunu gördü. Beklemekten yorulmuş ve uyuyakalmış görünüyordu. Başında bir hizmetçi bekliyordu.

“Bu bey Doktor Xuimin… psikiyatrist…” hizmetçi söyledi. küçük doktor uyandığında şaşırdı. Kai’in ağzı ‘o’ şeklini almıştı, Sehun’un ilk randevusunu tamamen unutmuştu. Doktor Kai’yi gördüğünde bacaklarını düzeltti.

“Merhaba… ben Doktor Xuimin…”

“Kai.” Kai kendini tanıttı ve el sıkıştılar. “Çok beklediniz mi?”

“Ağladınız mı?” Kai ani soruyla şaşırmıştı. Doktor açık sözlü birisi gibi görünüyordu. “Üzgünüm.. bu bir alışkanlık. İşinize burnumu sokmamalıyım.” Çabucak özür diledi.

“Sorun değil. Aslın kötü haberim var. Hastanız… Aslında.. iyi hissetmiyor.” Kai boğazını temizledi. “Ve bu arada, bu terapi için uygun değil… çok talihsiz bir durum oldu ve siz yorgun görünüyorsunuz.”

Doktor Xuimin başını salladı sadece. “Anlıyorum… sorun değil. Bu durumdaki hastalar sıklıkla duygusal travma yaşarlar-“

“Hayır, hayır. Sehun kendine zarar vermeye çalışmadı. Haşin biri değildir. Sadece… şey, sağlığıyla ilgili bir şey oldu…” Kai durdu. Doktor ise bekliyordu. Kai söyleyip söylememe konusunda kararsızdı ama doktor eninde sonunda öğrenecekti nasılsa. O yüzden neden saklasın ki? “… şey, o hamile…”

“Wow, tebrikler-“

“Teşekkürler ama… diğer babanın kim olduğundan emin değiliz, ne demek istediğimi anladıysanız eğer…” Kai düzeltti. Doktor sessizleşerek başını salladı.

“Anladım. Üzgünüm.” Doktor Xuimin mırıldandı. Dudaklarını rahatsız bir şekilde kıvırdı. Gerginliğinin işaretiydi. “Üzgünüm Bay Kai, hala yeni olduğumu düşünüyorsunuzdur ama aslında bu benim beşinci yılım. Benim için yeni bir vaka değil bu. Sadece dikkatsiz davrandım. Nişanlım bile bana aynısını söyledi. Ama eminim iş söz konusu olunca tamamen farklı birisi olduğumu anlarsınız.”

“Hayır, sorun yok. Yargılamıyorum sizi.” Cevapladı.

“Yargılamıyorsunuz? Yani, insanları yargılamanızı söylediğinden değil ama- neyse burada bitirelim.” Özür diler şekilde gülümsedi. “Her neyse, eğer sormamda sakınca görmezseniz, Bay Oh nerede? Siz evde teksiniz…”

“O…şeyde…”

“BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!”

Yuki babasına doğru koşarak ona atıldı. Yuki Kai’ye sıkıca sarıldığında Kai gülümsedi. Misafirlerini fark etmemişti. “Neredeydin? Appam nerede?” sızlanarak sordu.

Kai Yuki’yi kaldırdı. “Yuki, Doktor Xiumin’le tanış. Appanın doktoru.”

Yuki Doktor Xiumin’e baktı ve doktor küçük çocuğa gülümsedi. “Appam hasta mı?” Yuki sordu.

“O kadar kötü değil.” Kai cevapladı. “Dr. Xiumin’e merhaba de.”

“Merhaba…” Yuki utangaçça söyledi. “Benim adım Yuki.”

“Merhaba Yuki. Wow, Japonca ismin var.” Xuimin etkilenerek söyledi.

“Seninki de Korece gelmiyor kulağa.” Yuki söyleyiverdi. Kai oğlunun hazır cevaplığına hafifçe şaşırmıştı, Xuimin güldü sadece.

“Biliyorum. Çince gibi değil mi? Çünkü ben Çin’de büyüdüm. Yarı Koreli yarı Çinliyim. Korece ismim Kim Minseok.” Cevapladı.

“Oh…” mırıldandı. Yuki Kai’ye döndü. “Baba, bende iki isim istiyorum.”

İsteği iki yetişkini güldürmüştü. “Tamam, appayla da konuşuruz.”

“Çok sevimli.” Dr. Xuimin onu övdü.

“Çünkü appam da gerçekten sevimlidir.” Yuki dürüstçe mırıldandı. “Görünüş olarak appama benzerim ama babam gibi konuşurum.” Cevapladı.

“Ben gibi mi konuşursun?” Kai şaşırarak sordu.

“Sen bana alaycı olduğumu söyledin, senden aldığım bir genmiş.” Yuki cevapladı. Kai gülerek başıyla onayladı.

“Doğru unutmuşum.” Kai kabul ettiğinde Xuimin de güldü.

“Gerçekten mutlu bir aile gibi görünüyorsunuz.” Xuimin cevapladı. “Umarım benimki de yakın gelecekte öyle olur.”

“Oh, nişanlı olduğunuzu söylemiştiniz, değil mi? Düğün ne zaman?”

“Gelecek yıl, belki.” Cevapladı.

“Sizin düğün ne zaman?” Yuki konuşmayı bölerek sordu. Xuimin ‘de Kai’ye baktı.

Kai içini çekti. “Yakında, belki.”

Yuki’nin yüzü aydınlanmıştı. “Gerçekten mi? Söz mü?”

“Evet, söz.”

“Bekle- resmiyete dökmeden önce, peki yakında ne kadar yakın?” Yuki merakla sordu. Xuimin Yuki’nin mizahına yeniden güldü.

Kai’in dili tutulmuştu. “Bunu appanla kararlaştırmam lazım önce.” Kai açıkladı. “Ne kadar yakında olduğuna söz veremem henüz…”

Yuki somurttu ve dudaklarını büktü. “Ben appamla konuştum… ve ne zaman olduğu konusunda bana söz vermedi… ama bir anlaşma yaptık. Eğer sınıfta ilk 3’e girersem, seninle evlenecek….”

Kai oldukça şaşırmıştı, Sehun bu konudan ona bahsetmemişti hatta söylememişti bile. “Öğretmenim sonuçların gelecek hafta belli olacağını söyledi. Umarım olurum.”

Kai başıyla onayladı.” Tatlım, neredeyse gece yarısı oldu, neden yatağına gitmiyorsun?”

“Tamam. Ama baba, bana appamın nerede olduğunu söylemeyi unuttun…” Yuki sızlandı. “Onun beni sarmasını istiyorum…”

“Kyungsoo’ların evinde. Orada işleri varmış. Neden sen gitmiyorsun, ben gelip seni saracağım tamam mı?” Kai önerdiğinde Yuki itaat ederek odasına gitti.

“Hayranlık verici bir oğlunuz var.” Xuimin iltifat etti. “Ve çokta akıllı.”

“Evet, çok akıllı bana sorarsanız.” Kai kabul etti.

İkisi bir süre daha konuştular ve Xuimin veda etti daha sonra. İkinci seans için birkaç gün sonra geri gelecekti. Kai doktorun terapi seansını düzgün tamamlayamamasına üzülmüştü. Sehun’un gelecek seansta burada olmasını umdu. Sehun’dan bahsetmişken, Kai’in yanında ona ihtiyacı vardı. Uyurken Sehun’un yanında göreceğini düşündüğünde, o gidip Kyungsoo’ların evinde kalmıştı. Zor bir gece geçiriyor olmalı, diye düşündü Kai. Onun niyetinin dışında olmuştu. Ama yine de, Sehun’a haberi nasıl vereceğini bilmiyordu. Ancak Kai daha fazla düşünceli ve her şeyi dikkatle planlamış olmalıydı.

Kapıyı kapatarak kilitledi ve oğlunu sarmak için Yuki’nin odasına gitti. Saatler süren düşünmenin sonunda o da uyuyakaldı.

O sabah, Kai erkenden uyandı. İyi uyuyamamıştı. Hastaneden Sehun için ilaç getirdiğini hatırladı. Yani şafak vaktinde, Kyungsoo’ların evine giderek ilaçları Suho’ya verdi. Suho Kai’ye üzülüyordu, ona içeri girip Sehun’u çabucak görmesini teklif etti ama Kai reddetti. Sehun yeniden onunla karşılaşmaya hazır olduğunda görürdü Sehun’u. Sehun’u zorlamak istemiyordu artık.

Saat 10 gibi, Kyungsoo Sehun’un odasına gittiğinde onu yatağın kenarında dizlerini göğsüne çekerek uyurken bulduğunda şaşırmıştı. Hemen Sehun’u uyandırdı, bedeninin o pozisyondan dolayı acıdığından endişelenmişti.

“Sehun, uyan…” Kyungsoo kibarca sarstı Sehun’u. Diğeri gözlerini açtığında şaşırdı. Üçüncü kez uyanıp ağladığını hatırladı çünkü rüyası korkunçtu. Kyungsoo Sehun’un oturmasına yardım etti.

“Sehun, sana baskı yapmak istemiyorum ama bunu benden bir tavsiye olarak düşün. Onun sana ihtiyacı olduğu kadar senin de Kai’ye ihtiyacın var. Patlayacak gibi hissettiğini biliyorum ama yaptığından dolayı Kai’yi suçlamak doğru değil. Seni korumaya çalışıyordu. Sana söylemedi çünkü yeni bir şoku atlatamayacak kadar zayıf olduğunu biliyordu. Lütfen ne yapmak istediğini anla. Tamam, bilgin olsun diye diyorum bu sabah buraya gelmiş. Senin ilaçlarını bırakmış. Onları al.” Kyungsoo kahvaltısını önüne koydu. Sehun tepsiye baktı, aklına Kai’in hali gelmişti. “Ve ciddiyim, onu ara. Daha iyi hissedeceksin. Ayrıca onu da daha iyi hissettireceksin.”

Bunları dedikten sonra gitti Kyungsoo.

Sehun önce tepsiye sonra yataktaki telefonuna baktı. Kai bir kere bile onu aramaya çalışmamıştı. Dün gece ondan kaçtığında Kai’in şaşırmış olabileceğini düşündü. Suçluluk her yerini sarmıştı. Ellerini telefonunun alıp acil aramalardan 1’e basarken titriyordu.

Kai ona cevap vermediğinde ilk denemesi başarısız sonuçlanmıştı. İç çekti. Kai’yi çok mu kırmıştı? Sonra telefonunu geri bıraktı. Başka ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, Kai’in hala ona kızgın olmasından korkuyordu. Telefon elinden düştüğü anda çalmaya başladı, az önce aradığı kişi arıyordu. Sehun bir süre şaşırdı ama telefonu geri aldı eline. Aramayı cevapladı.

“Kai?”

İlk birkaç saniye sessizdi. Sehun gittikçe gerginleşti. “Kai, orada mısın?”

“Bebeğim, adımı yeniden ağzından duymak çok güzel…” Sehun Kai’in sonunda konuştuğunu duydu. “Seni çok özledim!”

“Bende seni özledim… sana sonsuza kadar kızamam ve sana çıkıştığım için özür dilerim- senin hatan değildi ve bunu hak etmedin-“

“Sehun, biliyorum… aslında hak ettim… sana hak ettiğin gibi davranmadım, seni yararsız ve değersiz hissettirdiğim için özür dilerim. Sen benim her şeyimsin. Özrüm senin yaşadığın zararı ve hamileliğin hakkındaki kırgınlığını geçirmez belki…” Kai durdu. “… gerçekten özür dilerim ama sana düzgünce nasıl söyleyeceğim bilmiyordum-“

“Böyle haberler düzgünce planlı bir şekilde söylenmez Kai…” Sehun cevapladı. “Ama üzüldüm-“

“Sorun değil Sehun. uyanmam için bir şeye ihtiyacım vardı yada bu kadar kötü gitmemeliydi… bunu istememiştim.” Nazikçe cevapladı. “Sana ve bebeğe odaklanmalıydım, önemli olan oydu…”

“Kai…” Sehun ona seslendi. “Lütfen bana diğer babanın kim olduğunu bildiğini söyle…”

Bir an sessizlik oldu. “Bilmiyorum… özür dilerim.”

Sehun gergince yutkundu. Rüyası gözünün önüne gelmişti ve korkudan titriyordu. “O zaman…”

“3 aylık olduğunda test yaptırabiliriz…” Kai ona söyledi.

“O zaman şey için çok geç olacaktır…” Sehun cümlesini tamamlamadı. Kai Sehun’un ne dediğini anlamıştı.

“Düşünmüyorsun değil mi…aldırmayı?” Kai inanamayarak sordu. “Bebeğim bu-“

“Biliyorum… ama bana böyle bir düşüncen olmadığını söyleme…” Sehun telefona mırıldandı. Kai bir süre bunu düşünüp iç çekti.

“ama yine de…”

“Kai, o adamın çocuğunu büyütebileceğimi sanmıyorum… bu şeyin Yuki’nin etrafında olmasını bile istemiyorum…” içinde büyüyen canlı için doğru kelimeyi bulmak için durdu.

“Ama benim de olabilir…”

“Biliyorum… ama onunda olabilir, bilemeyiz…” Sehun’un sesi titriyordu. “Kai, korkuyorum.”

“Biliyorum bebeğim bende korkuyorum…” Kai Sehun’u yatıştırmaya çalıştı. “Bunun üstesinden geleceğiz eminim.”

Sehun onu anlamıştı ama kendini inandıramıyordu. Kai’de onun kadar korkuyordu. Bilmeden Sehun karnını okşamaya başlamıştı.

“Tamam…” Sehun cevapladı.

“bebeğim seni çok özledim… lütfen eve gel…” Kai’in sesi umutsuz çıkmıştı. “Yemin ediyorum sana kötü davranmayacağım yada sana stres yaşatmayacağım. İstersen eğer sana ayrı oda da vereceğim. Her şeyi yaparım bebeğim.” Kai söz verdi. “Sana ihtiyacın olan alan ve zamanı vereceğim… lütfen eve gelir misin?”

Sehun Kai’in umutsuz haline üzülmüştü o yüzden kabul etti. Kai sevinçten havalara uçmuştu ve olabildiğince çabucak onu Kyungsoo’lardan almaya gelecekti. Sehun telefonu kapattığında, yavaşça kahvaltısını yaparak ilaçlarını aldı. Yarım saat sonra, Kai Sehun’u almak için geldiğinde Suho ve Kyungsoo aralarının düzelmesine sevinmişlerdi.

***********

Xuimin ofisinin kapısındaki yumuşak vuruş sesini duydu. Gelmesi için seslendi kapıdakine. Gelen kişiye bakamayacak kadar işine konsantre olmuştu.

“Hey hey hey…” Luhan masaya yaklaştı, Xuimin için hazırladığı öğle yemeğini getirmişti. “Nasılmış benim çalışkan sevgilim?”

Xuimin Luhan’ı duyduğunda kafasını kaldırdı. Önce gülümsedi sonra yüzüne sahte gülümseme oturttu. “ Nişanlın olduğumu sanıyordum.”

Luhan güldü. “Oops… Özür…”

Yemeği masaya koydu. “Hadi ama çalışmayı bırak. Benimle yemek ye. Senin en sevdiğinden yaptım. Kimchili spagetti.” Yüzü parlayarak gülümsediğinde Xuimin ‘de ona gülümsedi. Derin nefes aldı, nişanlısının tanıdık kokusu burnunu doldurmuştu.

“Çok huzurluyum…” Xuimin nişanlısına hayranlıkla bakarken söyledi. “Sen en iyisisin, bunu biliyor musun?”

Luhan utangaçça gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler. Yanımdaki en iyi insan sen olduğun için…”

“Nişanlımın yemeğini yiyelim hadi…” Xuimin aceleyle paketleri açarken yanlışlık dosyasına sos dökmüştü. Ne yaptığını görünce şaşırdı. Luhan hemen dosyayı alarak uzağa koydu.

“Lanet olsun…” Xuimin küfretti. Birkaç peçete alarak masayı sildi. “Üzgünüm Lu… çok üzgünüm.”

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Senin bu kadar sakar olduğunu düşünmeliydim.” Alay ederek söyledi. o da birkaç peçete alarak masayı dosyaları sildi. Allahtan çok dökülmemişti. Ancak, Luhan’ın gözleri hastanın ismine takılmıştı. Oh Sehun.

Kaşları kalkmıştı, heyecanlanmıştı. Nişanlısının dosyayı almak üzere olduğunu fark etti, Xuimin dosyayı istiyordu.

“Lu, okuma onu. Doktor-hasta ilişkisi konusunda ben sana ne dedim?” diye sordu. “Lütfen, onu geri alabilir miyim?”

Luhan yerinden kımıldamadı. “İlginç bir durum… Benimkisiyle aynı…”

“Er… bunu söyleyemem…” Xuimin gergince cevapladı. Luhan sonra dosyayı vererek özür diler bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Üzgünüm…kimseye demem söz.” Luhan tatlı bir şekilde söyledi ve konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. “Gel, masan temizlendiğine göre yiyebiliriz.”

Xuimin dosyayı çekmecesine koyarak yemeye hazırlandı. Luhan konudan kaçınmaya çalışıyordu yoksa Xuimin bir şeyler sezebilirdi. Ama bunun hakkında düşünürsek, bir parçası daha çok bilmek istiyordu.

“Eee… hastanla karşılaştın mı?” Luhan sordu.

Xuimin ona bakarak başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hayır, hayır, hayır, bunu yapma Lu… sana bir şey diyemem biliyorsun.”

“Sadece mini minnacık bir detay…ayrıca, kim olduğunu bilmiyorum…” Luhan mırıldandı. “Elimde değil ama durumu benimkine benzer.”

“Urgh…” Xuimin inlediğinde Luhan gülümsedi çünkü savaşı kazandığını biliyordu. “Hayır, karşılaşmadım. İlk terapisi için oraya gittiğimde hastaydı.”

“Hasta mı? Ne gibi?”

Xuimin Luhan’a bakarak iç çekti. “Tamam, bunu söyleyeceğim çünkü üzülüyorum.” Cevapladı. “Ama daha sonra soru yok. Söz mü?”

“Söz.” Luhan hemen cevapladı.

“O hamile.”

Luhan neredeyse spagettisinde boğulacaktı. “Ne?”

“O hamile.”

“Kimin çocuğu?”

Xuimin omuz silkti. “Bilmiyorlar… yazık ona. Eğer bebek hayatını mahveden o adama aitse eğer…”

“Acı verici bir hatırlatıcı, değil mi?” Luhan mırıldandı, gözleri bir şey söylemeye çalışıyordu. Xiumin istemeyerek de olsa nişanlısına katıldı. “Şimdi bana daha çok benziyor…”

“hmm? Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Luhan nişanlısına baktı. “Benimde hamile olduğumu bilmiyor muydun? O saldırıdan dolayı…” düz bir sesle söylediğinde Xuimin öksürdü.

“Hayır… bunu bilmiyordum… neden bana söylemedin?” Xiumin’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Luhan çok sakin görünüyordu.

“Öğrendikten üç gün sonra aldırdım. Maalesef çok geçti çünkü çoktan 3 ayı geçmişti. Ama ben yine de kürtaj haplarını kullandım. bazı komplikasyonlar oldu ve bir daha bebeğim olamayacağı söylendi. İlaçların yan etkisi sonucuydu.” Cevapladı. “İlginç değil, durumlarımız nasıl da benzer?”

“Öyle deme Lu… Bunun düşünmek bile korkunç.. Ama özür dilerim… Senin de olduğunu bilmiyordum…”

“Ben bunu aştım gerçekten. Sorun yok… ama senin şu hastan… bebeği taşıyıp taşımama konusunda doğru kararı verse iyi olur. Eğer diğer baba ona tecavüz eden kişiyse, o….”

“Evet… çok zor bir karar…” Xuimin söyledi. Luhan’ın elini tutarak gülümsedi, ona desteğini gösteriyordu.


	20. 19.Bölüm

Sehun Kai’in evine geri dönmüştü, oğulları Yuki onları neşeyle karşıladı. Yuki appasını yeniden gördüğü için sevinçten dört köşeydi. Sehun’u sevgiyle sarılma ve öpücüklere boğdu. Ama ailenin yeniden kavuşması kısa sürdü çünkü Kai’in katılması gereken bir toplantısı vardı. Sehun ve Yuki dışarıda avluda geçirdiler zamanlarını.

“Appa, neden ortadan kaybolup duruyorsun?” Yuki merakla sordu. “Bir an buradasın sonra yoksun…”

Sehun Yuki’yi kucağına alarak oğluna sarıldı. “Özür dilerim… beni mi arıyordun?”

“Tabi ki…” Yuki sızlandı. “ Bir daha gitmeyeceksin, değil mi?”

“Hayır gitmeyeceğim.” Sehun söz verdi. “Senin yanında kalacağım.”

Yuki Sehun’a yanaşarak başını göğsüne yasladı. “Appa, bir yerlere gidelim…”

“Nereye? Ama tatlım baba bize evde kalın dedi, değil mi?” Sehun sordu. Yuki dudak büktü.

“ama sende sıkılmadın mı appa?” geri sordu. “Hadi ama bir yere gidelim. Herhangi bir yere. Kumsal gibi…” appasını ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

“Haeundae? O kadar uzağa sürebileceğimi sanmıyorum tatlım…” Sehun cevapladı. “Yakın bir yere gidelim…”

“Alışveriş merkezi?” Yuki önerdi. Sehun kafasını salladı.

“Tamam olur.”

“Yehett!!” Yuki sevinçle söyledi ve Sehun’un kucağından indi. “Ben gidip hazırlanacağım!” eve koşarak gitti. Sehun telefonunu alarak Kai’yi aramaya çalıştı. Ama toplantıda olduğundan açmadı. Sehun telefonunu koyarak o da hazırlanmaya gitti. Biraz sonra, ikisi evden çıkarak en yakın alışveriş merkezine gittiler.

Asansöre binerek çocukların katına gittiler. Yuki kocaman bir Pororo gördüğünde Sehun’un elini bırakarak onun yanına koştu. “PORROOOOROOOOO!!!” bağırdı. Bu kadar büyük Pororo gördüğü için heyecanlıydı. “Appa, kocaman! Benden daha uzun!!”

“Evet, uzun bebeğim…” Sehun kabul etti. “İster misin…?”

Yuki Sehun’a döndü. “Alacak mısın?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Tek bir şartla…”

Yuki kararsız görünüyordu. “Neymiş?”

“Buna sahip olursan, ben seni sarmadan uyumaya çalışacaksın. Sen artık kocaman bir adam oldun, bağımsız bir şekilde uyumalısın, hımm? Buna söz verir misin?”

Yuki’nin kaşları çatıldı. “Ya yatağımın altında canavar olursa?”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “O zaman sana yardım etmesi için bu büyük Pororo’n olacak, değil mi?” Sehun ikna etmeye çalıştığında Yuki oyuncağa bakarak kafasıyla onayladı.

“Tamam…” mırıldandı. “Ama bu akşam son kez beni sarar mısın…?”

“Tamam, sadece bu akşam, anlaştık mı?”

Yuki başını salladı, büyük Pororo oyuncağını yanlarına aldılar. Yuki kaldırmaya çalıştı ama onun için çok büyüktü. Sonunda beraber taşıyarak parasını ödediler. Oyuncağı aldıktan sonra Sehun bunun aldıkları son şey olduğunu anladı çünkü bu koca oyuncağı taşımak zorundaydılar ve herkes onlara bakacaktı.

Ondan sonra ikisi yemek katına giderek öğle yemeği yediler. Fast food dükkanına girerek tavuk ve hamburger sipariş ettiler.

Luhan tek başına yürüyerek, Xuimin ve kendisi için manav alışverişi yapıyordu. Bebek eşyaları ve oyuncakları satan dükkânın önünden geçerken durdu. Kocasıyla beraber bebek bekleyen bir kadının eşya aldığını görüyordu. İlk bebekleri gibi görünüyordu. Heyecanları görülebiliyordu. Luhan ayaklarının onu neden dükkana götürdüğünü bilmiyordu. Küçük ve sevimli bebek kıyafetlerinin önünde durdu. Erkekler içindi. Tişörtlerden birini alarak kumaşı okşadı.

Her zaman kendi çocuğu olmasını istemişti. Geçmişteki trajedi isteğini silmişti ama hep çocuk istemişti. Hamileliğini Xiumin’e söylememeliydi. Onu yeniden etkileyeceğini bilmiyordu. Her şeyi unutmalıydı. Şimdi geçmişteki bebeği aklına gelmişti ve her şeyi geride bırakmaya çalışıyordu.

“Bir şeye ihtiyacınız var mı Bayım? Bebeğiniz için kıyafet mi bakıyorsunuz?” satıcı eleman Luhan’a sordu. Luhan kendi düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır, öylesine bakıyorum..” mırıldandı. Elemana gülümsedi ve dışarıya çıktı. Beklenmedik bir şekilde, birisinin geçtiğini gördü. Adam onu fark etmemiş görünüyordu ki yanındaki çocuğa odaklanmıştı, ikisi de büyük bir Pororo’yu taşıyordu. Onları fark etmemek imkansızdı.

Luhan Sehun’u yeniden görmeyi ummuyordu ve bu kez oğlunu da görmüştü. Yuki’ydi, değil mi? Xuimin Sehun’un hamileliğinde bahsederken böyle bir şey de demişti. Sehun’un taşıdığı çocuk Luhan’ınsa eğer, o zaman kendi çocuğuna sahip olma isteği gerçekleşecekti. Sevmediği birinden olsa bile. Sehun’dan çocuğunun olması tecavüze uğradığı birinden olmasından daha iyiydi. Doğmamış çocuğunun babasının kim olduğunu bile bilmiyordu.

Sehun ve Yuki’yi uzak olmayan bir mesafeden takip etmeye başladı Luhan. Neden bunu yaptığını bilmiyordu ama istiyordu. Sehun’a ne kadar zarar verdiğini görmek istiyordu. Sehun çok iyi görünürken ne kadar zarar gördüğünü anlamıyordu. Eskiden olduğu gibi insan içinde olmasıyla bir sorunu yoktu. İnsanlara fiziksel olarak bile dokunmaya başlamıştı. Luhan birkaç yıl önce buna dayanamıyordu.

Luhan telefonunu çıkararak Sehun ve Yuki’nin birkaç fotoğrafını çekti. Kai’yi biraz daha mahvetmeye karar vermişti. Kai’yi çıldırtmak için mesajı gönderdi. ‘Sehun ve Yuki nerede?’ yazarak resimlerle birlikte attı.

İkisi alışverişini bitirmiş görünüyordu ve park yerine gitmek için asansöre bindiler. Luhan da onları takibi bırakmıştı. İki figürün gözden kaybolmasını izledi ve manav alışverişine devam etti. Xuimin nerede olduğunu sormak için onu aradı ve daha sonra onu almaya geldi.

Kai önemli bir toplantının ortasındaydı ve aylık raporları dinliyordu. Babası bile oradaydı. Onu birkaç aydır görmemişti ve babasıyla annesinin Kore'ye döndüklerini duyunca, Sehun ve Yuki’yi onlarla tanıştırmak için mükemmel bir zamanlama olduğunu düşündü. Sehun’u zaten tanıyorlardı ve birkaç kere karşılaşmışlardı ama Yuki’yi hiç bilmiyorlardı. Ailesinin nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu ama en azından annesi Kai’in hayatını çabucak yola sokmasını ve hemen torun istiyordu. Pekala, 6 yıldır bir torunu olduğunu bilmiyordu aslında.

İki saat olmuştu ve toplantı hala bitmemişti. Kai zamanı sayıyordu çünkü ailesiyle konuşmak istiyordu. Sonra, telefonunun ışığı yandı. Mesaj gelmişti. Bilinmeyen bir numaradandı. Mesajı açtığında telefonu düşürecekti neredeyse.

‘Sehun ve Yuki nerede?’

Kalbi durdu sanki. Sehun’u aramaya çalıştı ama ses kaydıyla karşılaştı. Yeniden ve yeniden denedi ama başarısız oldu. Şimdi sandalyesinde rahat oturamıyordu.

Babasını sinirle bakıyordu ona. Kai endişeliydi ve telefonuna bakıp duruyordu sürekli. Diğer sunum yapacak kişi ileri çıktığında Kai daha fazla bekleyemeyeceğine karar vererek ayağa kalktı.

“ÖZÜR DİLERİM AMA GİTMEK ZORUNDAYIM. ACİL BİR DURUM VAR!!” duyurduğunda toplantı durmuştu ve sonra kapıdan dışarıya çıktı. Babası şaşırmıştı, birisine oğlunu durdurmasını söyledi ama çok geçti. Kai uzaklaşmıştı çoktan.

Kai son hızda sürerek eve gitti. Arabayı sürüş yolunun yarısında bırakarak eve doğru koştu. Sehun ve Yuki’nin isimlerini sürekli sesleniyordu ama kimse cevap vermiyordu.

“SEHUN? YUKİ? LANET OLSUN, NEREDESİNİZ?” evin etrafını da dolaşmıştı ama kimse cevap vermemişti.

“Kai? Ne yapıyorsun evde?” Sehun’u duyduğunda başını çevirdi Kai. Sehun ve Yuki girişin oradaydılar ve ellerinde plastik torbalar vardı. Kai’in yaptığı ilk şey ona doğru koşarak ikisine de sarıldı. İkisi de şaşırmıştı.

“Oh Tanrım, çok korktum! Nereye gittiniz?” Kai endişe ve kızgınlıkla sordu. “Neden telefonunu açmadın?”

Sehun telefonunu cebinden çıkardığında şarjının bittiğini gördü. “Şarjım bitmiş- Kai, sorun ne?”

Kai ağzını açacaktı ki Yuki’nin hala orada olduğunu fark etti. Sahte bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Yuki’ye döndü. “Dışarıda appanla eğlendiğini görüyorum…”

Yuki başını salladı, ona aldıkları büyük oyuncak için çok heyecanlıydı. “Baba bak! Kocaman, değil mi?” Yuki heyecanla söyledi. Kai oyuncağa bakarak kafasıyla onayladı.

“Evet, kocaman, oğlumdan daha büyük…” Kai cevapladığında Yuki kafasını salladı. “Çok güzel görünüyor, neden gidip oynamıyorsun. Ben biraz appanla konuşmak istiyorum”

“Tamam!” Yuki heyecanla kabul edip, büyük oyuncağı odasına sürükledi. Sehun ve Kai oturma odasına geçtiler.

“Neler oluyor?” Sehun kafası karışmış bir şekilde sordu.

Kai telefonunu çıkararak mesajı ona gösterdi. “Nereye gittin? Sana bir yere gitmemeni söyledim, değil mi?” sesi biraz üzgün çıkıyordu.

Sehun mesajı okuduğunda omurgasından aşağı titremeler göndermişti. Tüyleri diken diken oldu. “Aman Tanrım- Yuki’yi biliyor! Hayır… hayır…” Sehun’un yüzü tamamen beyazlamıştı. Çoktan titremeye başlamıştı. Yuki’nin aynı kaderi yaşamasından korkuyordu.

Kai elini Sehun’un omzuna koydu. “İşte bu yüzden evde kalmanı söyledim bebeğim. Aynı anda ikinizi de kaybedemem.” Kai Sehun’un kulağına mırıldandı. “Yanında bir yada iki kişi olmadan dışarıya çıkmayacağına söz ver.”

Sehun kollarını Kai’ye dolayarak onu yakına çekti. “Tamam, çıkmayacağım. Özür dilerim…”

Kai sıkıca sarıldı. “Lütfen beni bir daha böyle korkutma.”

Mesajdan dolayı ikisinin de kalbi hızla atıyordu. Sehun tecavüzcüsünün arkasında olduğuna inanamıyordu, fotoğraflarını çekecek kadar yaklaşmıştı. Tecavüzcüsünün yalnızca yanına yaklaşmasından değil Yuki’yi de fark etmesinden korkmuştu. İhmalkar bir baba gibi hissetti kendi çünkü oğlunu tehlikeye karşı açık konumda bırakmıştı.

Kai’in telefonu çaldığında sarılmasını bıraktı. Kai arayanı görünce iç çekip Sehun’a döndü. “Babam…”

Bay Kim Kibum Kai’in babasıydı ve 10 yıldır onu görmemişti. Karşılaşmalarının iyi mi yoksa kötü mü olduğundan emin değildi.

Kai telefonda azarlanıyor gibi görünüyordu. “Yaşlı adamın dırdırı… toplantıyı yarıda bıraktığım için üzgün.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Benim yüzümden mi? Özür dilerim…”

“Hayır, hayır, senin güvenliğin o toplantı odasında oturmaktan çok daha fazla önemli.” Kai savundu. “Sakinleşecektir.”

“Emin misin?” Sehun sordu, suçlu hissediyordu.

“Bebeğim, aslında sana söylemem gereken bir şey var… sana ve Yuki’ye…”

“Neymiş?” Sehun kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

“Bu akşam ailemle burada akşam yemeği yemeyi planlıyorum. İkinizi onlara tanıtacağım. Özellikle Yuki’yi…”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kaldı.” Bu-bu akşam mı?”

“Çok erken olduğunu biliyorum bebeğim ama başka zamanımız yok… bunu benim için yapar mısın lütfen?”

Sehun’un dili tutulmuştu. “Kai, ben-“ kelimelerini kaybetmişti. “İstemediğimden değil… sadece, daha fazla zamana ihtiyacım var… ya bunu söylediğimizde ailen beni ve Yuki’yi sevmezse?”

“Bebeğim, sana nasıl düşkün olduklarını bilmiyorsun.” Kai Sehun’un gerginliğine kıkırdadı. “Ve eminim Yuki’yi de sevecekler. Varislerini görmek istiyorlarsa başka şanları yok, değil mi?” Kai Sehun’u yanına çekerek omzunu öptü.

“Senin için söylemesi kolay, baskı hisseden sen değilsin sonuçta.” Sehun ona kızdı. Kai ise sadece gülümsedi.

“Rahatla, üstesinden geliriz. Ve ayrıca, ailem aslında beni birisiyle ve kendi ailemi kurmuş bir şekilde görmek için ölüyor. Uzun bir ömürleri kalmadı sonuçta.” Kai söylediğinde Sehun şok oldu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun? Hastalar mı?” endişeyle sordu.

“Hayır. Ama artık genç de değiller.” Kai alayla gülümsedi.

“Kahretsin- Kai bir daha beni böyle korkutma!” Sehun Kai’in koluna vurdu. “Şaka yapılacak bir şey değil bu.”

Kai güldü. “Gördün mü, işte bu yüzden seni seviyorlar. Seni benden daha çok sevdiklerini düşünüyorum.” Sehun ona inanamayarak baktı.

“Öyle demesene.” Sehun biraz sert bir şekilde söyledi.

Kai kahkaha attı. “ Seni rahatlatmak için demiyorum, bunlar gerçekler bebeğim. Seç, hangisi daha iyi? Kendi oğullarının ölmeleri hakkında şaka yapması mı yoksa yabancı birinin sağlıkları hakkında endişelenmesi mi?” Sehun Kai’in sorusuna iç çekti. Kai Sehun’un omuzlarına masaj yaparken başına ufak öpücükler konduruyordu. “Ee, yapacak mısın?”

“Tamam..” Sehun sonunda vazgeçti ve Kai yanağına uzun bir öpücük kondurdu. “Yapacağım.”

“Sen en iyisisin, bunu biliyor musun? Teşekkürler bebeğim.” Kai kulağına fısıldadı. “Sen bu kadar iyi olduğun için bende sana bu gece bir şey yapacağım.”

“Ortalığı karıştırma Kai. Ben daha iyileşmedim bile.” Sehun ona hatırlattı.

Kai sırıtarak alayla söyledi. “İstediğin şey o mu? Oh, ben sana vermek için tamamen başka bir şey planlıyordum…” söylediğinde Sehun kızardı. Kai’in elini kendinden uzaklaştırdı.

“Sen delisin.” Odadan çıkmadan önce söyledi. Kai Sehun’un gitmesini izlerken gülümsedi.

“Bebeğim, ailemle konuşmaya gidiyorum, tamam mı? Gelecekleri zaman seni ararım!” Kai oturma odasından bağırdı. Sehun ona dönüp cevap bile vermedi. Hala kızarmış durumdaydı belli ki. Biraz sonra Kai evden ayrıldı.

Kai ailesinin kaldığı otele sürüyordu. Birkaç ay sonra onlarla ilk kez buluşacaktı, sonra da Sehun ve Yuki’nin haberlerini verecekti. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Kai ailesinin çok anlayışlı olmasına ve kararlarına karışmamasına minnettardı. Kai mutlu olduğu sürece kim olduğunu umursamazlardı. İkisi de Yuki ve Sehun’u aileye hoş karşılayacaklardı.

Ama Sehun’un durumundan babasına bahsetmemeliydi. Babası anlayışlı bir insan olabilirdi ama konu iş olunca gayet ciddiydi. Durumu konusunda birazcık yalan söyleyebilirdi.

************

“NE?? EVİNE BİRİ GİRDİĞİ İÇİN Mİ TOPLANTIYI BIRAKTIN? O KADAR DEĞERLİ MİYDİ? BAŞKA EVLERİNDE VAR SENİN, DEĞİL Mİ?” babası birazcık sesini yükseltmişti. “Dua et ki kendi oğlumsun yoksa seni kovardım.”

“Oh lütfen Jae…”annesi konuştu. “O toplantı o kadar da önemli değildi.”

Kibum karısının karışmasına şaşırmıştı. “Her neyse tatlım, bu ani akşam yemeği de neymiş? Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yapmadın… arkasındaki gerçek neden ne, hımm?” annesi oğlunu dikkatle inceliyordu ve her zaman duymak istediği şeyi bekliyordu.

“Tamam, anne, baba, bunu neden düzenlediğimi anladınız. Evet, sizle tanıştırmak istediğim biri var. Aslında iki kişi var ama biriyle daha önceden tanışıyorsunuz.” Kai cevapladı. Anne babası birbirine baktı.

“Yani?”

Telefonun çıkarak Yuki’nin resimlerinin olduğu galeriyi açtı. “Yuki’yle tanışın.” Resimleri ailesine gösterdi. Annesi Kwon Hae Ri çocuğa bakarak eridi. “Omo, kim bu sevimli oğlan?”

“Anne, baba… kafayı yemeyin ama o benim oğlum.”

Gözlerini kırpıştırdılar, babası tamamen şaşkın görünüyordu, annesinin ise gözleri kocaman olmuş gülümsüyordu. “Ciddi misin?”

“Evet, Oh Yuki’yle tanışın. 6 yaşında.” Cevapladı. “Sevimli, değil mi?”

“Yani çocuk mu evlat edindin?” babası anlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Uhh… hayır. Benim oğlum… yani sizin yasal torununuz.” Açıkladı. “Uzun hikaye.”

“Annesini gözlerini Yuki’nin resimlerinden alamıyordu. Yuki’ye aşık olmuştu. “Omo Kai, o muhteşem bir çocuk.. ama kim-“

“Kime benzediğini düşünüyorsunuz?” Kai sordu. Ailesi resme daha iyi bakmak için durdu.

“Tatlım, sence de şeye benzemiyor mu?” Bay Kim Kibum konuştu ama ismi hatırlayamadı. “Kai’in arkadaşı… şu…”

“SEHUNNİE??” annesi şaşkınlıkla söyledi. Kai başıyla onayladı.

“Evet, o…” cevapladı. Bayan Kim resme yeniden baktı. “Sehunnie’ye çok benziyor… ama… anlamadım ben. Neden bizi daha önce demedin? Yani, 6 yıl? Deli misin sen? Bizden bu kadar mı nefret ediyorsun?”

“Oh anne bu kadar dramatik olma.” Kai iç çekti. “Bende birkaç ay önce öğrendim. Ve ayrıca bu her şeyin başı.”

“Açıkla.” Bay Kim ısrar etti.

“Aslında, yıllar önce başladı bu. Yaklaşık 7 yıl önce, Yuki doğmadan.” Kai yavaşça açıklamaya başladı. derin bir nefes aldı çünkü ikinci bombayı söyleyecekti. “Sehun ve ben… biz… evlendik.”

Kai’in ailesinin ağzı açık kalmıştı. “EVLENDİNİZ Mİ?” bayan Kim bağırdı. “VE BANA SÖYLEMEDİNİZ Mİ?!!”

“Bütün bu yıllar boyunca evliydin ve skandal yaratmaya cüret ettin ha? Peki, Sehun bunun için ne hissetti?” Bay Kim sinirlenmişti.

“KESİNLİKLE! SEN MANYAK MISIN?!!?!!”

Ailesinin Sehun’u tutmalarının bir örneği işte. Açıkça Sehun’u kendi oğullarından koruyorlardı.

“Anne, baba!” Kai sesini yükseltti onları sakinleştirmek için. “Rahatlayın. Biz şu anda evli değiliz. 6 ay sonra boşandık…” bununla ailesini daha çok kızdırmıştı.

“SİZ NE??” babası bile bağırmıştı. Annesinin dili tutulmuştu ve ayağa kalktı. Kwon Hae Ri hakkında tek şey vardı, siz ona bir haber verdiğinizde eğer ayağa kalkarsa, siz bittiniz demektir bu.

“OĞLUMUN HİÇ BU KADAR DEĞERBİLMEZ OLDUĞUNU SANMAZDIM!” gürledi, babası bile Kai’yi savunamıyordu. Kai yutkundu. Hae Ri yakına gelerek Kai’in koluna yumruk attı. “Onunla evlendin, sonra da 6 ay sonra bir çocukla ortada mı bıraktın? Kafayı mı yedin sen? Bütün bu olanlardan sonra Sehun’un neden senin yanında olduğunu bile anlamıyorum!”

“Anne! Dur lütfen!” Kai onun yumruklarından kaçmaya çalışıyordu ama her yerine geliyordu. “Birbirimizi yanlış anlamışız ve ayrıca o benden boşandı, ben değil.”

“O mu seni bıraktı? İyi olmuş sana.” Hae Ri alayla söylediğinde Kai gözlerini devirdi.

“Ama şu anda birlikteyiz. Önemli olan bu…”

Haeri ve Kibum oğullarının davranışına şaşkınlıkla baktılar. Kai karşılarında küçücük hissetmişti. “Buna inanamıyorum…” annesinin göğsü sıkışıyordu. “Zavallı Sehunnie…”

“Eee… gelecek misiniz?” Kai heyecanla sordu.

“İki kere demene gerek yok.” Haeri sertçe cevapladı. Oturma odasında ayrılıp kendi süitine gitti. yemek için hazırlanacaktı. Kai babasıyla kalmıştı.

“Üniversite hayatın o kadar zor muydu, insanların duygularıyla oynamışsın oğlum?” Sesi biraz kızgın geliyordu. Kai iç çekti.

“Hayır baba. Üniversite hayatımda yaptığım bir şey değil…” Kai cevapladı. “Boşver gitsin.”

********

Yuki’ye akşam yemeği için düzgünce giyinmesi söylenmişti. Bu kadar iş gerektirecek ne var şu akşam yemeğinde merak etmişti. Appasının akşam yemeği için çok uğraştığını görmüştü, masaya mumlar ve gümüş şamdanlık bile koymuştu. Önemli misafirleri geliyordu herhalde.

Kai arayıp ailesinin geldiğini söylediğinde saat neredeyse 8.30 olmuştu. Kalp atışları yükselmişti. Her şeyi son kez kontrol etti ve koltuğa Yuki’nin yanına oturdu. Yuki Sehun’un kucağına tırmandı. Appasına baktığında gergin olduğunu anladı.

“Appa, neyin var?”

Oğluna gülümsedi. “Yuki canım, senden bu gece uslu davranmanı istiyorum, tamam mı? Büyükbabanlar gelecek.” Sehun açıkladı.

“Oh! Yani senin ailen mi gelecek?” Yuki sordu. “Büyükbabam ve büyükannem?”

“Hayır, hayır onlar değil. Babanın ailesi.”

“Babamın da mı anne babası var?” Yuki şaşırarak sordu. “Bunu bilmiyordum.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Evet, babanın da anne babası var ve seni görmek istiyorlar. O yüzden uslu ol tamam….”

“Tamam.” Yuki söz verdi. “Ama onlara aldığımız Pororo’yu gösterebilir miyim?”

Sehun başını salladı, biraz sonra kapı zilini duydular. Kalp atışları yavaşlamıştı ve karnı çalkalanıyordu. Kapıya giderek konuklarını karşıladı.

Kai’in ailesini en son ne zaman gördüğünü bilmiyordu ve onlarla çok fazla iletişime geçmediği için suçluluk duyuyordu. Kapı açılır açılmaz, bir çift kol boynuna dolanarak ona sarıldı. “Aman Tanrım, uzun zaman oldu Sehunnie!!!” Bayan Haeri Sehun’un yanaklarını birkaç defa öptü. “Bu akşam çok yakışıklı görünüyorsun.”

“Wow Bayan Haeri sizde çok büyüleyici görünüyorsunuz.” Sehun ona iltifat etti. Haeri aslında güzel bir kadındı. Yüzündeki kırışıklıklar güzel olduğunu saklayamıyordu. Sırada Kai’in babası vardı, Bay Kibum. Kai’in boyunda ve hala genç görünüyordu.

“Seninle yeniden karşılaşmak güzel.” Kibum elini uzattığında Sehun sıktı. “Lütfen içeri girin.”

Kai geçerken Sehun’a göz kırptı. Sehun’un gerginliğinin yarısı Kai orada olduğu için gitmişti.

“İyi olacağını sana söylemiştim.” Kai Sehun’a fısıldadığında Sehun ona gülümsedi.

“Umm, küçük Yuki nerede?” Bayan Haeri en çok görmek istediği kişiyi arıyordu.

“Yuki tatlım!” Sehun çağırdığında Yuki koşarak appasının yanına geldi. Yatak odasındaydı.

Bayan Haeri Yuki’yi görür görmez erimişti. Yüz yüze daha iyi görünüyordu, Sehun Yuki’nin elini tuttu ve Kai’in ailesinin yanına götürdü. “Yuki, büyükbabanlarla tanış.” Sehun tanıttığında, Yuki Sehun’un ona öğrettiği gibi eğildi.

“Merhaba efendim benim adım Oh Yuki.” Diye söyledi. Bayan Haeri kocaman gülümsedi. Kai ve Sehun birbirlerine baktılar.

“Endişelenme, çok ona bağlandı bile.” Kai Sehun’un rahatlamasına yardım etti. İkisinin de Yuki’yi kabul etmesine memnundu.

“Merhaba Yuki, bana büyükanne diyebilirsin ve bu da büyükbaba.” Haeri cevapladığında Yuki ikisine de baktı.

“Merhaba küçük adam.” Bay Kibum konuştu ve ikisi beşlik çaktılar. Tanışma iyi gitmişti.

Yemeklerin hazır olduğu masaya doğru gittiler. Haeri Sehun ve Yuki’nin arasına oturarak kocasıyla oğlunu terk etti. Yemek samimi sohbetler ve kahkahalarla geçmişti. Yemekleri bittiğinde şaraplar servis edilmişti. Chateu Margaux, Kibum ve Haeri’nin şaraptaki tercihleriydi. Yuki ve Sehun dışındaki herkese servis edildi, onlar karbonatlı içecekleri tercih etmişlerdi.

Oturma odasına geçtiklerinde, Yuki’nin çoktan uykusu gelmişti o yüzden o yatmaya gitti. Sehun masayı temizlerken Haeri gelmişti yanına.

“Sehunnie, bir süre konuşabilir miyiz?” diye ricada bulundu Haeri. Sehun başını salladı.

“Evet, tabiki. Konu nedir?”

“Bunu söylemek benim için zor ama oğlum bana ikiniz hakkındakileri anlattıktan sonra senin Kai için çok fazla iyi olduğunu düşündüm, seni hak etmiyor gibi….” İçini çekti. Bunu konuya hala sinirliydi. “Yani, kendi oğlumun sana bunları yapmasına inanamıyorum…”

“Oh hayır Bayan Haeri, onun hatası değildi. Aslında-“

“Hayır, hayır…” Haeri inkar etti. “Senin hislerini daha çok fark etmeliydi ama benim söylemek istediğim şey şu; o seni hak etmese bile hala onun yanında olduğun için teşekkür ederim.” Haeri Sehun’un kolunu okşadı. “çorap değiştirir gibi sevgili değiştirdiğini biliyorum, bende bunun için endişeliydim çünkü bu aptal ilişkilerden birine kendini kaptırabilirdi. Senin gibi birinin onun yanında olması benim için çok şey ifade ediyor. Oğlumun sonunda durması gerektiği yeri bulduğunu hissediyorum.”

“Bu benim için de çok şey ifade ediyor Bayan Haeri. Yuki ve beni ailenize kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkür etmek istiyorum.”

“Tabiki!” Haeri hemen cevapladı. “İkiniz benim küçük ailemde en hoş karşılanan kişilersiniz. İki mükemmel ekleme.” Diye ekledi. “Kai ve Kibum’dan çok sıkılmıştım bende…” sahte bir şekilde iç çekti.

Sehun, Haeri’nin nüktedanlığına güldü. “Eğer senin için sorun olmazsa, zamanımı yeni torunuma vermek istiyorum. Çok olabilir ama büyükanne olduğum için çok heyecanlıyım!” gülümsediğinde Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Pekala, istediğinizi yapın, demek istiyorum ki Yuki’yi 6 yıl sizden sakladığım için özür dilerim…”

“Anlıyorum seni. Kai biraz… Şey, ne kadar bunu demek istemesem de, O tam bir göt deliği.” Haeri iç çekti. “ Hala biraz ders alması gerekiyor.”

“Lütfen ona kızmayın…”

Haeri gülümseyip başını salladı. “Hayır, kızmam. Ama sormak istediğim bir şey var. Çok emin değilim ama yine de sormak istiyorum.” Yakına gelerek Sehun’a fısıldadı. “Acaba, ikinci bir çocuk mu bekliyorsun?” Fısıldıyordu ama belli ki bunun için çok heyecanlıydı. Sehun çok şaşırmıştı o yüzden ağzından tek kelime çıkmadı.

“Sadece emin olmak istedim. Yalnızca… bunu anlayabilecek durumdayım. Sende bir şeyler görüyorum. Sanki… parlıyorsun ve bu senin hamile olduğunun bir işareti. Ve birde şarap içmedin. Yanılıyor olabilirim ama hamile misin Sehunnie?”

Sehun ağzını açtı ama hiç sesi çıkmadı. Sehun yakalanıp şüphesini doğruladığında Haeri daha da çok heyecanlanmıştı. “OMONA!” diye bağırdı ve Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. “Tebrikler! Çok mutlu oldum!”

“Neler oluyor burada?” Kai doğru zamanda gelmişti. Annesi Sehun’u bıraktı. “Anne, neden onu kucaklıyorsun böyle?”

“Bana bunu bilerek söylemedin, değil mi?” Haeri oğluna şüpheyle bakıyordu.

“Neyi söylemedim?” diye sordu Kai.

“Ne şanslıyım ki, gözlerim fel fecr okuyor benim. Neden Sehunnie’nin yeniden hamile olduğunu söylemedin?” Annesi sızlanıyordu. Kai’in yüzü az önceki Sehun’un ifadesine benziyordu. Kafası karışmıştı.

Haeri kibirle gülümsedi. “Bir anneyi kandıramazsın Kai.” Diye ekledi Haeri ve yüzünü Sehun’a döndü. “Bebeğe dikkat et. Bana ihtiyacın olan bir durumda hemen gelirim.” Diye ekledi. “Sana hamilelikle ilgili bazı şeyler getireceğim, sana ve bebeğe güç verecek destekleyiciler falan, tamam mı?”

Sehun bakışlarını Kai’den Haeri’ye çevirdi ve zoraki olarak başını salladı. Her şey zor geliyormuş gibi hissetse de zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Aigooo, tek ziyarette iki torun. Bugün hayatımın en güzel günü!” diye duyurdu.

Kai ailesinden kurtulmanın zor olacağını düşünüyordu özellikle de annesinden ama çok geçmeden gittiler. Sehun hala iyileşiyordu.

“Oh Tanrım, Kai, öğrendi… ya- ya…” Sehun dengesiz görünüyordu ve Kai onun yüzünü avuçlarıyla tuttu.

“Sehun, sakinleş… her şey iyi olacak.”

“Kai, anlamıyor musun? Ya senin değilse? Ne derim ben ona?” Sehun kızgın bir şekilde söyledi. “O… mahvolacaktır.”

“Neden bebeğin benim olmadığın söyleyip duruyorsun?” diye sordu Kai. “Benim olmamasını falan mı umuyorsun?”

“Kai, öyle demek istemedim-“

“Biliyorum bebeğim… sadece sen her seferinde bunu söylediğinde kalbim biraz daha ölüyor. Bunun hakkında endişelenmeyi bırakır mısın lütfen? Eğer bebek gerçekten benim değilse, hiç olmazsa üç aylığına benimmiş gibi davranabilir miyim?”

Sehun başını eğdi. “Kai, özür dilerim…”

“Biliyorum… bende özür dilerim…” iç çekti ve Sehun’u kendine çekti. “Senin kadar endişeliyim bende…hepimiz öyleyiz.”

Sehun, Kai’in kollarına kendini bıraktı ve Kai onu çocukmuş gibi kaldırdı. “Bebeğim saat çok geç olduğundan, neden yatmıyoruz? Sana sürprizi yarın vereceğim…”

“Ne sürprizi?” diye sordu Sehun.

“ Bilirsen o zaman sürpriz olmaz, değil mi?”

Kai, Sehun’u yatak odalarına taşıyarak ona iyi geceler diledi.


	21. 20.Bölüm

O gece Kai, Sehun’u kendine yakın tuttu. Birbirlerine kenetlenmiş elleri ikisini de güvende hissettiriyordu. Kai, Sehun’un her zaman yanı başında olmasını istiyordu, bu Sehun bir gün onu terk edebilir korkusunu azaltıyordu. Sehun da uyurken Kai’in yanında olduğunu bilme düşüncesini seviyordu. Bir süre sonra ikisi de kendilerini huzurlu uykunun kollarına bıraktılar.

Sabah ışıkları odalarını doldurmuştu. Işık görmezden gelemeyecek kadar parlaktı. Diğeri uyandı. Uyandığında kendisini Kai’in getirdiği odada bulmuştu ama Kai neredeydi? Etrafına bakındı. Banyo kapısı açıktı demek ki Kai orada değildi.

“Kai?” sesli bir şekilde diğerini çağırdı. Ama kimse cevap vermemişti. Sehun ayaklarını yataktan sarkıttı ve ayağa kalktı. Sonra aynanın kenarında ufak bir not fark etti.

‘Önceden bizi bağlayan gümüş şey neydi?

Daha iyi bir ipucu elde etmek için, lütfen evin içine saklanmış puzzle parçalarını bul. Cevabı çözdükten sonra beni bul, ondan sonra sürprizini alacaksın.’

Notu okuduğunda Sehun’un kaşları çatılmıştı. Bilmece çözecek modunda değildi, özellikle de uyandıktan sonra. Telefonu eline alarak Kai’yi aradı.

“Kai…” diye inledi. “Şu bilmece olayını geçip bana sürprizi veremez misin çünkü sabah sabah ben ve bilmece hiç iyi bir uyum olmayız.” Sızlandığında Kai ona kıkırdadı.

“Hayır, parçaları bul, tahmin et ve sonrada beni bul.”

“Ama sen neredesin?” diye sordu. “Bu sürpriz karışıklığa değecek mi?”

“Tanrım Sehun, yap şunu. Lanet olsun, burada romantik olmaya çalışıyorum…” Kai de sızlanıyordu. Sehun iç çekti.

“Tamam, iyi…” iç çekerek vazgeçti. İlham gelmesini bekledi ama hiçbir fikir gelmemişti aklına.

Yardım çağırmaya karar verdi. “YUUUKKIIIII?” oğlunu çağırdığında, koşan ayak sesleri duydu. Yuki appasının yanına geliyordu.

“Günaydın appa. Beni mi çağırdın?”

“Günaydın Yuki…” Sehun gülümseyerek oğlunu yanına çekti. “ Sana bir şey sorsam ve benim için tahmin etsen, olur mu?”

Yuki başını salladı. “Tamam, şimdi gümüş ve bağlamak ne demek sence?”

“Neyi bağlamak?” Yuki sordu.

“Hiçbir fikrim yok…” diye mırıldandı Sehun. “Bunun hakkında bir fikrin var mı?”

Yuki omuz silkti. “Bilmem, gümüş ip olabilir mi acaba?”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve oğlunun saçlarını okşadı. “Tamam, sağol tatlım.”

“Rica ederim!” Yuki sevinçle söyledi ve Pororo şarkısının duyulduğu oturma odasına gitti. Sehun dışarıya çıkarak, Kai’yi aradı ama Kai evde değildi.

“KAAAIIII?” tembelce çağırdı sevgilisini Sehun. “Neredesin?” yürürken yanından çektiği çerçevede puzzle parçasını görünce durdu. İlk parçayı yanlışlıkla bulmasına sevindi. Çok fazla uğraşması gerekmemişti. Parçayı aldığında Sehun’un aklında bir lamba yandı. Beyaz ve çiçekli bir zeminin fotoğrafıydı.

Sehun oturma odasına baktığında Kai’den hiç iz göremedi. Parçalarını tamamlamak istiyordu o yüzden televizyonu koltuğun altından izlemeye çalışan Yuki’nin yanında durdu.

“Tatlım, hiç bunlardan gördün mü? Büyük bir puzzle parçası?” Sehun, Yuki’ye elindekini gösterirken sordu. Yuki başıyla onayladı.

“Ah, odamda bir tane vardı. Ve mutfakta da bir tane var. Buzdolabının içindeydi ve üzerine yanlışlıkla süt döktüm, özür dilerim appa.” Özür diler bir şekilde mırıldandı. “Önemli miydi?”

Sehun neşelenmişti “Sorun değil tatlım. Söylediğin için sağol.” Sehun, Yuki’nin odasına doğru koşmaya başladı. Yastığın altında bulmuştu parçayı. İki parça bulmaya çalıştı ama bulamamıştı. Sonra mutfağa giderek parçayı buzdolabında süt şişesinin yanında buldu.

“Geri kaldı 5…” kendi kendine mırıldanarak mutfağı gözleriyle taradı ve musluğun yanında bir tane daha buldu. Onu da alarak Kai’in çalışma odasına gitti. odanın içine girdi, her oda bir parça barındırıyordu yani bu iş çantada keklikti.

Balkona gitti ama bir şey bulamamıştı. Kütüphaneye gittiğinde de yoktu. Misafir odasına baktığında şans eseri yatağın altında bir parça daha buldu. Odaya oturarak elindeki parçaları saydı. 2 tanede daha bulması gerekiyordu elinde 6 parça vardı.

Parçaları yatağın üzerine koydu ve birleştirmeye çalıştı. Parçalar birleştiğinde Kai’im evlilik resimlerini puzzle yaptığını görünce gülümsedi. Kai’in yüzü tamamlanmıştı hala kendi yüzünü ve bedeninin bir parçasını bulması gerekiyordu.

Parçaları alarak kalanını bulmaya çalıştı. Aşağıya indiğinde Yuki onu merdivenin başında bekliyordu. “APPA, BUNU BULDUM!” mutlu bir şekilde duyurdu, kayıp iki parçadan biriydi elindeki. Sehun’un beyaz damatlık giydiği bedeninin parçasıydı.

“Oh wow tatlım! Bunu nereden buldun?”

“Ayakkabılığın içinden.” Yuki açıkladı. Sehun bulduğu için Yuki’nin başını öptü.

“Sağol bebeğim. Şimdi bir parçam daha kaldı ama her odaya baktım…”

“Yatak odasına baktın mı appa?” Yuki sorduğunda Sehun şaşırdı.

“Orada saklı olabilir mi? çok açık değil mi orası?”

Yuki omuz silkti. “ Bilmem ama denemeye değer….”

“Tamam, gidip bakayım…” Sehun odasına gittiğinde Yuki de arkasından geldi.

Yuki appasına kayıp parçayı bulmasında yardım ediyordu. Yuki banyoya bakarken Sehun yatağın oraları araştırıyordu. Sonra kayıp parçanın bakmadığı bir yerde olabileceğini hatırladı. Etrafına baktı ve Yuki’nin hala banyoda olduğunu gördü. Sehun giysi dolabına girerek kapıyı kapattı. Oda şeklindeki dolapta Kai’in kıyafetleri vardı. Ve burada başka bir şey daha vardı. Oyuncakları.

Sehun, Kai’in onları dolabın sonunda sakladığı yere gitti. Kai kapıyı kilitlemediğinden Sehun kolayca açmıştı. Tabiî ki kayıp parça oyuncakların içindeydi. Sehun bunu aklına not ederek sandığı yeniden sakladı. Yuki’nin hemen arkasında olduğunu anlamamıştı. “APPA?”

Sehun’un ödü kopmuştu. Yavaşça arkasını döndüğünde oğlunun dolabın girişinde durduğunu gördü. Parçayı buraya sakladığı için Kai’yi öldüreceğine dair yemin etti. “Buldun mu?”

“E-evet…” sesi çatallaşmış bir şekilde çıkmıştı ve hemen dışarıya çıktı. Yuki’yi de yanında götürmüştü.

“Nerede buldun onu? Wow, içini daha önce hiç görmemiştim….” Yuki geri dönmeye çalışıyordu ama Sehun kapının girişine yaslanarak yolunu kapattı.

“Neden gidip…Eee… Biraz daha televizyon izlemiyorsun sen…?”

“Olur.” Yuki onu dinleyerek odadan çıktı. Sehun elleri göğsünde sakinleşmeye çalışırken dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Parçaları tutarak yeniden birleştirdi.

Beklendiği gibiydi. Puzzle 9 parça olacaktı ama Kai yalnızca 8 tanesini bulmasını istemişti. Kayıp olan dokuzuncu parça resimdeki evlilik yüzüklerinin olduğu kısımdı. Gümüş bir şey ve bizi bağlıyor? Gülümsedi. Cevabı biliyordu.

Tam o anda Kai aradı.

“Bebeğim hala arıyor musun? Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü? Dışarısı çok sıcak!” diye sızlandı.

“’Romantik’ isteğini bitirdim. 8 parçayı buldum, sakin ol. Neredesin?” diye sordu.

“Buldun mu? Harika! Ben dışarıdayım! Acele et, yandım burada…”

Sehun parçaları alarak dışarıya gitti. evin arkasına gittiğinde çok uzağa gitmeden birisin kendini serinletmeye çalıştığını gördü. Sehun gülümsedi, Kai iyi denemişti. Yakına geldiğinde Kai onu fark etti.

Sehun için mum ve birkaç gülle hazırladığı patika yolunda duruyordu. Sonunu bekliyordu, radyoda jazz müzik bile çalıyordu. Kai daha hızlı gelmesi için işaret etti.

“Sabah sabah ne bu mumlar?” Sehun durumu ilginç bulmuştu. Kai içini çekti.

“Bu olayın dün gece olması gerekiyordu, unuttun mu?” Kai sordu.

“Ah doğru…” Sehun etrafa bakarak cevapladı. Artistik yada şaşaalı bir ortam yoktu çünkü Yuki’nin birkaç tane oyuncak ayısı dekorasyon olarak kullanılmıştı.

“Ee cevabı buldun mu?”

“Evlilik yüzüklerimiz. Ee sürpriz ne?” diye sabırsızca cevapladı. Yaz sıcağı onu bunaltıyordu ve Kai’ye bakarken gözlerini kısıyordu.

“Vayyy, bildin. İşte resmin son parçası.” Kai arkasından bir şey çıkardı. Elleri birbirilerine kenetli şekilde gümüş yüzüklerini gösterdikleri parçaydı.

“Ee bu yani sürpriz?” Sehun sinirle sordu. “Lanet olsun Kai, ben-“

Kai küçük bir kutu çıkardığında Sehun sessizleşti. Önce kutuya sonra Kai’ye baktı. “Bu bir teklif mi?” diye sordu.

Kai omuz silkti. “Bilmem… sen ne düşünüyorsun?”

“Henüz evlenmek istemediğimi bildiğini düşünmüştüm..” Sehun mırıldandı. Durum biraz değişmişti. Kai başıyla onayladı. Sehun kızmamıştı, sadece fikrini söylüyordu.

“Biliyorum. Ve senden henüz benimle evlenmeni istemiyorum. Sadece bunu sana bir sürpriz olarak düşün.” Kai cevaplayarak yüzük kutusunu açtı. Resimdeki gümüş yüzükler vardı içinde. “Birkaç ay önce parlattırdım ve bunları sana o zaman… şey ‘o olay’ olduğunda vermeyi planlıyordum ama ertelendi. O yüzden işte… sana daha az yük olmasını istiyorum… o yüzden kolye olarak yaptırdım.” Kai açıkladı. Yüzüğü ve gümüş zinciri çıkardı. Sonra Kai zinciri Sehun’un boynuna taktı. Sehun birkaç yıl önce parmağında olan yüzüğe baktı.

“Sevdin mi? sürpriz buydu…” Kai gülümsediğinde Sehun da gülümsedi.

“Tamam, sürpriz işe yaradı çünkü bunu bana vermeni beklemiyordum gerçekten. Ve bu yüzüğü hala saklamana şaşırdım..”

“İşte ben böyle bir insanım, aslında içinde romantik biri yatıyor.” Kendiyle gurur duyuyordu Kai.

“Pekâlâ, sürpriz için teşekkürler…” Sehun cevapladı. “Ve henüz teklif etmediğin için de teşekkürler. Yapsaydın ne olurdu bilmiyorum…”

“Teklif etseydim kabul edecek miydin?”

“Emin değilim. Reddedilebilirdin, kim bilir…” Sehun cevapladığında Kai gergince kıkırdadı.

“Wow, Tanrıya şükür ki etmedim…” kendine söyledi. Kai Sehun’a sarılarak alnından öptü. “Yanımda kaldığın için teşekkürler… daha iyi birini hak etsen bile…”

Sehun güldü. “Annende aynısını söyledi biliyor musun? Benim kendi oğlundan daha iyi birini hak ettiğimi söyledi… eğer daha iyi biri için seni terk edersem ne olacak?” şakayla sordu.

Kai, Sehun’a sinirle baktığında Sehun ona güldü. “Gidecek misin gerçekten?”

“Herkes öyle diyor ama ben senden daha iyi biriyle karşılaşmadım.” Cevapladığında Kai’in neşesi yerine geldi. “Yani o zamana kadar senin yanında kalacağım.”

Kai sıkıca sarıldı ona. “Seni çok seviyorum.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Bende seni seviyorum…”

“Bunu evde bir yere koymak ister misin?” Kai puzzledan bahsederek sordu. “Bunu puzzle yaptırmak için çok şey yaptım.”

“Evet, ondan konu açılmışken… Nasıl benim yüzümü o aptal koleksiyonunda saklayabilirsin?” Parçaların özellikle de kendisinin orada saklandığını hatırlayınca Kai’yi itti. “Yuki’nin bana yardım ettiğini biliyorsun ve çok şükür ki sandığı açtığımda orada değildi!”

Kai, Yuki kısmını önemsemiyor gibi duruyordu ama Sehun’un yüzünü hazine sandığına sakladığını hatırlayınca sırıtmaya başladı.

“Çünkü sen oraya aitsin bebeğim!” Kai cevapladı. “Ve rahatla. Söz veriyorum onu Yuki’nin olmadığı bir yere saklayacağım.”

“Yapsan iyi edersin!” Sehun mırıldandı. “Her neyse, ben duş almaya gidiyorum. Burayı temizle.” Sehun, Kai’den uzaklaşmaya başlarken emretti, yüzünün ısındığını hissetmişti.

“BURAYI TEMİZLEDİKTEN SONRA SANA KATILABİLİR MİYİM?” Kai arkasından bağırdı. Sehun gözlerini devirerek arkasını dönmeden ‘HAYIR’ diye bağırdı. Eli boynundaki yüzüğe gitmişti. Yüzüğün hala parmağına olup olmayacağını merak ediyordu.

*********

Birkaç gün sonra, Sehun’un Doktor Xiumin’le ilk terapi günü gelmişti. Xuimin geldiğinde kolayca terapiye başlayabilmişlerdi. Sehun ilk toplantıları olmasına rağmen Xiumin’le çok rahattı. Xuimin çok arkadaş canlısı birisiydi. Xiumin’in yanındayken Sehun her şeyi söyleyebiliyordu. Xiumin’e güveniyordu ve bu yüzden rahatça konuşuyordu onunla.

“Ee, eğer bebeğiniz size tecavüz eden adamdansa ne yapmayı düşünüyorsunuz?” Xuimin dikkatli bir şekilde sordu.

“Bilmiyorum…” Sehun, uzandığı koltuktan tavana bakarken söyledi. “Dürüst olmak gerekirse bebeğin Kai’den olma ihtimali aklımdan hiç geçmedi.”

“Tecavüzcüyü rüyanızda gördüğünüzü söylediniz, değil mi?”

“Evet… bebeğin babasıydı…”

“Rüya olduğunu fark ettiniz çünkü zihniniz onu hiç bırakmadı.” Xuimin açıkladı. “Aklınız ona çok odaklandığında, o kişi zihninizi ele geçirecektir. Bu yüzden onun hakkında kabuslar görüyorsunuz?”

“Zihnimi kontrol etmesine izin verdiğimi mi söylüyorsunuz?”

“Evet. Onu düşünmeyi bırakmalısınız. Kendinize engel olursanız onu aklınızdan atabilirsiniz. Bana sorarsanız evde boş boş oturmak pek yardımcı olmayacaktır. Kendinizi odaklayabileceğiniz bir şeyler yapmalısınız.”

“Kai bir yere gitmeme izin vermez, yada istediğimi tek başıma yapmama…” Sehun sızlandı. “Belki siz ona ne yapmasını söyleyebilirsiniz çünkü bu konuda beni asla dinlemez…”

Xuimin kıkırdayarak başını salladı. “Tamam, olur, eğer siz böyle daha iyi hissedecekseniz sorun yok.”

“Sağ olun.” Sehun cevapladı.

“İlk terapimizin bitmesine 15 dakika var. Son bir soru daha. Tecavüzcü hakkında nasıl hissettiğinizi bana açıklayın lütfen. Aklınızda nasıl bir görüntüsü var? Ona dair izlenimleriniz neler?”

Sehun hislerini düşünürken sessiz kaldı. Omuz silkti. “Bilmiyorum… bunun tamamen onun hatası olmadığını düşünüyorum…”

“açıklayın bunu..”

“Bir insan başka birisini bir nedeni olmadan sırf eğlenmek için kaçırıp tecavüz etmez. Onu bunu yapmaya iten bir şeyler olmuş olmalı…”

“Bu adil bir yargılama.” Xuimin söyledi.

“Bir şekilde, Kai’in bir şey yaptığını düşünüyorum… yanlış olacağını düşündüren bir şey?” Sehun endişeyle söyledi.

“Kai’in mi yoksa tecavüzcünün mü?”

“İkisinin de sanırım… Yani, yaptığından nefret ediyorum ama onu anlıyorum… Ve Kai…şey… Kai’yi seviyorum ama aklıma bu düşünceler geliyor…” diye mırıldandı. “Onu bu şekilde düşündüğümde kötü hissediyorum.”

“Bunu Kai’ye söylemediniz mi?”

“Söyledim ama her şeyi inkâr etti..”

“Size nasıl hissettiriyor?”

“Ona güvenmek istiyorum ama sonra kim olduğunu bilmiyor. Buna karışmamışken nasıl emin olabilir ki?”

“Anlıyorum…”

“Umarım bir şeyleri anlayabilirim çünkü huzur istiyorum artık.”

“Birşeyi daha merak ediyorum eğer o adamla yeniden karşılaşsaydınız, ne yapardınız?”

Sehun ciddi bir şekilde düşünerek bir süre durdu. “Kaçardım sanırım.”

“Eğer zararsız bir anda olsaydı, hala ondan kaçar mıydınız?”

Sehun biraz daha düşündü. “Bilmiyorum. Karar veremiyorum. Ona sormak istediklerim var ama hala ondan korkuyorum o yüzden cevabımdan emin değilim.”

Xuimin saati terapilerinin bittiğini gösterir şekilde çaldı. Sehun oturdu ve psikiyatriste gülümsedi. “Beni dinlediğiniz teşekkür ederim… bu kadar çok konuşmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu.”

“Oh benim için bir zevkti. Sizi daha iyi hissettirir mi bilmem ama nişanlımda aynı kadere sahip… o yüzden sizinle konuşmak bana nişanlımı ve çektiği acıları hatırlattı. Ona daha iyi bakmamı hatırlattınız bana.”

“Öyle mi? O nasıldı?”

“10 yıldan fazla zaman önceydi ama çok denedi belki de sizden çabuk ve iyi bir şekilde toparlanamadı. Bu onun için çok zordu. Çok şükür ki yavaşça iyileşiyor…” mırıldandı. “Babamın eski hastasıydı.”

“Etkileri hala sürüyor mu? O kadar zaman sonra bile mi?”

“Kabusları birkaç yıl önce durdu ama anıları hala duruyor, üstesinden gelmek gerçekten çok zordu. Ama şu ana kadar çok iyi gidiyor. O zamana bakın, artık gitmeliyim. Bana yemek yaptığını söylemişti.”

“Oh tamam… iyi geceler doktor.”

“İyi geceler Sehun. birkaç gün sonra görüşürüz.”

Sehun doktoru kapıya kadar geçirdiği sırada Kai gelmişti. 2 saattir seansın bitmesini bekliyordu ve Sehun’un neler hissettiğini duymak için daha fazla bekleyemeyecekti.

“Ee?”

“Ne ee’si?”

“Doktor ve terapi hakkında ne düşünüyorsun? İyi hissettirdi mi?” diye sordu.

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, iyi hissettim. Bunu ayarladığın için teşekkür ederim Kai.”

“Tanrıya şükür…” Kai rahatlamıştı. “ Önümüzdeki günler senin için daha iyi olacaktır, hımm?”

“Bizim için Kai, hepimiz için.” Sehun onu düzeltti. Kai kollarını Sehun’a dolayarak başını öptü.

“Akşam yemeği ister misin? Açsın, değil mi?” neredeyse fısıltı şeklinde sormuştu.

Sehun başını salladı. “Sanırım, sen yedin mi Kai?”

“Sen bekliyordum. Yuki yemeğini az önce yedi. Aç olduğu için önce ona yedirdim.”

“Oh tamam. Hadi yiyelim.” Yemek odasına yürürken Kai hala Sehun’u sıkıca sarıyordu. Sehun için sandalyeyi çekti ve sonrada yanına kendisi oturdu.

O zamandan beri bir ay geçmişti ve her şey herkes için iyiydi. Yuki sınıfta birinci gelerek herkesi memnun etmişti aynı zamanda üstün başarılarından dolayı özel bir ödül bile almıştı. bir aylık tatilden sonra Kai işe yeniden başlamıştı. Sehun ise hala Kai tarafından evde kapalı tutuluyordu. Ama bazı online işler yapmaya başlamıştı. hiçbir şey yapmadan bir ay daha evde kös kös oturmaya dayanamayacaktı. Polisten henüz haber gelmemişti ve Kai hala Yuki’ye okulda Sehun’a ise evde bakması için korumalar tutmuştu. Evi gözleyen ve herhangi bir garip olayı rapor ediyordu. Tecavüzcüden hiç haber alınamamasına rağmen Kai güvenliği düşürmemişti yine de.

Sehun sandalyesinden kalkarak buzdolabına gittiğinde evde yiyecek bir şey kalmadığını fark etmişti, özellikle de Yuki’nin kahvaltılık gevreği ve Kai’in sabah içtiği sağlık suyundan yoktu. Çalışma masasına giderken bunları almayı aklına not etti ve Kai’yi arayarak durumu söyledi.

Kai Sehun’un dışarı çıkmasına gönülsüzdü ama Kyungsoo ve Suho’yla olacağına söz verdi Sehun. Hem de en yakın arkadaşlarıyla görüşmek istiyordu. Kai izin verdi ama Sehun’un çok dikkatli olmasında ve telefonunun sürekli açık olmasında ısrar etmişti. Sehun, Kai’in önlemlerine gülümsedi sadece.

Yarım saat sonra Sehun evden çıkmış arkadaşlarıyla buluşmaya söz verdiği kafeye gidiyordu.

Üçü bir süre sohbet ettiler, sanki yıllardır görüşmemiş gibiydiler. Söyleyecek çok şeyleri vardı özelliklerde Sehun’un.

“Doktor sevimli mi?” diye sordu Kyungsoo. Sesi arkadaş canlısı çıkıyordu.

“Arkadaş canlısı birisi. Ve sevimli de. Ama zaten bir nişanlısı var.” Sehun cevapladı. “Her zaman nişanlısı hakkında konuşuyor. Belli ki ona hala aşık. Bu hayran olunası bir şey.” Sehun kahvesinden bir yudum aldı. “Terapilerin bu kadar eğlenceli geçeceğini düşünmezdim.”

“harika o zaman. Tamamen iyileşeceksin.” Suho söylediğinde Sehun gülümsedi.

“Sağol.” Diye mırıldandı. “Bizi özledim... daha fazla takılalım. Evde tek başına çok sıkılıyorum.”

“Tamam, bizim için sorun yok… Ama Kai izin verecek mi dışarı çıkmana?”

“Kaçabilirim her zaman. Ayrıca korumlar asla evin içine girmiyorlar yani evde olup olmadığımı anlamazlar.” Sehun sakince cevapladı.

“Bunu uzun zamandır planlıyorsun, değil mi?” Suho Sehun’u şüpheyle süzdü. Diğeri utanmazca güldü.

“İnsanın yapacak bir şeyi olmayınca bu tarz şeyler aklına geliyor. Her neyse, hadi kalkalım. Market alışverişi yapmam lazım.”

“Tamam.”

Çift aceleyle içeceklerini içtiler ve kafeden ayrıldı. Üç yakın arkadaş en yakın süper markete giderek market alışverişlerini yaptılar. Her kattaki dükkanlara gitmişlerdi neredeyse. Mutfakta stok yapmak için biraz yemek de aldılar.

Birkaç saatlik alışverişten sonra, market alışverişleri bitince Suho ve Kyungsoo bebek eşyaları satan bir dükkanda durdular.

“Kyung, buranın ikizlere ilk kıyafetlerini aldığımız yer olduğunu hatırlıyor musun? Hala açık olduğuna inanamıyorum.” Suho neşeyle söyledi.

“Hadi içeri girelim… belki de o tişörtler hala satılıyordur!” Kyungsoo kocasını sürüklerken Suho da Sehun’u sürüklüyordu. Kız reyonun oraya gittiklerinde Sehun’u yarı yolda kaybettiler. Sehun birkaç bebek kıyafetine bakıyordu. Sehun mağazaya şöyle bir göz gezdirdi.

Burada satılan kıyafetler Yuki için birkaç beden küçüktü. Ama ürünler görmezden gelinemeyecek kadar sevimlilerdi. Oyuncaklar, farklı boyda biberonlar ve çeşitli markaların bebek ürünleri vardı. Sehun’un aklına Yuki’ye hamileyken Japonya’da ona bebek eşyaları alırken kaybolduğu geldi. Dili çok az bildiğinden Japon satıcılarla vücut diliyle pek anlaşamıyordu.

“İyi misin?” Suho, Sehun’a sordu. Endişeliydi. “Senin ve durumun hakkında düşüncesiz olduysak özür dileriz…” diye fısıldadı.

Sehun başını sallayarak gülümsedi. “Hayır, sorun değil. Bunlar çok sevimliler…”

Suho rahatlayarak gülümsedi. “Biz biraz burada kalacağız, komşumuzun yeni doğmuş bebeğine bir şeyler alacağız. Rahat hissetmiyorsan başka bir yere gidebilirsin.” Suho önerdi. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam, siz devam edin. Ben iyi olacağım.”

“Tamam, sağol Sehun.” Suho geri giderek Kyungsoo’ya katıldı. Sehun biraz daha gezindikten sonra Yuki’nin sevdiği donmuş pastadan almayı unuttuğunu hatırladı. Kyungsoo’ya çıktığını söyleyen mesaj attı.

Sehun asansörle aşağı kattaki markete giderek direkt donmuş ürünler reyonuna yöneldi. Yuki’nin tercih ettiği aynı markayı bulamamıştı o yüzden ikinci en iyisini alarak ödemeye gitti ama sebze reyonundaki Luhan’ı görünce neredeyse elindekini düşürecekti. Luhan’ın bir şeyler seçtiğini, henüz Sehun’u fark etmediğini gördü.

Sehun donmuştu ama sonra olabildiğince çabucak ayrılmaya çalışıyordu. Polisi aramayı düşünüyordu ama Luhan’a baktığında onun hangi brokoliyi ve kaç tane domates almaya daldığını fark etmişti. Kafasını kaşıyordu, kafası karışmış görünüyordu. Sehun ekmek reyonuna saklanarak Luhan’ı izledi.

Zararsız. O anda Luhan hakkında bunu düşünüyordu Sehun. Sonra cebinden bir parça kağıt çıkardı ve listeyi okuyarak ürünleri bulmak için gözleriyle etrafa bakıyordu. Nedensizce Sehun onu takip etmeye başladı.

Sehun, Luhan’a yakın bir şekilde duruyordu. Luhan ise gene bir ikilemdeydi hangi bezelyeyi seçmesine karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Bezelyenin üzerindeki içindekiler kısmını okumada sorun yaşıyormuş gibiydi.

Sehun, Luhan’ın kendi kendine Çince konuştuğunu duydu, belki de yüzleştiği zorluklara şikâyetçi oluyordu. Sonunda ikisini de almaya karar verdi. Sehun o anda kararını verdi.

Sessiz adımlarla Luhan’a arkasından yaklaşarak konuştu. “Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?”

Luhan arkasını döndüğünde Sehun’u görünce elindeki sepeti düşürecekti neredeyse. Sehun gergin ve kafası karışıktı. Hayatına devam ederken neden tecavüzcüsüyle karşılaşıyordu? Luhan ana dilinde bir şeyler geveledi çünkü düzgün düşünemiyordu.

“Ne- Ne yapıyorsun? Benden korkmuyor musun?” Luhan sonunda konuşabilmişti. Sesi kafası karışık olduğunu belli ediyordu.

“Evet, hayır- bilmiyorum…” Sehun mırıldandığında Luhan gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Mavi markayı al çünkü tadı daha güzel…” Sehun, Luhan’ın sepetini işaret ederek söyledi. “ Ve bir kilo domatese ihtiyacın yok…”

Luhan sepetindekilere baktıktan sonra şaşkınca önündeki adama baktı. “Beni mi izliyordun? Bunu yapacak kadar sinirlerin sağlam mı?”

“Yardımımı istemiyorsan tamam o zaman…” Sehun mırıldanarak yavaşça arkasını döndü ama Luhan ona seslendi. “Hayır- bekle…”

Sehun ona döndü.

“Aslında seninle konuşmak istiyorum.” Diye söyledi Luhan.

“Ne hakkında?”

“Beni bekleyecek misin?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Sanırım…”

Sehun, Luhan’ı yakındaki bir kafede bekliyordu. Kyungsoo ve Suho’nun olduğu dükkana yakındı. Eğer bir şey olursa oraya kolayca gidebilirdi. 15 dakika sonra alışverişini bitiren Luhan gelmişti. Luhan karşısına oturduğunda Sehun gerginliğini saklayamıyordu ama psikiyatristi haklıydı; korkusunu yenmeliydi ki huzurlu bir şekilde yaşayabilsindi. Denemeye değerdi.

“Beklediğine şaşırdım.” Luhan ona bakıyordu.

“Bende…” sessizce mırıldandı. “Konuşmak istediğin neydi?”

“Pek çok şey ama önce sen ve bebeğin nasılsınız… hamile olduğunu duydum…” Luhan konuştuğunda Sehun şaşırmıştı.

“Nereden öğrendin?”

“Kaynaklarım var.” Luhan sırıttı.

“Pekâlâ, o senin değil emin olabilirsin.” Sehun masanın altından pantolonunu tutmuştu sıkıca. Luhan alay etti.

“Ben öteki türlüsünü duydum. Kendin bile babanın kim olduğundan emin değilsin…” Luhan konuştuğunda Sehun’un ördüğü duvarlar yıkılmıştı.

“Tamam. Ne söylemeye çalışıyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Eğer babası bensem bebeği istiyorum.” Luhan direkt niyetini belli etmişti.

“Efendim?”

“Beni duydun. Eğer benimse onu istiyorum.”

“Deli misin sen? Onu alamazsın.” Sehun karşı çıktı.

“Ne öneriyorsun o zaman? Velayeti paylaşmak mı? Emin misin?” Luhan şeytani şekilde gülümsedi. “Benim için sorun değil sonuçta buradaki kurban ben değilim.”

Sehun sinirle ısırdı dudağını. “Ben henüz aldırıp aldırmamaya karar vermemişken velayetten bahsedemezsin!” diye tehdit etti. Luhan, Sehun’a onu öldürecekmiş gibi baktı.

“BUNU YAPAMAZSIN!” Luhan bağırdığında yalnızca Sehun değil tüm müşteriler şaşırmıştı. Luhan ellerini masaya vurarak bardakların titremesine neden oldu. “O BEBEĞİ ÖLDÜREMEZSİN!”

“Eğer bundan bahsedeceksek sende bir insana tecavüz edemesin!” Sehun da bağırdı. Luhan geri oturdu ama yüzündeki ürkütücü bakış yerine gözleri sulanmıştı. Luhan aniden hıçkırmaya başlayınca Sehun şaşırmıştı.

“Neyin var…?”diye sordu Sehun.

“Lütfen… Onu öldüremezsin….lütfen yapma…” Luhan ağlamaya başladı, Sehun’a yalvararak bakıyordu. “Benim yaptığım hatayı yapma…”

“Ne?” Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Neler oluyor?”

Luhan çantasını açarak bir kutu ilaç çıkararak birkaç tane hap içti. Sehun’un önündeki kişiye ne oluyordu? Onun hayatını mahveden aynı kişi miydi? O zaman Luhan neden bu kadar kırılgan görünüyordu?

İlaçlarını aldıktan sonra sakinleşmiş görünüyordu. Gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Sana ne oldu? İyi görünmüyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

Luhan yalandan güldü. “Sana acınası görünüyorum, değil mi? sana karşı güç kullanan aynı kişi değil…” güldü ama yüzünde büyük bir acı maskesi vardı.

“Bende onu sormak istiyordum… o şeyleri… eğlence için… yapmadın, değil mi?”

“Ne? Kaçırıp sonra sana tecavüz etmem mi? Bunu soruyorsan eğer tabiki de hobi olarak yapmadım.” Luhan alayla cevapladı. “Sadece geri ödeme yapmak istedim. Senin biricik olan ama gösterişçi eski kocan Kai’ye geri ödemek istedim.”

“İkinizin arasında ne oldu? Siz… sevgili falan mıydınız?” Sehun cevaptan korkarak sordu.

Luhan alay etti. “Hayır değildik. O beni sırtımdan vurup en kötü kaderle yüzleşmem için kaçana kadar arkadaştık.” Dudakları titreyerek söyledi. “10 yıldan fazladır insanların içinde olamıyorum yoksa panik atak geçiriyorum.”

Sehun’un kaşları çatılmıştı ve Luhan devam etti. “Kai ve ben lise 2’ye kadar en yakın arkadaştık, beni bir çete kavgasında terk etti çünkü kıçı fena tekmelenmişti. O gittikten sonra ne olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? tüm çete üyeleri bana sana yapıldığı gibi tecavüz ederek eğlendiler ama seninki o kadar kötü değildi… bendeki gibi herkesin penisi kıçına girmedi senin.”

Sehun ona korkuyla baktığında Luhan gözleri sanki gerçek dünyadan çekilmiş gibi bakarken devam etti, o karanlık ve trajik geçmişe geri dönmüştü. “Senin sevgili Kai’in bana yardım etmek için hiçbir şey yapmadı bile. Polisler beni okuldaki ağacın birinde lanetlenmiş oyuncak gibi yatarken bulduklarında orada değildi. Öleceğime emindim çünkü yalnızca kan kaybı yaşamıyordum aynı zamanda hava 0 dereceydi. Allah bilir ne kadar süre orada kaldım ve kimse birisinin gece vakti okulda bir ağaca terk edileceğini düşünmezdi Oh Sehun!” Luhan sesini yükseltti ve gözlerinde biriken yaşları sildi. “Belki de o gece ölmeliydim… içi yavaşça çürümeye başlayan boş bir gemi gibiydim.”

Luhan devam etmeden önce bir süre sessizlik oldu. “Başka bir ülkeye taşındım. Eski ülkeme geri dönerken Kai yüzüme bakmadı bile, belki de ben onun gözünde değersiz ve kirliydim artık… ve ülkeme döndüğümde işler benim için daha da kötüleşti çünkü birkaç kez bileklerimi kestim ama ölmedim. Ondan iki ay sonra ailem delirdiğimi düşünüyordu. Haklılardı. Ama o olanlar en kötüsü değildiler. 3 aydan daha fazla bir zaman sonra hamile olduğumu öğrendim. Diğer babanın kim olduğunu bile bilmiyordum… bunun o zaman nasıl hissettirdiğini hayal edebiliyor musun? Yaşayan en iğrenç insan olduğuma inanıyordum ve içimde büyüyen bebek beni canlı olarak öldürüyordu… o yüzden kürtaj ilaçları aldım ve sonra doktor bir daha hamile kalamayacağımı söyledi. o zaman gerçekten delirdim ve birkaç yıl tımarhanede kaldım…”

Luhan gerçek dünyaya geri dönmüştü ve Sehun’un da ağladığını fark etti. “Sen neden ağlıyorsun? Benim için üzülüyor olmalısın… Evet, biliyorum acınası biriyim…”

“Neden ağladığımı bende bilmiyorum…” Sehun birkaç peçete alıp yaşlarını silerken cevapladı. “Neden aldırmama izin vermediğini anlıyorum…”

Luhan bir süre sessiz kaldı. “Kötü biri olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Bilmiyorum..” diye cevapladı Sehun.

“Değilim Sehun… Bazen dünyanın benim için adaletsiz olduğunu düşünüyorum..” diye mırıldandı. “Kulağa gülünç geldiğini biliyorum ve sen muhtemelen bunu kabul etmeyeceksin ama yaptığım şey için üzgünüm…”

“Benden özür mü diliyorsun?” Sehun şaşkınlıkla sordu.

“Sen bu konuda masumsun… ve sana yaptıklarımdan sonra hala neden burada beni dinlediğini anlamıyorum ama belki de bu Tanrı’nın bana ikinci bir şansı verme şeklidir. Sehun, gerçekten kendi çocuğuma sahip olmak istiyorum…” yalvararak söyledi. “Lütfen, eğer sonuçlar diğer babanın ben olduğumu söylerse, lütfen bebekten nefret etme. O masum ve onu istemiyorsan bana verebilirsin. Seni bir daha rahatsız etmem.”

Sehun artık Luhan’ı yeni bir gözle görüyordu. Artık ona tecavüz eden adamdan korkmuyordu ancak Luhan isimli bu aciz adama sempati besliyordu. Çok şey yaşamıştı ve haklıydı; belki de kader onunla zalim bir oyun oynuyordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Bunu düşüneceğim…”

“Düşünecek misin?”

Sehun onaylayınca Luhan’ın yüzü aydınlanmıştı. “Oh Tanrım lütfen benim olmasına izin ver.”

Sehun dua eden adama baktı, neden bunu kabul ettiğini merak ediyordu.

Sehun eve gittikten sonra, Kai’in gazete okuduğunu Yuki’nin de hikâye kitabını okuduğunu gördü. Appasının eve geldiğini fark edince Yuki kalkarak appasını karşıladı. “APPA!!!”

Kai kafasını kaldırarak ona endişeyle baktı. “Neredeyse gece olacak Sehun. neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?”

Yuki poşetleri taşımasına yardım etti. Sehun birisiyle konuşmak için çok yorgundu. Luhan hikayesi hala beyninde dönüp duruyordu. “üzgünüm.” Mutfağa giderken dediği tek şey buydu.

Kai bunu boşverdi ve okumaya devam etti. Yuki appasının ona en sevdiği çikolatalı kurabiyelerden aldığını görünce neşeyle cıvıldamıştı ve hemen Kai’yle beraber yemeye gitti. Sehun uyumak için yatak odasına gitti. Alışverişten dolayı yorgundu ve dinlenmek, özellikle Luhan hakkında düşünmek istiyordu.

Luhan.

Şimdi ismi hatırlamıştı.


	22. 21.Bölüm

Küvetteki su seviyesi arttığında, Sehun içine girerek biraz banyo köpüğü koyarak içine uzandı. Su göğsüne geliyordu ve köpükler çıplaklığını örtüyordu. Bir süre sonra kendini suya tamamen bıraktı.

Yarım saat sonra Kai, Yuki’yle oynadıktan sonra yatak odalarına gelmişti. Sehun’un hiç ses çıkarmadan hala banyoda olduğunu fark edince şaşırmıştı.

“Bebeğim?” Kai kapıyı çaldı ama ses yoktu. “Bebeğim, içeride misin?”

Sehun cevap vermeyince Kai kapıyı iterek açtı ve sevgilisini kontrol etti. Sehun’un küvette uyuduğunu gördü. Çok şükür boğulmamıştı. Kai iç çekerek suyu boşalttı ve Sehun’u küvetten çıkararak bornozunu giydirdi. Sonra kurulamak için yatak odasına götürdü.

Sehun birisi kıyafetlerini giydirirken uyandı. Kai’in pantolonuyla cebelleştiğini gördü. “Hey, ne-?”

“Günaydın bebeğim.” Kai şakayla söyledi.

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?” Sehun ona kanmıştı.

“Tabiki değil. Küvette uyuyakalmışsın.” Sehun’u tamamen giydirdiğinde gülümsedi Kai. “Alışveriş o kadar yorucu muydu?”

“Sanırım. Yuki nerede?” diye sordu.

“Uyudu, aynı appası gibi ama o yatakta uyuyor.” Kai yakına gelirken mırıldandı. “Şimdi uyumak ister misin?”

Sehun gözlerini ovuşturarak başını salladı. “Evet, hadi uyuyalım.”

Kai Sehun’u elinden tutarak yatağa götürdü. Sehun sağ tarafta uyurken Kai solda yatıyordu. Yüzünü Sehun’a döndüğünde sırtıyla karşılaştı. Kai yaklaşarak kollarını Sehun’a doladı ve onu daha yakına çekti. Sehun sadece mırıldandı.

“Git uyu Kai…” diye mırıldandı.

“Uyuyorum.” Diye cevapladı ama elleri Sehun’un etrafına mengene gibi yapışmış bırakmıyordu. Boynuna burnunu dayayarak ondan gelen şeftali kokusunu içine çekti. “Harika kokuyorsun.”

“Normal, az önce duş aldım- şimdi beni koklamayı bırak ve uyu.” Sabırsızca söyledi.

“Saçların uzamış biraz….” Sehun’un saçlarının gözlerine girdiğini fark edince mırıldandı.

“Sanırım.” Sehun’un tembel sesini duydu.

Bir an sessizlik oldu ama sonra Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarının boynuna öpücükler kondurduğunu ve ellerinin Sehun’un tişörtünün içine girdiğini hissetti. Parmakları göğsünün ucunda dolanarak Sehun’u gıdıklandırıyordu.

“Durur musun?” Sehun, Kai’in elini üzerinden çekmeye çalıştı ama Kai onu bırakmıyordu. “Kai…”

“Sen istiyorsan uyuyabilirsin.”

“İstiyorum ama sen bana izin vermeyeceksin, değil mi?” Sehun alayla cevapladı. Kai kıkırdadı. Sehun altında titriyordu.

“Seni çok özledim…” sesi boğuk çıkıyordu, cinsel isteğini bastırmaya çalışıyormuş gibiydi.

“Beni mi özledin yoksa beni becermeyi mi özledin?” Sehun yine alayla sordu.

“İkisini de.” Kai dürüstçe cevapladı. “Hadi ama bebeğim…” usulca sızlanıyordu.

“Hayır, Kai, dur” Sehun sertti. “Yorgunum ve bu hiçte doğru bir zaman değil…”

“Ne demek istiyorsun doğru zaman değil diyerek?” Kai şaşkınlıkla sordu.

Sehun oturdu ve tişörtünü düzeltirken Kai’ye baktı. “Kai… bu konuyu açmak doğru mu bilmiyorum ama bunu daha fazla görmezden gelemem.”

“Sesin çok ciddi çıkıyor…” Kai, Sehun’un davranışına şaşırmıştı. “Tamam, söyle hadi, sorun değil.”

“Sanırım- hayır, bunun hakkında kavga edeceğimizi biliyorum…” Sehun konuşmadan önce dudaklarını ısırdı. Kai’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Şaka yapmadığının sinyalini veriyordu.

Kai de oturarak Sehun’a bakmaya başladı. İç çekti. “Gerçekten ciddiyse yarın konuşabilir miyiz? Öğleden sonra bir toplantım var, sana konuşmak için sabah zaman ayıracağım.” Diye söyledi. “Ayrıca, sende yorgun olmalısındır.”

“Sanırım…” Sehun cevapladı. Kai yatağa geri uzandı ve Sehun’u yakınına çekerek kulağına “Seni seviyorum,” diye mırıldandı. Elleriyle Sehun’un saçlarını okşuyordu.

“Bende seni seviyorum…”

İkisi çok geçmeden uyumuşlardı. Sehun, Luhan’ın trajik hikâyesinin aklından çıkarmaya çalıştı ve biraz uyumaya çalıştı ama bunu yapamıyordu. Uyumadan önce Kai’in uyuyan yüzüne bakarak, Kai’ye olayı anlattığında kendi arkadaşına neden ihanet ettiğinin geçerli bir nedeninin olması için dua etti. Geçerli bir nedeni olmadan Kai’in böyle zalimce ve alçakça bir şey yaptığına inanmak istemiyordu. Eğer Kai öyle bir şey yaptıysa kalbi buna dayanamazdı.

Sabah olduğunda Kai böyle bir şeyin olmasını beklemiyordu.

Normalde her sabah Sehun’un durumunu öğrenmek için dedektifleri arardı ve gelişmeleri sorardı ama soruşturmanın durduğu haberini alınca şoke olmuştu ve Sehun bunu ona sormadan kendi başına yapmıştı. Dedektif ona dün gece Sehun’un soruşturmayı bırakmalarını istediğini söyledi.

Kai dedektifi arayana kadar Sehun uyanmıştı ve Kai’in sonunda kararını öğrendiğini fark ettiğinde kalp atışları hızlanmıştı. Henüz Kai’yle kavga etmek istemiyordu ve uyuyormuş gibi davranmaya çalıştı ama bu çok zordu.

Kai ona sinirle bakarak başında dikiliyordu. O yüzden, Sehun derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini açtı. Ne Kai ona günaydın dedi ne de o.

“Ne bu?” diye sordu. Sesi sakindi ama bu her şeyi daha da korkunçlaştırıyordu. Sehun yutkundu ve Kai’ye bakmayı reddetti.

“Değiştirmeyeceğim.” Kai’den daha yumuşakça söyledi.

“Sana soruyorum Sehun, ne bu lanet şey? Neden suçlamayı geri çekiyorsun? Kafayı mı yedin?” sesi yavaşça yükseliyordu.

Sehun dilini tuttu. Kai, Sehun’u çenesinden tutarak kendisine bakmaya zorladı. “Seninle konuşurken bana bak ve sana soru sorduğumdan bana cevap ver.”

“BİLMİYORUM, TAMAM MI? YAPTIM SADECE…” Sehun cevapladığında, Kai ona daha da sinirle baktı.

“Bilmiyor musun? Polise soruşturmanın devam ettiğini söyle… yap şunu.” Kai telefonu alarak Sehun’a verdi. “Çabuk ona bunu iptal etmediğini hala devam ettiğini söyle.” Diye emretti.

“Hayır.” Sehun telefonu almayı reddiyordu. “Kararımı değiştirmeyeceğim, bu son.”

“O zaman neler olduğunu biliyorsun. Sehun, neden siktiğimin soruşturmasını kapattığını söyle bana. Şu anda ne kadar aptalca göründüğünün farkında mısın?”

“Aptal mı görünüyorum? Sen ne yaptığını biliyor musun?” Sehun örtüleri üzerinden atarak ayağa kalktı ve direkt Kai’ye baktı. Luhan’ın hikâyesini düşündüğü her saniye sinirden kuduruyordu. “Tamam, sana neden olduğunu söyleyeceğim. Önce sana şunu sorayım, eski arkadaşın Luhan’ı hatırlıyor musun?”

Kai’in yüz ifadesi değişmişti. “Nereden duydun-“

“Onunla karşılaştım. Dün.” Sehun, Kai’in sözünü kesti. “Ona neler olduğunu hala hatırlıyor musun? Ha?”

Kai’in bakışları değişmişti. Şok olmuş ve kaybolmuş görünüyordu.

“Ona olan her şey senin yüzündendi! Sen ona ihanet ettikten sonra ne kadar berbat bir hayat yaşadığını hayal edebiliyor musun? O senin arkadaşındı, nasıl onu yalnız bırakırsın?!” Sehun sordu. “Arkadaşına yaptığın en korkakça şeydi…”

“Sehun ben-“

“Bunu neden yaptın, söyle bana. Ne sikime arkadaşını tecavüze terk ettin? Kai, o günden sonra hayatının ne kadar mahvolduğunu fark ettin mi hiç? SEN ONUN HAYATINI MAHVETTİN!” Sehun sinirle bağırarak Kai’in göğsüne vurdu.

Kai tek kelime söylemeden Sehun’un içini dökmesine izin verdi.

“Şu anda onunla karşılaşsaydın… kendinden utanırdın… yapamam… yapamam… hayatını daha fazla mahvedemem… düzgünce yaşayamıyor bile çünkü içinde hala birisi ona tecavüz edebilir diye korkusu var…”

Kai, Sehun’a sinirle bakarak bileklerini tuttu. Bakışları koyulaşmıştı. “ONUN YAPTIĞINI… mı söylüyorsun?”

Sehun ellerini kurtarmaya çalıştı ama Kai onu daha sıkı tuttu. “Bırak beni!”

“Luhan… o mu yaptı bunu? YAPTI MI, CEVAP VER BANA!!!” Sehun’u sarsmaya başladı.

“EVET, O LUHAN’DI! “ Sehun da ona bağırdı. “SENDEN İNTİKAM ALMAK İSTEDİ ÇÜNKÜ SEN ONUN HAYATINI MAHVETMİŞTİN! LUHAN YAPTI BUNU KAI!”

“Ve sende…” Kai’in sesi sinirden titriyordu. “Ve sende onun kıçını hapisten kurtarıyorsun? DELİ MİSİN?”

“BELKİ! KAİ DELİRDİM BELKİ DE!” Sehun cevapladı. “ Ama sen bir canavarsın, bunu biliyor muydun? Onun hayatını mahvettin ayrıca onun bana tecavüz etme nedenisin! Hapiste olmayı hak eden sensindir belki!”

Kai gözlerini kapattı, gözlerindeki bakış Sehun’u ürkütmüştü. “ONU.GERİ.AL.OH SEHUN.”

“Hayır…” Kai’ye karşı çıktığında Kai onu yatağa ittirdi.

“Luhan bunu ödeyecek.” Sesi titriyordu ve gözleri öfke doluydu. Sonra Kai odadan yıldırım gibi çıktı.

“ONDAN UZAK DUR!” Sehun bağırdı ve aniden Kai’in Luhan’ı hapse göndermek için bir şeyler planladığını anladı. Ellerini kalbine götürdü, hızlı düşünmesi gerekiyordu.

Kai sinirle dedektifin numarasını tuşlarken Sehun telefonu elinden almıştı. “Hayır, onu hapse gönderme lütfen. Hayatında yeterince kötü olay yaşadı!”

“BUNUN DIŞINDA KAL SEHUN!” Kai emretti. “Lanet olsun, o sana tecavüz etti ve sen onu koruyor musun? Ne sikim sorunun var? ONDAN HOŞLANIYOR MUSUN? KONU BU MU?”

“Ne? Tabiî ki de hayır! Kai anlamıyor musun? Normal bir şekilde yaşayamıyor artık- çoktan parçalara ayrılmış, onu hapse göndererek iki kez öldüremezsin… lütfen Kai…”

Kai şüpheyle baktı Sehun’a. “Ondan hoşlanıyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Ne? Ben-“

“Bebeğin benim olduğunu hiç düşünmediğini duydum…” Kai’in sesi kırılmış gibi çıkıyordu. “Onu hapse göndermeyeceksin çünkü bebeğinin babası o, değil mi? onunla yeni bir hayata başlayacaksın, değil mi?”

Sehun’un dili tutulmuştu. “HAYIR KAI! YAPMAYACAĞIM!!”

“HAPİSTE ÇÜRÜTECEĞİM ONU!” yemin ederek telefonunu geri aldı ve Sehun’u sıkıca tutarak telefona ulaşmasını engelledi. Telefonu almak için savaşıyorlardı ve en sonunda yere düştü. Kai hemen telefonu almaya kalktığında Sehun panikledi.

“KAI TANRIYA YEMİN OLSUN, EĞER O ARAMAYI YAPARSAN BENİ BİR DAHA GÖREMEZSİN!” Sehun onu tehdit etmişti ama Kai onu görmezden geldi.

Kai telefonun tuşuna basarak dedektifle konuşmaya başladı. O sırada Sehun ise evden kaçmıştı. Kai bunu fark ettiğinde sevgilisinin arkasından gitti ama Sehun çoktan gitmişti.

Sehun ne yöne gittiğini önemsemeden arabasını hızla sürüyordu. Nereye gideceğini yada ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Yaptığı şeyin doğru olup olmadığını bile bilmiyordu. Ama bir şeyden kesinlikle emindi; o trajediden sonra yeni hayatını kurmaya çalışırken Luhan hapse gitmeyi hak etmiyordu. O iyileşme süresindeydi ve onu hapse göndermek durumunu daha da kötüleştirecekti. Kai bunu anlamayabilirdi ama Sehun bunu Kai için yapıyordu Luhan için değil. Eğer Kai hayatını berbat ettiyse Sehun da ona özgürlüğünü vermeliydi en azından. Bu Sehun’un gönüllü olarak Luhan’a vereceği ödüldü.

Neredeyse Seul’un dışına çıktığını fark ettiğinde geri döndü. Nereye gideceğini gerçekten bilmiyordu ve sonra psikiyatristini hatırladı. Xiumin’in kartını buldu ve oraya doğru yol aldı. Kyungsoo’nun yerine gitmek Kai’ye çok açık olurdu. Ve o bunu istemiyordu.

“Hey sana çorba yaptım…” Luhan sıcak duman tüten kaseyi nişanlısının önüne koyarak omuzlarına masaj yaptı. “Yine çok çalışıyorsun…”

“Hayır, sadece durum değerlendirmesi yapıyorum ve sonra da hastanede toplantım var.” Mırıldandı ve ardından esnedi.

“Yorgunsun, değil mi? biraz kahve ister misin?”

“Sende çok çalışıyorsun….” Xuimin başını sallayarak cevapladı. “Sen etrafta olunca iyi oluyorum.”

“Başka ne yapabileceğimi söyle…” Luhan söylediğinde Xuimin onu kucağına çekti.

“Harika bir iş yapıyorsun tatlım ve bunun için teşekkür ederim.” Luhan’ın dudaklarını nazikçe öptü. Luhan hemen genç kızlar gibi kızardı. “Çok tatlısın.”

“Sen daha tatlısın.” Luhan ona iltifat etti. “Toplantın bitince ara beni, sana yemek yapacağım.”

“Tamam tatlım.” Luhan ayağa kalktığında ikisi de zilin çaldığını duydular.

“Biri geldi.” diye söyledi Luhan.

“Ben bakarım. Sen yoruldun zaten.” Xuimin ayağa kalkarak kapıya gitti. Luhan merdivenlerin orada bekleyerek konuğu görmeye çalışıyordu.

Xuimin kapıyı açtığında Sehun kendinin ufak doktorun kollarına atarak omzunda ağlamaya başladı. Xiumin başta şaşırmıştı ama Sehun’un bunu yapmasına izin verdi. Sehun’u koltuğun oraya götürerek oturttu ve neden ağladığını öğrenmeye çalıştı.

“Sehun… ne oldu?”

“Kai’yle kavga ettim… ve şimdi de ondan kaçıyorum.” Mırıldandı. “Lütfen burada olduğumu ona söyleme…”

Xuimin başıyla onayladı ve ayağa kalktı. “Pekâlâ, istediğin kadar burada kalabilirsin ama şunu söylemeliyim ki kaçmak yerine aranızdakileri halletmek daha iyi olacaktır ama biraz yalnız kalmak istemeni de anlıyorum. Hastalarım sorunları olduğunda her zaman beni görmeye gelirler o yüzden böyle durumlar için ayrı oda hazırladım. Nişanlım seninle ilgilenecektir, benim katılmam gereken bir toplantım var. Bu senin için sorun olur mu Sehun?” Xuimin kibarca sordu. Sehun sadece başını salladı.

“Nişanlımı çağırayım önce.” Xuimin nişanlısına seslendi. Sehun, Luhan’ın adını duyunca meraklanmıştı.

Luhan merdivenlerden indiğinde gözleri buluştu.

“Luhan…?”

“Evet, Luhan benim nişanlım. Sana söylediğim kişi…” Xuimin açıkladı. “Tatlım, hastam Sehun’la tanış.” Xuimin Sehun’u ona tanıttı. Luhan bunun olmasını beklemiyordu ama yine de son seferki gibi rahat değildi.

“Merhaba.” Luhan selamladığında Sehun hala öyle duruyordu.

“Pekala, Luhan sana odanı gösterecektir, ben şimdi gidiyorum Sehun. Kendine dikkat et.” Xuimin, Sehun’un omzunu sıvazlayarak Luhan’ın yanına gidip yanağından öptü. “Görüşürüz canım.”

“Görüşürüz.” Luhan nişanlısını kapıya kadar geçirdi.

Oturma odasına geri döndüğünde Sehun ona bakıyordu.

“Tamam, o benim kaynağımdı…” Luhan kabul etti. “Evet, onun nişanlısıyım…”

“Seni yeniden görmeyi ummuyordum…” Sehun mırıldandı. “Bu gerçekten şaşırtıcı ve tebrikler… nişanını yani.”

“Sağol… onun gibi birinin benim gibi birisini hala istediği için şanslıyım…” Luhan üzgünce mırıldandı ama sonra yeniden toparladı. “Sana odanı göstereyim…”

Luhan, Sehun’u üst kata yönlendirdi ve soldaki son odaya götürdü onu. “Minnie’nin hastaları sık sık gelirler… ve bizde bu odayı hazırladık.”

“Oh… sağol.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Senin için sorun var mı? yani… benim yanımda durmak…”

“Evet, sorun değil… Neden sordun?”

“Sana tecavüz ettim, bunu unuttun mu?”

“Oh… sanırım bununla yaşayabilirim…”

“Neden?” Luhan hemen sordu. “Neden bunda sorun yok? Travma yaşamıyor musun? Seni önceki gibi korkutmuyor muyum?”

“Senin neden yaptığını anlıyorum sanırım.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Her şeyi daha kolaylaştırmak için sanırım.”

“Oh… bu sende böyle mi işe yarıyor?”

“Belki de…” Sehun yatağa oturarak mırıldandı. “Nişanlın harika bir adam. Gerçekten şanslısın.”

“Biliyorum. O benim tek değerlim.” Luhan kabul etti. “Ne olduğunu öğrenebilir miyim?”

“Neyi?”

“Seni buraya ne getirdi?” Luhan açıkça sorduğunda Sehun iç çekti.

“Kai’yle kavga ettim…”

“Benim yüzümden mi?”

“Evet.”

“Yani beni biliyor.”

“Evet…”

“Oh pekala, sanırım hapishane için hazırlanmalıyım.”

“Hayır.” Sehun’un nefesi kesildi. “Soruşturmayı geri çektim. Hapse gitmeyeceksin…”

Luhan ona şaşırarak baktı. “Ne?”

“Soruşturmayı geri çektim ve Kai bana bu yüzden kızdı. Yani, hapse gitmeyeceksin.” Sehun açıkladığında Luhan ona gözünü kırpmadan öylece bakıyordu.

“Neden bunu yaptın?”

“Bilmiyorum…”

“Bana karşı bu kadar iyi olmamalısın. Ben bunları hak etmiyorum.” Luhan konuştu. “Kai’in sana dediğini yapmalısın.”

“Ne? Hayır, değiştirmeyeceğim.” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Bu benim kendi kararım.”

Luhan, Sehun’a yaklaşarak onu tehlikeli bir şekilde itti. “Sehun, eğer sana yeniden, tam burada tecavüz edersem, fikrin değişecek mi?” fısıldadı ve Sehun’un kulağını yaladı. Sehun’un omurgasından aşağıya ürpertiler göndermişti ve tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Luhan geri çekildi.

“Bu kadar iyi olmayı bırak, çok boğucu.” Luhan yürürken söyledi.

“Yeni bir hayat kuruyorsun, değil mi? sana hayran olan ve seni seven Xiumin’e sahipsin, neden böyle diyorsun? Bütün bunları istemiyor musun?” Sehun’un kafası karışmıştı. “Yanlış olan ne?”

Luhan arkasını döndü, gözleri yaşarmıştı. “BEN SEVİLMEYE LAYIK DEĞİLİM! BUNUN SONUNDA XUIMIN’I İNCİTECEĞİM! ONU SEVMEYE LAYIK DEĞİLİM… BUNLARIN HEPSİ YANLIŞ! XUIMIN BENİM GİBİ PİS BİRİNİ HAK ETMİYOR… O… O BUNU ÖĞRENECEK VE… ONUN KALBİNİ KIRARAK YAŞAYAMAM… BİR YERE KAPATILMAYA LAYIĞIM BEN, GÖREMİYOR MUSUN? HERŞEYİ PLANLADIĞIMDA HAPSE GİTMEYE DE HAZIRLANMIŞTIM! AMA SEN BUNU MAHVEDİYORSUN!!”

Luhan yere çökerek ağlamaya başladı. Sehun yanına gitti ve sakinleşmesi için saçlarını okşamaya başladı.

“BENİ SEVMEMELİ… ONUN AŞKINI HAK ETMİYORUM.. SEHUN, BENDEN NEFRET ETMESİNDEN KORKUYORUM… YAPAMAM… EĞER BENDEN NEFRET EDERSE NE YAPARIM BİLMİYORUM… BEN ÖLMELİYİM…”

“Ne? Hayır, Luhan, saçmalamayı kes!” Sehun korkmaya başlamıştı şimdi.

“Eğer beni hapse göndermeyeceksen, belki de ben…” sesi kısılarak yok olmuştu. Sehun onu sakinleştirmek için ona sarıldı. Luhan’ın titreyen bedenine sıkıca sarılıyordu.

“Ölmeyeceksin ve hapse de gitmeyeceksin. Luhan, yardıma ihtiyacın var ve kendine yardım etmelisin. Ölümden ve olumsuz şeylerden konuşmayı kes. Sen pis değilsin ve Xuimin için mükemmel birisin. Beni dinliyor musun?” Sehun sordu ama Luhan’ın gözlerindeki bakış değişmişti. Gözleri dün trajik hikâyesinin anlatırken olduğu gibi boş bakıyordu.

“Luhan? Luhan bana bak!”

“Ben… Pis.. değil miyim?”

“Hayır, hayır değilsin..” Sehun kibarca cevapladı. “Xiumin’i seviyorsun değil mi?”

Sehun’un sözleri Luhan’a ulaştığında başıyla onayladı.

“Ve onun seni çok sevdiğini de biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Luhan yeniden başıyla onayladı ve gözleri yeniden yaşarmaya başladı. “O benim… Minnie’m…”

“Bu doğru… birbirinizi seviyorsunuz. O yüzden lütfen, ölümü düşünme…” Sehun onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. “Eğer bunu yaparsan o parçalara ayrılacaktır.”

Luhan daha çok ağlamaya başladı. “Ama ben kötü biriyim!”

“Hayır…”

“SANA KORKUNÇ BİR ŞEY YAPTIM! BEN KÖTÜ BİRİYİM SEHUN, BANA YALAN SÖYLEME!” Luhan diğerine bağırdığında Sehun cevap veremedi. Sadece Luhan’a sıkıca tutundu.

“Ben kötü biriyim, iğrencim… pisliğim ve çürüğüm…”

“Luhan dur…”

“Kendime ben bile dayanamıyorum…”

Luhan bir elini kaldırıp diğerini çizerken Sehun nefesini tuttu. Kaşımak değildi, Luhan bilerek kendine zarar veriyordu. Bileğinde daha fazla kırmızı izler vardı. “Luhan, hayır dur!”

“İğrenç…pislik…çürük…” Luhan’ın ağzından sürekli çıkan kelimelerdi ve tırnaklarını daha da derine gömüyordu, kanamaya başlamıştı.

Sehun daha fazla zarar vermesin diye Luhan’ın ellerini tuttu. “HAYIR, BIRAK BENİ!! BIRAK-“

Sehun onu tutarak Luhan’ın yüzüne sertçe vurunca diğeri sessizleşti. Yaptığından üzgündü ama bu Luhan’ı sakinleştirmişti.

“Luhan sakinleş! Xiumin’i arayacağım, tamam mı?”

Luhan cevap vermedi ve Sehun, Luhan’ı bıraktı. “Lütfen kendine zarar vermeye çalışma… Lütfen Luhan….”

Sehun, Luhan’ı tahta yere uzandırdı ve cebinden telefonunu çıkararak hemen Xiumin’i aradı. Durumu açıkladığında diğeri şaşırmıştı. Xuimin yolda olduğunu söyleyince Sehun rahatladı. Luhan’ın ilaçlarının alt katta olduğunu ve ona vermesini söyledi. Sehun, Luhan’ı yalnız bırakamadığı için onu da yanında götürdü.

“Sana vurduğum için özür dilerim Luhan…” Sehun özür diler şekilde mırıldandı. “Ama Xuimin ilaçlarını vermemi söyledi…”

Luhan hiçbir şey demeden verdiği ilaçları içti, sonunda sakinleşmişti. Sehun daha iyi nefes alabiliyordu.

“Xuimin şu anda yolda, bundan sonra her şeyin daha iyi olması için dua edelim.” Sehun, Luhan’ın koltuğa oturttu ve kendi de yanına oturdu. Diğeri tamamen sakinleşmişti ve hıçkırıklarla usulca sarsılıyordu.

Zil çalıyordu, bu Sehun’u rahatlatmıştı.

“Xuimin geldi.” Neşeyle duyurdu.

Kapıyı açmaya gittiğinde Luhan’ın şöyle dediğini duydu: “Minnie değil o… Minnie kapıyı çalmaz, anahtarı var.”

Ama Sehun için çok geçti çünkü çoktan kapıyı açmıştı. Kapıda Kai’yi görünce çok şaşırdı. Kai de Sehun’u görmeyi beklemiyordu.

“Seh-“ Kai hemen Sehun’u çekerek sıkıca sarıldı. “Tanrım, senin için çok endişelendim!”

“Kai? Burada ne yapıyorsun?” şaşkınlıkla sordu. Kai onu bırakmıyordu.

“Seni her yerde arıyordum, Kyungsoo’ya sordum ama senin yanında olmadığını söyledi o yüzden herkesi arıyordum… iyisin, değil mi?” Kai endişeyle sordu.

“Sehun, kim gelmiş?” ikisi de arkadaki sesi duydular.

Sehun’un kalbi daha hızlı çarpmaya başladı. Luhan’ın arkasında olduğunu biliyordu ve Kai’in onu yavaşça bıraktığını hissetti.

“Luhan… Bebeğim, sen Luhan’la mı birlikteydin…?” Kai’in gözleri inanamamazlıkla bakıyordu.

Lanet olsun.

“Düşündüğün gibi değil Kai…” Sehun açıklamaya çalıştı ama Kai’in eski arkadaşını görünce kendini kaybettiğini biliyordu.

Luhan’ın gözleri Kai’yi görünce kocaman oldu. Unutmaya çalıştığı ama unutamadığı adam karşısındaydı. Beyni pelteye dönmüştü ve yeniden panik atak geçiriyordu. Kai’yle yüz yüze karşılaşmaya hazır değildi.

“SENİ ŞEREFSİZ-“ Kai önündeki adama aniden ulaştı ve yüzüne yumruk atarak onu yere serdi.

“KAI!” Sehun bağırdı ve Kai’yi durdurmak için gitti. Kai yumruğunu yeniden kaldırmıştı ama Sehun kolunu tuttu. “KAI DUR! ONU İNCİTME!”

Kai istemeyerek Sehun’u ittirdi çünkü onu durduruyordu, eli yeniden serbest kaldığında Luhan’a yeniden yumruk attı. Kai ona yumruk atarken Luhan yüzünü kollarıyla kapattı.

Kollarının arasındaki küçük alanda Luhan, Sehun’un yerde ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığını ama başaramadığını gördü. Yerde acıyla kıvranıyordu ve karnını tutuyordu. Bu, Luhan’a deli gücü verdi ve Kai’yi üzerinden iterek Sehun’a ulaştı.

“Sehunnn!” Luhan da paniklemişti. “Oh Tanrım, iyisin, değil mi? Canın yanıyor mu?”

Sehun’u itip onun düşmesine neden olduğunu fark edince, Kai beyninden aşağı kaynar sular dökülüyormuş gibi hissetti. Tek bir saniye tereddüt bile etmeden Sehun’un yanına gitti.

“Bebeğim, çok özür dilerim. Neresi acıyor söyle bana. Bebeğim özür dilerim!” Kai sürekli özür diliyordu. Luhan Sehun’u kaldırmaya çalıştı ama Kai onu durdurdu.

“Dokunma ona!” korkutucu bir şekilde uyardı. Sehun, Kai’yi yakasından kavrayarak mırıldandı. “Has-hastane Kai… çok acıyor…” dudakları rengini kaybetmişti ve boncuk boncuk terliyordu.

Kai Sehun’u kolayca kaldırarak dışarıya arabasını götürdü. Luhan kaybolan iki figüre boş gözlerle bakıyordu. Sehun için endişeleniyordu, Kai ona neden kızmıştı ki?”

_‘Onun sevgilisine tecavüz ettin sen, neden Sehun’a dokunmana izin versin ki?’_

Zihni ona cevabı vermişti. Vücudunu top haline getirerek ağlamaya başladı ve bir süre sonra polisler gelerek onu dışarıya sürükledi. Kai’in onu ihbar ettiğini düşündü. Umursamadı. Gerçek hayattan tamamen soyutlanmıştı.

Xuimin tam polisler onu götürürken geldi. Polisler onu götürürken Luhan, Xiumin’in yüzündeki bakışı unutamayacaktı. Polisleri Luhan’ı götürmekten alıkoymaya çalıştı ama çok geçti. Sonra Luhan, Xiumin’den koparılarak onları bekleyen polis arabasına bindirildi.


	23. 22.Bölüm

Düşmek Sehun’un karnında dayanılmaz ağrıya sebep olmuştu. Acı onu bitiriyordu. Kalçası kadar karnı da acıyordu. Hastaneye ulaştıklarında, doktor ve ekibi onu ilaç kullanmadan kontrol ettiler. Böyle kontrol edilmeliydi çünkü ilaçlar bebeğe zarar verebilirdi.

Sehun dayanamayınca daha fazla, sonunda ona biraz ağrı kesici ve sakinleştirici vermişlerdi. Bebek duruma rağmen iyiydi ama hala düşük tehlikesi vardı.

Ağrı kesicinin dozu güçlü olmadığından, ağrıyı tamamen azaltmamıştı. Doktor ağrının gece yarısına kadar sürebileceğini söyledi ama ona yıllar gibi geliyordu. Doktor Sehun’u kontrol etmesi için fizik tedavi uzmanı ayarladı ve sonra kalça incinmesi olduğunu söyledi. Hemen tedavi edilmişti. Fizik tedavi uzmanı kalçasını düzeltirken Sehun kulakları çınlatan bir çığlık atmıştı.

Yürümek hala zordu o yüzden Kai Sehun’u tekerlekli sandalyeyle arabaya götürdü. Sehun’a hastanede bir gece geçirmesini istemişti ama Sehun şiddetle reddetmişti.

Evet, giderken yolda Sehun, Kai’ye direkt bakamıyordu çünkü hala her şey için acı hissediyordu. Aralarındaki sessizlik her şeyi kötüleştiriyordu. Sehun camdan dışarı bakarken Kai araba sürmeye odaklanmıştı. Sehun, Luhan’ı düşünüyordu. Diğerinin iyi olmasını ve Kai yüzünden acı çekmemesini umuyordu. Yakın gelecekte Luhan’ı bir daha görmek istiyordu ama Kai etrafta olduğu sürece bu biraz zordu.

“Biraz uyu.” Kai’in ona söylediğini duydu. Sesi sıcak gelmiyordu. Sehun başını iki yana salladı.

“Uykum yok…” sakince cevapladı.

“Tamam, o zaman. Konuşmak ister misin?” Bu sefer sesi daha çok soğuk çıkmıştı ve Sehun’un endişelenmesine ve içinin ürpermesine neden olmuştu.

“Ne hakkında?” Sehun kısık sesle sordu. Gergince parmaklarıyla oynuyordu. Kai, bazı işaretlerden Sehun’un gergin olduğunu bilirdi. Hem parmaklarıyla oynar hem de ona bakmayı reddederdi. Ve Sehun şu anda ikisini de yapıyordu.

Kai iç çekti. Sehun’u rahatsız hissettirmek istemiyordu. “Pekala, başlayalım. Luhan’la ne yapıyordun?” soruyu sormuştu ama sesindeki soğukluk da gitmişti. Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı. Kai’in bununla başlayacağını biliyordu.

“Bir şey yapmıyorduk! Yanlış düşünüyorsun! Luhan, Xiumin’in nişanlısıymış!” Sehun kendisini savunurcasına cevapladı.

“Yalanını düşünmek zamanını almış olmalı…” Kai iç çekerek başını inanamamazlıkla salladı. Sehun dumura uğramıştı.

“Yalan değil! Gerçekten nişanlısı!” diye söyledi.

“Tamam, öyle olduğunu söyleyelim. O zaman Xuimin neredeydi? Nereye gitmişti?”

“Xuimin dışarıdaydı. O-“

“Ne? Hastalarıyla terapisi mi vardı?” Kai alayla sözünü kesti.

“Hayır! Hastanede toplantısı vardı! Kai, yalan söylemiyorum!”

“Ah toplantı…” Kai mırıldandı. “Bunu unutmuştum.”

“Kai, güven bana lütfen. Luhan, Xiumin’le nişanlı ve beraber yaşadıkları için oradaydı! Kai, yalan söylemiyorum!”

“Sen onu oraya çağırdığın için de orada olabilir.” Kai soğuk şekilde mırıldandı.

Sehun sinirle dudağını ısırdı. “Eğer ne dediğimi dinlemeyip bana yalancı diyeceksen, o zaman konuşmayalım!”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve camdan dışarıya çıkarak eve bir an önce varmak için dua etti. Kai ne pişmanlık belirtisi gösterdi ne de özür dilemek için girişimde bulundu. Bunun yerine sinirini arabayı hızla sürerek çıkardı. Sehun gözlerinden yaşların aktığını biliyordu ama Kai’ye zayıflığını göstermek istemiyordu. Çok geçmeden, araba evlerinin- hayır, Kai’in evinin garajına park edildi ve Sehun hızla arabadan çıkarak eve doğru yürümeye başladı. Kai sadece Sehun’un arkasından baktı.

Sehun belindeki ağrıyı yüzüne yansıtmamaya çalışarak direkt yatak odalarına gitti. Yuki appasının yüzünü gördükten sonra, ona sabah ki matematik sınavında A aldığını söylemenin yanlış bir zaman olduğuna karar verdi. Çok geçmeden babası da Yuki’nin başını hafifçe okşayarak odasına gitmişti. Babaları yeniden kavga etmiş olmalıydılar.

Kai odaya girdiğinde, Sehun’un yastığını aldığını gördü ve Kai’in önünde durdu.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Seninle aynı odada kalmayacağım- çekil önümden!” Kai’yi geçmeye çalıştı ama Kai yastığı tutarak Sehun’u engelliyordu.

“Yine mi bu davranış?! Neden sorunları çözmek yerine kaçıyorsun her zaman? Kendi kendilerine çözülmeyecek biliyorsun.” Kai söylediğinde Sehun hıhladı.

“Ben sana dinlemen için yalvarır ve sen kendi fikrinde ısrar edersen siktiğimin sorunları nasıl çözülecek?” Sehun alayla konuşarak sesini yükseltti. Yuki ise odanın dışında kavgalarını dinliyordu. Küçük kalbi babalarının kavgasına daha fazla dayanamayacaktı. Daha fazla dayanamayacağı için odasına kaçtı Yuki. Kalbi çok acıyordu.

Sehun yastığı Kai’den çekerek onu yolundan itti. Kai o çıkıp Yuki’nin odasına giderken Sehun’un arkasından sinirle bakıyordu. Sehun odaya girdiğinde Yuki yatağa uzanmış ve eski Pororo oyuncağına sıkıca sarılmış bir haldeydi.

“Yuki?”

Yuki titredi ve ona baktı. “Appa? Appa, iyi misin?”

“Bu gece seninle uyuyabilir miyim tatlım?” diye sordu Sehun. Yuki başını sallayarak onayladı ve kenara çekilerek appası için yer açtı. Sehun yatağa girdiğinde Yuki appasına doğru sokulmuştu. Sehun’a bakarken gözleri parlıyordu.

“İkimizin aynı yatakta uyumasını özledim…” Sehun mırıldandı. Yuki ise ona gülümsedi.

“Ben çok küçükken yaptığımız gibi.”

Sehun onayladı. “En son ne zaman beraber bir şeyler yaptık?”

“Geçen hafta… büyük Pororo’yu aldığımız zaman…” Yuki neşeyle cıvıldadı. “Çok eğlenceliydi.”

“Neden çok çabuk büyüyormuşsun gibi hissediyorum... sabah evde değilsin çünkü okuldasın. Akşama kadar ev ödevi yapıyorsun ve gece de çizgi film izliyorsun. Beraber zaman geçirmiyoruz artık. Seni özledim…” diye mırıldandı Sehun.

“Ne diyorsun appa?” Yuki şaşkınlıkla sordu. “Ben hızlı büyümüyorum- appa ben hala çizgi film izliyorum…” Yuki kıkırdayarak söyledi. “Appa istersen senin izin zaman ayırabilirim… Ödevlerimden zaman ayıracağım sana.” Utangaçça söyledi. Sehun oğluna baktı ta ki Yuki kafasını iki yana sallayana kadar.

“Şaka yapıyorum…” diye mırıldandı. “Demek istediğim ben hala senin küçük meleğinim.” Sehun’a doğru sokuldu.

“Sen hala bir çocuksun, benim küçük meleğim.” Sehun, Yuki’nin başını öptü. “Hala çizgi film izlediğin için teşekkürler tatlım.”

“Bu demek oluyor ki daha fazla çizgi film izleyebilirim?” Yuki ikna etmeye çalıştığında Sehun kıkırdadı.

“İyi denemeydi oğlum. Şansını zorlama.”

“Appa, sen ve babam arasında neler oluyor? Appa, sorun ne?” Yuki dikkatle sordu. “Bir şey mi oldu? Babam ve sen yine kavga mı ettiniz?”

Sehun acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Dinliyor muydun?” diye sordu. Kızmamıştı bunun yerine oğlunun ebeveynlerinin kavgasını dinlemesinden utanmıştı, bunun olmasını istemezdi. Yuki düşündükten sonra başını salladı. Sehun’un içi daralmıştı.

“Endişelenecek bir şey değil tatlım. Çözeceğiz.” Sehun cevapladı.

Yuki daha fazla soru sormak istiyordu ama Sehun’un gözlerinin yaşardığını gördüğünde kendini durdurdu ve küçük kollarıyla appasının başını tutarak alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Tamam. İyi geceler appa!”

“İyi geceler tatlım.” Gülümseyerek cevapladı ve o da Yuki’yi öptü. Çok geçmeden ikisi de uyuyakalmıştı.

Diğer yandan Kai, Luhan’ın suçundan dolayı savcıyla telefonda görüşmekle meşguldü. Sehun’un psikiyatri sonuçlarıyla, Kai onun vasisi olarak tüm hakka sahipti, Sehun Luhan’ın suçlamasını geri çekemezdi. Sehun’un psikolojik olarak karar verememe kanıtı elindeydi ve Luhan bundan da suçlanıyordu. Savcı, Sehun’un Stockholm sendromu, [rehinenin](http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rehine) kendisini rehin alan kişiyle olası diyalog sürecinde oluşan, duygusal anlamda [sempati](http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sempati&action=edit&redlink=1) ve [empati](http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empati) oluşması olarak ortaya çıkan psikolojik durum, geçirdiğini söylemişti. Bu hisler, kurbanın dayanma gücünde tehlike olmasından dolayı mantıksız olarak düşünülüyordu.

Kai istemeden de olsa, Sehun’u psikolojik olarak sorunlu göstermesine rağmen suçlu hissetmiyordu. Bunu Luhan’ı hapse göndermek için onun yararına bir avantaj olarak kullanacaktı. Sehun bunu yapmıyorsa O yapardı. Bu Kai’yi şeytani gösterebilirdi ama Sehun’a yaptığından dolayı Luhan’a geri ödemek için her şeyi yapardı. Bunu öğrendiğinde Sehun ona kızabilirdi ama bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Kaçınılmaz olan buydu. Şimdi yalnızca Kai suçlamaları geri çekebilirdi. Savcı ona yarın mahkemeden bir mektup geleceğini ve Kai’in her şeyi sonuçlandırmak için onu imzalaması gerektiğini söyledi.

Savcı ayrıca Luhan’ın tutuklandığını ve mahkemesinin gelecek hafta olacağını söyledi. Kai memnun olmuştu. Telefonun kapattığında rahatça dinlenebilirdi. Ama Luhan parmaklıkların ardında olsa bile, Kai, Sehun’un Luhan’ı görmek için kaçmasını kafasından silemiyordu. Luhan, Xiumin’in evinde ne yapıyordu? Her ne olursa olsun, Kai’in öğrenmeye hiç niyeti yoktu.

Xuimin, Luhan’ın tutuklandığı karakola koştu hemen ve neler olduğunu öğrenmek istedi. Ancak Luhan’la görüşme isteği reddedildi. Ama yarın, Luhan polisler tarafından sorgulandıktan sonra Xuimin onunla görüşebilirdi. Eve boş elle geri dönmek zorunda kaldı.

Yarın gerçekten uzun bir zamandı. Xuimin olayın şaşkınlığını üzerinden atamamıştı ve kalbi acımaya başlamıştı. Biricik Luhan’ının iyi olmasından emin olmak istiyordu, özellikle de panik atak krizinden sonra. Ne olmuş olursa olsun bu doğru bir çözüm değildi. Onun Luhan’ı yanlış bir şey yapmış olamazdı!

Xiumin’den uzakta ama benzer şekilde Luhan nezaretteydi. Yastık ya da battaniye olmadan soğuk şilteye uzanmıştı. Gözleri uzun süredir ağladığından acıyordu. Xiumin’den uzak olmanın bu kadar acı vereceğini ve dayanılmaz olacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Her şey planladığı gibi olacak diye düşünmüştü ama bunu bir kere yaşadığından ne kadar da yanılmıştı! Xiumin’i çok özlemişti ve onu kısacık bir süre görmek için her şeyi yapardı ama yapamıyordu. Planı işe yaradığı için mutlu olmalıydı. Xiumin’den ayrılmayı planlamıştı ama ufak ve sevimli adama çoktan bağlanmıştı. Xiumin’e bağlanmak şu anda pişman olduğu tek şeydi, kalbindeki ağrının tedavisi yoktu.

********

Bedeni yeterince dinlenmişti. Sehun en sonunda gözlerini açtı. Saat 9 sularıydı. Ondan başka kimse yoktu odada. Bugün Çarşamba olduğunda Yuki okula gitmiş olmalıydı. Evde sessiz bir gündü. Dikkatle kalktı yataktan, karnı hala acıyordu. Ama acı biraz hafiflemişti.

Olanlar hızla aklına geldi. Luhan’ı aramak istedi. Diğerine ne olduğunu öğrenmeye kararlıydı ve Xiumin’le de konuşmak istiyordu. Kai konusunda tavsiyesine ihtiyacı vardı. Birisi ona neler olduğunu söylemeliydi. Ve Xuimin en doğru kişi gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun sessizce Yuki’nin odasından çıktı ve kendi odasına gitti. Telefonunu aradı ama bulamadı. Kapı açıldığında yataktan kalktı ve telefonunu aramaya başladı. Kai içeri girdiğinde Sehun’un çekmeceler dâhil her yere bakıp bir şey aradığını görünce şaşırdı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu Kai. Diğerinin yanına gitti.

“Kai, telefonumu gördün mü? Nereye koydum ki?” Sehun sordu. Xiumin’in evinde bıraktığını hatırlayınca durdu. “Ah- orada bırakmış olmalıyım-“

“Kahvaltı hazır. Gidip biraz yemek ye ve sonra ilaçlarını al.”

“Kai- ben iyiyim. Telefonunu alabilir mi-“

“Eğer Luhan’ı arayacaksan hiç zahmet etme. Ona ulaşamayacaksın nasıl olsa.” Kai’in sesinde acı ve aynı zamanda kin vardı. Sehun merakla Kai’ye baktı.

“Kai, ne demek istiyorsun? Neden ulaşamı- Kai, ne yaptın?” Sehun’un sesi meraktan endişeye dönüşmüştü. Kai ona cevap vermediğinde Sehun daha da endişelendi. “Yoksa- KAI, NE YAPTIN?!”

“Yemek yemeyeceksen git dinlen!” Kai emretti, Sehun kendini Kai’den kurtardı.

“Kai, Luhan’a bir şey yapmadın, değil mi? Kai, lütfen cevap ver bana!”

“Neden onu bu kadar çok önemsiyorsun?!” Kai’in siniri şiddetlenmişti. Sehun, Kai’ye umutla baktı.

“Kai, bana cevap vermedin!”

“Onu hapse gönderdim, eğer bunu soruyorsan!” Kai cevapladı. “Ait olduğu yerde şu anda!”

Sehun usulca başını salladı. “Olamaz- ben düşürmüştü-“

“Ben tutuklattım onu Sehun. Ben yaptım. Şimdi, sen istesen de bunu değiştiremezsin. O yüzden onu önemsemeyi bırak ve git dinlen!” Kai sesini yükseltmişti. Sehun titredi.

“BUNU YAPAMAZSIN!” Sehun bağırdı. “Hayır, hayır…”

“Evet, bal gibi de yaparım. Sen yetkisizsin-“

“Ben yetkisiz miyim?!” diye sordu Sehun.

“Sehun, bırak-“

“HAYIR! Kai, benim hakkımda ne dedin? Kai?” Kai odadan çıkmaya niyetlendi ama Sehun ısrarcıydı. “Kai!” ısrar etti. “Kai, ne yaptığını söyle bana!” Kai odadan çıkmıştı sadece. Sehun şaşkın ve kafası karışıktı.

Sonra, hizmetçi gelerek son durumu bildirdi. “Bu mektup Bay Kai için. Savcıdan geliyor. Bay Kai’yi hiçbir yerde bulamadım.” Beyaz mektup Luhan’ın durumuyla ilgili bir ipucuydu belli ki.

Sehun mektuba baktı ve hiç vakit kaybetmeden açtı. İçinde yazanları okuduğunda çökmüştü ve Allahtan koltuğa çökmüştü. Hizmetçi gitmişti ve kimse Sehun’un hıçkırıklarını duymuyordu.

Kai günün yarısını ikinci kattaki çalışma odasında geçirmişti ve bugün mahkemeden önemli bir mektup alacağını hatırlamıştı ama mektup falan gelmemişti. Odadan çıkarak alt kata gitti. Hizmetçinin yanına giderek mektubu sordu. Mektubun Sehun’da olduğunu duyunca şaşırmıştı. Yatak odasına gittiğinde kendini yeni bir fırtınaya hazırlamıştı. Havada ona doğru uçan nesneler falan bekliyordu ama hiçbir şey göremedi.

Etrafa baktığında koltuktan hıçkırıklar geldiğini duydu. Sehun dizlerinin üzerinde ve ellerini yüzüne bastırarak ağlıyordu. Kai hemen ağlayan figürün yanına gitti ve onu nazikçe koltuğa oturttu.

“Bebeğim…” kibarca seslendi.

Sehun ona dikkat etmiyordu. Kai mektubun yerde olduğunu gördü, belli ki Sehun her şeyi biliyordu. Mektubu alarak iç çekti. Sonra onu masaya koyarak Sehun’un yanına geri döndü. O zamandan beri ağlıyor muydu?

“Bebeğim?” yeniden seslendi. Kai, Sehun’un ellerini yüzünden çekti. Sehun ona karşı çıkmıştı ama Kai başarmıştı. Sehun korkunç görünüyordu, gözleri kırmızı ve ıslaktı, burnu akıyordu ve hıçkırıkları bile uzun süredir ağladığını gösteriyordu. Kai’in bakışları yumuşadı ve Sehun’un yaşlarını sildi ama sürekli akıyorlardı.

“Neden…bana…deli…dedin?” hıçkırıkları arasında zor konuşuyordu. Kai onu kendine çekere küçük bir bebek gibi kucağına aldı.

“Özür dilerim bebeğim, öyle demek istemezdim.” Kai mırıldandı. “Ama mecburdum.”

“Bana…deli…dedin. Bu canımı yakıyor…” Sehun hıçkırdı.

“Bunun yüzünden mi bu kadar çok ağladın?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Gözyaşlarını sildi ve hıçkırıklarını durdurmaya çalıştı. “Kai, evde kalmayı sevmiyorum… Bizimmiş gibi hissetmiyorum ve…. Bence Yuki çok hızlı büyüyor…ve sen bana yalancı dedin…dediklerime güvenmedin… Luhan’ı hapse gönderdin… Ve Kai, ben seni aldatmıyorum…” Sehun her şeyi söylemeye çalışıyordu ama düzgünce konuşamıyordu. “Kai, kavga etmemizden nefret ediyorum…”

“Bende nefret ediyorum bebeğim…” Kai cevapladı.

“Neden bana… güvenmiyorsun?” Sehun sordu. “Gerçekten seni aldatmıyorum Kai, lütfen güven bana…” gözleri yeniden yaşarmıştı ve Kai onu sakinleştirmek için daha çok sarıldı. Kalbi Sehun’u öyle gördüğü için çok acıyordu.

“Tamam, bebeğim sana güveniyorum.” Dedi. “Lütfen ağlamayı bırak. Sana güvenmediğim için özür dilerim.”

Sehun yanaklarına doğru akan yaşları silerken Kai nazikçe saçlarını okşuyordu.

“Kai, lütfen suçlamaları geri çek…”

Kai titredi ve iç çekti. Sehun kafasını kaldırarak ona baktı. “Kai? Lütfen, buna ihtiyacı yok-“

“Tamam bebeğim. Sana güveniyorum ama suçlamaları geri çekmeyeceğim.” İnatla söyleyince Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Kaşlarını çatma, bebeğim.”

“Kai, kendi arkadaşın için merhametin yok mu? Gidip onu kendin görmelisin. Kai o çoktan parçalara ayrılmış! Eğer onu hapse gönderirsen hayatı sonsuza kadar mahvolacak… Kai lütfen…” Sehun, Kai’ye açıklamaya çalıştı ama Kai hala inat ediyordu.

“Bebeğim, sana tecavüz etti-“

“Biliyorum! Bunu biliyorum! Ama o… o bunları hak etmiyor. İlk başta bunun olmasını o istemedi. Bunu planladığında kötü durumdaydı- Kai onu cezalandıramazsın çünkü o da tecavüze uğramış…” Sehun yalvarıyordu. “Kai lütfen…”

Kai sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Sehun o kestane gözlerine bakarak merhamet aradı. “Onun hakkında ne biliyorsun?” aslında Kai hala Luhan’ı arkadaşı olarak görüyordu, en azından Kai’in içinde hala eski bir arkadaştı.

Sehun derin nefes aldı. “Dün Xiumin’in evine gittim çünkü gidecek yerim yoktu. Luhan’ı orada görünce bende şaşırdım ama Kai o gerçekten Xiumin’in nişanlısı- bana güvenmiyorsan ona sorabilirsin.” Sehun önermişti. “Xuimin dışarıdayken, Luhan panik atak geçirdi çünkü ben ona geçmişini sormuştum- Kai o hala iyileşiyor ve hayattan korkuyor. Sakinleşmek için hala ilaçlara bağımlı. Xuimin onun tek dayanağı. Onları ayırmak mı istiyorsun? Onun için üzülmüyor musun?”

Kai, Sehun’a bakıyordu. Sehun’u dürüst olduğunu hissediyordu ama Luhan’ın kolayca gitmesine hala izin veremiyordu. Her şeye rağmen ailesini korumalıydı.

“Ama bebeğim-“

“Anlaşma yapalım o zaman! Lütfen Luhan’ı bırak, o zaman seninle yeniden evleneceğim! Lütfen Kai…”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Zorunda olduğun için benimle evlenmeni istemiyorum.” Diye cevapladı.

“O zaman benden ne istiyorsun? Söyle bana, yapacağım.”

Kai bir süre düşündü. Sehun’dan özel olarak bir isteği yoktu. Onunla evlenmeyi istiyordu tamam ama zorlamayla olan bir evliliği değil. Böyle bir nedenden dolayı Sehun’u kendiyle evlenemeye zorlayamazdı.

“Eğer senden Luhan’la bir daha asla görüşmemeni istersem, ne yaparsın?” Kai sordu. “Demek istediğim, onunla muhtemel olan her şekilde iletişim bile kuramazsın.”

Sehun’un omuzları düştü ama sonunda başıyla onayladı. “Tamam.” Diye cevapladı. “Onu bir daha görmeyeceğim o zaman. Ama suçlamayı geri alacak mısın? Lütfen…”

“Tamam. Suçlamayı geri alacağım.” Kai yelkenlerini indirmişti.

Sehun’un yüzü aydınlandı ve Kai’ye sıkıca sarıldı. “Teşekkür ederim!”

Bu Kai’in de mutlu olmasını sağlamıştı. Sonunda Sehun’un ruh halini düzeltebilmişti. Sehun’u çok seviyordu, onun için her şeyi yapardı.

İkisi öpüşmeye başladılar ve aralarındaki her şeyi barışarak düzelttiler.

Akşam olduğunda, polis memuru Luhan’ın hücresine haberlerle gitmişti.

“Ziyaretçiniz var.” Diye bilgilendirildi ve hücresi açıldı. Luhan yerinde kımıldandı. Xuimin onu görmeye gelmişti. Tüm gece onu görmek için delirse bile Xiumin’i görmeye hazırlıklı değildi. Xuimin hayal kırıklığına uğrayacaktı ve ondan nefret edecekti. Belki nişanlarını bile iptal edecek ve onu bir daha görmeyecekti. Luhan bunun olmasından ne kadar nefret etse de, geleceği görebiliyordu çünkü normal insanların yapacakları bunlardı. Xuimin de Luhan’ın aksine normal biriydi.

Luhan bir odaya alındı ve ziyaretçinin ona birazdan katılacağı söylendi.

Kapı bir sesle açılana kadar birkaç dakika bekledi. Bu ziyaretçi için hiçte hazırlıklı değildi aslında.

Kai içeriye girdi, Luhan’ın aksine iyi görünüyordu ve Luhan ise orada bir gece geçirmekten dolayı korkunç görünüyordu.

“K-Kai…?” ürkek sesi çatlamıştı. Çoktan sandalyesinde titremeye başlamıştı ve Kai’in yumruklarının her an yüzünü bulabileceğinden korkuyordu.

Kai soğukkanlı görünüyordu ve sandalyeyi çekerek Luhan’ın karşısına oturdu. İki eski arkadaş yeniden karşılaşmıştı. Böyle bir duruma ikisi de hazırlıklı değildi.


	24. 23.Bölüm

Pislik. Kai eski arkadaşını nezarette ziyaret etmenin onun için ani bir karar olduğunu biliyordu ama şimdi Luhan’la yüz yüze oturuyordu ve ne yapacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Luhan onun tanıdığı Luhan gibi görünmüyordu. Tanıdığı Luhan neşeli, pozitif ve kendinden emindi. Çok önceden tanıdığı adamdı. Luhan’ın saçları karışmıştı, yanağında leke vardı ve gözleri şiş ve kırmızıydı. Kai nereden başlaması gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

Luhan kendi içinde sıkışmıştı. İkisinin en son karşılaşmasında Kai’in yumruğu yüzündeydi. Sessiz kalmalı mı yoksa bir şey söylemeli mi bilmiyordu. Kai de bir şey yapacakmış gibi görünmüyordu. İkisi de bir süre sessizce oturdular.

Kai boğazını temizledi ve Luhan hafifçe titredi. “ Sehun benden suçlamaları geri çekmemi istedi.” Kai konuşmaya başladı. Ses tonu çok resmi ve mekanik geliyordu. Luhan, Kai’ye ağzı açık şekilde bakıyordu.

“Ne?” Sesi çatlamıştı.

Kai derin bir nefes aldı ve poker yüzünü devam ettirdi. “Avukatımla konuşup suçlamaları geri alacağım.”

“Ama- hayır, hayır yapma.” Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Ben-“

“Kibarlıktan yapılmıyor bu; ben şahsen yaptıklarından sonra seni parmaklıkla ardında görmekten memnun olurum.” Kai söyledi.

Luhan başını eğerek salladı.

Kai iç çekti. “Bak…Lu,”

Luhan, Kai’den önceden kullandığı lakabını duyduğunda titredi. Şaşkınlıkla direkt diğerinin gözlerine bakıyordu.

“Sana büyük bir şey borçlu olduğumu biliyorum. Özür dilerim.” Kai konuşmaya başladığında Luhan şok geçiriyordu. Bunu beklemiyordu. Kai ensesini kaşıyarak başını eğdi, özür dilerken kullandığı tipik hareketiydi bu. Luhan aniden gözlerinin sulandığını hissetti. Hıçkırmamak için dudaklarını ısırdı. Her şey küçük olana fazla geliyordu.

“Kızgın olduğunu biliyorum çünkü seni o gün terk ettim. Terk etmedim, inanmak ne kadar zor olsa bile.” Diye söyledi Kai. Ortam bir anda kasvete büründü. Acı onu yalarken Luhan bacaklarını tırmalamaya başladı. Kai’ye bakmak istemiyordu çünkü onu azarlamasından korkuyordu.

_***Flashback*** _

_Kai ve Luhan çete kavgasını ciddi bir şekilde kaybediyorlardı. Adil bir kavga değildi. Çete lideri Leo çetesine diğer okuldan birkaç üye eklemişti ve 2 kişiye karşı 15 kişiydiler. Yumruklar yeterli gelmezse diye yanlarında aletler bile getirmiştiler. Kai en fazla dövülen kişiydi çünkü arkadaşını da korumayı istiyordu. Luhan’ın buna dahil olması çok talihsizlikti çünkü buna sebep olacak bir şey yapmamıştı. Kai’in yanında çok görüldüğü için o da hedef olmuştu._

_Luhan, Kai’in kafasında şişe kırdıklarını ve yere düştüğünü gördü. Arkadaşını kontrol etmek istiyordu ama aniden elleri arkaya bağlanmıştı. Kai’in kavga ettikleri insanlar kalktılar ve Kai’in ayağa kalkma çabasını izlemeye başladılar._

_Yüzünden aşağıya doğru kan süzülüyordu. Acı dayanılmazdı. Görüşü kandan dolayı bulanıktı ama Kai, Luhan’ın üzerindeki adamları görmüştü. Luhan kendini kurtarmak için mücadele ediyordu ama tüm adamlar üzerindeydi. Kai’in bir şey yapması gerekiyordu. Acıya katlanarak ayağa kalkmayı başarmıştı. Ona geri sataşırlarsa, zaman kaybetmeden yine dövüleceğini biliyordu ve bu olursa Luhan daha fazla tehlikede olacaktı._

_Kai gitmeyi ne kadar istemese de gitmek zorundaydı. Taemin ve diğerlerinin yakınlardaki bir dükkânda olduklarını biliyordu. Ona ve Luhan’a yardım edebilirlerdi. Kai istemeden geriye dönerek yürümeye başladı. Ayakları daha hızlı hareket edebilseydi koşabilirdi ama birisi ayak bileğine basıp onu incitmişti._

_Luhan’ın zayıf sesinin umutsuzca onu çağırdığını duymuştu, Luhan strese girmişti. Kai’in acele etmesi gerekiyordu._

_‘Bekle beni Lu. Geri geleceğim.’_

_Kai topallayarak yürürken bedenindeki acıyı görmezden geliyordu. Taemin’lerin olduğu dükkana yaklaşmıştı. İnsan kanlar içindeki Kai’ye bakıyorlardı ve bir şeyler fısıldıyorlardı ama Kai umursamadı. Taemin ve diğerlerinin dükkandan çıktıklarını gördü._

_“Tae…Taemin…” dişlerini gıcırdatarak seslendi ve Allahtan Onew, Kai’in onlara doğru geldiğini görmüştü. Kai uzun uzun anlatamayacaktı o yüzden sadece, “Lu… Lu’yu aldılar… lütfen bana yardım edin!” diye söyledi. Kai neredeyse düşecekken Onew onu yakaladı. Hepsi ona şokla bakıyordu, bazılarıysa çabuk davranarak yardım etmek için telefonlarını çıkardılar. Kai arkasını işaret ettiğinde hepsi koşmaya başladılar. Kai’de onlarla gitti._

_Taemin ve diğerler koşarak oraya gittiler ama kimse olmadığını görünce şaşırmışlardı. Kai, Luhan ve diğerlerinin gittiğini görünce panikledi. Etrafa bakarak deli gibi Luhan’ı çağırmaya başladı ama cevap yoktu. Hiç bu kadar korkmamıştı._

_“LUHAAAANNNN!!!!” nefessizce seslendi. “Lu…”_

_“Kai, geldik. Onu bulacağız ama senin de hastaneye gitmen lazım dostum.” Taemin ciddi bir sesle cevapladı. “Korkunç görünüyorsun.”_

_“Hayır, hayır.” Kai itiraz etti. “Luhan… önce Luhan’ı bulmak zorundayım.”_

_“Taemin haklı. Yakında ölecekmişsin gibi görünüyorsun.” Minho da ona katıldı. Kai itiraz etti._

_“Siktiğimin umurumda bile değil, tamam mı?! Luhan gitti ve tüm bunların hepsi benim hatam-lanet olsun belki de hiç gitmemeliyim.” Kai ağlamak üzereydi. Luhan’ın iyi olduğundan emin olmak zorundaydı ama ortada bir sorun vardı, Luhan gitmişti. “Benim hatam…”_

_“Lanet olsun, eğer bizi bulmasaydın ikinizde ölmüş olurdunuz!” Taemin de bağırdı. Bir an, Kai arkadaşını dinliyordu diğer saniyede görüşü kararmıştı. O bilinçsizce yere yığılırken Taemin ve Minho onu yakaladılar._

_Ambulans çağrıldı ve Taemin, Luhan’ı arama görevini devraldı. Kai hastaneye gitmeyi kabul etti ve Singapur’da olan ailesi arandı, özel uçakla Kore’ye döneceklerdi. Taemin ve diğerleri Leo’nun çetesini bulmak için gruplara ayrıldı ama aramlar yetersizdi çünkü Leo’dan hiçbir iz yoktu._

_Saat çoktan akşam 8 olmuştu. Taemin ve diğerlerinin endişeleri artıyordu. Ne Kai ameliyathaneden çıkmıştı ne de Luhan bulunmuştu. Zaman onlar için su gibi akıyordu. Birisi Leo’nun arabasını okulun oralarda gördüğünü söyleyene kadar bir şey yapamadılar. Diğerlerini haber vererek okulda buluştular._

_Okulun her santimini aramışlardı ve araştırmaları okul sahasına gittiklerinde başarılı olmuştu. Luhan korkunç bir durumdaydı. Üzerinde pantolonu yoktu. Soğuk geceye karşı üstünü örten küçük kıyafetleri vardı, Kai gibi her tarafı kan içindeydi ve Luhan’ın bacakları arasında kanın süzüldüğünü fark ettiklerinde neredeyse ağlayacaklardı. Luhan’ın gözleri hafif aralıktı ama ruhsuzdular. Kim bilir nasıl muamele görmüştü._

_Polisi çağırdıklarında saniyeler içinde gelmişlerdi. Luhan hastaneye kaldırıldı ve aslında Kai’in bulunduğu hastaneydi. Hastaneye vardıklarında Kai’in ameliyattan çıktığını öğrendiler. Bazıları Luhan’ın yanında kalırken bazıları da Kai’yi kontrol etmeye gittiler._

_Kai’in bilinci yerinde değildi henüz. Ağır bir şekilde pataklanmıştı ve başı en kötüsüydü. Başı bandajlı, kesik ve yaralarla dolu bedeniyle hastane yatağında uzanıyordu. Doktor Kai’in bacağını kullanamayacağını söylemişti çünkü sinirleri neredeyse yırtılacakmış ama şanslıydı. Eğer sinirleri yırtılsaydı, Kai’in iyileşme süreci daha uzun olacakmış._

_Gece 3’te ailesi gelmişti. Kai’in arkadaşları ne Luhan’ın yanından nede Kai’in yanından hiç ayrılmadılar. Kai iki gün sonra uyanmıştı. Ancak o zamana kadar Luhan çoktan çıkarılmıştı. Ailesi gelip taburcu ettirmişti. Luhan’a evde tedavi uygulayacaklardı çünkü travma Luhan’ı yeniyordu ve Luhan’ın yabancılar arasında kalma fobisi olmuştu. Kai’ye Luhan’ın durumu bildirilmişti ve sonraki birkaç gün Luhan için ağlamıştı. Arkadaşları Luhan’ın evine ziyarete gitmişlerdi ama Luhan onları görmek istememişti._

_Kai ailesi olmasaydı hastaneden hemen çıkmak istiyordu. Asla onun yanından ayrılmamışlardı! Kai’in ilgiden memnun olmamasından değildi ama Luhan’ı kendisi görmek istiyordu. Ancak bu şansı hiç yakalayamadı. Ondan aldığı haberler yeterli değildi. Kai yaklaşık bir hafta sonra hastaneden taburcu oldu. Sonunda Luhan’ı kendi gözleriyle görebileceğini düşünmüştü ama Luhan’ın acı çekmesine neden olan kişi olduğunu fark etti. Luhan’ı görmek için ölse bile, Luhan’ın onu görmek istemediğinden emindi. Arkadaşlarının ziyaretini reddediyorsa neden Kai’ye katlansındı ki? Asla. Bekli bir süre sonra Luhan sakinleşirdi ve o zaman Luhan’ı görebilirdi._

_O zamana kadar Kai diğer insanlardan Luhan’ın durumunu öğrendi._

_Yaklaşık 2 hafta sonra Kai yeniden yürüyebiliyordu. Kendini cesaretlendirerek Luhan’ı görmeye gitti. Ama maalesef Luhan’ın Çin’e gideceğini öğrenmişti ve Luhan ertesi gün ayrılacaktı. Şaşkına uğramış ve yitik bir haldeydi._

_Luhan’ı geçirmeye ailesiyle gelmişti. Luhan çok sessizdi. Kai gidip onunla konuşmak istemişti ama Luhan herkesten uzak duruyor gibi görünüyordu. Başını yere eğmişti ve hiç konuşmuyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra ailesi ve Luhan gitmişti, Kai bir daha Luhan’ı görememişti._

_Eve geldiğinde sonunda fark etmişti. Kimseye bir şey demedi ama Luhan’ın gitmesiyle yıkılmıştı. Kendini odasına kapatarak ne yemek yemiş nede dışarıya çıkmıştı, bazense hiç uyuyamıyordu. Sadece yatağına uzanıyor boşluğa bakıyordu. Bazen ise ağlıyordu. Çünkü Luhan artık yoktu. Ve bunun nedeni O’ydu. Luhan şimdi ondan nefret ediyordu. Arkadaşını kaybetmişti. O zamandan sonra Luhan’dan hiç haber alamadı._

_Birkaç ay sonra yeniden arkadaşlarıyla iletişim kurmaya çalışıyordu çünkü yeni bir yıl başlayacaktı. Geçmişi arkasında bırakıp yaşamaya çalışıyordu. Her şey tatsız hissettirdiğinden çok zordu. Luhan’ın aptalca kıkırdamasını ve Kai’in sigara içerken dırdır etmesini çok özlüyordu. Her zaman bunu yapardı ama şimdi endişeli kelimeleri duyamıyordu._

_İlk dönem geldiğinde Kai sınava girmişti. Notları odaklanamadığından dolayı biraz düşmüştü. Babasının buna kızacağını biliyordu. Eve gitmeden önce kendine sigara seansı çekiyordu._

_Etrafta dolaşırken çömezlerin sınıflarına bakınıyordu. Boş bir sınıf bularak içeriye girmişti. Pencere yanına oturmuş ve birkaç tane sigara içmeye başlamıştı. Sınıf isteğine uygundu çünkü bahçeye bakıyordu. Kimse onu sigara içerken yakalayamazdı._

_Kaderin bir oyunuymuşçasına birisi sınıfa girmişti. Sehun müzik odasından kitabını unuttuğu için geri gelmişti ve sunbaesini sigara içerken basmıştı. Diğer hoobaelerin yapacağını yapmış, Kai orada değilmiş gibi davranmıştı. Kai’de paniklemişti çünkü arkadaşları dışında kimse onu sigara içerken yakalamamıştı. İkisi de bunun geleceklerini beraber geçirmek demek olduğunu düşünmemişti._

_***Flashback ends*** _

Yeniden şu ana döndüğümüzde, aralarındaki yanlış anlaşılma yaklaşık 10 yıl sonra açığa çıkmıştı. Belirsizliği açığa çıkarmak birkaç dakika almıştı. Eğer orada yüz yüze oturuyor olmasalardı, kaçındıkları şey intikam olmazdı. Luhan aynı zamanda hem rahatlamış hem de aptal gibi hissediyordu. Rahatlamıştı çünkü sonunda arkadaşının onu terk etmediğini öğrenmişti. Aptal gibi hissediyordu çünkü Kai’ye güvenmeliydi. Onun tanıdığı Kai özellikle öyle zamanlarda onu asla bırakmazdı. Luhan vicdan azabı çektiği için gözyaşlarına boğuldu. Sehun onu affetse bile ona tecavüz ettiği için kötü hissediyordu. Onu mahveden birine karşı Sehun’un bu kadar iyi olmasını anlamıyordu.

“Ö-özür dilerim…” Luhan titrekçe hıçkırdı. “Ben korkunç biriyim…”

Kai bir şey söylemedi.

Luhan çok kötü titremeye başlamıştı ve başını masaya yasladı.

“Lu, benimde özür dilemem lazım. Ama Sehun’a yaptıklarından dolayı seni affedebileceğimi sanmıyorum. O affedebilir ama ben değil. Ben onun kadar iyi birisi değilim. Bunu ne zaman unutabilirim bilmiyorum. Belki de hiç. Ama belki seni gelecekte affedebilirim. Ağlama.” Diye söyledi Kai.

“Sen haklısın- böyle kendimle bende yaşayamam… ben korkunç biriyim… ben korkunç biriyim…” Kai tekrarladığı kelimeleri duymuştu. Masanın altından ise Kai farkında değildi ama Luhan tırnaklarıyla bileklerini oyuyordu. Acı onu uyuşturuyordu ama onu oyarak aynı şeyi tekrar ediyordu. “Ben korkunç biriyim.”

Kai , Luhan’ın elleriyle bir şeyler yaptığını ve başını masadan kaldırmadığını gördüğünde bunu garip bulmuştu. Sanki bir şeyi oyuyormuş gibiydi. “Lu?”

“Kai, ben korkunç biriyim. Affedilmezim… korkunç…” mırıldandın ve aynı kelimeyi tekrar tekrar söylemeye devam etti. Kai sandalyesinden kalkarak Luhan’a doğru yürüdü. Diğerini kaldırdığında bileklerinden süzülen kanları gördü. Ve hala oyuyordu. Kai korkuyla nefesini tutarak polisi çağırdı. Ve Luhan’ın ellerini tutmaya çalıştı.

“Lu! Durdur şunu!” Kai vurdu ama Luhan transta gibiydi. Kai onu sertçe sarstı ama cevap vermedi. Polis gelerek Luhan’ı tuttu. Ama Luhan aniden çığlık atmaya başladı. Şok edici ve kulak çınlatan bir çığlıktı. Luhan mücadele ederek köşeye kaçtı. Yere oturdu ve kendini korurcasına kıyafetlerini sıkıca tutmaya başladı. Polislere ona zarar vereceklermiş gibi bakıyordu. Ayrıca inlemeye başlamıştı. Kafasında polisleri onu o gün tutan Leo’nun adamları olarak görüyordu ve bu yüzden çığlık atıyordu. O anı hatırlamıştı. Onu tutuşları çok tanıdıktı ve onu geçmişte geriye götürmüştü.

“Lütfen yapma… lütfen… acıyor…” yaşlı gözlerle yalvarıyordu. Kai şok olmuştu ve sessizliğe bürünmüştü. Neler olduğunu tahmin edebilirdi yalnızca. Polislerde şaşırmışlardı ama Kai neler olduğunu anlamıştı. Polisler Luhan’a yaklaşmaya çalıştıklarında Kai onları durdurdu.

“Hayır, sorun değil. Suçlamayı geri çekeceğim nasılsa. Bizi yalnız bırakın.” Kai emretti. Polisler Kai’ye bakıyorlardı. “Gidin. Lütfen, korktuğunu görmüyor musunuz? Gidin.” Diye söyledi. Polisler isteksizce ayrılmışlardı. Kai yavaşça ağlayan bedene yaklaştı.

“Lu? Kim olduğumu biliyor musun?” Kai dikkatle sordu.

Luhan ona cevap vermiyordu çünkü iki gözü iki çekme ağlıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un Luhan hakkında dediğini anlamıştı. Sehun gene haklıydı. Neden Sehun’un Luhan’a zaafı olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. Kai bunu romantik bir his olarak yanlış anlamıştı.

Luhan sonunda sakinleşmişti ve avukatını arayıp suçlamalarını düşürünce akşam olmadan Luhan serbest kalmıştı. Xuimin onu almaya gelmişti, Xiumin’e Luhan’ın işlediği suç anlatılmasına rağmen Luhan’ın bunu geçmişi yüzünden yaptığını biliyordu. Luhan’a ne kızmış nede hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı çünkü bu kendi hatasıydı. Luhan’ın verdiği işaretleri daha önceden görmeliydi, o zaman belki de bunların hiçbiri olmazdı. Luhan’ı bir daha asla görmezden gelmeyeceğine ve Luhan’ın yanından asla ayrılmayacağına yemin etti. Luhan’ın ona ihtiyacı olduğu kadar onun da Luhan’a ihtiyacı vardı.

Xuimin, Kai’ye suçlamaları geri aldığı için çok minnettardı ve Luhan’a hak ettiği yardımı edeceğine söz verdi. Kai’yi temin etmek için Xuimin, Luhan’ı Çin’e götürmek istediğini çünkü orada ona daha iyi bakacağını söyledi. Yalnızca Luhan’a odaklanacaktı ve geçici süreliğine işinden istifa edecekti.

Kai için çok uzun bir gündü. Eve gittiğinde Yuki ve Sehun’u mutfakta bulmuştu. Beraber bir şeyler yapıyorlardı. Sehun’un ev hakkında ve Yuki’nin çok çabuk büyüdüğü hakkında söylediklerini hatırladı. Belki de Sehun beraber zaman geçirmek istemişti ve bir şeyler yapması onun için ödül gibiydi. Kek kokuyordu.

Kai mutfağın girişinde durarak Sehun ve Yuki’nin kek yapmasını gülümseyerek izlemeye başladı. “Ben geldim.” Bir süre sonra duyurdu.

İkisi de yaptıkları işi durdurdular ve arkalarını döndüler. Yüzlerindeki ifade paha biçilmezdi.

“Lanet olsun.” Sehun’un alçak sesle küfrettiğini duydu.

“Ne oldu?” şaşkınlıkla sordu. “Beni boşverin, ne yapıyorsanız devam edin.”

Yuki ve Sehun birbirlerine baktılar ve anında gülmeye başladılar. Kai şimdi daha çok şaşırmıştı.

“Neler oluyor?” diye sordu.

“Sana küçük keklerle sürpriz yapacaktık…” Yuki kahkahaları arasında açıkladı. “Pekâlâ… süprizzz!!”

Kai de gülmeye başladı. “Oh, bu bir sürpriz mi olacaktı? Özür….” Diye cevapladı Kai.

“Oh pekala, her şey böyle olacaktı…” Sehun iç çekti. “İki saat daha gelmezsin diye düşünmüştüm.” Sehun usulca sızlandı. “Onları süsleyecektik.”

“Ah…” Kai yavaşça başını salladı. “Bende sürecin uzun süreceğini düşünmüştüm ama yanılmışım. Sorun değil, en azından süslemeden size katılabilirim. Sizde isterseniz…” Kai önerdi.

“Yapacak mısın? Hadi gel baba!” Yuki neşelenmişti. Kai yanlarına gitti ve beraber kekleri süslemeye başladılar. Kai bu konuda pek iyi değildi, sonunda süslediği her kekin üzerine bulut çizdi. Yuki ise iyi çizemese bile Pororo çizmişti. Sehun gayet iyiydi ve diğer ikisinden daha güzel yapmıştı. Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra, küçük kekler bitmişti.

“En azından hala yenilebilir görünüyorlar. Sen ne düşünüyorsun oğlum?” Kai keklerini süzerken mırıldandı. Sehun onun bu haline gülüyordu.

“Benimkiler gayet güzel!!” Yuki kendi kekleriyle heyecan duyuyordu.

“Yemeden önce onları soğutalım, hımm?” Sehun kekleri alarak buzdolabına koydu.

“Appa, şimdi gidip televizyon izleyebilir miyim?” Yuki rica etti. Sehun başını salladı ve Yuki’nin oturma odasına gitmesini izledi. Kai ona arkasından sarıldı ve nazikçe Sehun’un boynunu öptü. “Selam bebeğim.”

“Ne yaptın bugün?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Sana söylemek istediğim bir şey var. Bugün Luhan’ı görmeye gittim.”

“Hımmm? Öyle mi?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Konuştuk biraz…” Kai cevapladı.

“Şimdi ikiniz arasındaki her şey düzeldi mi?” Sehun umutla sordu.

“Emin değilim ama en azından ondan sonra neler olduğunu öğrendi.” Kai cevapladı. “Bebeğim özür dilerim.”

“Ne için?”

“Sana yalancı dedim. Bunun için özür dilerim. Ne demek istediğini şimdi anlıyorum.”

“Oh. Sorun değil. Ben bunu aştım çoktan.”

“Sen bir azizsin, bunu biliyor musun bebeğim?” Kai usulca kulağına mırıldandı. “Bazen senin affını hak etmeyen insanlara karşı çok kibar ve iyisin.”

“Senin gibi mi?” Sehun şakayla sordu.

“Evet.” Kai kabul etti. “Benim gibi. Sana karşı bencil bir göt deliği olduğum için özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil, gerçekten Kai.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Önemli olan artık ikimizde iyiyiz.”

“ ’ _Biz_ ’den kastın sanırım biz iyiyiz sen değil.” Kai söyledi.

Sehun kafasını geriye çekti usulca. “Yani?”

“Eğer burası sana ev gibi hissettirmiyorsa, istersen taşınabiliriz. Sen nereyi istersen oraya taşınırız.” Kai mırıldandı.

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Sorun değil, taşınmamıza gerek yok. Seni zahmete sokacağını biliyorum. Çevreye alışabilirim.”

“Hayır, hayır, eğer seni rahatsın ediyorsa beni zahmete falan sokmaz.” Kai ısrar etti. “Ev gibi hissedeceğin bir yere taşınalım.”

“Sanırım beni yanlış anladın. Ev değil beni rahatsız eden ama… Biliyorsun ben aile çocuğuyum. Kendi evimi kendim döşemek isterim o zaman bana ‘benim evim’ olduğu hissini verir anladın mı? Öyle olmadığı için sevmiyorum burayı… Anladın mı?”

“Sanırım anladım. O zaman, dediğin şey tüm evi kendin mi dekore etmen?”

“Her tarafını değil ama belki bana izin verirsen yatak odamızı dekore etmek isterim sonra da diğer odaya geçerim… Yapabilir miyim?”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Seni ne mutlu edecekse bebeğim. Seni mutlu edecek olan bu evi yıkmaksa onu bile yapabilirsin. Yani istediğini yap.” Kai mırıldandığında Sehun gülerek ona döndü.

“Teşekkür ederim Kai.” Kai’in yanağına öpücük kondurdu.

“Buraya da istiyorum…” Kai dudaklarını büzdü. Sehun gülerek dediğini yaptı. Sehun eğilerek Kai’in büzüşmüş dudaklarını yakaladı ve bir an sonra öpücükteki baskın kişi oldu. Kai öpüşmeden zevk almıştı çünkü Sehun’dan şekerli krema tadı geliyordu ve harika hissettiriyordu. Sehun geri çekilmek üzereyken, Kai elini sırtına koyarak öpücüğün kontrolünü aldı. Dilinin Sehun’unkiyle dans etmesine izin verdi ve sonra tutkuyla emmeye başladı. Sehun eğlenceli öpücükten dolayı titredi ve ürperdi. Sehun nefes almak için geri çekilene kadar öpüştüler.

Kai aç ağzını Sehun’un boynuna götürdüğünde Sehun aniden zayıf hissetmeye başladı. Kai’yi itmek istiyordu ama verdiği his harikaydı. Daha fazlası için inliyordu. Kai verdiği tepkiden hoşlanmıştı ve Sehun’u tezgaha oturtarak ellerini aşağıya sürükledi.

“Bebeğim, hatıralar ev için en iyi dekorasyondur, değil mi?” nefessizce sordu, dudaklarını Sehun’un günahkar teninden zorlukla ayırabiliyordu.

“Evet?” inlemeyle cevapladı. Kai boynunu emerek aşk ısırıkları bırakıyordu.

“Bir tane yapalım-şimdi.” Elini Sehun’un pantolonuna daldırırken söyledi. “Seninle işim bittiğinde bu mutfağı daha çok seveceksin.” Kai seksi bir şekilde sırıtarak Sehun’un pantolonunu indirmeye çalıştı ama Sehun yukarı çekti.

“Kai, delirdin mi?” Kai’in ne demek istediğini anladığında karşı çıktı.

“Evet, bebeğim senin için deliriyorum. İzin ver bana-“

**********

“Yuki’nin mutfağa gelebileceğini fark ettin mi?” Sehun sinirle Kai’ye baktı ama o görmezden geldi.

“Bebeğim, umursamıyorum şu anda- eğer Yuki nasıl yapıldığını görmez istiyorsa, gelip izleyebilir-“

“Hayır, olmaz.” Sehun başını salladı. “Burada olmaz, açık alanda değil, seni sapı-“

“Açık alanda olmaz mı? Tamam, başka yerde yapacak mıyız?” Kai sırıtarak sordu. Sehun iç çekerek zorla başını salladı.

“Kilerde yapalım o zaman. Gel-“ Sehun’u itiyordu ama Sehun donmuştu.

“Affedersin? Hiç kilere girdin mi sen? Her tarafı dolu-“

“Bebeğim, bu kadar karşı çıkmasan?” Kai sızlandı. “Burada sertleşmişim ben senin altımda olmandan başka bir şey düşünemiyorum o yüzden biraz daha düşünceli olamaz mısın?” Kai çadırını göstererek mırıldandı. Sehun iç çekti ve tezgâhtan indi.

“Sadece bu seferlik.” Sehun kabul etmişti.

“Tamam.” Diye mırıldandı. “Göreceğiz.” Kısık sesle ekledi ve Sehun’u çekerek kilere soktu. Kai nazikçe Sehun’u içeri ittirdi ve onu yeniden öpmeye başladı. Sehun haklıydı, kiler kullanılmayan mobilyalar, eski kitaplar ve pek çok şeyle doluydu. Çok az bir alan vardı. Kai bundan şikayet ettiğinden değildi tabi. Eğer çok alan olmazsa o zaman Sehun ona daha yakın olurdu. Kai aceleyle Sehun’un gömleğini çözdü ve parmağını Sehun’un inanılmaz derecede güzel, açık ve yumuşak teninde parmaklarını gezdirmeye başladı. Sehun, Kai’in gömleğini çözerken aklına bir şey gelince durdu.

“Kai, içime kuru bir şekilde girmeyeceksin, değil mi?” Sehun dikkatle sordu.

“Ne?” Kai odaklanamıyordu çünkü Sehun’un göğüs uçlarını emmekle ve avucunu Sehun’un sertliğine bastırmakla meşguldü.

“Kai, git lube getir. Yoksa bunu yapmam.” Sehun Kai’yi durdurdu. Kai inleyerek kendini dışarı çıkmaya zorladı. Etrafa bakındı ve keklerin krema şekerlerinden arta kalanları bulunca gülümsedi. Kaseyi aldı ve biraz tattı. Tatlıydı tabiî ki ama biraz Sehun’la birleşince mükemmel olacaktı.

Çok fazla düşünmeden kilere geri döndü. Sehun’un kendini hazırladığını gördüğünde şaşırmıştı, deliği Kai’in gözleri önüne serilmişti. Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Dalga mı geçiyorsun benimle? Bensiz kendini mi boşaltacaksın?”

Kai ona karanlık bir aurayla yaklaştığında Sehun gergince başını salladı. Deliğindeki iki parmağını yavaşça geri çekti. “Hayır, hayır, kendimi hazırlıyordum çünkü bunu yapmayalı bir süre oldu ve-“

“Evet, uzun süre oldu bebeğim ve sen benim işimi mi yapacaktın? Senin gibi yaramaz çocukların cezalandırılması lazım.” Kai karanlık bir şekilde mırıldandı ve eğilerek Sehun’un dudaklarını yeniden ele geçirdi. Kai usulca dilini ısırdığında Sehun titredi. Sonra Sehun’u kaldırarak kutuların üzerine oturttu. Diğerinin ağzını bıraktı ve alt dudağındaki kırmızı izi gördüğünde gülümsedi. Lanet olsun, Sehun karmaşık saçları ve açık kıyafetleriyle çok seksi görünüyordu. Kahretsin bu kıyafetlerinin hemen yeri boylaması gerekiyordu.

Kai kaseyi alarak yakına koydu. Parmaklarına biraz alarak Sehun’un üyesine sürdü. Sonra biraz daha alarak Sehun’un titreyen deliğine cömert miktarda sürdü. Kai onu masaj yapıyormuş gibi hissettirdiğinden Sehun inledi ama garip hissettiriyordu çünkü bu her zaman kullandıkları lube değildi. Daha hafif ve yağlıydı, onun kullandığı lube Kai kokulu olmasını sevdiğinden kokulu ve sıvı gibiydi. Bu ise farklı ama garip bir şekilde tanıdıktı.

“Kai ne kullanıyorsun?” şaşkınca sordu. Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’un alt tarafında işi bitince, biraz daha alarak kendi dudaklarına yaydı ve Sehun’u öpmek için eğildi böylece yeni marka lubelarını anlayacaktı. Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu, Kai’in gözleri ise kapanmıştı. Her zamanki öptüğü gibi Sehun’u öptü ve tatlı öpücüklerinin her saniyesinden zevk aldı. İkisi de biraz havaya ihtiyaç duyunca öpücükleri bozuldu.

“Kai, krema şekerini kullanmışsın- yemekle niye oynuyorsun?” Sehun dırdır ediyordu ama Kai kıkırdadı.

“Ne, her zaman yeni bir tane yapabilirsin- aslında yeni bir tane yap çünkü ben bu yeni lube’u çok sevdim. Her gün kullanmalıyız.”

“Her gün seks yapmayacağız ve hayır, bunu lube’umuz olarak kullanmayacağım.” Sehun inatla diretti. Kai Sehun’u görmezden geldi çünkü işine hayran olmakla meşguldü. Bir saniye bile harcamadan Sehun’u yalamaya başladı.

‘Hay lanet.’

Kai dili konusunda uzmandı ve birkaç saniye içinde Sehun dayanamaz hale gelmişti. Dili, deliğinin ve toplarının her santimini yalayarak krema şekerini tadıyordu. Sehun aç bir şekilde inledi ve içine bir şeyleri alma konusunda umutsuz hale gelmişti. Kai, Sehun’u iyice kenara itmişti. Üyesinden meniler geliyordu ve Kai krema şekeriyle daha lezzetli olacağından emindi ama acele etmemeliydi.

“Bebeğim, eğer bensiz boşalırsan, seni dışarıya sürüklerim ve tezgahın üzerinde beceririm, Yuki’nin bizi basmasını falan da umursamam. Boşalma!” Kai karanlık bir şekilde uyardı ve sırıttı. Sehun’un yarı kapalı gözleri Kai’ye sızlanmak istediğini gösteriyordu.

“N-neden?” nefessizce sordu.

“Cezan bebeğim.” Kai deliğindeki kremayı tamamen yalamıştı. İnleme sesleri Kai’ye müzik gibi geliyordu. Pantolonunu çıkarıp sertleşen üyesini serbest bırakmak için durdu. Üyesinden meniler geliyordu ama daha iyi bir şeyle zevk almak için katlanıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un üyesini emmeye başladı ve dilini kremayla karışmış menisiyle buluştuğu an delirdi ve daha fazlasını istemeye başladı. O yüzden daha çok emmeye başladı. Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in koyu saçlarına daldırdı ve daha fazla yapmaması için çekiştirdi.

“Kai, d-dur, benimle alay etme…” Sehun yalvarıyordu, diğer eliyle yandaki kutuyu sıkıca kavramıştı. Solukları aksadı ve alnı boncuk boncuk terlemişti. “Lütfen d-dur, daha fazla tutamıyorum…”

“Cesaretin varsa boşal.” Kai onu kışkırttı ve sevgilisine sakso çekmeye devam etti.

“K-Kai…” Sehun yalvardı ve Kai boğazına kadar onu aldığında ihtiyaçla inledi. Penisin başı Kai’in boğazına değiyordu ve bu yakında boşalması için ilk uyarıydı. Bu dürtüye daha fazla dayanamayacaktı. Kai’in yeteri kadar emdiğini düşünmesini ve onu hemen becermesini diledi.

Kai Sehun’u boşaltma görevini tamamlamakta azimliydi ve Sehun’un birkaç dakika için boşalacağını biliyordu. Kai emerken parmağını Sehun’un deliğine ittirdi ve o anda ipler koptu. Sehun’un Kai’in ağzına boşalmaya başladı ve çok fazlaydı. Kai memnuniyetle bütün menileri yuttu çünkü Sehun gerçekten lezzetliydi. Onu tamamen kuruyana kadar emdi.

‘Lanet olsun, lanet.’

“Tamam, şimdi borçları toplama zamanı.” Kai sırıtarak Sehun’u kaldırdı, Sehun zayıf bir sesle sızlanıyordu ama Kai onu çoktan tozlu ve dar kilerden çıkarmıştı. Mutfağa geçerek diğerini tezgâha yatırdı. Sehun’un üst tarafı tezgaha uzanıyor, bacakları ise Kai’in beline dolanmıştı.

“Bebeğim, eğer bunu çabucak halledersek Yuki bizi fark etmez, hımm?” Kai kendini Sehun’un deliğinin önüne hizalarken fısıldadı. Kai kabul ediyordu ki gerilim ve heyecan her geçen saniye artıyordu.

“Bebeğim giriyorum.” Kai alayla etti.

“Çabuk yap şunu!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Tamam.” Kai mırıldandı ve üyesini yavaşça Sehun’un içine ittirdi. Kai’in hızına dikkat etmesi gerekiyordu çünkü Sehun’u incitmek istemiyordu. İkisinin de seksten zevk almasını istiyordu. Sonuçta Kai her zaman vanilya seks istemezdi.

Tamamen Sehun’un içine girdiğinde diğerine baktı. “İyi misin?”

Sehun başını salladı ve Kai’in uzunluğuna alışması bir dakikasını aldı. “Evet, şimdi hareket edebilirsin.”

“Canın acırsa durdur beni, tamam mı?” Kai fısıldadı. Sehun yeniden başıyla onayladı. Kai yavaş hızda giriş çıkışlarına başladı sonrasında hızını artırdı. Sehun’un başı zevkten geriye düşmüştü. İnlemeleri ve titremeleri Kai’ye zevk veriyordu.

“Bebeğim geliyorum…” dişlerini sıkarak fısıldadı ve Sehun’un belindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Üyesi Sehun’un tatlı noktasına gelmişti.

“Sorun değil Kai, hızlan.” Sehun ona yeşil ışık yaktığında Kai vuruşlarını hızlandırdı ve Sehun kalçalarını Kai’in vuruşlarıyla buluşmak için hareket ettirmeye başladı. Mükemmel bir uyumla hareket ediyorlardı. Sehun’un üyesini içinde sıkıştırması mükemmeldi. Sınıra gelmişti. Taaa ki...

“APPPAAA!!”

İkisi de birbirlerine baktılar bir an ve sonra Sehun küçük ayak seslerinin mutfağa geldiğini duyuca panikledi. “APPAA~! BABAAA!!”

“Kai, Yuki geliyor!” Sehun panikle fısıldadı. Pantolonu kilerde bir yerdeydi ve Yuki babalarını böyle görecekti.

“Pekala, şu andan itibaren geri dönecek değilim. Gel bebeğim, önce saklanalım!” Kai hızla Sehun’u tezgahtan kaldırdı ve onu bulaşıklığın yanındaki dolabın yanına götürdü. Yuki’den saklanmak için yeterince genişti. Tam o anda Yuki mutfağa girdi.

“Shhh.” Kai parmağını Sehun’un dudaklarına koydu. Kai hala Sehun’un içinde olduğunu fark etti. Belli ki penisi Sehun’un deliğinden ayrılmayı hiç istemiyordu.

“Kai, gitmeliyiz.” Sehun endişeyle fısıldadı. “ Öldük biz eğer Yuki- ahhnnngg.” Kai yeniden tatlı noktasına vurduğunda Sehun inledi. Kai sırıtarak yaptığı işe devam etti ve Sehun ses çıkarmamak için ağzını kapattı. Lanet olasıca Kai durmuyordu.

“APPA? BABA? NEREDESİNİZ?” Yuki’nin küçük sesi çok yakından geliyordu. Yuki dolapların orada duruyordu ve babaları hemen onun arkasındaydılar. “Appa, kapıda biri var!”

Yuki cevap alamayınca, oturma odasına geri döndü. Kai sonunda büyük bir memnuniyetle Sehun’un içine boşalmıştı.

Sehun, Kai’in koluna vurdu. Ağzından küfürler kaçıyordu.

“Ne, benimde boşalmam lazımdı bebeğim.” Kai sırıtarak Sehun’un ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti.

“Çok yakındı! Ya Yuki bizi görseydi?!” Sehun sızlanıyordu. Kai gözlerini devirdi.

“Tamam, bebeğim ama bu olmadı.” Kai cevapladı. “Ama bence bunu daha sık yapmalıyız. Bu evin her köşesinde sevişmeliyiz. Bugün kilerde ve mutfakta seviştik. Daha sonrada garajda sevişelim, hımm?”

“Asla olmaz. Çok istiyorsan git orada kendini becer.” Sehun alayla gülümsedi ve mutfaktan çıktı. Kai kıkırdadı ve Sehun yürürken sallanan kalçalarından akan menilerini görünce gülümsedi. Lanet olsun çok seksiydi!

Akşam yemeğinden sonra, hizmetçiler önceden yaptıkları kekleri getirdiler. Yuki çok sevmişti. Sehun beklediğinden daha iyi olmasına sevinmişti. Kai kremayı yiyordu sadece çünkü daha önce mutfakta olanlar aklına gelmişti. Sehun Kai’in ne hayal ettiğini bilmiyordu.

“Hayır, Yuki, kremayla oynama. Onu da ye.” Yuki’nin kremayı kekin üzerinden kenara ittiğini ve karıştırarak farklı bir renk ortaya çıkardığını gördüğünde Sehun onu hafifçe azarladı.

“Evet, Yuki kremayı ye. Tadı gerçekten lezzetli. Güven bana, biliyorum.” Sehun’a sırıttı. Sehun ona sinirle baktı ve Yuki iki babasına garipçe baktı.

“Çok tatlı ama baba.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Başka bir şeyle yemelisin oğlum.” Kai ekledi.

“Duracak mısın?” Sehun uyardı onu.

“Ne?” Kai gülmeye başladı.

“Neyle karıştıracağım?” Yuki masumca sordu. Kai daha fazla gülmeye başlarken Sehun içinden kendine kızıyordu.


	25. FİNAL

Sehun yatakta döndü ve yüzüne vurup uyumasını engelleyen güneşten kaçındı. Bir elin karnında durarak hareket limitini azalttığını fark etti. İnledi ve eli uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. “Uyumama izin ver…” uykulu sesle mırıldandı. Kai’in kıkırdadığını duydu. Kai sevgilisini bilerek kızdırmak için bacaklarını birbirine doladı.

Sehun gözlerini açtı ve Kai’ye öldürücü bir şekilde baktı. “Bugün işin yok mu senin?” dişlerini sıkarak sordu. “Bırak uyuyayım.”

Kai gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. Eğilerek Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü. “Günaydın.”

“Hayıııırrrr…” Sehun sızlandı. “Git başımdan, uyumak istiyorum. Benim için sabah olmadı daha.”

“Çoktan uyandın…” Kai Sehun’un bedenini sallayarak uykulu olan diğerine daha çok sokuldu.

“Bugün neden bu yapışkansın?” Sehun ona keskin bir bakış atarak Kai’yi itmeye başladı ve sonunda Kai daha çok yakına gelmişti.

“Az önce biri aradı.”

“Ee ne olmuş?” Sehun sinirlenmişti biraz.

“Burada açıklamaya çalışıyorum, en azından beni dinleyemez misin?” Kai rica etti. Sehun yüzünü düşürdü ve iç çekti.

“Tamam, ne?” diye mırıldandı.

“Xuimin aradı az önce.” Diye cevapladı Kai. Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Oh öyle mi?”

“Bana ne dedi bil bakalım?”

Sehun’un ifadesi değiştiğinde Kai güldü. “Sabahın köründe tahmin etmeye zamanım yok. Değişemiyorum hemen Kai.”

“Bugün Çin’e gittiklerini söyledi.”

Sehun’un ağzını açık kaldı. “Hemen mi?”

Luhan serbest kalalı yaklaşık 2 hafta olmuştu ve o zamandan beri Sehun Çinli çocuk hakkında bir şey duymamıştı çünkü Kai’ye verdiği sözü tutuyordu. Bunu ilk kez duymak Sehun’un hislerini karmaşıklaştırmıştı.

“Uçakları iki saat içinde.” Kai ekledi. “Ve…” Kai bilerek durdu. Sehun’un midesi kasılıyordu.

“Ve ne?”

“Bizim gelip gelmeyeceğimizi merak ediyormuş.” Kai ‘biz’ kelimesine vurgu yaparak mırıldandı.

“Oh…” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai’yle birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. İkisi şu anda zihinsel bir çatışmadaydılar. Kai Sehun’u test ederken Sehun testten geçmeye çalışıyordu. sonunda Sehun mırıldandı. “Pekala, sana verdiğim söze neden karşı geleyim bilmiyorum.”

“Sen gelmiyor musun?”

“Bilmiyorum. İzin verecek misin?” Sehun sorduğunda Kai omuz silkti.

“Gitmek istiyor musun?”

Sehun gözlerini devirerek inledi. “Cevabımı zaten biliyorsun!” yeniden sızlandı. Kai’ye Sehun’un hala bir bebek olduğunu hatırlatmıştı.

“Tamam, hadi gidelim.” Kai karar verdi. “Ama beni gen kıskandırma.”

“Her neyse.” Sehun cevap vererek hemen ayağa kalktı. Sonuçta zamana karşı yarışıyorlardı. Kai sevgilisini hızlı olması için uyardı ve iç çekti.

“Acele ettiğimizden, beraber duş alalım!” Kai banyodaki Sehun’a bağırdı.

Kai zorla girdi banyoya ama Sehun, Kai’yi dışarı atacak durumda değildi o yüzden sonunda beraber banyo yaptılar. Kai biraz seks yapmayı umuyordu ama Sehun duş akabinde banyo yapmayı seçmişti. Kai ise banyo küvetinde oturarak Sehun’un banyo yapmasını izlemişti. Şikâyetçi değildi yine de Sehun’un sular damlayan bedeninin ve vücudunu ovalamasının görüntüsü alt bölgelerinde bir heyecanlanmaya sebep olmuştu. Vücudundaki kan yavaşça güneye çekiliyordu. Erotik bir amacı yoktu hareketin ama azgın Kai kafasında her şeyi kurguluyordu.

Sehun işini bitirdiğinde, bornozu alarak kendini örttü. Kai dudaklarını yaladı. “Bebeğim, sertleştim…” usulca sızlandı. Sehun düşündüğü gibi ona doğru yürürken zaferle gülümsedi. Ancak Sehun soğuk suyu açmıştı.

“Kendin hallet.” Sehun alayla gülümsedi. Küvetten geri çekildi. “Acele et!”

“Çok soğuk…” Kai su seviyesinin arttığını hissederken mırıldandı. “İkiniz de.” Sonra kendini suya gömerek Sehun’un çıplak vücudunu hayal ederken mastürbasyon yaptı. Yalnız hissediyordu çünkü bunu kendi yapmak zorundaydı ve gelecek yıl 30 olmasına rağmen hala mastürbasyon yapıyordu.

Kai banyosunun bitirmişti ve çok geçmeden ikisi de Incheon Havaalanına giden yoldaydılar. Luhan ve Xiumin’in ayrılmasına bir saatten az kalmıştı. Kai onlara geldiklerini söylememişti, sürpriz olacaktı onlara. Kai, Luhan’ın Sehun’u yeniden görmek istediğini biliyordu ve Sehun’da öyleydi tabi o yüzden bunu yapmak için içinde bir baskı hissetti. Kendiyle gurur duyuyordu çünkü bunu onaylamamasına rağmen ikisinin görüşmesine izin veriyordu. Yine de sadece bu seferlik. “

Geldik!” Sehun mutlulukla söyledi. Kai arabayı park eder etmez Sehun Range Rover’dan fırlamıştı. Kai hafifçe öksürerek Sehun’a imada bulundu.

“Özür.” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai’in arabadan çıkmasını bekledi ve birbirlerine sarılmış bir şekilde havaalanına yürüdüler. Luhan’ın Xiumin’e âşık olduğundan emin olmasına rağmen Sehun’un beline sarılarak Luhan’a Sehun’un onun olduğunu gösteriyordu. Kai içinde hala küçük bir çocuktu.

Sehun ve Kai onları bulmak için etrafa bakınıyorlardı. Sonunda çifti kapıların orada gördüler. Onları kaçırma korkusuyla Sehun hemen Kai’yi çekiştirdi.

“Bekleyin- çocuklar!” diye çağırdı Sehun. Luhan ve Xiumin kafalarını çevirdiler ve ikisi de şok olmuşlardı. Luhan donmuş, Xuimin ise gülümsüyordu.

“Geldiniz!” Xuimin, Luhan’ı arkasında çekerek yanlarına geldi. Luhan başını eğerek nişanlısının onu çekmesine izin verdi. Aniden utangaç hissetmişti. Kai ve Luhan’ın gözleri bir anlığına buluştu ama Luhan hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı. Xuimin en çok konuşandı. Kai’yle Luhan’ın gelecekteki planları hakkında konuştu, gelecekleri hakkında ne kadar heyecanlı olduğunu söyledi. Luhan daha iyi hissedene kadar evliliği ertelemişlerdi. O sırada Sehun, Luhan’ın yanına gelerek nazikçe sarıldı ona. Kai göz ucuyla onlara bakıyordu ve sadece iki arkadaşın birbirlerine elveda demesi olarak kendini sakinleştiriyordu.

“Hey nasılsın?” Sehun sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Luhan başını sallayarak gülümsedi. “Daha iyi sanırım,” Luhan cevapladı. “Sen nasılsın? O gün düştüğünde endişelenmiştim…”

Sehun’un yüzü aydınlandı. “Sorun yok. Her şey yolunda.” Diye cevapladı. “Tanrıya çok şükür o zaman.”

“Seni özleyeceğim, yani demek istediğim son birkaç ay benim için çok atraksiyonlu geçti. Ve… umarım yeniden görüşürüz.” Sehun söylediğinde yeniden Luhan’a sarıldı. “Umarım gelecek senin için daha iyi olur.”

Luhan, Sehun’un ona dediklerinden mutlu olmuştu. Sehun’a baktığında gülümsemesi genişledi. “Sehun, sana yaptığım şey için özür dilerim. Senin için çok zordu ve bunun için gerçekten üzgünüm. Biliyorum kötü birisiyim ama değişmek istiyorum.”

“Hayır, sen kötü biri değilsin. Sadece kafan karışık. Tanrıya şükür yanında Xuimin var.” Sehun konuştu.

“Sehun, bunun uygunsuz göründüğünü biliyorum ama o bebeğin benim olmasını istediğimi söylediğim için özür dilerim- hala da istiyorum ama bunu dile getirmemem lazımdı. Eğer bebek benim olursa bana vermek zorunda değilsin. Bebeği yanında tutup Kai’in olduğunu söylemelisin çünkü bebeğin benim gibi kötü birinin gerçek babası olmasını isteyeceğini sanmıyorum. Umarım onu seversin ve lütfen bebekten nefret etme. “ Luhan yaşlı gözleriyle ekledi. Bu Sehun’u da üzmüştü.

Sehun diğerini göğsüne çekerek sırtını okşadı. “Hayır, ondan nefret etmeyeceğim. Ve Senin gibi bir babası olduğu için utanacağını sanmıyorum. Rahatla Luhan. İyi olacaksın.” Luhan gözyaşlarına boğularak Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. “Özür dilerimmmm….” Gözyaşlarını sildi ve Sehun saçlarını okşadı. Xuimin ve Kai’de yanlarına geldiler ve uçak saatinin geldiğini söylediler.

Sehun ve Luhan ayrılığında Luhan hala Xiumin’in kollarında ağlıyordu. Kapıdan geçmeden önce Luhan’ı sakinleştirdi. İkisi de artık görünmüyorlardı.”

“Sen iyi misin bebeğim?” diye sordu Kai. Sehun hıçkırarak gülümsedi.

“Evet, iyiyim.” Diye cevapladı.

“Eve gitmeye hazır mısın?” diye sorduğunda diğeri başıyla onayladı. Kai, Sehun’u yanına çekerek kolunu diğerine doladı ve ikisi de arabalarına geri döndüler. Kai, Sehun’daki duygusal değişiklikleri görebiliyordu ama daha anlayışlı olmaya çalışarak diğerinin sakinleşmesine izin verdi. Sehun kibar hareketinden dolayı memnundu ve artık daha iyi hissediyordu.

_*2 ay sonra*_

“Kai… Uyuyor musun?” Sehun nazikçe seslendi. Yüzünün yanındaki Kai’ye çevirdi. Gözüne bir damla uyku girmiyordu çünkü yarın sonunda bebeğin babasın kim olduğunu öğreneceklerdi. Sehun özellikle o gece iyi dinlenemiyordu. Kai’in yanında hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi uyumasına sinirlenmişti.

“Kai, uyan lütfen…” Sehun sızlandı. Kai zorlayarak gözlerini açtı. Sehun, Kai’in gözlerinin kırmızılığını görebiliyordu, belli ki çok yorgundu. “Kai, uyuyamıyorum.”

“Sorun değil bebeğim…gel,” Kai, Sehun’u kendine çekerek Sehun’un başını göğsüne yasladı. “Hadi biraz uyumaya çalışalım, hımm?”

“Hayır, Kai uyuyamıyorum…” Sehun gene sızlandı. “Nasıl uyuyabiliyorsun? Yarın önemli bir, gergin değil misin?” Sehun bebek gibi sızlanıyordu.

“Gerginim bebeğim, gerinim.” Kai kelimeleri yuvarlayarak konuştu. Sehun dudak büküyordu. Gözleri kapanmayı reddediyordu.

“Kai, benimle birlikte uyanık dur lütfen…” diye yalvardı. “Gerçekten çok uykusuz hissediyorum…”

“Hımmm…” Kai cevap olarak hımladı sadece. Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Kai…” Sehun, Kai’in gözlerinin kapandığını görünce yeniden seslendi. Kai’yi sarstı. “Kai, uyan…”

Kai gözlerini açtı ve iç çekti. “Tamam, bebeğim uyandım. Sırada ne var?”

“Konuş benimle.” Sehun sızlandı. “Herhangi bir şey, sadece konuş benimle.”

“Herhangi bir şey? Hımmm, peki neden uyuyamıyorsun?”

Sehun yeniden dudak büktü. “Eğer bir kez daha uykudan bahsedersen seni uyurken öldüreceğim. Uyuyamıyorum, tamam mı?” Sehun dırdır ediyordu. Kai uykulu bir şekilde kıkırdadı.

Sehun’u yakınına çekerek şakağını öptü. “Ben seni nasıl uyutacağımı biliyorum…” Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’u kıskaca aldı. “

Nasıl?”

“Daha yakına gel.” Kai Sehun’a emretti. Sehun ileriye gittiğinde Kai elini Sehun’un başına koyarak onu yönlendirdi ve Sehun’un dudaklarını yakaladı. Kai öpücüğü derinleştirmeden dilinin Sehun’unkiyle kıvrılmasına izin verdi. Hafifçe doğruldu ve öpücüğü bozmayarak Sehun’u yatağa itti. Sehun’u derince öpüyordu ve elini Sehun’un tişörtünün içine kaydırarak göğüs uçlarıyla yaramazca oynamaya başladı. Sehun öpücüğün içinde inledi ve kalçalarını kaldırdı.

“Sen bayılana kadar seni sertçe becereceğim, nasıl plan ama?” Kai seksi bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun başını salladı ve başka bir derin öpücük için eğildi. Kai’in eli çekmecedeki lube’a gitti. Kabaca Sehun’unkini ve kendi pantolonunu indirdi sonra eline cömert miktarda lube döktü.

“Biraz acıya hayır der misin bebeğim?” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı. Sonra çenesine öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. İnlemeleri duyduğunda bunun kabullenme olduğunu düşündü. Sehun’un deliği üyesine konumlanana kadar Sehun’u kaldırdı. Kai’in aç ağzı hala Sehun’un boynundaydı ve Sehun, Kai’in saçlarının zevkle çekerken inledi. Kai yavaşça Sehun’un indirirdi ve penisinin Sehun’un deliğiyle buluşmasına izin vererek içine sertçe ittirdi. Sehun daha fazla inledi. Sehun’u yatağa geri yatırdı ve Kai vuruşlarına devam etti. Zevk dolu inlemeler odayı doldururken ikisi de birilerinin duymasını umursamıyorlardı. Kai yeni bir seks için hazırdı. Sevgilisinin seks yaparken yormak amacındaydı ve bu amaç onun için zor değildi.

Uzun süredir aynı pozisyondaydılar ama Kai biraz heyecan katmaya karar verdi. Birkaç ay önce olsaydı Sehun bu isteğini asla kabul etmezdi. İçine boşalırken Sehun’un üyesini de okşuyordu ve çok geçmeden Sehun’da Kai’in eline boşaldı. Sehun hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve hiçte yorulmuş gibi durmuyordu.

“Bebeğim, yorgun musun?” Kai nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Sehun başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır değilim..” diye mırıldandı.

“Harika. 69 yapalım.” Gülümsediğinde Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Hmmm olur.” Diye cevapladı.

Vay anasını! Kai işe yarayacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Sehun gerçekten uyumak için umutsuz bir halde olmalıydı. Kai, Sehun’u eğdi ve Sehun’un üyesine konumlanmasını bekledi. Kai’in üyesini tuttu ve sanki bebeğin emzik emmesi gibi ağzına aldı. Bu Sehun’u sakinleştirmişti. Sehun, Kai’ye oral seks yapmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu ve Sehun’un ağzının üyesinde olmasının ne kadar harika hissettirdiğini unutmuştu neredeyse. Kai’de Sehun’un üyesini ağzına aldı ve ağzında yeniden sertleşene kadar Sehun’un yarı sert üyesini sertleştirdi.

Sehun’un üyesindeki ıslak ve sıcak his onu yeniden sertleştirdi. Bacaklarının onu çok sıkmayacak şekilde Kai’in boynuna doladı ve Kai’in daha çok alması için çekti. Uçtuğunu hissediyordu. Kai sertçe emiyordu, Sehun gelmek üzereydi.

“Oh Tanrım…” Sehun inledi. “Kai, daha fazla…” diye yalvardı.

Kai’ye söylenmesine gerek yoktu. Ne yapacağını biliyordu. Parmağını Sehun’u meni sızan deliğine soktu ve oynamaya başladı. Sehun, Kai’in altında istemsizce titremeye ve daha fazlasını istemeye başlamıştı. Sehun’un deliği Kai’in parmağını daha derine aldı ve Kai diğerini de ekledi.

Kai, Sehun’un üyesini yaladı ve toplarıyla oynamaya başladı. Sehun sınırdaydı. Kai’ye oral seks yapmasını gerektiğini unuttu, çok fazla zevk alıyordu. Kai onu boğazına kadar alıyordu ve Sehun’un duvarları parmaklarının etrafında sıkışıyordu ve bu da Sehun’un gelmek üzere olduğunu söylüyordu. Çok geçmeden Sehun boşaldı ve bu sefer çok gelmişti. Kai her şeyi memnuniyetle içti.

Sehun menilerini boşalttıktan sonra Kai kalktı ve penisini Sehun’un ağzına soktu. Menilerini yutarken Sehun’un yüzünü görmek istiyordu. Sehun bunu biliyordu. Daha hızlı emmeye başladı ve Kai’yi memnun etmek için her şeyi yaptı. Kai boşalmasının yakın olduğunu biliyordu ve boşaldığında Sehun onu boğazına kadar almıştı. Dudaklarının kenarındaki menileri diliyle yalayarak temizledi.

Kahretsin, eğer Sehun yorgun olmasaydı başka bir raunt daha yapabilirdi.

Sehun çok yorgundu ve Kai onu temizlemeyi bitirmeden uyuyakalmıştı. Kai bedenlerindeki menileri sildi, Sehun’un kıyafetlerini yeniden giydirdi ve onu yakına çekip sarıldı. Sehun sesli bir şekilde kollarında uyuduğundan Kai elini sinsice Sehun’un pantolonuna daldırarak toplarını kavradı. Sırıttı ve o da yavaşça uykuya daldı.

Sabah beklediklerinden çabuk gelmişti. Ama Kai’in doktoru arayıp onlara randevularına 5 dakika kaldığını hatırlatmıştı. Kai inledi ve doktora randevuya istediği zaman geleceğini söyledi. Sehun uyandığında çok geç kaldıklarını fark etmişti.

“KAIIIII!!!” diye bağırdı. “Randevu!!!!”

“Urgh.. tamam…” Kai uyanmıştı. Sehun yıkanmak için banyoya koştu sonra arkasında Kai katılmıştı ona.

Sehun’un sertçe dişlerini fırçaladığını görünce kıkırdadı.

“Bebeğim sakin. Diş fırçasını kıracaksın şimdi…” Kai alay etti.

“Çabuk duşunu al!” Sehun emrederek ağzını çalkaladı. “Tanrım- dün gece sana izin vermemeliydim…” pişmanlık için artık çok geçti. “Şu olana bak.”

“Benim hiç şikayetim yok. Bence daha sık 69 yapmalıyız.” Kai sırıttı.

“Git kendini becer Kai.” Sehun cevapladı. Sehun küvete Kai’in yanına girdi ve beraber duş aldılar. Kai geç kaldıklarını umursamadığı zaman sinirlenmişti.

“Kai-toplarıma dokunmayı kes- cidden ama daha hızlı duş alamaz mısın?” Sehun delirmiş gibiydi, hem toplarını Kai’den koruyor hem de duş alıyordu.

“Bebeğim, rahatla doktora 2 saat geç kalacağımızı söyledim. Tahmin et bakalım o 2 saatte biz ne yapacağız, hımm?” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına mırıldandı. Sehun, Kai’ye dirseğini geçirdiğinde diğeri acıdan inledi.

“Eğer 5 dakikada gelmezsen ben kendi başıma gideceğim!” Sehun onu tehdit ettikten sonra banyodan çıktı. Kai iç çekerek suyu açtı.

“Ben onun için tüm gece uyanık kaldıktan sonra şu yaptığına bak…” Kai iç çekti. Duşunu aldı ve çıktığında Sehun gergince onu bekliyordu. Kai kıyafetlerini giydikten sonra hastaneye gittiler.

“Bebeğim rahatla. Sonuç ne olursa olsun ben hala seni seveceğim.”

“Rahatlayamıyorum, sorun orda…” Sehun iç çekti.

“Derin bir nefes al ve rahatla. Zihnini sakinleştir… ve unutma seni çok seviyorum.”

“Sağol Kai bende seni seviyorum.” Sehun söyleneni yaptı ama yine de sakinleşemiyordu. Bu kaçınılmazdı.

DNA testi laboratuvarına geldiklerinde, doktor geç kaldıkları için çifte kızdı ama yine de testleri yaptı. Sehun’un yavaşça büyüyen karnından amniyotik su aldı ve DNA testini onunla yaptı. Sonuçlar birkaç saat içinde çıkacaktı ve çift daha fazla gerilmişti. Sonunda Kai’de gerilmişti ve bebek hakkında olumsuz düşünmeye başlamıştı. Luhan’da teste tabi tutulmuştu ve o da sonuçları bilmek istiyordu.

“Kai, korkuyorum..” Sehun gergince mırıldandı.

“Bende bebeğim…” Kai Sehun’un kolunu okşadı. Sehun başını Kai’in omzuna yaslamıştı. O sırada Kai telefonundan zaman öldürmek için projelere bakıyordu ama gerginliği okumasını engelliyordu. Doğru zaman değildi.

Dakikalar saatlere dönüştü ve sonunda sonuçlar çıktı. Doktor çiftin yanına geldiğinde durdu. “Aww, ikinizde çok tatlı görünüyorsunuz, birkaç ay önce olanlardan sonra harika bir resim bu.”

Kai ona öldürücü bir bakış attığında doktor gülümsedi sadece. “Sonuçlar çıktı.” Diye duyurdu. Sehun ve Kai ayağa kalkarak doktorun arkasında ofisine yürüdü. Hepsi oturdular, Kai sıkıca Sehun’un elini tutarak ona gergin olduğunun sinyalini veriyordu.

“Diğer kişi nerede, burada olması gerekmiyor mu?” diye sordu ilk başta doktor.

Sehun ve Kai’in kalbi durmuştu. Doktor çoktan ipucu mu veriyordu?

“Ah…şey Luhan uzakta… Memleketinde…” Sehun’un boğazı aniden kurumuştu.

“Oh… bu çok kötü o zaman.” Doktor yumuşakça mırıldandı ve Sehun, Kai’ye gergince baktı. Kai gerilimi hissediyordu ve içinde fırtınalar kopsa bile Sehun’u cesaretlendirmek için gülümsemeye karar verdi.

“Pekala, test sonuçları çıktı, çıkan sonuçlara bebeğin babasının %99.93 ihtimalle…” doktor gözlerini kapattı, sanki ismi okumak istemiyordu. “Oh doktum, nasıl desem…”

“Luhan mı?” Sehun, Kai’in yanında titriyordu. Kai çoktan umudunu kaybetmişti. Bunun olacağını görmüştü. Gerçek ona vurduğundan beklediğinden daha acıydı.

“Kim Jongin, tebrikler doktum.” Doktor sırıtarak söyledi ve önündeki solgun yüzlere güldü. Paha biçilemezdi.

“Bekle- ne?”

“Kai, o senin! Tebrikler ahbap!” doktor elini uzattı. Kai olayı sindirdiğinde elini tüm gücüyle sıktı. Bilerek arkadaşının elini eziyordu.

“LANN, ÖLMEK Mİ İSTİYORSUN!?” diye bağırdı. Doktor acıyla inledi ve elini korkakça ondan sakladı. Kai’ye sinirler baktı.

“Dostum, tam 2 saat sizi bekledim! Nasıl hissettiriyormuş, ha?” doktor karşı çıktı.

Onlar çocukça dalaşırken Sehun mutluluktan ağlıyordu.

Kai sevgilisine dönüp gülümsedi. Eğilerek öptü ve Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. “Gördün mü- sana söylemiştim, bizim için iyi olacak.”

“Seni seviyorum.” Sehun, Kai’in kulağına mırıldandı.

“Bende seni seviyorum bebeğim.”

“Kai, Luhan’a söylemeliyiz. Haberleri bekliyordu…” Sehun, Kai’ye hatırlattığında Kai telefonunu çıkardı.

“Luhan buna çok üzülecek…” Sehun içini çekti.

Kai, Luhan’a haberleri Sehun’un vermesine izin verdi çünkü Kai söylerse uygunsuz olurdu. Sehun kibarca haberleri söyledi, Luhan’ın kırılgan ruhu için bu daha iyi olacaktı. Kai, Sehun’un Luhan’la uzunca konuşmasına izin verdi çünkü Sehun Luhan’ı sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Kapattıklarında Sehun gözyaşlarını tutuyordu.

“Kai.. Luhan ağlıyordu…” üzgünce mırıldandı. “Ama bize iyi dileklerini iletti…”

Kai kolunu korumacı bir tavırla Sehun’a doladı. “Evet, üzüleceğini düşünmüştüm…”

“Kendi çocuğu olmasını çok istiyor… artık hamile kalamaması onun hatası değildi…” Sehun gözyaşlarını silmek için mendil alırken mırıldandı. “Bu mutlu bir gün olmalıydı ama çok kötü hissediyorum…”

“Çünkü sen çok iyi birisin bebeğim.” Kai, Sehun’u alnından sevgiyle öptü. “Aziz gibisin.”

“Başka bir şey deneyemez mi…mesela taşıyıcı anne?” diye önerdi.

“Şey, deneyebilir en azında…” Kai kabul etti.

“Onlara taşıyıcı anneyi önerdiğimizi söyle. En azından işe yararsa kendi çocukları olabilir!” Sehun, Kai’ye ısrar etti.

“Tamam bebeğim.”

“Sağol Kai.”

“Rica ederim.” Kai sevimli bir şekilde söyledi ve Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü. “Benim olduğu için ne kadar mutlu olduğumu söylemek istiyorum ve doğmasını bekleyemiyorum. Bu benim ikinci seferim olmalıydı ama…”

Sehun özür diler şekilde gülümsedi. “Özür…”

“Sorun değil. Bu sefer videoya çekeceğim, yemin ederim.” Gülümsedi.

“Annem de Yuki’ninkini çekmişti. Senin için bir kopyasını isteyeceğim, tamam mı?”

“Ve sen bunu bana şimdi mi söylüyorsun? O kadar zaman sonra?” Kai sinirle iç çekti.

“Üzgünüm…” yeniden özür diledi.

“Tanrım Oh Sehun…” diye bağırdı. Daha yakına eğildi. “Ben seninle ne yapacağım.”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve ileri giderek öpücüğü derinleştirdi. “Ka… evlen benimle?”

Kai şok olmuş bir şekilde Sehun’a bakıyordu. “Ne?”

“Evlen benimle, lütfen.” Diye cevapladı.

Kai’in gülümsemesi genişledi. “Hiç sormayacaksın sandım.” Başka bir öpücükle cevapladı. “Ama yine de kendi teklifimi edeceğim. Senin bana teklif etmene izin veremem. Gururum incinir yoksa.” Kai söylediğinde Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Her neyse, dostum.”

**************

Sehun doğum yaptıktan sonra evlenmeye karar vermişlerdi. Onlar için baya atraksiyonlu geçen 9 ayın sonunda bebek için alışveriş yaparken Oh Sehun’un suyu gelmişti. Kai hayatında hiç bu kadar panik olmamıştı ve Sehun suyu geldiğini söylediğinde Kai bayılacak gibi olmuştu.

Kai, Sehun’u hemen hastaneye götürürken Victoria Secret Show’u izleyen ve arama geldikten sonra hemen ayrılarak özel pilotuna Kore’ye gitmesini emreden annesi dâhil herkese haber vermişti. Sehun’un ailesi Jeolla-do’dan torunlarını görmek için gelmişlerdi. Doğumhanede ise Sehun doktor ve hemşireler tarafından çabucak doğuma hazırlanmıştı.

Kai’in de içeriye girmesine izin verildi. Tabiî ki kamerasını götürmeyi unutmamıştı. Hala panik halindeydi ve doktor Sehun’a her derin derin nefes almasını söylediğinde Kai’de sakinleşmek için alıyordu. Ağız yeterince açılmıştı ve doktor bebeğin başını görebiliyordu. Kai neredeyse bayılacaktı ama Sehun’un elini sıkıca tuttu. Ağzından içeridekilerin hiçbirinin anlamadığı anlamsız sözcükler dökülüyordu. Kamerası ise her şeyi kaydediyordu.

“İt!” Doktor Sehun’a söylediğinde Sehun itti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve itmeye çalıştı. Tanrım çok acıyordu. Bebeğin çıkması için son bir itişle Sehun çığlık attı ama başka bir çığlık daha duyulmuştu. Ve Kai’den geliyordu.

Doktor ve hemşireler bebek doğduktan sonra Kai’in hastadan daha yüksek sesle çığlık atmasını garip bulmuşlardı, göbek bağı kesilmişti ama Kai hala çığlık atıyordu. Sehun bebeği iterek yanlışlıkla Kai’in başparmağını tutarak kırmıştı. Sehun Kai’in parmağına çok fazla baskı uygulayınca o da kırılmıştı. Sehun gerçekten üzgündü çünkü yaptığını fark etmemiş ve ayrıca o zaman çok acı çekiyordu şimdi en azında ikisi de acı çekiyordu. Kai kırık parmağının düzeltilmesi için dışarıya çıkartılmıştı ve Sehun sonunda yeni doğan kızını görebilmişti. Sehun’un kollarındayken çok sessizdi, daha sonra Sehun ve yeni doğan bebeği başka bir odaya aldılar.

Kai diğer aile fertleriyle birlikte katıldı onlara ve hepsi yeni doğan kızı görmek için ölüyorlardı. Sehun ise uyuyordu ve hepsi uyuyan bebeği kucağına almıştı. Kai artık gururlu bir babaydı. Hepsi Kai’in kaydettiklerini izlediler ve Kai’in başparmağı yüzünden çığlık attığını duyunca hepsi kahkahalarla güldüler. Kai bunu hiçte komik bulmuyordu ama en azından onlar eğlenmişti.

Ertesi sabah Sehun uyanmıştı. Kai’in yüzünü yanında uyurken gördüğünde gülümsedi. Kai için rahatsız edici olmalıydı. Sehun yavaşça kalkarken Kai uykusunda kıpırdandı ve uyandı.

“Hey günaydın.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Başparmağın nasıl?” endişeyle sordu. Kai gülümsedi ve bandajlı sağ elini gösterdi.

“Şimdi daha iyi, endişelenme.”

“Kai, çok özür dilerim..” Sehun yine özür diledi.

“Hayır, sorun değil bebeğim…” Kai onu rahatlattı. Yatağa çıktı. “Hala acıyor mu?”

“Çok değil…” gülümsedi. “Kızımız nerede?”

“Sen uyurken hemşire geldi ve bir süre burada kaldı. Şimdi ise uyuyor. Ama öğleden sonra geri gelecek.”

“Oh…tamam… O iyi, değil mi?”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Evet, iyi olacak. Her neyse, dün gece herkes ona isim koyma yarışına girdiler. Onlar bir tane koymadan biz acele edip kendimiz koymalıyız… ve ben burada annemden bahsediyorum.” Diye söyledi Kai.

“Bilmiyorum… bence bu onuru sana vermeliyim çünkü ben zaten Yuki’ye isim koydum.” Sehun cevapladığında Kai’in yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

“Gerçekten mi?” heyecanla sordu.

“Evet, ama ona komik bir isim koyma yoksa seni öldürürüm.”

“Mischa’ya ne derdin? Mischa Barton gibi?”

Sehun yüzünü düşürdüğünde Kai hoşlanmadığını anladı. “Tamam, In Na?”

“Çok yaygın.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Aslında… bu ismi uzun süredir seviyorum. Luca.” Kai mırıldandı. “Hayal etsene, Luca Kim, Yuki’nin küçük kız kardeşi…”

Sehun biraz düşündüğünde gülümsedi ve kabul etti. “Luca’yı sevdim.”

“Luca, değil mi?” Kai dikkatle sorduğunda Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Evet, Luca.” Sehun kabul etti ve ikisi de bir öpücük için eğildiler. “Luca düğünümüzde pembe giydiğinde çok tatlı olacak… aman tanrım…”

“Evet düğünümüz… hala detayları konuşmadık… ve 3 ay içinde olacak.” Kai iç çekti.

“Hallederiz. Sadece bir düğün ne kadar zor olacak ki?”

“Tatlım, burada annemden bahsediyoruz… zor olacaktır. Çok zor.” Kai uyardığında Sehun yutkundu.

“Bunun hakkında sonra endişelenelim, tamam mı? Ne kadar para kaybedeceğiz onu anlamalıyız…” Sehun üzgünce iç çektiğinde Kai başını salladı.

“Farklı görüneceğini sanmıyorum. Sen hala gördüğüm diğer hamile kadınlardan daha zayıfsın. Gerçekten…”

“Yalancı.” Sehun mırıldandığında Kai kıkırdadı.

“Sen benim gördüğüm en seksi hamile insansın!” Kai ciddiyetle cevapladı ve Sehun ona güldü.

“Lütfen beni güldürme- acıyor hala.” Sehun elini dikkatle karnına koydu. Kai özür diledi.

“Her neyse, Yuki, Kyungsoo ve Suho gelecek daha sonra.”

“Oh tamam. Umarım geldiklerinde uyumam.”

“Yuki, Luca’yı görmek için çok heyecanlı…” Kai mırıldandı. “Ben çocukların doğumhaneye giremediklerini söylediğimde sızlanarak ağladı. Zaten panik yapmıştım birde Yuki öyle davranıyordu… amanın…”

“Çocuklar…” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Evet çocuklar. Şimdi 2 tane çocuğumuz var. Bunun için çok heyecanlıyım bebeğim. Hayatıma kattığın iki harika çocuk için teşekkür ederim.”

“Ne demek… Bana yine de zararı ödemelisin… Bedavaya yapmadım sonuçta…” Sehun onunla alay etti. Kai kıkırdadı.

“Zarar ödemekte hiç sorunum olmaz bebeğim, sadece nasıl istediğini söyle.” Kai seksice sırıttı. Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Salak, basit bir masaj olurdu.” Diye cevapladı.

“Tamam, bir masaj. Ve ben sana beni istersen eğer bedava yaparım.” Kai cevaplayarak eğildi ve Sehun’u öptü. “Seni seviyorum. Gerçekten harika birisin.” Diye fısıldadı.

“Bende seni seviyorum ‘bebeğim’.” Sehun son kısımda Kai’yi taklit etti ve güldü. Tabi daha sonra karnının acıdığını hatırlamıştı.

*********

Yaklaşık üç ay sonra, basit bir düğünle evlenme kararlarında ısrar etmelerine rağmen Kai’in annesi Kai’in tek oğlu olduğunu söyleyerek büyük düğün yaptı ve sonunda evlendiler. Basit bir kilisede evlendiler ve onları kutlayan insanlarla doluydu. 3 aylık Luca herkesin gözdesiydi ve Yuki küçük damatlık içinde çok şık duruyordu ve aynı zamanda babalarına yüzüklerini takdim etti. herkes harika vakit geçirmişti ve daha sonra ikisi bütün Avrupa’da iki aylık bir tatile çıkmışlardı. Sehun’u Luca’dan ayrılmaya ikna etmek çok zor olmuştu ama annesi torununa bakmak için hevesli Kai’in annesiyle bebeğe bakacağına söz vermişti.

Ve Luhan’a gelirsek, harika haberleri vardı. Kai ona yardım etmek için taşıyıcı anne kiralamıştı ve şimdi taşıyıcı anne Xuimin ve onun çocuğuna 5 aylık hamileydi. Hayali gerçek oluyordu, kendisi hamileliğin nasıl olduğunu tadamayacaktı ama en azından Xuimin ve kendi bebeğine sahip olacağı fikri onu yeterince mutlu ediyordu.

Ve bu mutlu bir sondu.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
